Dragon Tales
by Naminette
Summary: Deux enfants, dans un monde en conflit perpétuel, lié par un seul destin. Et si un démon en avait décidé autrement ? Une rencontre inattendu,une amitié,un secret... Masamune et Yukimura devrons se battre pour garder ce qu'ils ont de plus cher.AU DateSana
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples :DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers : Si je possédais Sengoku Basara la saison 2 aurait été une fête pour les fans de DateSana**

**Note :Fic tout droit sortie de mon imagination, ce n'est pas une traduction.**

**Dragon Tales**

**Partie 1**

Le soleil de l'après midi perça par dessus les haut mur de la battisse, un magnifique château construit dans la plus pure tradition japonaise presque fondu dans la forêt, seul le haut mur d'enceinte permettait de dire qu'elle noble famille vivait ici, six cercles d'or peint sur une porte en bois.

A travers la végétation luxuriante de l'immense jardin, d'autant descendre différentes d'arbres que de fleur savamment disposée, on entendait la voix claire et monotone d'un homme apparemment âgé. La porte coulissante de la pièce qu'il occupait avait été entrouverte pour laisser passé la chaude brise de cette fin de printemps. Un jeune garçon se tenait agenouillé en face de l'homme, un kimono de couleur pourpre, marqué des même symboles d'or que la porte du château, habillait sa petite stature avec élégance.

L'enfant avait de long cheveux auburn, en bataille sur le dessus de son crane, ils était ramenés en une soyeuse que de cheval qui s'étendaient déjà jusque dans le bas de son dos en dépits de son apparente petite taille, ses grand yeux bruns roux avait cet aspect espiègle et rieur de l'enfance, à ses trais bien dessiné on pouvait facilement imaginé quel beau jeune homme il ferait plus tard.

Le jeune élève écoutait d'un oreille distraite la leçon que lui prodiguait son sensei, il était d'ordinaire très intéresser par les histoires portant sur les grand guerriers d'autres foi, tout ces généraux et ses brave, il rêvait d'être comme eux un jours. Mais par une si belle journée, la leçon ennuyeuse sur le système politique de l'ère Heian n'avait gère d'intérêt pour lui, elle n'avait que trop durée. Un rien le distrayait, un bruissement de feuille dans les arbuste et buissons, le champ d'un oiseau. Le jeune arçon savait qu'il devait trouvé un moyen d'échappé à la vigilance de son maître s'il ne voulait pas mourir d'ennui avant la fin de l'après midi.

Ses yeux brun-roux se posèrent sur le porche du pavillon avant de revenir sur le pinceau qu'il tenait en main. Le posant délicatement sur son support, il commença a ouvrir la bouche avant de voir sa tentative d'échappatoire brisé par la dureté du vieil homme.

"Votre leçon es loin d'être terminé jeune maître. Votre père , le seigneur Masayuki à été très clair à ce sujet, vous ne pourrez sortir avant que j'en ait fini." dis il en frappant le tatami de son éventail replié.

Dès qu'il eu fini sa phrase et qu'il recommença à pointer différents endroit sur une carte accroché au mur, le petit ne manqua de lui tirer la langue, affichant ouvertement ce qu'il pensait des ordres de son père. Avec un lourd soupir d'ennui, il retourna son regard vers l'extérieur c'est en observant une feuille voleté sur le planché du patio qu'il lui vint une idée. Un sourire un peut niait naquis sur lèvres. Bien sûr il allait probablement être punis par la suite, peut importait car dans l'instant présent, son corps réclamait de l'exercice sa peau avait envi de sentir le vent, ses pieds se languissaient de fouler le sol brut. Rester dans cette pièce n'était pas une option.

Son sourire toujours présent, le gamin empoigna discrètement le bureau devant lequel il était installé, il ne peut se retenir d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il l'envoya à travers la pièce, dispersant toutes sortes de papiers, renversant son flacon d'encre de Chine. Profitant de la soudaine panique qui s'empara de son vieux sensei, le gamin prit ses jambes à son coup, s'échappant dans le jardin alors que ses éclats de rires couvrait les cris indigné du vieil homme.

"Et où comptez vous aller comme ça Yukimura-dana ?"

Le petit Yukimura se retourna juste à temps pour percuter le ventre de l'adolescent qui venait de ruiner sa tentative de fuite. Il releva la tête vers lui avec une moue boudeuse mais avec un sourire dans ses yeux.

"Sasukeeee !" fis le petit garçon en tirant la langue, vexé d'avoir été attrapé.

L'adolescent aux étranges cheveux roussâtre l'empoigna par les épaules lui coupant toute retraite. Yukimura baissa les yeux au sol, abattu par la déception. Il ne vis pas le sourire qu'afficha le jeune Sasuke alors que son sensei arrivait vers eux.

"Merci Sarutobi-san, ce jeune homme est intenable ses derniers temps. Si vous pouviez ne pas informé le seigneur de ma faute." fit le vieil homme, tendant ses mains fourchu pour récupérer l'enfant.

Mais Sasuke lui répondit en serrant d'avantage Yukimura contre lui avec une affection non feinte. "Pour être honnête, Ukita-sensei, je ne suis pas la pour faire votre travail."

Yukimura observa le manège entre les deux, se retenant de rire en se cachant dans la tunique du jeune, il se réjouissait d'avantage qu'il sentait que son ami lui éviterait très probablement la punition qui lui était du.

Ukita cacha son dégoût, il détestait être sous les ordres d'un gamin, qui plus ait un ninja sans éducation formelle ni étique, il n'avait pourtant pas le choix. Sarutobi Sasuke était le plus jeune chef des ninja que le clan Sanada n'ait jamais eu à son service, et il ne faisait aucuns doute que sous son apparence frêle d'adolescent, il était redoutable. Leur faible différence d'âge, quatre années seulement les séparant, faisait évidement de Sarutobi le compagnon de jeu idéal pour son jeune maître, il digérait juste mal que celui si eu également la place de gardien de l'enfant, une place qui selon lui, lui revenait de droit.

Et ce petit morveux le fixait de ses yeux bruns aux reflets dorés, il avait cet air triomphant qui lui donnait envi de le giflé alors que Yukimura se cachait encore plus dans les habits verts forêt du ninja. Le professeur trouvait par ailleurs cette tenu iridescente. Elle était trop courte, trop ouverte et malgré le fait qu'il portait des mailles ninja et un pantacourt noirs en dessous, celle ci montrait trop de chaire à son goût.

"J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?" Fis Sasuke, ayant attendu autre chose qu'un regard glacial quant il avait fait sa remarque.

Le vieil Ukita se recomposa, et ouvrant son éventail pour caché des rougeurs naissantes sur ses joues, il répondit. "Quel es donc la raison de votre venu dans ce cas ?"

Sasuke détacha Yukimura de lui et le repoussa légèrement alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose caché sous ses vêtements. "Le seigneur Masayuki vous fait mander, ce petit es donc autorisé à allé joué pour le restant de la journée."

Les yeux du petit garçon pétillèrent de bonheur, d'autant plus lorsque Sasuke sorti de sa poche intérieur un met enveloppé dans un torchon et le tendis à Yukimura. "Et voilà pour ton goûté."

"Dango ?" demanda Yukimura pleins d'espoir, un doux carillonnement dans sa voix.

Sasuke était vraiment le meilleur. Bien sur Yukimura n'ignorait pas que comme tout les autre qui s'occupait de lui, il était payé pour le faire. Le gamin savait que son affection était véritable, qu'il n'était pas motivé par une quelconque possibilité d'avancement comme son précepteur où sa nourrice dont le ninja avait d'ailleurs prit la majeur partie du travail. Le petit aimait le ninja comme un grand frère, partageant ses jeux quant il en avait le temps...et il savait que Sasuke l'aimait autant.

"Quoi d'autre ? Ne le mange pas trop vite" répondit gaiment, le ninja interrompant les pensées et ébouriffant les doux cheveux du plus jeune.

Le précepteur observa la scène en roulant des yeux, les jeunes avaient leur monde bien à eux, il aurait aimée que Yukimura se comporte plus comme un adulte. Seulement il devait bien se faire une raison, l'avenir d'un clan était bien la dernière des préoccupation d'un enfant de dix ans.

"Je serait sage, je le promet." Lança Yukimura alors que son ami et son sensei s'en retournait vers le bâtiment. Sasuke ne manqua pas de lui faire un clin d'œil pour signifier qu'il avait bien enregistré la promesse. "Sensei ! Je dirai aux servantes de ranger le bazar que j'ai mit. " ajouta il en agitant sa main.

Ukita ne peut retenir un sourire en agitant la tête. Pour l'instant, il n'osait s'en faire pour l'avenir de cet enfant.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Assis sur le petit pont surplombant un bassin à Koï, ses jambes se balançant au dessus de l'eau, Yukimura observait le mouvement de poissons plus colorés les uns que les autres. Bien que se retrouver libre avait été son but premier depuis le début de l'après midi, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'après plusieurs heures passé à courir dans l'herbe pieds nus, chasser les insectes et a regardé les nuages, il s'ennuyait ferme.

D'ordinaire Sasuke serait venu le rejoindre une fois son travail accomplit lui offrant un compagnon de jeux avec qui il aurait put s'amuser sans se lasser jusqu'à la nuit.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent bien être en train de faire pour que ce soit si long ?" se demanda le jeune garçon, poussant un soupir las.

Yukimura n'était sur que d'une chose, c'était que son père ne recevait pas d'invitée car dans ces moments là, il était habillé et exhibé comme une fierté, l'héritier de la noble maison Sanada...tous devait connaître son nom. Yukimura fronça le nez de dégout lorsque de telles pensées s'imposèrent à lui, il devait bien se faire une raison, le chemin d'un fils de clan était déjà tout tracé. Il devait être le meilleur, il devait être le plus fort, il devait faire le meilleur mariage...

"Raahhh, pourquoi !" Yukimura se redressa brusquement, et se mit à courir dans le jardin sans point d'arrivée précis, il voulait juste se débarrassé des ses pensées au plus vites, non il ne voulait pas pensées à cela.

Yukimura avait ce problème qu'il était un grand rêveur, il était loin d'être capable de mettre son esprit en cage comme le demandait son rang et avait toujours soif de nouveauté, d'aventure. Il voulait être général, un guerrier que dont l'on chanterait les exploit encore des siècles plus tard. Il se refusait à devenir comme tout ses nobles gras et pompeux qui rendait visite aux dignitaires de son clan.

Maintenant Yukimura savait ou il allait, cette petite chance qui s'offrait à lui, cela le tirraillait depuis unn momement, la simple idée que,au moins pour quelques heures, il pourait échappé à cette vie qu'il ne voulait pas.

Il y avait ce trou laissé par un renard sous le mur d'enceinte, ce trou caché entre deux arbustes que personne d'autre que lui n'avait remarqué. Ce ne pouvait pas être un coïncidence qu'il l'ait trouvé comme par hasard. Yukimura avait juste envi pour une fois d'être un mauvais garçon, de vivre un peut, et il allait commettre la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie et rompre lui plus grand interdit qui lui ait été imposé. Juste quelque heure, et si il avait de la chance, personne ne remarquera sa disparition...et c'est bien le qui lui faisait le plus mal.

Ses pas l'amenèrent plus rapidement à destination que ce qu'il avait espéré. Faisant un état des lieu, vérifiant qu'aucun serviteur ne l'ait vue dans se secteur, Yukimura tata le dango qu'il avait heureusement gardé caché dans ses vêtements. Quelle meilleur façon de se rebeller que de dégusté sa sucrerie favorite en compétant le pire des forfaits ? Un sourire naquis sur le visage du jeune, ce serait sa petite revanche.

Ne se souciant pas de taché ses vêtements, il rampa dans le trou juste assez grand pour stature d'enfant et pour une fois Yukimura se réjouit d'en être encore un. L'émerveillement quant ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur un monde qu'il n'avait vu que trop rarement, et jamais librement, fut sans précédant dans son cœur. Tout était tellement différent que dans le grand jardin.

Le château de la famille Sanada était bordé par une foret riche et luxuriant, la chasse étant l'un des sport favori du seigneur Masayuki. Yukimura n'y avait jamais été invitée, trop dangereux pour un précieux prince.

A cet instant, que la forêt soit dangereuse, Yukimura l'espérait, parce qu'il avait bien l'intention de vivre sa petite aventure entièrement. La perspective de partir à la découverte d'un monde sauvage et pratiquement in-touché fis battre son cœur, si seulement Sasuke aurait put venir avec lui

Après plusieurs minutes de balade, de jeux dans les feuilles et de cache cache, un étrange sentiment le tiraillait. Il n'avait rencontré aucun animal sauvage et commençait à se demander pourquoi. Il remarqua soudainement le trop grand silence, où était les oiseaux ? Les insectes qui pullulaient même dans le jardin bien entretenu ?

Ce sentiment d'oppression se renforça lorsqu'une ombre passa au dessus de lui, Yukimura dégluti et tenta d'ignorer sa chair de poule pour levé la tête, il n'en eu pas le temps, un grondement sourd le fit sursauté et il courut droit devant lui, se cachant en dessous du premier arbre qu'il jugea assez gros.

Son petit être tremblant de peur, recroquevillé sur lui même, Yukimura parvint à trouvé la force de regarder entre ses doigts. La dans le ciel, pleinement visible entre les feuillages moins dense de la clairière où il s'était réfugié, Yukimura retint son souffle lorsque son regard rencontra la plus belle et dangereuse créature que les légendes comptait. Une créature qu'il avait vu orné des murs en peinture, en sculptures, où dans les livres, pourtant bien réelle devant lui.

Le petit brun ne pouvait pas s'y tromper. Ce déplacement gracieux dans les airs bien haut au dessus de lui, ses écailles brillantes d'une couleur d'or pur, cette forme serpentaire et ces griffes menaçante. La poussée d'adrénaline qui bloqua son corps lui donna le temps de ce souvenir de comment nommé cette chose. C'était un dragon.

Yukimura avait souhaité de tout son cœur vivre une aventure, son vœux exhaussé, il le regretta aussitôt. Une pensée idiote traversa son esprit, il se demanda si les dragons ne dévoraient que les princesses. La créature mythologique rugit à nouveau faisant tremblé la forêt et l'enfant par la même occasion, il écarquilla les yeux en constatant que le dragon était attaqué, une salve des flèches et de lances semblèrent se lancé à la poursuite alors que l'imposant serpent des airs battait en retraite, un semblant de panique das son vol.

"Magnifique !" se risqua à murmuré le petit brun, une fois tout danger hors de vu.

Il se releva, prêt à écourté son escapade un peut trop effarouché par se qui venait de se produire, si se n'est qu'un soudain craquement sourd s'échappa de la cime des arbres, Yukimura se recroquevilla de nouveau. Le craquement continuait et se rapprochait de plus en plus. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement quant une masse tomba du ciel sur un tas de feuille émettant un "ouf" quant la chute chassa l'air des poumon de la chose.

Yukimura attendit, le tas de feuille de l'autre côté de la clairière à six mètre de lui. Rien ne bougea, le silence revint...

Doucement, précautionneusement, presque sur la pointe des pieds, Yukimura s'approcha. Il se précipita presque en voyant que se qui venait juste de tombé du ciel devant lui n'était rien d'autre qu'un enfant surement pas beaucoup plus âge que lui. Il pria intérieurement que celui ci soit toujours en vie.

L'enfant, visiblement un jeune garçon, portait des vêtements semblables à ceux de Yukimura indiquant qu'il était très probablement de la même classe sociale que lui, un sombre kimono et un hakama bleu. Des cheveux bruns mis long, d'une teinte plus sombre que ceux de Yukimura retombaient souplement autour de sa tête un bandage couvrait la partie supérieure droite de son visage, de ses lèvres fines s'échappait un léger souffle. Yukimura soupira de soulagement et se pencha sur lui sachant que cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était tiré d'affaire.

"Eh, tu m'entend ? Tu dort ?"demanda il en secouant légèrement l'épaule de l'autre.

Les yeux de Yukimura commencèrent à le piquer, inquiet que l'enfant tombé du ciel ne se réveille pas, lui ne savait pas quoi faire dans se genre de situation, paniqué la seule réaction que pouvait avoir son corps étaient de libérer des larmes.

L'étranger grogna, ramenant l'attention du jeune brun vers lui.

"Réveille toi s'il te plait." reprit Yukimura le nez et les joues rougit alors qu'il posait cette fois ses deux mains sur les épaules de l'autre garçon.

Après un soupir, l'enfant ouvrit son œil non couvert, révélant à Yukimura un regard à la couleur du ciel d'automne, un gris mercure envoutant. Péniblement il leva la main devant un petit brun subjugué, saisissant dans une poigne légère l'une des longues mèches s'écoulant depuis la nuque de l'héritier Sanada. Sa bouche s'ouvrit doucement soufflant quelque mots

"Est tu la princesse des esprits de cette forêt ?"

TBC

Voila pour la première partie, en espérant que cela vous ait plus, les critiques constructives sont les bien venus, j'ai l'impression que je progresse plus.


	2. Chapter 2

**2Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples :DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers : Si je possédais Sengoku Basara la saison 2 aurait été une fête pour les fans de DateSana**

**Note : Vos reviews mon vraiment fait plaisir**

**Note 2 : Les noms que portait Masamune et Yukimura dans leur enfance étaient Botenmaru et Gobenmaru, je ne m'en suis pas servi ici car ce serait un peut confus pour ceux qui ne le savent pas**

**Dragon Tales**

**Partie 2**

Le regard de l'enfant tombé du ciel se fit plus perçant devant la réaction impromptu de Yukimura. Devant la question étrange qui venait de lui être posé, il s'était simplement mit à faire une moue boudeuse et avait promptement retiré ses cheveux de la main de l'autre enfant, plus vexé qu'il n'aurait cru qu'ont le prenne pour un fille.

Opérant lentement, comme pour ne pas effrayer Yukimura, l'autre attrapa une feuille sur le sommet des cheveux auburn. Yukimura sentit ses joue chauffé lorsqu'il remarqua l'était de saleté dans lequel il se trouvait, pas étonnant que cet étrange garçon l'ait prit pour un esprit de la forêt.

"Pourrait tu descendre? J'ai un peut de mal à respiré."

Surprit, Yukimura s'éloigna brusquement retombant sur ses fesses. "Je suis un garçon." répondit il finalement dans un marmonnement en détournant le regard.

L'étrange garçon se redressa restant tout de même assis sur le tas de feuille qui avait amortie sa chute. Il regarda le ciel et remarqua les nombreuse branches cassé sur son passage.

"Je suis tombé de tout la haut ?" demanda il en montrant du doigt. Yukimura répondit en hochant la tête timidement, de plus en plus intrigué par cet inconnu.

"Et je suis encore vivant !"cria il presque en se laissant retombé sur le tas de feuille, ne croyant pas lui même ses propres mots.

Yukimura s'agita, tentant d'expliquer d'un coup tout ce qui venait de se produire, faisant de grand geste avec ses bras, il se mit à parlé rapidement. "Y'avait ce truc dans le ciel, crois le où non c'était un dragon et il a rugit et alors j'ai couru me caché et puis pam ! Des flèches de partout et ça a fait scratch puis encore et encore et euh...tu as mal quelque part ?" demanda il en reprenant son souffle.

L'autre garçon releva un sourcil incrédule avant d'ajouté. "J'ai mal plus où moins partout."

Yukimura se rassit à côté de lui, prit un air pensif, puis lui sourit, "Alors c'est que tu n'est pas mort puisque moi aussi je suis bien vivant."

Il ne s'attendit pas à ce que l'autre garçon le pince pour vérifié.

"Eh ! C'était méchant !"

Yukimura allait riposté mais l'autre se leva à nouveau, portant sur son visage un air furieux, titubant légèrement à cause de la douleur résultant de la chute, il se mit à grommeler retirant furieusement toutes les branches et feuilles encore accroché à lui, pestant contre quelque chose que le petit héritier ne parvenait a à discerner.

"Ce salaud, que croyait il en m'enlevant ? Mon père aura sa tête." lâcha il en brandissant son poing vers le ciel.

"Sa...laud ?" Yukimura testa se mot inconnu sur sa langue, cet étrange enfant devait vraiment venir d'un pays lointain pour connaître des mots pareille, une autre pensée s'imposa à lui, comme l'autre garçon allait il faire pour rentrée chez lui, des gens devaient bien le chercher non ? N'avait il pas dit qu'il avait été enlevé par...une seconde...

"Tu veux dire que le dragon t'avait...? Il voulait te...?" le teint de Yukimura vira sur un léger violet alors qu'il imaginé se pauvre enfant devant lui entre les griffe du monstre géant qui aurait put tout aussi bien se servir de lui comme dessert à cause de son imprudence. Quant il se reprit, le visage de l'autre enfant n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres du sien. Yukimura se recula d'un sursaut émettant une sorte de petit couinement pas très viril.

"T'es vraiment sur que t'es pas une fille ?"Fit l'autre avec un sourire en coin bien inquiétant pour un enfant de son âge.

Yukimura répondit avec une grimace qui en disait long sur ce que cette question lui inspirait. L'autre garçon soupira, semblant à nouveau transpercer Yukimura de son œil unique, maintenant le jeune Sanada mal à l'aise, celui ci gesticula inconfortablement toujours assis sur le tas de feuilles.

"Hum...euh...peut être que tu pourrait me dire ton nom ? Moi c'est Yukimura." demanda il avec un regard fuyant.

"Je suis Masamune, futur grand Daimyo de Oshu. Enchanté Yukimura." Il prit un air supérieur les mains sur la hanches cette fois avec un grand sourire pleins de dents.

Yukimura tenta de camoufler son rire derrière sa main, comme il l'avait imaginé, cet étrange garçon était surement quelqu'un d'important, un héritier tout comme lui, quelqu'un qui le comprendrait, il n'arrivait juste pas à se souvenir de l'endroit où se situait Oshu. Quittant rarement la demeure familiale, il ne savait rien d'autre du monde que ce que son sensei lui avait enseigné, et se que son père lui avait dit un matin sur la colline, lui montrant la ville et les terres voisine du château. Son regard se reporta sur Masamune qui faisait quelque étirements, finissant de se débarrassé de ses douleurs.

Ce que Yukimura ignorait c'était que Masamune avait trouvé le son de son rire agréable et son principal train de pensée allait sur un moyen de l'entendre à nouveau, sans retenu cette fois.

"On est où ici ?" demanda à t-il sans faire face à Yukimura, coupant sa rêverie.

Les yeux de Yukimura semblèrent s'éteindre, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, voir partir cet inconnu était la dernière chose qu'il désirait.

"Nous sommes dans le bois derrière le château de ma famille, le château d'Ueda."

A nouveau, le garçon borgne se mit à prendre un air pensif et réfléchit à vois haute, attirant l'attention de Yukimura qui tenta d'enregistré des propos pas forcement cohérent de son point de vu, il inclina la tête sur le côté d'un air perplexe, intrigué par l'attitude de cet enfant qu'il trouvait de plus en plus singulier

"Je retrouverait facilement le chemin à partir de la, je reste actuellement dans la résidence d'été de mon clan au sud est de la ville...seulement...j'ai pas envi de rentrer, si on s'amusait tout les deux ?"

Yukimura ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'il s'adressait directement à lui, quant il percuta enfin ce que l'autre venait de dire il manqua de se jeté sur lui tellement cela provoquait en lui une vive émotion de joie. Malheureusement, bien vite remplacé par la triste réalité et peut être la trop grande rationalité dont pouvait parfois faire preuve l'héritier des Sanada.

"Mais...ne vaut il pas mieux que tu rentre chez toi, ils doivent s'inquiéter, non ?"Yukimura se releva regardant en direction du chemin qu'il avait emprunté pour venir ici.

Masamune haussa simplement les épaules. "Il n'y a que mon gardien avec moi, un peut de d'inquiétude ne va pas le tuer. J'ai vraiment envi de jouer, pour une fois qu'il n'y a pas d'adulte pour me gêner. Et je vient d'être kidnappé ! J'ai besoin de pensé à autre chose un peu !"

Yukimura eu comme un sérieux doute, mais les mots de Masamune lui firent plaisir, cela le rassurant d'entendre à quel point celui ci pouvait lui être semblable, c'était comme si Masamune était, littéralement, tombé du ciel pour lui remonté le moral. Une partie de lui avait du mal à croire que ce garçon était bien réel, il commençait à croire qu'il s'était endormi sous un arbres à force de s'ennuyer et que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Un sourire sincère illumina ses yeux brun-roux, ci c'était un rêve pourquoi ne pas le vivre jusqu'au bout ?

"Alors c'est toi le chat !" lança il en tirant sur la manche de Masamune, courant vite dans la direction opposé. Il ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'il était complètement tombé la où l'autre brun voulait l'amener.

Masamune remonta ses manches et un air de défis se dessina sur son visage d'enfant, fier d'avoir gagné le consentement de Yukimura.

"Let's party !" cria il en se lançant après lui.

Ooooooooooo

La forêt n'était plus tout aussi silencieuse maintenant. Le chant des oiseaux résonnait de nouveau avec l'appel de cette fin de saison. Le clapotis régulier qu'offrait la rivière donnait une sentiment de calme et de sérénité.

Yukimura, debout en plein milieu du flot, son hakama remonté pour ne pas le mouiller,regarda son reflet dans l'eau avant d'y plongé les mains dans l'idée de se débarbouillé.

Masamune assis sur un rocher, les pieds trempés dans l'eau, le regardait faire. Le futur Daimyo d'Oshu, profitait de la pause qu'ils s'étaient octroyés dans leur jeu. Fatigué d'une manière agréable, il félicita intérieurement Yukimura pour l'endurance dont il avait fait preuve. Ne semblant jamais en avoir assez, étant aussi créatif que facile à manipuler, il avait trouvé en lui le compagnon idéal. Il ne voulait surtout pas s'éloigner de lui, pour la première fois de sa vie, il souhaita avoir le pouvoir d'arrêté le temps.

"Ah, Masamune regarde !"

Troublé dans sa contemplation, le jeune brun fronça les sourcils mais allait tout de même voir se qui tracassait son nouvel ami.

"Là regarde un poisson !"

Et il fut prit de l'envi soudaine de poussé l'autre dans la rivière, son sourcil tiquant nerveusement en preuve de sa retenu. Il lui vint une idée, une de plus dans le seul but d'impressionné Yukimura. Il se positionna un peut en retrait du poisson dont les écailles faisaient des reflets scintillant à la surface. faisant signe à Yukimura de faire silence en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, il remonta ensuite sa manche et plongea son bras dans un geste vif, le ressortant aussi tôt, pour constaté de son œil valide...que sa main était vide et que le vil poisson était déjà loin.

Yukimura se retint au début, puis devant l'expression médusé de Masamune, éclata de rire, se tenant les côtes Au début Masamune croisa les bras, et râla, avant de se dire que finalement entendre Yukimura rire avec autant de vigueur n'était pas si éloigné de l'effet qu'il aurait voulu, son rire s'éleva accompagnant celui de Yukimura.

Il s'allongèrent sur les bordures de la rivières, reprenant doucement leur souffle, ayant par ci par là des restes de fous rire qui revenait. Yukimura tourna sa tête pour regarder Masamune, y avait il eu dans sa courte vie une journée aussi fantastique que celle ci ?

"Et ce n'était pas un rêve finalement..." murmura il plus pour lui même.

Une silence se fit entre eux, un silence portant porteur de nombreuses choses alors que les doigts de Masamune s'entrelaçait autour de ceux de Yukimura. Le brunet allait avait en tête d'interrompre se silence quant un gargouillement sonore s'éleva du ventre de son comparse.

"J'ai rien mangé depuis se matin." se justifia Masamune en posa sa main sur son ventre qui gronda une nouvelle fois.

Yukimura eu comme un éclat de génie, se redressant en position assise il tâtonna ses vêtements sous le regard interrogateur de Masamune. Sortant un torchon soigneusement plié d'une des poches intérieure de son kimono il le déplia soigneusement. Masamune se demanda comme cette chose n'avait pas encore été détruite considérant leurs heures de folles cavalcades et de jeux en tout genre. Yukimura lui pensa qu'il avait du vraiment être distrait pour en oublié son trésor.

"Un Mitarashi dango ! On peut le partagé si tu veut !"

Il présenta à Masamune une brochette ornée de quatre boulettes à l'air délicieuse, une sorte de sauce collé dessus, c'était la première fois que le jeune borgne voyait une chose pareille et visiblement l'étonnement qu'affichait son visage n'échappa pas au grand amateur de dango qu'était Yukimura.

"Tu n'en a jamais mangé ?" fis il une sorte de tristesse dans sa voix.

Masamune se contenta de secoué la tête passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, il avait du mal à admettre que l'innocent et influençable Yukimura puisse le devancer sur un point aussi futile soit il.

"Alors je te laisse la première bouché !" t ça c'était un énorme sacrifice pour lui, alors qu'il avait commencé salivé dès l'instant où il avait ouvert le torchon.

Masamune s'avança prudemment de la sucrerie tenu devant lui, en humant d'abord le parfum, il jeta un regard à Yukimura dans l'espoir de s'assurer que tout irait bien. Il répondit en faisant oui de la tête son sourire s'élargissant à mesure que la bouche de Masamune s'approchait.

Au moment où les lèvres du petit brun se refermé sur la première boule sucrée, un son incohérent se forma dans la gorge alors que son cerveau enregistrait l'information de bonheur, et tout s'enchaîna, sans qu'il ne s'en rendent compte Masamune venait déjà d'engloutir le dernier morceau. S'apercevant, bien que trop tard, de sa bêtise Masamune voulu s'excuser auprès de Yukimura, s'est ce qui se serait produit si son souffle n'avait pas été coupé par un violent tacle, le renvoyant se couché sur le sol.

"Yuki-chan ! Je suis désolé, c'était trop bon !" tenta il de se défendre.

Yukimura s'arrêta, juste pour lui montré ses yeux mouillé, son visage déformé par un mélange de tristesse et de trahison, il savait que Masamune n'avait pas fait exprès mais...

"C'était mon dangoooo!" pleurnicha il.

Masamune n'eut pas le temps de s'attendrir devant son ami, celui ci enchainant immédiatement par une attaque que personne, pas même Sasuke, n'avait encore sut résister. En effet, très Masamune explosa de rire, contorsionnant son corps dans tout les sens pour essayé d'échapper aux 'chatouilles de la mort'.

"Rend moi mon dango !"

"Mais j'peut paaahaahaha !"

Tout s'arrêta si soudainement que la respiration de Masamune se coupa; Yukimura se redressa comme un ressort, scrutant dans le lointain entre les arbres.

"Tu as entendu ?" demanda il sa voix réduite à un murmure.

Masamune se calma et tendis l'oreille, inquiété par la soudaine nervosité de l'autre petit, il distingua un, et plusieurs voix d'adultes.

"Yukimura-sama! " cria l'une d'elle pas très loin.

"Je crois qu'ils me cherchent..." Yukimura sembla déconcerté. "Masamune, je doit rentré." il se releva, fuyant le regard du brun.

Masamune l'attrapa, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour le retenir, il savait qu'a à moment où un autre ils devraient se séparer, il aurait juste tout donné pour que ce ne soit pas maintenant.

"J'ai pas envi que tu parte."grommela il.

"Alors viens avec moi." Yukimura tendis la main, invitant Masamune à le suivre. A ce moment là si il avait demander à Masamune de le suivre jusqu'au porte des enfers il l'aurait probablement fait, il l'aurait fait, mais Masamune était trop lucide pour son âge, trop intelligent. A contre cœur, il lâcha Yukimura avec un soupir à fendre l'âme il déclara.

"Il ne faut pas que des adultes me vois...personne à part Kojûro et mon père ne doivent savoir que je suis ici, tu as bien vu ce qui et arrivé quant ce dragon là appris, non ?"

Yukimura hocha tristement la tête, montrant qu'il avait comprit, il prit les deux mains de Masamune dans les siennes et les serra se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Une nouvelle séries d'appels retentis, plus proche cette fois. Yukimura recula de quelque pas en arrière, ses yeux ne quittant pas le bleu gris de celui de Masamune.

"Quant nous reverrons nous ?"se risqua t'-il à demander.

Masamune réfléchit une seconde, pressé par le temps, une seule idée lui vint. "Le festival ! Oui le festival dans trois jour, je porterais un masque de renard."

"J'y serai, promis."

Et Yukimura se retourna, sentant le regarde de Masamune suivre ses pas alors qu'il courait de plus en plus vite, se réveillant d'un doux rêve qui malheureusement n'avait durée que le temps d'un après midi. Ils savaient tout le deux qu'ils avaient une chance que cela ne s'arrête pas là, rien ne pourrait alors les empêcher de se retrouvé à nouveau, cette pensée arracha une sourire des lèvres attristées de Yukimura.

Évitant soigneusement les hommes à sa recherche, Yukimura repassa par le trou sous le mur, n'oubliant pas cette fois de se protéger le visage et une fois sorti de l'autre côté de s'épousseter le plus possible. Personne ne le cherchait à l'intérieur du château, tout était calme.

En dépit du soir tombant, les serviteurs n'avaient allumé qu'une seule pièce dont la lumière auréolait une partie du jardin. Yukimura se dirigea immédiatement vers celle ci, encore tout euphorisé par la journée qu'il venait de passé, presser de demander à son père s'il pourrait allé au festival dans trois jour. Retirant ses sandales salle avant de rentrer, il ouvrait la porte coulissante, avant de s'arrêter à mis chemin.

Sa mère était agenouillé, en proie à des violents pleurs, un homme, dont il ne distinguait que les pieds étendu devant elle.

"Danna !"

Sasuke ce trouvait lui aussi dans cette chambre, il se précipita vers l'héritier des Sanada le poussant à l'extérieur fermant immédiatement la porte derrière lui. Yukimura eu encore moins le temps de réagir quant il le plaqua contre son torse, posant une main se voulant rassurante dans sa chevelure touffu.

Yukimura se dégager juste assez pour demander innocemment. "Sasuke ? Mère, pourquoi mère pleure t-elle ?"

Le ninja resserra d'avantage ses bras autour du jeune garçon, Yukimura ne pouvait que percevoir la peine que son protecteur ressentait. Il fallu quelques seconde à Sasuke et une grande respiration pour qu'il ait l'aplomb suffisant de tenir Yukimura en face de lui, une mains sur chacune de ses épaules ses orbes doré posée dans les prunelles du petits garçon.

"Danna...tu va devoir être fort d'accord..." sa voix tremblait légèrement, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait que lui pour annoncer cette terrible nouvelle

"Sasuke tu me fait peur."avoua sincèrement l'enfant.

Le brun-roux ne résista pas, reprenant à nouveau l'enfant dans ses bras, il parla doucement. "Yukimura...le seigneur, le seigneur Masayuki, il a eu un accident, il...il est mort Yukimura."

Les petites mains du nouveau seigneur des Sanada se crispèrent dans le dos de Sasuke...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples :DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers : Si je possédais Sengoku Basara la saison 2 aurait été une fête pour les fans de DateSana**

**Note : Merci encore pour vos supers reviews ^^**

**Dragon Tales**

**Partie 3**

Assis ses jambes repliées sous lui, Yukimura avait été mis au premier rang. Sa mère, depuis longtemps emmenée dans sa chambre par ses suivantes, occupait ses pensées troubles. Elle était tout ce qui lui restait désormais.

Tous les dignitaires du clan étaient venus honorer son père, dont le corps sans vie était étendu devant eux, le visage recouvert d'une étoffe de soie.

Il était là, devant lui, sans mouvement, presque comme si il était endormi. L'enfant n'ignorait pas ce qu'était la mort, son sensei lui avait expliqué une fois quand le petit oiseau qu'il avait trouvé refusait de se réveillé…il ne voulait juste pas croire que cela était en train d'arrivé à son propre père, pourquoi ne se levait il pas maintenant, encore embrumé par sa longue sieste et ne venait pas ébouriffé les cheveux de Yukimura pour ensuite lui demander comment c'était passé sa journée ?

Mais son père ne faisait jamais cela. Il était un modèle, il veillait sur lui, le protégeais, sauf que Masayuki ne pouvait pas vraiment se vanté d'être un père affectueux. Une partie enfouie de Yukimura commença à ce demandé la différence que sa disparition allait bien faire ? Comment avait il put partir en laissant toute les responsabilités sur le dos d'un fils si jeune ? L'enfant en voulu presque à son père à cet instant.

Yukimura baissa la tête et serra les dents. Pourquoi alors qu'ils étaient sensé honoré le disparu, il pouvait sentir des regards brulant percé son dos, à quoi pensaient ses hommes ? lui reprochaient ils quelques choses, est ce qu'ils se doutaient des pensées qui parcouraient son esprit ? Il entendit un vague murmure provenant du fond et ce fut la goutte d'eau.

Le jeune garçon se redressa brusquement et quitta la pièce mortuaire le pas lourd sous les murmures d'incompréhension de l'assistance le suivant alors qu'il refermait violemment la porte coulissante derrière lui. Yukimura laissa tomber ses fesses sur le porche, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant dans les graviers une marche plus basse. Un râle étouffé franchis sa gorge alors qu'il tira sur ses cheveux cachant sa tête entre ses genoux.

Une main sur son épaule, bien que posé délicatement, le fit sursauter, il se retourna brusquement pour se calmé immédiatement face au visage compatissent et inquiet de Sasuke. Silencieusement il détourna le regard alors que son ami s'installait à côté de lui, le calant entre ses bras réconfortants.

"Danna...ce n'est pas un comportement à avoir..." murmura-il.

Yukimura s'offensa immédiatement, repoussant son ami. "Et que voudrait tu sue je fasse hein ? Je...Je...tous ses hypocrites...ils ne sont là que pour..."cria l'enfant, la fin de sa phrase mourant dans un sanglot.

Patiemment, comme s'occupant d'un petit chat sauvage, Sasuke le reprit contre lui, caressant ses cheveux, le berçant. Les larmes de Yukimura refusaient de couler quand bien même des sanglots secouaient son corps, pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela arrive ? Il était trop tôt...il n'était qu'un enfant. Yukimura ne voulait pas avoir à faire face à tout cela.

"Je...Je n'arrive même pas à être triste pour père Sasuke...je suis un fils ignoble." marmonna il en enfonçant son nez dans la poitrine de son ami.

Sasuke continua de le rassurer, lui qui n'avait pas connu d'autre parents que ses camarades ninja ne pouvait réellement comprendre ce que pouvait ressentir son petit protéger, néanmoins quelque chose au fond de lui continuait de lui indiquer quoi faire, comme si cela était naturel pour lui.

"Ne dis pas ça...tu ne réalises pas encore. Un deuil peut être très long." la phrase de Sasuke instaura un silence reposant où chacun se plongea dans sa réflexion pendant un temps.

"Sasuke...qu'est ce qui es arrivé..." demanda l'enfant avec une voix peut assurer.

Le ninja secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas si..."

"Vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est l'occasion idéale ! Le meurtre de Masayuki prouves quels monstres sont les dragons !" une voix s'éleva de la chambre mortuaire.

Yukimura porta un regard inquiet vers Sasuke, sa mâchoire était crispée et ses yeux brillaient de colère. Il ne lâcha pas Yukimura pour autant, contenant sa rage, quelqu'un devait faire taire cet idiot, un mot de plus est...

"C'était un dissident dont la tête était mise à prix, personne ne croira qu'il a assassiné notre seigneur uniquement pour sa position contre son peuple." Répondit une autre voix.

"Je suis d'accord avec Hiroyuki, pourquoi ne pas mettre en avant Yukimura, rendu orphelin par ses bêtes sauvages, les autres daimyos ne pourrons que s'attendrir en pensant à leur familles."

Cette fois s'en était trop, le jeune ninja fou de rage se jeta pratiquement dans la chambre oubliant le petit garçon choqué entre ses bras. Yukimura l'entendis hurler après ses hommes, ses oncles, ses cousins...ses vautours qui se battait déjà sur la meilleur manière de l'utiliser...il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il entendait.

N'écoutant que son cœur, il se leva et couru jusque dans sa chambre, ses jambes porté par son irrépressible envie de ne pas en entendre plus, de ne pas en savoir plus...de ne pas perdre son innocence. Yukimura referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui, il se laissa tomber sur son futon, camouflant sa tête dans la couverture molletonnée. Là il cria de toute ses force, laissant partir sa frustration, il ne comprenait rien, il ne voulait rien comprendre, il voulait retourner dans la forêt joué avec Masamune quand tout cela n'était pas encore arrivé...Masamune...le dragon...

Cette fois les larmes du petit brun franchirent ses paupières, il pleura, plus que jamais auparavant. Tant de question s'ajoutait à son trouble, était-ce le dragon qu'il avait vu dans la forêt le responsable de son malheur ? Il lui avait offert Masamune pour lui prendre en échange son père et sa liberté ? Pourquoi le monde était-il aussi injuste ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit son père ? Épuisé par ses émotions Yukimura s'endormit et rêva du rire d'un autre petit garçon...une partie de son esprit supplia un quelconque dieu pour qu'on ne lui retire pas ça, qu'il puisse un jour entendre à nouveau se rire mêlé au sien.

Quand il se réveilla, il faisait complètement noir, la nuit déjà bien avancé berçait le sommeil de tout le château, enfin le pensait-il quand il comprit ce qui l'avait réveillé. Une masse chaude se glissa sous la couverture derrière lui, passant délicatement une paire de bras autour de sa taille. La personne qui c'était glissé dans son lit ne devait pas avoir remarqué qu'il était éveillé car quand Yukimura se retourna pour faire face à l'intrus, Sasuke s'étouffa presque de surprise. Une fois ses esprits repris le ninja sourit à l'enfant dans le noir, il passa une main dans les cheveux soyeux de Yukimura cherchant le réconfort.

"Désolé danna, je ne voulais pas te réveillé...j'ai fait une grosse bêtise...je serais très probablement renvoyé et je voulais..."

Yukimura sera Sasuke le faisait terre, cela suffisait, il n'allait pas en plus perdre son grand frère, non il s'y opposerait. Yukimura se senti stupide et commença à percevoir la douleur de Sasuke, peut être le jeune ninja ne s'en était-il pas aperçu, mais le fait qu'il cherche le réconfort auprès de son jeune maitre montrait sa souffrance. Sasuke était juste trop bien entrainé pour qu'une seule de ses émotions ne transparaisse. Ce n'était pas le cas quand il était avec Yukimura.

"Sasuke...pourquoi père...pourquoi on ils parler d'un dragon, pourquoi s'en ait il prit à père ?"demanda timidement l'enfant, ses paroles quelque peu étouffé par les vêtements de Sasuke.

Le ninja roux soupira, il savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas, il espérait juste de tout son cœur que ce qu'il allait apprendre à l'enfant l'aiderait et ne le troublerait pas d'avantage. Ce n'était pas comme si Yukimura était quelqu'un de fragile, mais c'était en quelque sorte brisé une des volontés du défunt seigneur Masayuki qui aurait souhaité que son fils ne soit jamais exposé à ce monde.

"Comme tu as du le comprendre," commença Sasuke parlant lentement de façon à faire comprendre à Yukimura que son récit serait long.

"Les dragons existent, oui, j'en ait vue un." avoua l'enfant.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils dans le noir, il n'y avait plus de point de non-retour, toute remords envers le père de Yukimura n'avaient plus lieu d'être.

"Les dragons existe en cohabitation avec les humains depuis une époque que l'histoire à oublier, parfois ils prennent l'apparence d'humains et on raconte qu'ils se serait tellement plus comme cela qu'ils avaient décidé de finalement devenir de véritables hommes, en se mariant et en enfantant avec eux...du moins c'est ce que dit la légende." Sasuke fit une pause pour voir si le petit garçon blottis contre lui comprenait bien.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?" insista le tout jeune seigneur, intrigué par cette histoire.

"On raconte qu'il y avait une troisième race, les démons, qui eux avaient naturellement une apparence plus humaine que les dragons donc naturellement favorisé par les hommes. Les dragons jaloux de ce fait auraient cherché à les détruire. Les humains s'allièrent aux démons, à présent conscient du danger que représentaient les dragons. Personne ne sait qui gagna la guerre ni même comment elle se termina, on ne rencontra plus de démons sur les terres du soleil levant...seul reste les humains et quelques dragons, aujourd'hui plus humain que bêtes, la guerre et fini, ils cherchent juste à vivre comme nous mais tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis."

"C'est ce que pense Hiroyuki oji-san ?" demanda l'enfant curieux. Mais commençant à comprendre.

"Oui, ainsi que ton père et bon nombre des membres du clan. Le clan Sanada et connu pour être un fort opposant au peuple des dragons, celons eux, ils ne devraient pas avoir le droit de circulé librement sur les terre de ce pays, voilà pourquoi ton père a convoqué tout le monde quand un dragon d'or a été a perçu cet après-midi." Sasuke hésita a continué, pour lui Yukimura en savait déjà assez, il le sentit se crisper entre ses bras.

"Vous l'avez attaqué." affirma sombrement Yukimura.

"Nous n'avions l'intention que de le faire fuir, le seigneur ne voulait pas s'attirer encore plus les foudre du roi de Kaï. Mais celui-ci a répliqué...provoquant la mort de votre père. Hiroyuki crois qu'il peut s'attirer les grâces du clan car il est celui qui a obtenu vengeance...ne t'approche pas de lui danna."

Mais la fin de sa phrase ne parvins pas réellement aux oreilles de Yukimura dont le bruit des sanglots bouchaient ses oreilles, Sasuke lui caressa tendrement le dos, tentant de le rassurer.

"Papa…papa…" pleura finalement Yukimura. "Mon papa…"

Sasuke ne le sera que plus fort reconnaissant que Yukimura sachant maintenant la vérité, puisse faire son deuil complétement.

"Je ferais tout pour te protéger...je ne t'abandonnerais pas." susurra l'adolescent comme pour se rassuré lui-même.

"Je veux...je veux voir Masamune." pleurnicha soudainement Yukimura, surprenant le ninja.

"M-Masamune ?" Sasuke pensa un instant que les nerfs de l'enfant avait fini par craqué et qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait.

"Emmène-moi au festival s'il te plait Sasuke, j'en ai besoin, il faut que je le vois." Continua Yukimura sa voix secouée.

Sasuke ne chercha pas plus à discuter, si c'était la tout ce que désirait son jeune maitre..."Tous ce que vous voudrez danna..." il ne percuta même pas que pour la première fois depuis des années dans un moment où ils n'étaient que tous les deux, il venait de vouvoyé l'enfant, il avait comme le sentiment qu'il tenait un étranger entre ses bras.

Oooooooooooooo

Les jours suivants défilèrent comme dans une brume épaisse aux yeux de Yukimura. Plus personne ne prêtait vraiment attention à lui, le clan étant dans une effervescence sans pareille, le deuil de Masayuki semblait être déjà un souvenir alors que le nouveau régent Hiroyuki, Yukimura ayant à l'unanimité ayant été désigné trop jeune pour prendre la tête du clan, s'empressait de faire des changements et instaurait de nouvelles règles pour la gestion du clan.

Comme il s'y attendait, Sasuke avait été éloigné de Yukimura, mais il faisait tout son possible pour venir le voir la nuit. Ce n'était pas réellement évident, l'héritier et sa mère ayant été écarté de la maison principale, pour la raison que l'état de santé mentale de la maitresse de maison ne lui permettait pas de rester dans les lieux quelle avait partagé avec son mari bien aimée.

Yukimura savait que très bientôt, le clan lui imposerait des leçons drastiques pour qu'il en prenne la tête le plus vite possible, il était le seul et unique héritier des Sanada et quoi qu'il ne tente Hiroyuki ne prendra jamais définitivement sa place.

Seulement l'enfant n'avait pas la tête à s'amuser. Non…il s'entrainait, seul, pour passer sa frustration de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus. Sa mère était alité dans sa chambre, en position assise elle le regardait faire à travers les portes grandes ouvertes, elle avait un léger sourire malgré ses traits marqué par une profonde tristesse.

Yukimura mania ses lances de fortunes dans un élégant mouvement ample, les deux à la fois, comme pour impressionné cette femme qui représentait toute les tâches qui lui revenait désormais. C'était à lui de la protéger, il devait devenir un homme dont elle pourrait être fière, devenir l'honneur des Sanada comme on le lui avait toujours inculqué…Masamune aussi serait surement impressionné…

"Yukimura…" appela elle doucement, comme s'en voulant de le sortir de sa concentration.

Le petit tourna un sourire radieux vers sa génitrice, celle-ci continua de lui sourire en lui faisant signe de venir vers elle. Yukimura aima la façon dont, même malade, elle restait belle portait de jolies vêtements et même une légère touche de maquillage, sa mère était une femme forte, elle ne se laissait pas abattre…il lui fallait juste un peu de temps. Le petit brun s'approcha de la gracieuse femme, elle tendis ses bras recouverts par les longues manches de sa robe de deuil et l'attira contre son ventre. Pendant quelques minutes elle se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux, tous deux content du réconfort que se simple geste procurait.

"C'est ce soir que Sasuke-kun t'accompagne au festival, non ?" demanda-t-elle, la voix légèrement abimée.

Yukimura se redressa, souriant, il ignorait jusque-là que son ami en avait informé sa parente. "Sasuke vous l'a dit ? Ça ne vous dérange pas mère?"

"Ton oncle ne doit juste pas en être informé." Répondit-elle simplement.

Yukimura était heureux que sa mère fasse confiance à Sasuke, un voile passa devant ses yeux a la pensée que si c'était son père, il n'aurait probablement jamais pus mettre un pied hors du château.

"Cela ne peut que te faire du bien…et si je pouvais quitter le lit je t'accompagnerai volontiers." Ajouta-t-elle.

"Voulez-vous que je vous ramène un souvenir ?" demanda le garçon avec toute la bonne volonté du monde.

Un petit ricanement très proches du genre de son que pouvait emmètre Yukimura s'échappa de ses lèvres closes. "Tu es vraiment un fils merveilleux Yukimura." Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

La chaleur monta aux joues de l'enfant qui n'attendait pas tant de compliments. Il avait alors envi de lui offrir le plus beau des bijoux et se demanda si c'était pour cela que nombre d'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de couvrir leur femme de cadeaux. Yukimura voulait lutter contre le destin et s'assurer de gardé autour de lui tous les sourires qu'il aimait tant. Celui de sa mère en faisait partie.

"Yamanote-dono ?" demanda une voix étouffé par le fusuma donnant sur le couloir.

Les deux occupants de la chambre se mirent dans une position plus convenable alors que la mère de Yukimura accueillait le nouvel arrivant.

"Ton timing et parfait Sasuke-kun, nous étions justement en train de parler de toi."

Le ninja ouvrit la porte, gardant la tête basse en signe de respect. "Dois-je en conclure que vous avez pris ma proposition en considération madame ?" fis l'adolescent cachant son petit sourire…il avait lui aussi bien besoin d'un moment de détente.

"Tu veilleras sur lui comme à la prunelle de tes yeux, est-ce bien clair ?" affirma-t-elle sur un ton trop enjoué pour être une réelle menace.

"Comme si ma vie en dépendait" fus sa réponse automatique.

Yukimura regarda de l'un à l'autre, un bonheur non feint peint sur ses jeunes traits. Le petit complot qui se jouait sous ses yeux était, pour ce gamin rêvant d'aventure, dès plus agréable…et tout ça dans le seul but de s'assuré un peu de son bonheur, Yukimura se laissa allé à une touche d'égoïsme en l'acceptant de tout cœur.

"Vous venez danna ? Il nous faut nous habiller."

Sasuke lui tendis une main que Yukimura accepta non sans un dernier baiser à sa mère, lui intiment silencieusement la promesse de bien se comporté et d'écouté son gardien. Yamanote souri une dernière fois devenant sombre en pensant à quel point son époux aurait pu être fier de leur fils.

Oooooooooooooo

Le ninja et l'enfant quittèrent le château à la tombée de la nuit. Sasuke portait un Yukimura tout excité sur son dos, sautant la muraille pour ne pas être vus par les gardes. Les yakutas qu'ils avaient revêtu n'étaient pas trop confortable pour ce genre d'activités mais le ninja en avait connu de pire, de plus Yukimura était trop impatient pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Personne ne remarqua leur fuite, la soirée allait pouvoir commencer.

Les lumières de la ville d'Ueda illuminaient déjà leurs yeux, les rires et les chansons des festivaliers résonnaient dans leurs oreilles alors qu'ils courraient sur le chemin. La première fête de Yukimura, tout un univers nouveau qui lui tardait de découvrir…et tout cela en compagnie de Masamune…cela était une bien grande compensation pour un dango volé songea Yukimura.

Sasuke le posa à terre et avec un sourire lui prit la main.

"Attend Sasuke, je ne sais pas où est Masamune." Commença Yukimura, inquiet de ne toujours pas voir son ami alors que la foule se faisait de plus en plus présente.

L'enfant chercha du regard frénétiquement parmi les passant et ceux assis sur des bancs où simplement debout discutant en petit groupe, il commença et tiré sur la main de Sasuke cherchant à l'entrainé dans sa recherche.

Sasuke secoua la tête, inquiet que son jeune maitre soit toujours dans son délire, pour l'instant il se contenta de le suivre sans rien lui dire, en priant intérieurement pour que l'enfant ne soit pas trop triste quand il se rendra compte qu'il n'y avait pas de Masamune.

Yukimura tendis l'oreille dans le brouhaha ambiant avec l'espoir que son ouïe réussisse là ou sa vue lui faisait défaut. Un large sourire accompagna son brusque demi-tour lorsqu'il capta enfin l'immanquable voix tant recherché derrière eux.

"Non, Kojûro, pas maintenant, Yukimura a promis qu'il viendra, je n'irais pas sans lui!"

Lança un petit garçon affublé d'un masque de kitsune blanc peints de traits rouge. Un adulte n'ayant visiblement que quelques années de plus que Sasuke, lui tenait fermement la main, essayant de l'entrainé en direction des festivités. C'était Masamune, cette voix, ce yakuta bleu, ces cheveux brun sombre cette fois ci coiffé à la manière des samouraïs, dégageant le visage recouvert par le masque.

Et Kojûro, ce n'était pas la première fois que Yukimura entendait ce nom de la bouche de son ami, cette pensée lui fit ressentir une petite pique de jalousie qu'il interpréta comme la joie de revoir enfin son compagnon. Cet homme était grand, et un peu intimidant, des cheveux brun plus clairs que ceux de Masamune, ramener en une courte queue de cheval qui retombait sur une épaule large, un air sévère mais avec un fond d'affection l'entourait.

"Masamune-sama…"

"Masamune !" cria Yukimura ne tenant plus.

Cela eu pour effet immédiat d'attiré l'attention de l'autre enfant et de son protecteur sur lui alors qu'il leva le bras pour être sûr d'être vu.

"Yuki-chan !" répondit Masamune tout aussi enthousiaste.

Les deux plus vieux ne s'attendirent pas à ce qu'en même temps, les deux enfants s'échappent de leur prise, trop abasourdi par ce qui se passait devant eux. Les garçons s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre les bras ouverts, déjà les rires montant dans leur gorges.

Lorsque Masamune attrapa Yukimura et le serra dans ses bras, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit c'était qu'il ne le laisserait jamais plus repartir. Il était loin de savoir qu'au même moment cela était également l'exacte pensée de Yukimura.


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples :DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers : Si je possédais Sengoku Basara la saison 2 aurait été une fête pour les fans de Date Sana**

**Note : Il es interdit de répondre aux rewiews via les fanfic mais tans pis, je tenait vraiment à remercie**r **Yatsuko Fleur Amethyste de son soutient depuis le début. La fic ma été inspiré par un fanart dont j'ai fait une copie, je le mettrait peut être sur mon profil, j'éspère en effet que ma fic te permet de bien te détendre, on en a tous besoin ^^, enjoy.**

**Dragon Tales**

**Partie 4**

"Masamune !" cria à nouveau Yukimura en ne se détachant que très légèrement de son ami.

"Yuki-chan, j'ai eu peur que tu ne vienne pas !" répondit le jeune garçon en attrapant les mains de l'autre.

Sasuke se retrouva troublé par le sourire magnifique qu'afficha alors Yukimura, qui pouvait bien être ce garçon pour faire disparaître si rapidement la peine de son jeune maître? En fait il du plutôt reconnaître qu'il se sentait surtout jaloux, lui qui n'avait fait pas su trouvé les mots juste et n'avait fait que poussé l'enfant vers les larmes, il avait voulu croire que cet autre qu'avait réclamé Yukimura ne pouvait pas être réel...

"Sanada-kun ?"

L'homme le plus âgé s'avança, s'accroupissant au niveau des deux enfants. Yukimura tourna des yeux impressionné vers son imposante stature, Masamune bouda instantanément, furieux que son serviteur lui retire l'attention du jeune seigneur. Kojûro jeta un regard à Sasuke pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes et continua.

"Je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir pris soin de Masamune-sama. Vous ne pouvez imaginer mon soulagement quand il est rentré à la maison saint et sauf."

Yukimura cligna des yeux, la bouche entrouverte, ne comprenant pas trop ce que voulait dire par là.

"N'en fait pas trop, Kojûro." réprimanda Masamune, détourna son visage pour cacher ses rougeurs

"Attendez une seconde, je ne crois pas que les présentations ait été faites ? A l'évidence vous connaissez déjà mon maitre, Je suis Sarutobi Sasuke et vous ?" Sasuke daigna enfin sortir de sa torpeur. Il empoigna les épaules de Yukimura, l'éloignant des deux inconnus.

Kojûro se redressa, faisant face au jeune ninja, un sourire chaud et rassurant illuminant ses traits, il répondit le plus calmement du monde. "Je suis Katakura Kojûro, Masamune-sama est sous ma responsabilité. Vous semblez l'ignorer mais il semblerait que votre jeune maitre ai sauvé la vie du mien."

Le souffle du ninja brun-roux se prit dans sa gorge et son cœur manquant un battement, il fit un pas de recul retirant ses mains des épaules de Yukimura qui agitait ses mains,

"Non, ce n'est pas..."

"Ne soit pas si modeste Yuki-chan !" lança Masamune avant de l'étreindre à nouveau. "Il ne m'aurait pas laissé te revoir sinon." murmura-il dans son oreille.

"Tu es un menteur." répondit le jeune seigneur avec une moue.

"Je l'ignorais, pardonnez ma méfiance dans ce cas." Sasuke s'inclina en respect. "J'avais dans l'esprit d'accompagné mon maitre à cette fête afin de faire un peu de distance avec le malheur qui le frappe, j'en conclu donc que vous nous accompagnerez ?" il ne sut pas pourquoi il avait eu besoin de dire cela, mais il le regretta amèrement quand Yukimura se mit à tirer sur la manche de son yakuta, les yeux larmoyant et les lèvres tremblantes.

"Sasuke...je ne voulais pas...ils vont avoir pitié de moi maintenant..." pleurnicha-il.

Masamune fit une pression réconfortante sur son épaule. "Yukimura ? Pourquoi pleure tu, il t'embête ?" fit-il en montrant son poing à Sasuke.

Kojûro prit lui aussi un air sévère, mais Yukimura coupa cour à toute discutions en séchant vigoureusement ses larmes, ajoutant, "Ce n'est rien, je suis juste pressé d'aller joué."

Masamune fronça les sourcils devant le faux sourire de Yukimura, lui il était surtout pressé de faire disparaitre cet infâme expression qui n'avait pas lieu d'être sur le visage de son ami.

Sans prévenir, il prit Yukimura par le poignet, l'entrainant en direction de la grande rue, théâtre de cette future soirée.

"Vous suivez les vieux !" lança-t-il alors que les deux enfants disparaissaient déjà dans la foule.

"Masamune-sama !" Kojûro n'attendis pas pour se lancé après lui.

Sasuke lui emboita le pas, sentant déjà monté en lui une légèreté qu'il savait qu'elle allait rythmer la soirée, malgré lui il sourit. Une petite partie de lui se méfiait de ses deux étranges personnes, mais une plus grande part encore lui disait que lui aussi pouvait apprécier de faire de nouvelles rencontres...

Ooooooooooo

Les deux enfants avançait entres les étales coloré où les gens riaient s'amusaient, partageaient de bons moments, leur mains l'une dans l'autre.

Yukimura un dango dans la main, Masamune un éventail qu'il venait de gagner. Les deux plus vieux les suivait silencieusement, depuis le début il n'avait échangé que des regards alors que les deux plus jeunes ne cessaient de babiller sur ceci et sur cela. Ce qui d'ailleurs étonna Kojûro, il n'aurait jamais cru son maitre aussi vantard, et encore moins qu'il y ait sur terre un autre enfant assez stupide pour gobé absolument tout ce qu'il lui racontait...

Masamune marqua un temps d'arrêt, ce coupant en pleine phrase quelque secondes après que Yukimura ait introduit son dango dans sa bouche. Il ne se contentait pas seulement de le manger, il s'en délectait, passait sa langue sur les petites boules de riz sucré, suçotait, pour ensuite que sa langue reviennent sur l'objet avant qu'il ne se décide a croqué un morceau, le faisant disparaître entre ses lèvres humides.

Si Masamune n'était pas âgé que de onze ans, il aurait eu quelques petits problèmes. "Je crois, que j'aurai du t'en laissé un morceau la dernière fois..." fit il avant de recommencé à marcher.

Yukimura haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Kojûro échangea un regard étonné avec le gardien de l'enfant, l'adolescent eu alors la même mimique que son jeune maitre en haussant les épaules de l'exacte même façon.

"Il fait ça tout le temps." fit il, brisant le silence polis qu'ils avaient instauré jusque-là.

D'abord semblant ce retenir de rire, Kojûro afficha par la suite une expression plutôt assombrit, un léger renfrognement faisant se plissé son front, Sasuke avait ouvert la voix.

"Tout à l'heure, vous sans doutes parler de la perte qu'a dû subir cet enfant." Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer conformément au souhait de Yukimura mais le grand brun ne lui en laissa pas le temps. "Masamune-sama et moi-même avons eu vent de la triste nouvelle… vous n'avez pas d'inquiétude à vous faire, il n'en sera pas fait mention ce soir, nous sommes ici pour qu'il se change un peu les idées, non ?"

Une corole rosée se mit à s'étendre sur les joues du ninja au moment où l'homme ponctua la fin de sa phrase par un clin d'œil.

"Kojûro ! Oi Kojûro !" appela soudainement Masamune.

Les deux plus vieux se rapprochèrent alors des enfants, cherchant à comprendre ce qui pouvait provoquer en eu autant d'agitation.

"Je veux jouer à ça."

Masamune désigna un étale coloré où le tenancier, un homme à l'air joyeux et le ventre bedonnant, invitait les gens à venir participer, tendant des petits anneaux à ceux qui lui tendait de la monnaie en retour. Kojûro se contenta de sourire en donnant à Masamune la somme nécessaire pour une partie.

Le tenancier expliqua alors brièvement en quoi consistait son attraction "Il vous suffit d'accroché au moins un anneau au prix que vous avez visé est à vous." dit-il avec un large sourire

"Tu veux essayer, Yuki-chan ?" demanda Masamune alors qu'il prenait les trois anneaux qu'on lui tendait.

"Je veux bien." Yukimura hocha la tête acceptant la proposition de Masamune son regard s'attardant déjà sur un bilboquet en bois peint en rouge.

Il visa son premier coup et le rata sous les yeux attendris des adultes et quelque peu perplexe de Masamune, Yukimura lui avait montré plus d'adresse auparavant. Quand Yukimura rata une seconde fois, son visage prit une telle expression de déception que Sasuke et Kojûro ne purent s'empêcher de témoigné leur soutien.

"Ah Danna, pas très en forme ce soir, ne vous en faites pas la troisième fois sera la bonne." Affirma le ninja se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son maitre.

"Je suis sûr que vous pouvez y arrivé Sanada-kun, concentrez-vous."

Yukimura se mit en position pour son troisième et dernier lancer, observant bien la cible, sa concentration se fit visible sur son visage, mais son tir manqua de peu le jouait qu'il convoitait.

"Ce jeux et truqué !" explosa Masamune, "Les anneaux son trop petit !" enchaina il

"Masamune, ce n'est pas…" Yukimura lui tira timidement sur la manche dans l'espoir de le calmer.

"Attend, attend mon garçon, je vais te donner une partie gratuite tu verras bien." Le tenancier n'était pas vraiment content des regards que le garçon avait attiré sur lui, mieux valait étouffer l'affaire avant que le mal ne soit irréparable.

Masamune accepta avec un grognement, préparant déjà à visé à son tour le bilboquet sous le regard inquiet de Yukimura. Ça rage n'en fut que plus grande lorsqu'il échoua lui aussi son premier lancer, Kojûro se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, Sasuke leva un sourcil, sa curiosité piqué, alors que Yukimura bougeait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Masamune prit une grande inspiration et recommença, mais il rata à nouveau. Cette fois ce fut le ninja qui réagit avant qu'il n'entre dans une rage folle, affirmant sur un ton nonchalant.

"Ouvre les deux yeux quand tu vise, petit." voulu il encourager

Cela eu juste pour effet de lui attirer un regard noir de Kojûro, une méchante moue de Yukimura et un violent coup dans le tibia de la part du petit en question.

"Tu vas voir," siffla l'enfant au masque de renard.

Sasuke, vexé, grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ne comprenant pas pourquoi tu le monde semblait être sur son dos. Yukimura se pencha alors vers Masamune pour que lui seul l'entende. "Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais, je suis déjà content d'être venu ici."

"Je dois le faire ! Ce vieil homme m'a provoqué." Répondit l'autre.

Yukimura n'insista pas, préférant fermer les yeux au moment où son ami jetait son anneau en direction des prix.

"Bien joué, mon garçon, tu vois, tu as réussi." Lança le tenancier.

Yukimura ouvrit les yeux, la joie montant déjà en lui malgré qu'il ait affirmé le contraire, un sourire commença à se dessiner.

"Mais ce n'est pas ça du tout que je visai !" cria à nouveau Masamune alors que l'homme décrochait des étagères ce qu'il avait gagné. Le sourire de Yukimura s'estompa.

Masamune reçut des mains calleuses de l'homme un petit peigne en bois sculpté en arc de cercle, dont les motifs semblaient être peints à l'or, l'enfant regarda tout de même l'objet avec admiration.

"Il as été sculpté dans une essence de bois rare, tu as bien de la chance, un beau cadeau à offrir à une petite ami." Dit le tenancier avec un air étrange.

Il ne fallut pas quelque secondes après que Masamune ait recommencé à grogner pour que Kojûro ne pousse les enfants à s'éloigné, évitant sans doute une catastrophe.

"C'était pour toi Yukimura…" Masamune regarda le peigne avec dédain, c'était un truc de fille, qu'est-ce que son ami allait bien pouvoir en faire.

Yukimura posa ses mains sur celle de Masamune qui tenait le petit objet. "Je l'accepte quand même, puisque tu l'a gagné pour moi."

"Tu es sur ?" Masamune était content que son masque cache ses expressions.

Yukimura hocha la tête avec un grand sourire lumineux, pour lui tant que Masamune était heureux…

"Alors je vais te le mettre."

L'enfant aux long cheveux se retourna, présentant sa chevelure à son jeune ami, qui après avoir remonté sa longue queue de cheval, l'arrangea en une coiffure élaboré, il y glissa lentement le peigne fixant le tout.

"Cela vous va à merveille Sanada-kun." Complimenta le jeune adulte.

Sasuke ne put retenir un petit coup de coude complice devant l'expression ravissante de son jeune maitre, Yukimura brillait, littéralement.

"Qui aurait cru que ce petit morveux puisse vous coiffé si bien Danna."

Le ninja ne remarqua pas qu'une fois de plus, Masamune essaya de le tuer du regard.

"Oh, cela me rappelle, j'ai promis à mère de lui ramener un présent, mais je ne sais pas où trouver ça." Affirma Yukimura frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

"Je connais un magasin qui vend des bijoux plus loin, peut-être sera-il ouvert." Indiqua l'adolescent brun-roux.

Yukimura hocha la tête silencieusement, laissant son protecteur les guidés à travers la foule alors que Masamune ne manqua pas de rattaché leur mains, Kojûro qui avait remarqué ce fait fit un sourire amusé. Son regard se reporta sur le jeune ninja qui se retournait par fois pour lancé un commentaire où posé une question à laquelle le jeune Sanada s'empressait de répondre…il se prit a observé la courbe de ses épaules, la façon dont ses lèvres bougeaient, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que grâce eu jeune maitre de cet étrange garçon, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Masamune était heureux et il le montrai…il ne manquait plus qu'une chose pour que cette soirée magique soit parfaite, si seulement…

"C'est ici." Lâcha le ninja en s'arrêtant net.

La boutique était bien ouverte et la vendeuse avait même profité du festival pour sortir la marchandise sur un étal devant, ce qui ne plut pas à Sasuke, s'était qu'un attroupement juste devant qui allait très certainement les gêner pour passer.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" fit Yukimura, glissant sa tête prêt de sa jambe pour regarder pendant que Masamune faisait de même de l'autre côté.

Ils arrivaient juste au moment où un jeune garçon, certainement entre l'âge de Sasuke et Kojûro terminait un numéro de rue. Son parasol rouge venait de s'ouvrir libérant une pluie de pétales de sakura sous les applaudissements de l'assistance.

"Ses goûts vestimentaires son horribles." Dis Masamune, Yukimura approuva d'un hochement de tête amusé.

Le jeune garçon s'inclina, tout sourire, ses cheveux encore plus longs que ceux de Yukimura étaient bien entretenus et ses vêtements, bien que d'un gout douteux, comme l'avait si bien dit les enfants, ne semblait pas être de pauvres factures, Kojûro se demanda ce qu'un tel jeune faisait dans les rues.

Un groupe de fille gloussa alors qu'il envoya un baiser à l'une d'elle, "Keiji ! Un autre tour s'il te plait !"

Le jeune dénommé Keiji reprit une pose plus stable et d'un air nonchalant, affirma "Très bien, mais pour celui-là je vais avoir besoin d'un partenaire de petite taille, tu es trop bien pour cela Kaya-chan."

C'est à peine si la jeune fille ne s'évanouie pas sur place, ses amies durent la retenir alors que les rougeurs de ses joues lui montèrent à la tête.

Le jeune artiste de rue se planta devant Yukimura, de prêt, l'enfant fut impressionné qu'il puisse déjà être si grand, Yukimura était intimidé et effrayé, par reflexe, il chercha Sasuke du coin de l'œil.

"Ce pourrait être toi, tu as assez adorable," fis Keiji en tendant sa main vers Yukimura.

La réaction de Masamune fut immédiate, il n'était pas question de partager son ami. Il s'agrippa fermement au buste de l'autre garçon, passant ses bras autour de lui. "Tu ne le touche pas." Lança le futur seigneur. Yukimura se détendit dans ses bras se sentant en sécurité, il remercia Masamune par une pression sur l'un des bras autour de lui.

"Alors ce pour être toi, garçon au masque,"

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée." Intervint Kojûro, ce plaçant entre Keiji et les enfants.

Comme répondant à ses geste, Sasuke s'empressa de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au magasin, entrainant les deux garçons avec lui, Kojûro, toujours se tenant face à Keiji observa la scène et ne bougea que lorsqu'il fut certain que ses trois compagnons étaient en sécurité.

"Ce serait peut être une bonne idée de vous trouver un petit compagnon si vous voulez faire ce numéro à l'avenir vous ne pensez pas ?" le sourire de Kojûro était bienveillant en dépit de son ton acerbe.

"Euh…" fut la seule chose que put répondre Keiji.

Le jeune homme lui fit une tape sur l'épaule et sans autre forme de procès, parti rejoindre les autres.

Keiji regarda le groupe disparaître dans la boutique, un petit sourire en coin apparu sur ses lèvres.

" Eh bien, qu'elle étrange petite famille. " murmura-il.

Oooooooooo

Yukimura mis un certain temps à choisir la plus belles paire de boucle d'oreilles qu'il puisse trouver, mais avec l'aide de ses amis, cela ne fut pas une épreuve de force. Content de sa trouvaille, imaginant déjà le sourire de sa mère et les étoiles dans ses yeux, les sien s'en remplir pour le restant de la soirée.

Masamune était heureux parce que Yukimura riait, Sasuke était heureux de voir que le rire de Yukimura n'était pas éteint, Kojûro était heureux parce que Masamune avait ris lui aussi, un son qu'il croyait éteint…

Le groupe continuait de marché dans les allées, mais plus rien n'avait réellement d'importance, le temps semblait s'être arrête, il n'y avait plus qu'eux quatre. Les conversations joyeuses des enfants, le chant de festivaliers rythmait leur pas. Sasuke contempla l'air de profond contentement sur le visage de Kojûro, les traits agréables du jeune homme prenant une forme que n'importe qui ayant des yeux n'aurait pu s'empêcher d'admirer.

"Je dois dire que je suis impressionné par votre patiente…Masamune semble être un garçon bien élevé, malgré qu'il soit un vrai garnement..." ajouta Sasuke en se rappelant les coups et piques que n'avait pas manqué de lui lancer le petit garçon tout au long de la soirée.

"Quand on prend le temps d'apprendre à le connaître, Masamune-sama es un enfant formidable...mais il reste très solitaire. Je n'osais vraiment y croire quand il est rentré à la maison ne parlant plus que de l'ami qu'il s'était fait..." Kojûro affirma cela avec un ton passablement nostalgique, comme si Masamune avait, par le simple fait de trouvé un ami de son âge, accomplit tout ce qu'il attendait de lui.

"Yukimura es comme ça." répondit Sasuke, portant un regard affectueux a son jeune maître. "

Il attire les gens vers lui, et on a une irrémédiable envi de le protéger..."

Kojûro se contenta de hoché la tête. Les deux adultes se contemplèrent alors dans leur pensée mutuelle, la magie de cette soirée les poussant à se remémorer des moments de leur vie en comment avec ses deux enfants si particuliers. Masamune remarqua leur rêverie et donna discrètement un coup de coude à Yukimura, attirant son attention vers leurs gardiens un peu à la traine derrière eux. C'était le moment qu'il avait attendu, la seconde inattention nécessaire à l'exécution de son plan. Prenant la main de Yukimura, qui lui répondit par un sourire complice, il l'entraina dans une ruelle sans même que Kojûro ni Sasuke ne s'en aperçoivent.

"Vous avez l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui, pourtant..." commença le serviteur de Masamune

"Il est tous pour moi," l'interrompis Sasuke.

Il y eu un instant de silence avant que Kojûro ne se décide à continuer. "Les terres de Sanada sont très convoitées, ce n'est un secret pour personne, des rumeurs circules déjà sur le fait que l'assassinat du seigneur Sanada n'était pas une coïncidence...si j'étais vous j'aurai déjà pris l'enfant et aurait fui pour le mettre à l'abri...les signes d'un danger imminent ne peuvent être ignoré."

Sasuke baissa la tête cachant le tremblement de ses lèvres alors qu'il murmura, "Mais je ne suis pas vous, je n'ai pas le courage d'assumer un tel geste..." Sasuke redressa alors brusquement la tête réalisant que les enfants qu'ils suivaient depuis un petit instant déjà, n'étaient plus les leurs. "Katakura-danna ! Les enfants !" s'exclama il prêt à s'élancer.

Mais Kojûro lui retient le bras, secouant la tête. "Pas d'inquiétude...je sais exactement où ils sont." son sourire se fit énigmatique, une fois de plus le clin d'œil qu'il ajouta fit palpiter le cœur du jeune ninja

Étouffant son rire dans sa main, Yukimura courait derrière Masamune, l'adrénaline apportée par la désobéissance commençait à devenir addictive. Les ruelles qu'ils empruntaient était bien plus sombre et bien plus étroites que la rue principales, qu'importe, Yukimura n'avait pas peur, Masamune le guidait et l'enfant au masque semblait exactement savoir où il les conduisait.

"C'est ici, il va falloir que l'on grimpe sur le toit. Nous aurons la meilleur vue pour les feux d'artifices !"

Le petit brunet aurait bondit si ils ne devaient pas ce faire discrets, il ne reconnut pas le bâtiment derrière lequel l'avait conduit son compagnon, mais encore, ce n'était pas comme si il allait souvent en ville. Masamune ne tarda pas à lui faire un signe, plaçant ses mains en forme de coupe, il se pencha faisant la courte échelle au plus petit garçon. Se retenant toujours de rire, Yukimura se hissa, s'agrippant au tuiles de la partie basse du toit, son corps étant complètement posé, il se retourna alors pour tendre sa main à Masamune, l'aidant à grimpé non sans difficulté.

"Tu es lourd !" fit l'enfant en lui tirant la langue. Masamune lui répondit en le bousculant, le poussant a rampé plus haut sur le toit.

Quand ils arrivèrent en haut, Yukimura poussa une exclamation d'émerveillement, toute la rue du festival était à leur pieds, les gens ressemblait à des petites créatures de toutes les couleurs déambulant dans la lumière, Masamune s'assit à côté de lui, il retira son masque en prenant une grande aspiration.

"On étouffe dans ce truc." lâcha-il.

Yukimura fronça les sourcils, il hésita a posé la question mais finalement la curiosité fut trop forte. "Pourquoi ne l'a tu pas retiré avant."

"Kojûro me l'avait interdit, je te rappelle que personne ne doit savoir où je me trouve..." répondit l'enfant brun en haussant les épaules.

Yukimura tendis la main vers lui, surprenant l'enfant qui, dans son mouvement de recul, manqua de basculer en arrière. Masamune le laissa faire, il le laissa, du bout des doigts, touché délicatement son bandage.

"Je croyais qu'il était défait, mais tout va bien." expliqua Yukimura en s'éloignant.

Masamune soupira, était-ce la là manière de Yukimura de changer de sujet, pour ne pas le blesser ? Le silence entre eux dura quelques longues secondes se faisant lourd.

"Tu trouves cela hideux c'est ça ? " soupira Masamune avec dédain.

Yukimura s'offensa, écarquillant les yeux de stupeur, "Mais où donc va tu chercher ça ? "

Le jeune prince brun haussa les épaules, " Tout le monde est comme ça."

" Je croyais t'avoir prouvé que j'étais diffèrent, moi je t'aime bien comme tu es. "Yukimura croisa les bras sur son torse, une moue boudeuse lui donnait cet air adorable qui calma quelque peu la morosité grandissante de l'autre garçon.

" J'ai de la chance de t'avoir, " Masamune attira Yukimura contre lui, passant son bras autour de sa taille, l'autre se détendit en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Yukimura fut sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche, mais le première fusée l'interrompis, au lieu de cela, il oublia complètement sa pensées, préférant s'émerveiller dans la contemplation de ce spectacle sonore et lumineux. La chaleur de Masamune à côté de lui se répandait dans tout son corps, l'enveloppant dans un cocon de bien être alors que les deux enfants poussaient tour à tour des exclamations d'admiration.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Yukimura assistait à un feu d'artifice, c'était un des rares évènements auquel son père daignait l'accompagner, un des rares moments de complicités partager avec sa figure paternelle qu'il respectait et admirait jusqu'à lors...mais aujourd'hui ce n'était que lui et Masamune. Peut à peu, la vue de Yukimura se brouilla, son souffle se fut court alors que son corps commença à connaître les secousses des sanglots qu'il retenait.

Masamune ne mit pas longtemps à détourné ses yeux du spectacle, les tournant immédiatement vers son ami en détresse. "Yukimura, qu'es ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part."

"Je hais les dragons !" s'écria soudainement l'enfant en se réfugiant au creux de l'épaule de son ami.

Masamune passa ses deux bras dans le dos, un air grave accompagnant ses geste rassurant. "Je sais Yuki...ton père a été..."

"Ils me là prit ! Ce bâtard de dragon...et je ne veux pas...je ne veux pas qu'un autre dragon essaye de t'arracher à moi !" avoua péniblement le jeune seigneur, pleurant pour la première fois depuis le soir des funérailles de son père.

"Ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne me ferais plus avoir. Tu me fait confiance ?" Masamune releva la tête de Yukimura séchant ses larmes de son pouce.

"Tu le promets ?" demanda Yukimura, calmant son hoquet.

"Je fais le vœu que toi et moi ayons des tas d'autres soirée comme celle que l'on vient de vivre…" murmura Masamune, son œil gris tournée plus vers les étoiles que vers les derniers éclats de couleurs du feu d'artifice. "Tu peux pleurer, Kojûro dit toujours que c'est bon parfois."

"Tu es si courageux Masamune." Yukimura plus calme reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami, laissant ses larmes s'écolé silencieusement.

Le calme se fit à nouveau juste quelques instants avant qu'un autre son remplace celui des pétards et des festivités, un son doux, une mélodie mélancolique joué à la flute, un thème pour souligné l'irréalisme de cette soirée…

"Qu'es ce que…" commença Yukimura.

"Kojûro aussi cherche à apaiser ton cœur…tu as de la chance, c'est plutôt rare…"

"Je ne veux juste pas tout perdre à nouveau."

Masamune resserra ses bras autour de Yukimura, décider à le tenir là jusqu'à l'aube si c'était ce dont avait besoin son ami…lentement mais plus fermement que jamais, les liens qui les unissaient se resserraient.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples :DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers : Si je possédais Sengoku Basara la saison 2 aurait été une fête pour les fans de Date Sana**

**Réponses aux reviews :**Yatsuko Fleur Amethyste, ton dessin doit être magnifique, je serai ravis de le voir, en fait l'enfance de Masamune et Yukimura devait être un prélude, mais ça à prit beaucoup plus d'importance, et de place, que prévu. On les verra adultes, MotochikaxMotonari et mon deuxième couple préféré, avec IeasuxMitsunari, je les trouve trop mignon ensemble. Bon je te laisse avec le chapitre, qui a vraiment pris plus de place que prévu…

**Dragon Tales**

**Partie 5**

Le chant d'un oiseau, un mouvement de paupière, la perception d'une douce chaleur grandissante, un battement de cil, et puis cette lumière...gênante et brulante même à travers les paupières closes. Yukimura aurait bien voulu cacher cette intruse qui cherchait à l'arraché à son sommeil, mais sa main ne bougea pas.

Il ouvrit lentement un œil quand l'information parvint à son cerveau embrumé de sommeil...

Pourquoi y avait-il une autre main entrelacé dans la sienne ?

Yukimura se s'assit d'une traite , criant presque en apercevant qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit

"Masamune !"

Le susnommé sursauta, se réveillant, il lança son poing s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du visage de Yukimura.

"Yuki-chan ?" bailla il, retirant le sommeil de ses yeux en les frottant.

"Je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?"

"Tu ne te souvient pas ?" répondit le garçon brun en se recouchant à moitié.

L'autre arqua un sourcil dubitatif, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'aurait pu pousser son ami à croire qu'il pourrait empiéter à ce point sur son espace personnel. Pas que cela le dérange, il appréciait suffisamment Masamune pour le laissé être proche, mais son lit, sa chambre, c'était une toute autre histoire...surtout qu'il ne se rappelait pas l'y avoir invité.

"Je...non, je ne me souviens plus de rien après le feu d'artifice." avoua Yukimura après un moment de réflexion.

"C'est parce que tu t'es endormi." répondit Masamune, remontant la couverture sur lui.

Yukimura fit une moue dubitative, au moins cela expliquait pourquoi ils portaient toujours leurs vêtements de la veille. Il était vrai que Yukimura avait très fatigué ses derniers temps avec tous les ressent éminemment, ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir déçus à l'idée qu'il se soit endormi au beau milieu de sa vrai première fête entre amis. C'était juste...il s'était senti si apaiser dans les bras de l'autre enfant, et puis l'air de flute qu'avait joué Kojûro, il s'en souvenait maintenant, c'était comme si le son avait arraché directement les maux qui étaient en lui. Yukimura secoua la tête afin de s'éclaircir les idées, là n'était pas la question.

"Ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que tu fais dans mon lit." insista il en croisant les bras sur son torse

Masamune ouvrit son œil, grogna et se redressa, fixant Yukimura, sa bouche se plissa lentement dans un étrange sourire montrant quelques dents blanches.

"J'ai fait semblant de dormir moi aussi, et comme je ne voulais pas te lâché, le singe et Kojûro se sont mis d'accord pour nous coucher dans le même lit."

Yukimura ne se formalisa pas de l'insulte envers Sasuke, d'ailleurs qui ne pouvait pas faire la comparaison avec un singe en le regardant ? Il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi à comment se terminerait la soirée, il n'avait vécu que dans l'instant présent, il n'avait pas voulu songé un instant que Masamune devrait éventuellement rentré chez lui, en cela, il appréciait le petit stratagème de Masamune puisqu'il leur avait permis de rester ensemble, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il approuvait le mensonge.

"Et...Kojûro, il est rentré sans toi ?" demanda-il avec un petit espoir dans la voix

Masamune se gratta la tête, réprimant un nouveau bâillement, "Je ne crois pas, il parlait de rester dormir lui aussi." Yukimura s'amusa un instant devant l'évidence que Masamune n'était pas du matin.

Sans en demander plus, Yukimura se leva, si Kojûro était encore là, il devait se dépêcher de le convaincre de laissé Masamune rester encore un peu dans le château des Sanada, si il ne savait pas où chercher pour commencer, Sasuke lui devait savoir.

Sasuke, bien que travaillant le plus souvent dans la maison principale, avait bougé sa chambre dans la demeure de servitude où avaient été installé Yukimura et sa mère, cela lui permettait au moins un peut, de pouvoir surveillé son protégé et de s'assurer de son bien être...même si il n'était plus venu s'endormir avec lui depuis la veillé mortuaire de Masayuki.

Yukimura s'arrêta devant la chambre de l'adolescent brun-roux, hésitant un instant à ouvrir la porte, il était encore très tôt, mais ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que Sasuke disparaisse pour une mission urgente sans le prévenir. Masamune l'avait suivi silencieusement, ayant sans doute deviné ce qu'il avait prévus de faire, bien qu'il aurait aimé dormir encore cinq petite minutes, il devait soutenir son jeune ami.

Après un dernier regard au petit brun pour trouver son courage, l'héritier Sanada ouvrit en grand la porte coulissante, laissant pleinement entré la lumière dans la petite chambre du ninja. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement, quant, là où il s'attendait à ne rien trouvé, son ami était étendu sur son futon toujours dans les bras de Morphée, et dans les bras de Kojûro par la même occasion.

Kojûro était allongé serré contre Sasuke à cause de la petite taille du futon, ils n'avaient même pas assez de couverture pour les couvrir entièrement tous les deux, et sans doute à cause du froid de la nuit, il avait enlacé Sasuke par derrière comme cherchant sa chaleur, du peut que l'on voyait de leur visage, dans cette masse de membre humain, ils avaient l'air de trouvé cela agréable.

La lumière ne sembla même pas les perturbé alors que Yukimura restait dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air ébahi, au contraire, avec un petit gémissement, Sasuke sembla se blottir un peu plus dans les bras du jeune homme.

"Oh, oh, on dirait que Kojûro et ton gardien ont bien fait connaissance hier soir." Murmura Masamune par-dessus son épaule.

Quand Yukimura percuta pleinement sa phrase, le petit brun était déjà en train de se faufiler vers le futon à pas de loup et avec un grand sourire, il fit signe à Yukimura de le suivre. Après à peine quelque secondes d'hésitation et un haussement d'épaule, Yukimura le rejoint, curieux de savoir ce que son espiègle ami avait encore en tête.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la hauteur des deux jeunes hommes, la sourire de Masamune se fit encore plus dangereux. Il ajouta aux signes silencieux de ses mains le mouvement de ses lèvres, Yukimura hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

"Un..." mima lentement Masamune, "Deux...", continua il, vérifiant que Yukimura se mette bien en position, "Trois !" cria-t-il, alors que lui et Yukimura se jetaient sur les deux endormis.

La réaction fut encore plus amusante que ce que Masamune aurait espéré. Kojûro et Sasuke avait crié de surprise en même temps alors que Yukimura et lui essayaient de s'introduire sous la couverture, rampant et grimpant, très vite les cris se transformèrent en rires, ce mêlant à ceux des enfants alors que les adultes comprenaient, peut rancuniers d'avoir été tiré si brutalement d'un sommeil réparateur, que ce n'était que leur protégés qui leur jouaient un tour.

Kojûro fut le premier à réagir, restreignant avec expertises les gigotements de Masamune, maintenant le petit garçon était à bout de souffle, entre deux fous rires, il suppliait son serviteur de le relâcher. Yukimura sautillait sur les genoux de Sasuke, aussi glissant qu'une anguille, le ninja n'arrivait pas à se relever suffisamment pour avoir une quelconque emprise sur lui.

Puis, éventuellement, Kojûro s'arrêta de chatouillé son jeune maitre, le regardant reprendre son souffle avec un sourire affectueux. Yukimura s'arrêta lui aussi, laissant Sasuke s'assoir et lui ébouriffé les cheveux.

Mais Masamune n'en avait pas terminé, sa fierté de futur roi réclamait vengeance. Il lança un regard vers le ninja des Sanada, puis revint vers son serviteur, une nouvelle expression machiavélique se formant en même temps que son idée vengeresse.

"Kojûroooo ?" commença il sur un ton plaintif.

Le jeune homme, qui ne connaissait que trop bien son jeune seigneur, savait qu'il n'y avait maintenant plus moyen de l'arrêté, aussi se prépara il mentalement à tout ce que Masamune aurait pu inventer pour lui faire regretter de lavoir chatouillé jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

"Tu es amoureux !" s'exclama soudainement Masamune

Cela surprit tout de même le jeune serviteur qui ne put contenir son rougissement, et commença à balbutier dans une faible tentative de défense.

"Ma-Masamune-sama...ce n'est pas...nous avons juste discuté jusqu'à tard...est..." son regard se porta sur Sasuke.

L'adolescent lui faisait un sourire un peu gêné, et se détourna. Les yeux de Yukimura eux étaient interrogatif, il se demandait pourquoi Masamune avait dit cela.

"Masamune ! C'est tout rouge !" lança soudainement Yukimura, pointant du doigt le bandage habituellement blanc qui couvrait une partie du visage de son ami.

"Hein ?" répondit Masamune touchant le tissu.

Il regarda alors ses doigts rougit et grogna. "Ça c'est rouvert..."

"Masamune-sama...nous devons rentrer soigner..."commença Kojûro

"Non !" Masamune s'agrippa à Yukimura, "On a cas changer mes bandages ici, je ne veux pas rentrer !"

Yukimura s'agrippa en retour à Masamune, lui non plus ne voulait pas que son ami rentre si tôt alors qu'il commençait déjà à s'amuser. Il avait mis du temps à bien se rendre compte que Masamune était bien là avec lui, qu'il avait chassé ses cauchemars cette nuit, et bien qu'il l'ait réprimandé, il avait été heureux de le trouvé à ses côté à son réveil...mais là, l'œil blessé de Masamune saignait de façon non négligeable...

"Masamune-sama, l'heure n'est pas aux caprices, c'est de votre santé dont il s'agit...il vous faut du repos également."

Masamune regarda Yukimura plaintivement, espérant que son ami dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour le soutenir, le petit brun aux cheveux long le serra juste un peu plus fort, et Masamune compris...

"On reviendra...plus tard ?" demanda faiblement Masamune.

"Je ne te laisserais pas partir autrement !" s'exclama Yukimura.

"Bien sûr, mais j'aimerai rendre cela plus officiel, nous ne pourrons pas toujours entrer comme des voleurs." Répondit Kojûro détachant Masamune de Yukimura et le ramenant contre lui, l'expression des deux enfants lui pinçant le cœur.

"Cet après-midi ?" demanda encore Masamune. Kojûro hocha la tête, c'était une promesse.

"Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à la sortie, je connais bien les mouvements de rondes des gardes, avec moi vous ne serez pas vu." affirma Sasuke

.

Le ninja n'avait pas pensée à cela, il n'avait pas réfléchi quand il avait invité ses deux-là à rester dormir, mais il savait que, au moins pendant un instant, il avait vraiment fait plaisir à Yukimura. Il se releva, laissant son jeune maître prendre une dernière fois la main de Masamune.

"Vous devriez prendre votre bain danna..." dit-il craignant que l'au revoir ne face pleuré l'enfant.

"On se voit tout à l'heure, tu me le promets ? Guérit bien, hein ?" il serra la main du jeune maitre de Kojûro.

"Promis," répondis Masamune.

Kojûro et lui s'avancèrent vers le porche, son regard refusant de rencontré à nouveau Yukimura, quelque chose lui disait que ce ne serait pas si facile, son bandage devenait de plus en plus rouge et inconfortable.

Sasuke passa devant eux, s'assurant que la voix était libre. Kojûro soupira lourdement en voyant l'expression morose qui refusait de quitté le visage de son petit maitre.

"Masamune-sama..."

"Je sais." le coupa l'enfant, emboitant le pas des adultes.

Sasuke les amena devant la porte qu'il savait n'était pas gardé pendant quelques courtes minutes, il s'adressa une nouvelle fois à l'étrange duo. "Je ne serais pas là cet après-midi, j'ai une mission...j'espère de tout cœur que maitre Hiroyuki accèdera à votre demande..."

"Il y as peu de chances...si il apprend qui es mon père..."

Masamune surprit les deux plus vieux par son approche mature de la situation, ainsi donc le jeune maitre ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Sasuke et Kojûro en avait beaucoup discuté la nuit dernière, jamais Kojûro n'aurait cru qu'il puisse autant ressentir de confiance envers quelqu'un et ce même s'il était un ninja spécialisé dans la collecte d'information, il savait, grâce à la manière dont lui avait répondu Sasuke, que celui-ci était en allié de confiance, qu'il ferait n'importe quoi si cela impliquait le bonheur de son protégé. Le ninja se pencha vers l'enfant attristé le sourire aux lèvres.

"Mais ça ne t'empêchera de revoir Yukimura-danna, je me trompe ?"

Masamune se renfrogna son attitude plus ferme. "Pas même si on m'arrachait mes bras et mes jambes."

Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils, il se pencha plus prêt murmurant pour que seul le petit ne l'entende,

"Tien voilà un plan avec lequel tu pourras t'introduire, ne te fait jamais prendre avec d'accord ?"Chuchota-t-il sous l'œil vigilant de Kojûro.

Masamune discrètement le petit bout de papier dans son yakuta, souriant intérieurement, il hocha la tête, reprenant la main de son gardien dans la sienne.

"J'espère que nous nous reverrons nous aussi." demanda alors Kojûro au ninja.

"Je viendrais vous rendre visite..."Sasuke regarda derrière lui, entendant déjà des voix venir vers eux, "Les gardes ne vont plus tarder." Mais Sasuke avait plus de mal à dire au revoir qu'il ne l'avait prévu

Les deux adultes ne s'attendirent pas à ce que Masamune tirent en même temps sur leur deux yakutas, les attirants l'un vers l'autre, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque leur lèvres se rencontrèrent.

"Masamune-sama !" s'écria le jeune samouraï alors que son maitre se sauvait en riant. Il lança un dernier regard au ninja, lui fit un sourire avant de s'élancer à la poursuite du petit garnement.

Un éclat pétilla dans les yeux dorés de Sasuke, souriant il toucha sa bouche de son index, "Yare, yare." soupira-il.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

La journée était passé sans que Yukimura ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, d'ordinaire le temps passait plus lentement quand on attendait quelque chose aussi impatiemment. L'enfant avait efficacement su s'occuper dans l'attente du retour de son ami. Assit sur un banc en pierre dans le jardin faisant face au portes closes de la chambre de Yamanote, il continuait d'attendre. Le livre qu'il venait de terminer était posé à côté de lui alors qu'il contemplait les motifs peint à l'or sur le peigne en bois qu'avait gagné Masamune pour lui.

Il savait que cette petite chose serait désormais pour lui le symbole de leur amitié, me premier véritable ami qu'il ait eu, un enfant de l'extérieur, un enfant mystérieux qui ne cessait de l'attirer comme un interdit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne penser qu'a lui, envouté...,C'était égoïste, Masamune détournait son esprit de ce qui l'avait perturbé les jours suivant la mort de son père. Sa mère, trop épuisé n'avait pu quitter le lit ni même le recevoir, mais Yukimura refusait de reconnaître le doux poison que pouvait représenter son ami.

Il devait avouer qu'il était un peu inquiet, mais il savait que si Masamune ne revenait pas aujourd'hui, il allait revenir de toute façon...c'était normal, son ami été blessé, il avait besoin de repos, il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait...

Yukimura aimait la sensation que se peigne lui procurait quand il le passait dans ses long cheveux soyeux, il les démêlait, fredonnant une berceuse que sa mère lui chantait lorsqu'il était plus petit.

"Yukimura-sama ?"

Il sursauta pratiquement quand la petite voix d'une servante l'interpela, le coupant de sa rêverie. La jeune femme s'était incliné dans l'allé et attendait la réponse du jeune seigneur. Ses longs cheveux tombaient autour de sa tête ombrageant son visage.

"O-Oui ?" répondit Yukimura après avoir repris ses esprits.

"Je suis venu vous apporter une collation." Elle releva la tête juste assez pour lui présenter une assiette d'où dépassait une pile de dango. "De la part de Sasuke." Ajouta-t-elle timidement.

"Ah, merci." Répondit Yukimura, s'approchant pour accepter l'assiette.

L'enfant s'étonna, de la façon presque coupable avec laquelle la jeune servante effectuait cette tâche. Depuis que lui et sa mère avait été confiné dans cette servitude, coupé du reste du château, peut de serviteur était venu, et même les suivantes de sa mère restaient dans la maison principale. Yukimura n'ignorait pas que le personnel était sous l'ordre de ne pas les déranger…mais l'attitude de la jeune femme était, selon lui, quelque peu excessive.

"Yamanote-dono se repose-t-elle encore ?" demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes.

"Euh, oui…mère es très fatiguée." Répondit machinalement l'enfant.

"Bien, pourriez-vous lui dire que son médecin passera demain matin ?"

Yukimura hocha la tête, avec un regard vers la chambre de sa mère. La servante s'excusa et disparu comme elle était venu, laissant Yukimura se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec autant de dango…il n'avait pas spécialement faim…Sasuke devait croire qu'il n'était pas seul…

"Yuki ? Elle est partie ?"

Maintenant il devait surement entendre des voix, parce que le buisson derrière lui venait de lui poser une question. Il se retourna pour faire face à l'endroit d'où provenait le son, arquant un sourcil, il haussa les épaules et posa l'assiette de dango à côté de son livre. Il failli hurler lorsque le buisson bougea, mais sa terreur se transformant en joie au moment où il distingua la silhouette de Masamune.

"Pfiou, ben s'était moins évident que ce que j'aurai cru." Fit Masamune en époussetant ses vêtements.

Il était maintenant vêtu de la même façon que quand lui et Yukimura s'étaient rencontré, hormis que son kimono était blanc, il était visiblement reposé propre et son bandage neuf rehaussait le teint naturel de sa peau.

"Masamune !" lança Yukimura en se jetant sr son ami.

Masamune appréciait cette exubérante façon qu'avait Yukimura de montré son affection, lui qui d'ordinaire rechignait et n'appréciait pas le contact des êtres humain, se languissait presque du touché de l'autre garçon.

"J'ai réussi ! Tu remercieras ton ninja pour le plan qu'il ma fourni."

"Un plan ? Mais mon oncle ne t'a-t-il pas laissé venir jouer avec moi ?" demanda Yukimura naïvement.

Masamune se gratta le sommet du crâne, il s'installa sur le banc en pierre prenant un dango sans même y avoir été invité.

"Quand Kojûro a obtenu une audience avec ce Hiroyuki, il lui a parlé du fait que j'étais seul et qu'il aurait besoin d'un autre enfant du même rang social pour jouer avec moi…tu sais ce qu'il a répondu se vieux pourri ?" raconta Masamune entre deux bouché.

Yukimura s'assit à côté de Masamune, ne touchant pas à la nourriture, il fronça tout de même les sourcils en réprobation quand le petit brun insulta son oncle. "Non, je ne savais même pas que Kojûro était revenu." Répondit-il.

"Il a dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'enfant ici. Alors je me suis introduit en cachette. " affirma-t-il en terminant son premier dango.

Yukimura en resta béat, il n'en revenait pas de ce que venait de dire son ami, son oncle avait une bien étrange façon de le protéger…Yukimura avait envie d'allé lui dire sa façon de penser…mais il savait que bientôt, commencerait son éducation qui à terme le conduirait à prendre la tête de son clan, il n'avait que deux ans à attendre…et il pourra protéger sa mère par lui-même et plus personne ne lui dirait quoi faire. Masamune continuait de manger en attendant que Yukimura daigne dire quoi que ce soit. L'enfant restait pourtant silencieux regardant son camarade apprécier son goûter.

"Bon tu comptes, je me cache !" lâcha Yukimura, se relevant soudainement.

Masamune fut pris de cours, s'étouffant presque dans sa bouché, il reposa son dango à moitié entamé, souriant, un éclat de soulagement passa dans son œil unique vite remplacé par son habituel air sur de lui.

"Tu vas voir si je t'attrape !" répondit Masamune, cachant son visage pour compter.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Cette journée fut la première d'une longue série. Masamune revenait chaque jour, et quand il ne pouvait pas, il prévenait Yukimura. Il rentrait tous les soirs pour ne pas inquiéter Kojûro et Yukimura se prit a souhaité plus qu'il n'aurait qu'une soirée comme celle de la fête se reproduise. Même Sasuke ne venait plus dormir avec lui…

Pourtant chaque jour leurs jeux étaient différents. Quand il pleuvait, il jouait au Go où aux cartes, Masamune n'aurait jamais crus que Yukimura soit un si redoutable adversaire.

La saison s'écoula, et plus le temps passait, plus les enfants apprenaient à ce connaitre, s'attachant l'un à l'autre de façon irréversible. Yukimura avait appris que Masamune et Kojûro séjournait au temple d'Ueda, mais j'aimais il n'était lui-même parvenu à quitter son château pour venir voir tout ce que lui racontait Masamune…

Ils étudiaient aussi ensemble, lorsque Masamune s'était inquiet de voir que plus personne ne semblait ce soucié de Yukimura, personne au château ne semblait étrangement plus ce soucié de l'existence du fils de leur défunt seigneur, pas qu'il s'en préoccupait…tant qu'il avait Masamune. Sasuke revenait si tard le soir que Yukimura ne le voyait plus que très peu…Masamune lui avait dit qu'il arrivait au ninja de s'arrêter au temple quelque minute pour prendre des nouvelles. Il y avait aussi dame Yamanote…Yukimura avait pris sur lui de lui présenter Masamune…elle l'avait approuvé, le trouvant adorable et ne manquait pas de les avertir quand quelqu'un d'autre risquait de découvrir le jeune prince d'Oshu, elle allait mieux, mais restait tout de même enfermé souvent dans sa chambre…

Ce qui avait le plus fasciné Yukimura, c'était les leçons d'arme que lui donnait Masamune, les enfants s'introduisaient de temps en temps dans le dojo pour dérobé des armes d'entrainements, ils s'isolaient dans un coin reclus du jardin et s'affrontaient jusqu'à la nuit tombé, rentrant se couché dans des états déplorable mais plus heureux que jamais. Masamune s'était moqué de lui quand il avait brandis deux bout de bois, affirmant fièrement que deux lances valait mieux qu'une pour protéger ce qui lui était cher. Mais son rire avait cessé quand Yukimura l'avait mis en déroute, lui qui avait Kojûro pour maitre…

Ce que Masamune aimait particulièrement, c'était montrer à Yukimura ses manuels d'anglais, faciné qu'il était par se language étranger, il se mettait en colère pour rien juste parce que son ami ne comprenait pas vraiment cet amour…pour lui c'était juste du charabia indescent, resemblant à une langue démoniaque…

Mais un à mesure que l'hiver approchait…que le temps changeait…l'air changeait aussi. Les deux enfants devenait nerveux l'un avec l'autre, ce disputant plus qu'à l'accoutumée pour ce réconcilier aussi tôt. Ils savaient tout deux qu'un changement allait arriver, et il le craignait…ni Yukimura ni Masamune ne voulait que ce rêve cesse. Seulement c'était inévitable.

"C'est dommage que tu n'e pas une fille en réalité." Avait dit Masamune une fois.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" avait demandé Yukimura après un bon coup sur l'épaule.

"Parce que j'aurais pu t'épouser et tu aurais été pour toujours avec moi." Avait-il affirmé avec une moue.

Yukimura avait simplement répondu en riant légèrement et ils avaient repris leur activité comme si de rien n'était.

Le petit garçon aux longs cheveux repensait à cela alors qu'il contemplait pour la nième fois le peigne que lui avait offert son ami. Le regard de Yukimura se porta alors sur la bougie qu'il s'apprêtait à éteindre, Masamune n'était pas venu aujourd'hui…tout comme hier et Yukimura ne s'en serait pas inquiété si il l'avait prévenu, comme à son habitude…il était tard, le petit devait dormir, il éteignit la lumière, se blottissant dans son lit en prévision e la longue nuit qui s'annonçait.

Un bruit sourd s'éleva soudainement de l'extérieur, Yukimura sortit la tête regardant en direction de la source sonore. Le bruit venait du jardin, il y avait quelqu'un sur le porche, juste devant les portes coulissantes menant à sa chambre.

"Yukimura ?" murmura une voix bien connu du jeune garçon.

Le cœur de Yukimura fit un bon, l'enfant se précipita vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, "Masamune que fait tu à cette heure ?"

Yukimura se bloqua net, même dans l'obscurité de la nuit il pouvait voir l'expression de profonde tristesse sur le visage de son ami. "Que…?"

Masamune l'interrompit, le poussant à l'intérieur, il le poussa jusqu'à son futon ou il le fit s'assoir, son œil gris ne quittant jamais ceux de Yukimura. Il secoua la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées, avant d'éclaté en sanglot enfouissant son visage au niveau du ventre de son ami.

"Masamune !" paniqua Yukimura passant sa main dans les cheveux du jeune prince.

"Elle sait…elle sait…" répondit Masamune entre deux pleurs.

Yukimura n'avait jamais vu Masamune comme ça, lui qui était un enfant réputé sauvage n'avait jamais réellement pleuré en face de lui, ça ne ressemblait pas à Masamune d'affiché ainsi sa faiblesse quelque chose de vraiment grave devait s'être produit. Yukimura sentait son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, une boule se forma dans sa gorge alors qu'il cherchait les mots pour venir en aide à Masamune.

"Mon père veux que je rentre…à…Oshu, je pars…demain…je ne te verrai plus Yuki…elle va me tuer sinon…" comprit Yukimura parmi les mots incohérents que balbutiaient Masamune.

"Qui ? Qui veux te tuer Masamune ?" la voix de Yukimura se fit colérique.

Masamune releva la tête, ses pleurs se calmant, il murmura…"Ma mère…parce que je suis différent…elle ne voulait pas d'un fils comme moi…"il porta la main sur son bandage, touchant l'endroit où aurait dû ce trouvé son œil droit. "C'est elle qui m'a fait ça…" siffla vicieusement Masamune.

Yukimura n'avait jamais posé la question, préférant attendre que Masamune se confi à lui pour satisfaire sa curiosité, mais la réponse qu'il venait d'obtenir provoqua en lui une rage et une colère dont il ignorait qu'il puisse être capable, il sera fort le tissu qui recouvrait les épaules de Masamune, sa mâchoire se crispa devant l'impuissance qu'il ressentait à ne pouvoir protéger un être qui lui était plus que cher.

"Je ne sais pas…quand je pourrais te revoir Yukimura." Hoqueta Masamune, lui faisant reprendre pied

"Alors nous devons faire une promesse…" pensa Yukimura à voix haute.

Masamune se rapprocha encore plus de lui passant ses bras autour de lui.

"Je promets…que je ne t'oublierais jamais, et que je ferais tout pour te revoir, peu importe le temps que nous serons séparés." Souffla Masamune, collant son front contre celui de Yukimura.

L'héritier Sanada ferma les yeux, hochant la tête il enchaina "Alors je promets de t'attendre, et de n'aimé personne d'autre que toi comme ça."

"Nous devons celer cette promesse…" affirma Masamune chuchotant comme pour ne pas briser l'instant.

Yukimura tendis son petit doigt. "Non, il faut quelque chose que nous n'oublierons jamais." L'interrompit Masamune. "A tu déjà embrassé une fille ?" demanda-il.

Yukimura remercia la pénombre qui cachait ses rougeurs, il fit non de la tête, ressentant la tristesse de la séparation qui s'attaquait déjà à lui comme une lente corrosion.

"Bien, moi non plus, nous n'oublierons jamais notre premier baiser."

"Tu veux…qu'on s'embrasse ?"

Ce fut au tour de Masamune de rougir avant de hoché lentement la tête, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieur. Yukimura marqua une pause pendant laquelle ils se contemplèrent l'un l'autre avant de répondre.

"D'accord…mais c'est toi qui le fait." A peine eu il finit sa phrase qu'il ferma les yeux.

Il attendit, puis ouvrir brusquement ses yeux quand deux lèvres souples se posèrent sur les siennes, d'abord timide puis plus fermement, ils se regardèrent, Masamune ayant lui gardé son œil ouvert. C'était un baiser chaste et doux, un baiser innocent qui celait la promesse qu'ils appartiendraient toujours à l'autre…Yukimura ne sentit pas vraiment son cœur s'emballé, en revanche il ressentit le manque d'oxygène quand Masamune commença à l'allongé sur le futon.

Masamune se sépara de lui lorsque sa tête toucha la couverture, non s'en ajouté un dernier petit bisou, il posa sa tête dans le cou de Yukimura se serrant contre lui le plus possible.

"Laisse-moi rester comme ça…encore un peu." Demanda-il dans un soupir.

Yukimura le laissa faire, commença à lui caressé lentement le dos. "Je n'oublierai jamais."

Oooooooooooooooo

Il faisait chaud, si chaud, Yukimura se retourna et gémis d'inconfort, se demandant vaguement quand avait-il bien put s'endormir ? Sa respiration était difficile et il toussa, commençant à revenir à lui. Peu à peu ses sens se réveillèrent

Yukimura se redressa brusquement, quelque chose n'était pas normal. Mais il ne voyait rien, un épais nuage de fumée avait envahis sa chambre, il tâta à côté de lui, Masamune n'était plus là. Son petit peigne avait été déposé dans sa main.

"Masamune !" cria il partant dans une nouvelle quinte de toux lorsque la fumée lui brula les poumons

Yukimura se releva, titubant, se protégeant les voies respiratoires avec sa main il se dirigea vers le porche mais celle refusèrent de s'ouvrir bloqué de l'extérieure. Mais que ce passait il d'où venait cette fumée ? Il sentit la panique l'envahir, cherchant une réponse, une issue, n'importe quoi !

"Yukimuraaaa! " entendit il depuis le couloir.

Comme il le put, l'enfant couru de l'autre côté de sa chambre, il ouvrit la porte à la volé, tombant à la renverse sous le choc. La maison entière était dévorer par les flammes, ici la fumée était deux fois plus épaisse que dans sa chambre, ses poumons le brulait, ses yeux refusaient de resté ouvert alors que les flammes grimpaient sur les poutres au-dessus de lui, se glissait sur les murs et autour de lui.

"Yukimura." Fis à nouveau la voix, plus proche, une teinte de soulagement, Yukimura savait qu'il avait été vu.

"Sas…ke…" toussa-il.

Le ninja sorti d'entre les flammes, courant vers son jeune maitre, il était encore vêtu de sa tenue de mission, les vêtements noirs des espions le bas de son visage caché par un masque couleur nuit, une écharpe protégeant son coup. Il se précipita vers l'enfant , le prenant immédiatement entre ses bras il lui posa un tissu humide sur le nez, Yukimura s'accrocha à lui avec des mains faiblissantes gardant son peigne fermement entre ses doigts, Sasuke le prit sur son dos le portant en passant un bras sous chacun des genoux du petit.

"On va sortir de là."

"Maman ?" Demanda Yukimura.

"Tout va bien." Répondit simplement le jeune ninja, fuyant le feu.

Yukimura commença à ne plus vraiment voir ce qui défilait autour de lui, il avait mal à la tête, il avait mal à la gorge, il avait mal au cœur…

Quand il reprit un semblant de conscience, ils étaient sur une route, dans un arbre au-dessus de la route pour être plus précis.

Sasuke avait le dos appuyé contre le tronc et reprenait son souffle maintenant qu'il savait Yukimura en sécurité…il avait fui avec son jeune maître…il l'avait fait…

Yukimura releva la tête, son regard attiré par les lueurs rouge qu'il voyait dans le lointain, il entendait vaguement s'élever les voix des gens de la ville d'Ueda…son château entier était en train de disparaitre dans les flammes.

"Nous allons en sécurité Yukimura, chez mon nouveau patron…le roi de Kaï."

L'enfant ne répondit pas, il se releva, observant depuis la grande branche qu'avait choisie Sasuke, il avait cru pendant une seconde que ses yeux fatigué lui avaient joué des tours, mais non, il était bien là.

Brisant l'air au-dessus du château qui n'était plus qu'un amas infernal, qu'il aurait été vain d'essayé d'éteindre, un long dragon serpentaire dont les écailles noire métallique reflétait le crépitement incessant du brasier, l'animal mythique survolait frénétiquement ce qui n'était pas encore totalement la proie de l'incendie. Yukimura tremblait de tous son corps lorsque la créature poussant un hurlement qui déchira la vallée avant de disparaitre da la nuit.

"Yukimura !" Le secoua Sasuke.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh !" la gorge de Yukimura laissa échappé un hurlement sauvage, instinctif, avant que tout redevienne noir à nouveau…

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**2Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples :DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers : Si je possédais Sengoku Basara la saison 2 aurait été une fête pour les fans de DateSana**

**Note : Désolé pour le retard, mais avec les fêtes, les partiels et autre, je n'ai plus de vie moi…heureusement qu'écrire cette histoire me fait du bien.**

**Dragon Tales**

**Partie 6**

Le ciel du pays de Kaï se peignait d'or et de rose alors que les rayons de l'astre solaire disparaissaient peu à peu derrière les montagnes. Des volutes de fumées commencèrent à s'échapper une à une des maisons du village en contrebas alors que les villageois s'affairaient pour préparer le repas du soir.

Nul ne pouvait deviner à les voir qu'ils se reposaient entre deux guerres, comme eux même vivait dans l'attente que tout recommence à nouveau. Alors parfois les regards se tournaient vers un grand château au milieu des rizières, la demeure de leur seigneur, Takeda Shingen, l'homme qui les protégeait et les protégeraient.

Aux abords du bâtiment principal, orné de drapeaux rouges où trônai les symboles du clan. Un serviteur balayait paresseusement les feuilles brunies de ce début d'automne qui venaient par endroit tapissé le jardin de son maître. Il s'arrêta au niveau d'une porte ouverte, où plutôt réduite à l'état d'allumette, s'inclinant à les vu des occupants de la pièce, et se dépêcha de passé son chemin, craignant d'avoir interrompu un quelconque conseil de guerre.

La salle était une salle de réception, vide en dehors de quelques ornements à la gloire du clan du seigneur local, une armure ancienne et de belle facture trônait face du mur principal, observant de l'œil de son masque inquiétant quiconque entrerait. Devant elle, son actuel propriétaire, assis en lotus sur une petite estrade le surélevant de plusieurs centimètres.

C'était Shingen, un homme d'âge mur massif à l'allure impressionnante, l'effet d'intimidation était grandement accentué par une longue coiffe rouge vive ornée de deux cornes noirs laqué au sommet. Il était vêtu pour le combat, son armure imitant la peau d'un tigre, justifiant son surnom de tigre de Kai. Pourtant l'expression sur son visage était celle d'un grand contentement alors que ses yeux perçant se posaient sur le jeune homme en face de lui.

Il était agenouillé dans une posture humble, le dos courbé, les mains posé devant lui alors que ses yeux ne se levaient pas pour regarder celui qui était indéniablement son seigneur. Le jeune homme était lui aussi vêtu pour le combat, une courte veste aux longue mange rouge orné de six pièces d'or couvrant son dos, un bandeau de la même couleur posé se fondait sur son front pour aller se glisser dans sa chevelure auburn, les extrémités suivant le tracé sauvage de là où ils étaient rassemblés en une soyeuse queue de cheval qui cascadait jusqu'au creux de ses reins, laissé à la vue de tous par la justesse de la veste. Une ceinture métallique rattachait une pièce d'armure plus importante protégeant le bas de son corps et le haut de ses jambes, elles recouvraient un pantalon blanc plus large à la base, là où remontèrent des motif de flammes.

Ses épaules large et son corps dont la veste ouverte montrait une poitrine dénudé au muscles fins et bien dessiné contrastait avec les trais fins de son visage et les longs cils de ses yeux. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ce jeune guerrier devait impressionner par sa beauté.

"Yukimura." Claironna la voix forte du tigre de Kaï.

Le jeune homme releva la tête fixant ses grand yeux brun-roux dans ceux de son seigneur, une petit sourire s'affichant sur ses lèvres. L'homme caressait lentement sa petite barbe noire, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose d'important.

"Cela fait maintenant sept ans que je t'ai recueilli." commença il pensivement.

"Je ne pourrais jamais assez-vous montrer ma gratitude, Oyakata-sama." Répondit Yukimura d'une voix forte et masculine, s'inclinant une nouvelle fois, son front touchant presque le sol.

"Tu as pourtant fait preuve d'une grande bravoure et a défendu mon honneur comme il se doit à Utsunomiya, je pensais que maintenant s'était à moi de te récompensé, et fêté cela comme il se doit." Shingen se leva et s'avança lentement vers Yukimura.

Le jeune releva la tête, s'exclamant. "Je ne n'en mérite pas tant !"

"Qui décide de cela ?" répondit Shingen en haussant le ton.

Non loin de là, dans un grand arbre touffu, se reposait un jeune ninja. Il avait les cheveux en bataille retenu par un bandeau de métal, une sourire moqueur était peint sur son visage marqué de trois traits vert, un barrant son nez et deux autres en dessous des yeux Il ne manquait pas de ricané de temps en temps quand des échos de voix lui parvenait, Yukimura était très enclin à exprimer son contentement. Se redressant légèrement, il passa une main gantée dans ses cheveux roussâtre indomptable, sa tenue couleur camouflage au-dessus et noir en dessous le rendait invisible à qui n'aurait pas l'œil entrainé.

"Yare, Yare," fit il en soupirant lorsque, comme il s'y attendait, les mur du bâtiment se mirent à trembler.

Cela fut suivit d'un puissant "OYAKATA-SAMA !" prononcé par Yukimura auquel Shingen répondit par un "YUKIMURA !" tout aussi puissant.

Le ninja ce dit que c'était le moment pour lui de éclipsée et de trouvé rapidement quelque chose d'autre à faire avant de se retrouvé mêlée à ce chahut d'une manière ou d'une autre comme cela avait déjà été le cas. Le ninja soupira lourdement une fois de plus en se remémorant comment il avait servi de bouclier à Shingen alors qu'il était simplement venu faire son rapport et qu'il avait encore surprit ses deux-là en pleine épreuve de force. Autant il était heureux de servir son maitre qu'il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il le prenne pour un meuble...

Il sut qu'il était vraiment temps de déguerpir quand Yukimura s'envola soudainement à travers la cours pour aller s'encastrer dans un mur de pierre. Au moins il reviendra pour s'occuper de blessures de son jeune maître...si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A mesure que ses pas résonnaient dans l'étroit couloir qui le menait à sa chambre, les pensées de Yukimura s'agitaient. Il avait pris un long bain afin de se débarrasser de la sueur et de l'endolorissement qui résultait de l'épanchement d'affection dont avait fait preuve son seigneur envers lui, mais celui-ci n'avait pas eu le même effet reposant pour son esprit.

Shingen voulait organiser une fête en son honneur…et Yukimura ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. Le jeune homme ne pensait pas en mérité tant, son honneur était celui de son seigneur, jamais il ne pourrait trouver le moyen de remercier Shingen de l'avoir recueilli sept ans plus tôt. Jamais il n'avait pu admirer quelqu'un d'aussi fort, d'aussi brave et d'aussi merveilleux que son seigneur, et c'était très rapidement que Shingen était devenu son monde…et avait tout fait pour briller à ces yeux, être devenu le bras droit de cet homme était la plus grande fierté de Yukimura.

Yukimura resserra son yakuta pourpre en faisant glisser la porte de sa chambre, il lâcha un soupir. Pour dire vrai, il devait bien se l'avouer à lui-même, il détestait les fê avait jusque-là assisté à tous les évènements nécessitant sa présence, mais cela le mettait mal à l'aise, réveillant en lui quelque chose qu'il ne savait s'expliqué.

Ces fêtes était bien sur devenu pour lui un autre moyen de servir son seigneur en jaugeant le moral des troupes pour être plus efficaces, il s'éclipsait généralement quand, emporté par la boisson, plus personne ne faisait vraiment attention à lui. Mais cette fois il devrait rester jusqu'au bout, siégeant au côté même de son seigneur. Toute la soirée à regarder les autres s'enivré, écouté leur rires et leurs blagues idiotes, cela avait quelque chose de plaisant dans le fond, mais pas pour Yukimura…

Le jeune brun se laissa tombé sur son futon disposé sur le sol, une boite en bois vernis qu'il venait de prendre dans ses mains. Il replia ses jambes musclé contre lui et posa délicatement la boite sur le tissu matelassé. Il l'ouvrit affichant un sourire nostalgique à mesure que l'objet que la boite abritait se dévoilait.

C'était un petit peigne en bois, dont les motifs peints n'avait pas été épargné par le temps, quelques endroit été noirci témoignant de l'enfer auquel son propriétaire avait échappé. C'était un souvenir, le seul souvenir matériel, en plus de six pièces d'or qu'il portait toujours autour de son cou, que Yukimura gardait encore d'avant que Shingen ne le prenne son son aile… à cause d'un choc émotionnel, il ne lui restait que des bribes de ses souvenirs d'enfance, mais Yukimura en avait suffisamment pour être heureux et allé de l'avant. C'était juste quand il se sentait un peu perdu comme aujourd'hui, qu'il aimait se replongé dans ses moments de bonheur.

Le jeune général passa lentement ses doigts sur le petit marceau de bois, son sourire ne quittant jamais son visage alors que les images d'une mère aimantes et d'un ami d'enfance lui revenaient, il se souvenait du nom de cet enfant, Masamune…mais il avait oublié tellement d'autres choses qu'il savait pourtant importante...

"Pourquoi ressasser vos souvenirs danna ?" l'interpella une voix depuis le porche.

Yukimura n'avait pas remarqué que les porte extérieure de sa chambre étaient resté grandes ouvertes et qu'un jeune ninja était assis devant, l'attendant sous le clair de lune.

"Oh ! Sasuke." Yukimura cessa immédiatement son activité et rejoignit son compagnon ninja. "Je ne savais pas que tu étais là." Il s'assit à côté de lui, retrouvant un air plus serein.

Sasuke ricana doucement. "Je suis toujours là quand vous en avez besoin !" ajouta-il avec un clin d'œil espiègle.

Yukimura savait qu'il pouvait se confié à son ami ninja, son ami de longue date sans qui il ne serait plus en vie, celui qui l'avait sauvé et amené à rencontrer Shingen. Sasuke n'avait jamais cessé de veillé sur lui, et malgré sa perte mémoire, Yukimura le savait. Le jeune homme était plus que reconnaissant que l'autre soit resté avec lui tout ce temps.

"Oyakata-sama veut organiser une fête en mon honneur…" soupira Yukimura sans se formalisé.

Sasuke hocha la tête, prenant son menton entre ses doigts pensivement pour cacher son petit sourire, parce qu'à cet instant, l'image qui lui venait en tête était celle d'un Yukimura ivre mort après seulement deux coupes de sake, essayant de faire de la drague à son propre cheval…avoir une faible tolérance à l'alcool pouvait être vraiment dérangeant dans la position de son jeune maitre, même si Yukimura ne s'en souvenait probablement pas.

"Je ne trouve pas cela amusant !" grinça Yukimura.

Cette fois Sasuke éclata carrément de rire, un rire que la moue boudeuse de Yukimura ne fit que renforcer. Yukimura attendit encore quelques minutes que son ami cesse de se moqué de lui, puis voyant que cela n'en finissait pas il retourna dans sa chambre, fermant brusquement la porte derrière lui.

"Dannaaaa !" lança Sasuke, s'efforçant du mieux qu'il pouvait à s'arrêté de rire. Il adorait combien Yukimura restait en dépit de lui-même le petit garçon dont il s'était pris d'affection.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour reprendre son souffle, et quand il fut calmé, il frappa sur la porte, sachant très bien que Yukimura l'écoutait.

"Pourquoi ne pas voir ça comme une nouvelle épreuve a surmonté ? Qui sait, peut-être est-ce un test d'Oyakata-sama."

Comme il s'y était attendu, la porte se rouvrit avec fracas, se brisant presque sous le choc, Yukimura lui fit face, les poings serré, le visage déterminé, des flammes ardentes dans le regard.

"TU AS RAISON, J'AURAIT DU LE SAVOIR!" cria-t-il, détruisant une partie de l'ouïe du ninja

"Yukimura-sama !" lança essoufflé, un garde qui venait juste de sortir de l'ombre.

Le jeune général reprit son sérieux, son regard suivit celui de Sasuke vers l'homme qui s'agenouilla devant eux.

"Le seigneur Shingen vous demande de toute urgence, devant le grand portail." Continua le soldat, respirant lourdement entre deux mots.

"J'arrive." Lança Yukimura, refermant la porte pour plus d'intimité alors qu'il revêtait à nouveau son armure.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Et Yukimura eu raison de s'être préparer, sa prévenance porta un sourire aux lèvres de son seigneur quand il le vue arrivé prêt pour le combat alors que le soleil était déjà depuis longtemps derrière l'horizon.

"Oyakata-sama." Fis Yukimura en se présentant devant son maître.

Sasuke qui le suivait posa un genou à terre derrière lui.

Les bras croisé sur le torse, Shingen se fit plus grave, la lumière des deux grandes torches éclairant la vaste cours lui donnant un aspect encore plus sombre, il n'avait pas le temps d'admirer l'attitude et l'effet de ses enseignement sur son protégé.

"Les éclaireurs viennent de rapporté l'avancé sur nos terre d'une armée étrangère. Ils s'agirait d'un petit groupe de cavaliers." Expliqua rapidement le seigneur des Takeda.

"Mais ne somme nous pas en paix avec tous nos voisins frontalier ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander le jeune général.

Shingen répondit par un coup de poing, rugissant, "Idiot ! Cette paix n'est qu'éphémère, il faut toujours être sur tes gardes où tu ne seras jamais un grand leader Yukimura !"

Yukimura bloqua l'attaque mais recula tout de même de quelques mètres.

"Toutes mes excuses mon seigneur mais je trouve tout de même que cela manque d'honneur ! V-vous attaqué ainsi dans la nuit !" glapis le plus jeune, en retournant vers son maitre.

Cette fois Shingen mis beaucoup plus de force et Yukimura décolla par-dessus Sasuke qui remercia le ciel que celui-ci ne lui ait pas atterri dessus si lourdement en entendant l'air s'échapper bruyamment des poumons de Yukimura sous la force de l'impact.

"On ne sait même pas si c'est une attaque ! Je viens de dire qu'ils étaient peu nombreux !" rugit il furieusement.

Yukimura se releva, titubant, il parvint à se redressé avant de s'incliné presque en angle droit.

"Pardonnez ma négligence, il serait plus judicieux d'envoyer un messager voir ce pourquoi ils foulent les terres du noble Takeda Shingen! "

Yukimura serra les paupières s'apprêtant à recevoir une nouvelle correction pour avoir fait un mauvais pronostic, les mots étaient juste sorti avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de dire, il y avait des fois comme ça…

"Exactement, et s'est pour ça que tu vas prendre en escorte et allé à la rencontre de leur chef, il doit comprendre qu'il ne peut traverser un territoire comme bon lui semble." Ajouta Shingen en regardant la route par le portail grand ouvert.

D'abord surprit, Yukimura se remit rapidement, et se redressa, les bras contre son corps il claironna. "Oui !, Moi, Sanada Genjiro Yukimura ne vous décevrait pas !".

En temps de guerre, certains soldats avaient pour ordre de rester toujours à l'affut et prêt à recevoir l'ordre de partir immédiatement, ce soir, cela fut bien utile et Yukimura n'eut pas eu à attendre longtemps avant que son escouade ne soit apprêté, les cheveux de guerre frappant nerveusement le sol de leur sabot.

Les hommes se tournèrent vers leur jeune général, attendant son ordre, Yukimura jeta un dernier regard assuré à son seigneur qui attendait patiemment.

"Nous allons les intercepter ! Ceux qui souillent de leur pas le sol des Takeda sans y avoir été invité doivent en répondre ! Avec moi mes braves !" encouragea-il.

C'est avec une clameur de victoire que les hommes s'élancèrent dans la nuit à la suite de Yukimura. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le brouhaha terminé et la cour redevenu calme que le visage de Shingen se déforma d'un étrange sourire.

"Vous-savez de qui il s'agit n'est-ce pas ?" s'enquit Sasuke, toujours agenouillé à côté de son seigneur.

"C'est l'armée du clan Date…"

Sasuke regarda son seigneur comme si il avait perdu la raison, la bouche entrouverte.

"Vous l'envoyez seul contre l'armée d'un clan de dragon ? Ce sont les plus puissant guerrier de Hi no motto !" affirma-t-il, les léger tremblement dans sa voix trahissant son inquiétude.

"J'ai confiance en Yukimura. Et si il devait lui arrivée quelque chose…bah tu n'as cas t'assuré que rien ne lui arrive toi-même. Si vous n'êtes pas revenu dans deux heures je viendrais avec le reste des soldats en garnison…" Continua le seigneur des Takeda alors qu'il commençait déjà à se retiré.

Sasuke le regarda disparaitre derrière les portes du bâtiment principal, avant de soupiré lourdement en se grattant l'arête du nez avec un sourire résigné.

"Ahh, pourquoi moi…"

Yukimura et son escouade attendaient posté dans l'ombre sur une partie dégagé de la route, répandu en formation pour barré le passage. Des torches avaient été allumées de façon à ce qu'ils soient bien repérables. Celui que l'on surnommait déjà le jeune tigre de Kaï se tenait en première ligne descendu de sa monture il semblait déterminé à faire face à n'importe qu'elle menace pour son seigneur.

Un brouhaha et la cavalcade de nombreux cavalier ne tardèrent pas à retentir, en un seul regard, Yukimura fit comprendre à ses hommes de se tenir paré. Il se posta devant eux deux lances au manche écarlate et au trois lames scintillantes sous la lune dans chacune de ses mains.

La petite armée sorti du sous-bois et une sorte de frisson se répandit parmi les soldats de Kaï, la lumière éclaira les drapeau bleu que portaient les cavalier d'allure plus qu'étrange et intimidante. Le sceau représentait deux branche garnis de feuilles qui se rejoignaient en cercle au centre duquel deux petit oiseaux disposé symétriquement se touchaient le bec comme partageant un baiser. Voyant qu'on leur barrait la route, l'homme en première ligne fit signe de halte, stoppant l'armée à plusieurs mètre de l'escouade de Yukimura

"C'est le clan Date." Le murmure se répandit dans l'assemblé arrivant aux oreilles de Yukimura.

"Ce sont des dragons. Nous sommes mort."

Yukimura sera les dents, et fronça les sourcils alors que l'image d'un gigantesque dragon noir survolant sa maison consumé par de hautes flammes s'imposa dans son esprit. Il ne remarqua pas que l'homme qui avait arrêté les cavalier avançait sa monture vers lui, alors qu'une migraine commençait lentement a troublé ses sens.

Cet homme regarda Yukimura de haut s'emblant le jaugé de ses yeux perçant. Il portait un long manteau brun au col montant et ses cheveux brun mis long étaient plaqué en arrière, il avait un visage agréable et la cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue gauche en partant du menton ne faisait que lui donnée un air de beauté intouchable, pourtant de tous, il semblait le plus normal.

Yukimura du serré fort sa main sur sa lance pour ne pas trembler alors qu'il pointa l'homme avec celle-ci, ignorant le sang qui battait à ses tempes.

"General du clan Date !" commença il, faisant retombé la tension naissance pour en crée une nouvelle.

"Je vous somme de m'informer de la raison de votre venu à Kaï ! Au nom de mon seigneur Takeda Shingen !" Yukimura fit preuve d'une assurance qui rassura ses hommes.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Je ne pensais pas que l'on trouvait de si belles fleurs dans les arbres."

La jeune femme blonde sursauta, glissant presque de la branche qu'elle avait choisi pour observer le manège entre les deux armées.

"Sarutobi Sasuke ! Ne refait plus jamais ça où je te tue !" chuchota elle.

"Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Kasuga. Tu n'as pas très bien choisi ton emplacement, on ne voit pratiquement rien d'ici." Continua le ninja, ignorant complètement la menace que la jeune femme venait de lui soufflé."

"On ne voit pas mais on entend, qu'es ce que tu fiche ici ?" demanda elle à son collègue.

Sasuke daigna enfin se tourné vers la jeune femme ninja, il était vrai que d'apparence, elle avait la délicatesse d'une fleur, un corps svelte guindé d'une combinaison moulante noire décoré de quelques motifs jaunes et plus que décolleté, des cheveux blond coupé très cours sauf pour deux longues mèches encadrant son visage en forme de cœur.

"Cela semble pourtant évident. Je devrais te poser la même question…ma chérie." Provoqua Sasuke d'humeur joueuse.

"Chér-? La ferme ! Je suis ici pour mon seigneur évidement, un escouade des Uesugi et en route, j'ai informé ton maître de la situation." Siffla-t-elle.

"Aaaah comme j'aurais m'en douté de la part de Oyakata-sama, il avait déjà tout prévu."

Kasuga allait retoquer quelque chose mais la voix cinglante de Yukimura l'interrompit détournant par la même occasion l'attention de Sasuke, un sourire à peine perceptible fit son apparition alors que son jeune maître faisait face sans crainte.

"Kojûro, laisse-moi m'en occupé. " une voix s'éleva depuis l'armée de Date.

La ninja blonde cru pendant un instant que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours quand elle vit l'expression de Sasuke changé drastiquement pour passer de neutre a une paniqué alors qu'elle savait qu'il avait pour habitude de dissimilé ce genre d'émotion.

"Non, non, non, ce ne peut pas être lui..." bougonna il avant de s'éloigné avec un bon gracieux, cherchant un moyen de vérifié par lui-même.

"Sasuke ?" interrogea Kasuga.

Mais il avait déjà disparu et pour la première fois depuis sept ans, Sasuke était reconnaissant que Yukimura soit amnésique et ne se rende pas compte du danger qu'il encourait.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples :DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers : Si je possédais Sengoku Basara la saison 2 aurait été une fête pour les fans de DateSana**

**Dragon Tales**

**Partie 7**

Un silence pesant se fit dans l'assistance après les mots de Yukimura, on put même entre les derniers grillons de la saison. L'homme à la cicatrice, du haut de sa monture, haussa un sourcil, un petit sourire en coin se forma au coin de ses lèvre alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre au jeune et impétueux général de Kaï.

"Kojûro, laisse-moi m'en occupé. " une voix s'éleva depuis l'armée de Date.

L'homme à la cicatrice quitta un instant Yukimura des yeux pour se retourné en direction de cette voix. Un mouvement se fit parmi les membres de clan Date alors qu'un homme descendait de son cheval et s'approchait vers le jeune général.

"Ce mec en rouge à intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour osé ralentir la progression de Date Masamune." continua il alors qu'il se montrait enfin.

Yukimura grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible tandis que sa migraine se faisait de plus en plus forte, d'ordinaire, si il se sentait mal dans se genre de situation, l'adrénaline avait tendance à ce calmé...mais là elle ne fait pas encore effet. Il rabaissa sa lance et fit face au nouvel arrivant. Les chuchotements de ses hommes bourdonnant dans ses oreilles. Il prit le temps de distingué l'homme, attendant que celui si continu ce qu'il avait à dire.

L'homme, où plutôt le jeune homme, puisqu'il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que Yukimura, se présenta face à lui, il portait une étrange veste bleu sans manche qui le rendait presque invisible dans la nuit dissimulait côte de maille et armure complète, elle était fermé par un obi noir sur lequel Yukimura distingua une petite zébrure jaune et s'arrêtait à mis cuisse. Le haut de ses jambes, recouverte par un pantalon noire et jusqu'au genoux par une armure légère disposé comme un arrangement d'écailles, semblait être dans le prolongement de cette même veste. En fait fixé à la ceinture, ces pièce de tissu imitaient, en quelque sorte, des ailes de dragon remontant sur le côté de ses hanches, ce point excentrique de la tenu servait en fait à abrité le fourreau du sabre de ce guerrier. Yukimura cligna des yeux et réprima la frisson étrange que cela provoqua en lui et se corrigea, pas un sabre, mais six.

Mais ce qui perturba le plus Yukimura était le visage de se jeune homme. Fin et bien construit, son visage était ce qu'on pouvait qualifié de magnifique et mystérieux. Un œil bleu dévastateur, accentué par la courbure d'un sourcil expressif, dévisageait le jeune tigre de Kaï alors que l'autre était recouvert par un cache œil stylé n'empiétant en rien sur la beauté de son propriétaire. Ses cheveux brun étaient recouverts par un casque impressionnant orné d'un imposant croissant de lune asymétrique. C'était un homme puissant, et il voulait en découdre. Yukimura ne pouvait pas s'y trompé, pas avec l'air prédateur qu'il affichait, pas alors qu'il se sentait sur le point d'être dévoré tout cru par son charisme. Pas quant son âme de guerrier vibra si intensément en réponse

"Date Masamune ? Tu es donc celui que l'on surnomme le Dokuganryu ?" demanda finalement Yukimura ne pouvant plus supporté d'attendre qu'il parle le premier.

"Eh ? Si tu connais mon non, j'apprécierai que tu te présente en premier, l'usage...you see ?"

Une fois de plus Yukimura tressailli face à la familièrement dont osait faire preuve cet arrogant général un froncement de sourcil se forma au dessus de ses yeux, le jeune homme se refusait à obéir mais il ne pouvait se permettre de froissé cet étranger, son seigneur ne l'avait pas envoyé pour combattre mais pour faire preuve de diplomatie.

"Je suis Sanada Genjiro Yukimura, et comme je l'ai dit plus tôt je suis ici au nom de mon seigneur le maître de ses terres Takeda Shingen." répondit Yukimura, bombant fièrement le torse.

Un étrange sourire se peignit sur les lèvres souple de Date, il se tourna vers Kojûro qui recula, acceptant l'ordre silencieux.

"All right Yukimura, je n'irait pas par quatre chemins, nous sommes pressés et tu nous gêne."

Yukimura se retint de montré ses dents, se type commençait à la faire sortir de ses gonds, ce qui en soit, était un bel exploit. Il secoua la tête.

"Mon seigneur veut d'abord vous rencontré, je suis chargé de vous escorté jusqu'à son château où vous serrez reçut." continua fermement le jeune tigre, ses muscle le démangeant avec l'envie de faire disparaître cette expression hautaine du visage de l'autre jeune homme.

Les doigts de Masamune glissèrent lentement jusqu'au manche du sabre central à sa gauche. Sont expression ne changea en rien, défiant Yukimura de son œil unique.

"Tu ne renonce pas facilement comme je l'espérais...j'ai bien quelque minutes à perdre pour un petit duel, si tu gagnes je te suis, si je gagne...tu ne nous à pas vu, quant dit tu ? Je te promets que ce sera très rapide." à peine eu t-il fini sa phrase qu'une clameur d'encouragement s'éleva de ses rang montrant à quel point ses hommes croyaient en sa force.

Yukimura se renfrogna, partagé entre son cœur qui lui criait de laissé libre cours à son envie de faire parler ses lances et faire ravalé son arrogance à ce prétentieux Daimyo, et sa raison, qui lui rappelait que tous ses hommes étaient derrière lui…quelque part il se dit que de toute façon il ne pourrait pas faire changer d'avis à cet homme…mais c'était aussi cette partie qui vibrait de rencontré la force qu'il ressentait en cet étrange jeune homme.

Il entendit un début d'agitation dans ses rangs, son silence faisant parler ses hommes. Un murmure passa aussi derrière Date et il vit vaguement un homme avec des lunettes donné un coup de coude à son voisin potelé.

"Le chef ne va en faire qu'une bouchée, regarde il est mort de trouille."

Ses voisins se mirent à ricané et cela ne plus pas du tout à Yukimura qui lui lança le regards le plus noir qu'il puisse produire, il s'emporta ses paroles allant plus vite que ses pensées.

"Moi Sanada Genjiro Yukimura accepte ce duel !" lança il provocant les encouragement de ses soldats.

"Parfait." Fit Masamune avec un étrange sourire, alors que ses propres hommes faisaient entendre leur ferveur.

Un frissons parcouru le dos de Yukimura, et pendant en seconde il se demanda si il ne venait pas de faire une des pire bêtise de sa vie. Il dégluti discrètement levant la main pour faire signe à ses soldats de resté en retrait.

"Masamune-sama, peut être déviez-vous descendre un peut en amont, pour avoir un terrain plus dégagé." Proposa Kojûro.

Masamune se contenta de hoché la tête pour acquiescer, puis juste après son regard bloqua une nouvelle fois celui de Yukimura, il se retourna vers son général. Yukimura remarqua le léger changement d'expression de Kojûro quand son seigneur commença à lui parler.

"Quand tout cela sera terminé, j'aurais deux mots à te dire."

Kojûro baissa la tête avec un soupir presque inaudible. Le jeune samouraï s'étonna de l'échange entre les deux étranger, une fois de plus son mal de tête se rappela à lui.

"Hey ! Sanada Yukimura, tu nous guide ?" l'interpella la voix de Masamune.

Yukimura répondit en expirant bruyamment par ses narines, ce type le chauffait, mais encore il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont il avait prononcé son nom qui avait accélérer le rythme de son cœur, et Yukimura ne put interpréter que comme ce qu'il devrait ressentir s'apprêtant à affronter un adversaire de valeur. Qu'il partage le prénom d'un être qui lui était cher n'entra que vaguement en considération dans ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, cela ne pouvait avoir de place sur un champ de bataille

"Descendons vers la rivière." Répondit le général de Kai.

Sans une autre regard il commença à descendre l'abrupte et herbeuse pente qui bordait la route, il entendit son futur adversaire lui emboité le pas, sentant pratiquement l'œil de Masamune lui troué le dos, il espéra que la pénombre ambiante aiderait à dissimulé les perle de sueurs qui se formaient a ses tempes. Il savait que malgré son état, il vaincrait, parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de perdre…mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il laisserait Masamune voir qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal.

Les deux jeunes hommes se postèrent à une bonne distance l'un face à l'autre, en plein milieu du lit de la rivière à un endroit où ils n'avaient d'eau que jusqu'aux chevilles. Yukimura senti le courant de l'eau passé à travers le tissu qui recouvrait ses pieds, l'eau était fraiche et le bruissement l'apaisa, lui faisant du bien. Il ferma les yeux et se baigna dans la sensation, attendant le signal de Masamune.

"Are you ready ?" prononça lentement le dragon.

Prenant un de ses sabres entre ses deux mains, il le porta au-dessus de son épaule, la lame affuté reflétant la partie de son visage non dissimulé par son casque. Yukimura répondit en prenant lui aussi une position d'attaque. Ses pieds cherchèrent un appui sur les galets du fond de la rivière, ses deux lance se faisant menaçantes alors que leur deux regards se percutaient pour la nième fois depuis leur rencontre.

Et en un battement de cils, tout s'évapora. L'eau se souleva sous la force de l'impact, les gouttelettes semblèrent en suspension dans l'air durant la fraction de seconde qu'il fallut au deux jeune gens pour se rencontré de plein fouet. Le choc du métal contre le métal résonna dans la vallée.

Les lances de Yukimura bloquèrent le sabre de Masamune, le forçant à s'arrêté. Le jeune dragon siffla, montrant un semblant d'admiration, et Yukimura le visage ruisselant d'eau, les membres tremblant sous la force qu'il exerçait à retenir Masamune, esquissa un sourire en coin.

Guettant le bon moment, il sauta en arrière, sa vitesse impressionnante il utilisa son nouvel élan pour porter un coup d'estoc que Masamune para de justesse. Ils émettaient littéralement une aura visible alors qu'ils en étaient à peine à leurs premiers échanges, se ressentant l'un l'autre à pleine force.

En aval les deux escouades observaient la bataille avec presque autant de passion que ce qu'y mettaient les deux protagonistes, clamant leur soutien à leur leader respectifs. Kojûro en retrait surveillait la scène craignant le résultat de cet affrontement, une crainte qu'il n'avait plus connus depuis sept années…

Les poumons de Yukimura s'enflammèrent alors qu'il lâcha un cri portant son bras jusqu'à Masamune, il brisa enfin sa garde, déchirant la tunique bleu dans un bruit sourd. Masamune regarda son épaule gauche révélant maintenant sa côte de maille. Cette fois le sourire de Yukimura atteint ses yeux.

"Tsk, ne te réjouit pas trop vite." Fit Masamune, reculant hors de portée d'un bond gracieux.

Yukimura ne répondit pas mais reprit une position de combat, une lance maintenu dans son bras levé au-dessus de sa tête et l'autre au niveau de sa taille, parant la partie basse de son corps. Lorsque Masamune rangea son sabre, la seconde de surprise qui déstabilisa le jeune tigre succéda rapidement à nouvelle montée d'adrénaline quand le dragon glissa habilement ses doigts sur les manches de ses six sabres les tirant dans un flash bleu et un bruit métallique alors qu'une nouvelle clameur provenant de l'un des deux camp retenti.

"Je reconnais ta valeur, Sanada Yukimura… il n'y a plus moyen qu'on te confonde avec une fille…"

La bouche de Yukimura s'ouvrit de béatitude face à l'insulte, quand un pique violent de son mal de tête le força à fermer les yeux, lui tirant un gémissement qu'il étouffa du mieux possible. Au moment à il reprit ses esprits, Masamune n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre de lui, et était ce de l'inquiétude que le jeune samouraï cru lire sur son visage.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ? Déjà fatigué, peut-être ai-je parlé trop vite…"

Non, Yukimura s'était trompé, un être pareil ne pouvait être capable de compassion.

"Ne croyez pas m'avoir avec vos honteuses provocations ! Je ne me retiendrai plus !"

L'étincelle d'excitation ranima le feu de Yukimura qui se jeta à nouveau dans la bataille. Aucun d'eux ne sut si les échanges de coups qui suivirent durèrent des heures où des secondes, les deux se jetant éperdument contre l'autre. Ils partageaient la même pensée et ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait souhaité être ailleurs qu'à cet instant, les sensation de cette bataille ne pouvant être comparé à aucune autre émotions qu'ils n'aient jamais ressentis. Leur lame se rencontraient, fouettaient l'air alors que s'élevaient leurs cris de guerres. Il ne restait plus qu'eux sur terre.

Ils se posèrent entre deux assauts se toisant, leur souffle haletant, aucun ne lâchait la moindre prise sur l'autre, l'eau et la sueur se mêlait sur leur corps collant leurs accoutrement à leur peau ardente. Soudain, comme si leur âme entrait en résonnance ils s'élancèrent à nouveau leurs aura azure et écarlates s'élevant dans le ciel nocturne, leur mouvements étaient trop rapide pour que les yeux autres puissent encore les suivre. Une des lames de Masamune passa effleura la gorge de Yukimura qui répliqua en déchirant presque le genoux de son adversaire.

C'était incroyable, excitant, démesuré. Jamais Yukimura ni Masamune n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort dans leur courte vie. Leur corps agité par une danse mortelle, la rencontre de deux âmes guerrières qui s'appelaient l'une et l'autre. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, si seulement, si seulement cela pouvait durer éternellement…

Rien ne pouvait plus les arrêté…du moins…si Yukimura avait été dans son état normal. Une trop grande mise à l'épreuve de ses muscles alors que sa vision se fut troublé pendant une seconde et cela suffit, Yukimura flancha, perdant l'équilibre.

Trois des sabres de Masamune tranchèrent dans de la matière solide avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se retenir. Le silence mortel qui suivi fut des plus oppressant avant qu'il ne soit violement perturbé par le son du corps de Yukimura atterrissant dans la rivière. Masamune ne sut pas très bien ce qui sembla déconnecter son cerveau, trop emporté par la bataille, il réalisa tardivement ce qu'il venait de faire.

"N'avez-vous aucun honneur !" lança Sasuke.

Masamune grogna, regardant avec qu'elle profondeur la tenue du ninja avait été éventré, si il n'avait pas porté d'armure…

"No problem." Marmonna-il.

Sasuke prit un Yukimura maintenant inconscient dans ses bas, il était encore essoufflé et ses joues étaient rougies. Le voir ainsi calma Masamune, il ne tarda pas à retrouver le sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il n'avait plus eu aucun doute sur l'identité de cet ardent jeune homme.

"Il est brulant de fièvre…vous avez abusé de sa faiblesse, ce n'ait pas digne d'un guerrier de votre rang, vous vous déshonorez." Murmura Sasuke tout de même assez haut pour que le dragon puisse l'entendre.

Masamune porta les mains sur ses hanches, son regard remontant vers son armée, il chercha inconsciemment un réconfort qu'il savait que seul son œil droit pouvait lui offrir, mais Kojûro était trop loin…

"Il n'en laissait rien paraitre." Affirma-il, ne sachant pas pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de s'excuser.

"Partez maintenant, vous avez gagné, vous avez fait assez de mal comme ça."

Le ninja se releva, portant le tigre sur son dos. Il ne put retenir une grimace alors que le jeune trempait ses vêtements. Son inquiétude pour Yukimura l'emportant sur le reste, il ignora Masamune alors qu'il commençait à remonter vers le reste des soldats.

Le jeune dragon marcha à côté de l'espion, un air de défit affirmant ses trait alors qu'il regardait le visage, légèrement déformé par la douleur, de son rival en rouge.

"Je crois que je vais rendre une petite visite à ce vieux Takeda…je lui dois bien ça…" ajouta-il avec un nouveau regard sur Yukimura.

Masamune ravala sa fierté en se disant que de toute façons il allait arrêté son armée pour établir un campement, il ne pouvait pas leur refusé le confort d'un vrai lit quand il était offert de cette manière.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, il regretta d'avoir pu croire qu'il se débarrasserait de se dragon obstiné si facilement. Le protecteur de Yukimura avait une autre charge maintenant…comme si il avait besoin de ça, Masamune les avaient retrouvés, mais si Masamune était là...cela voulait dire que l'autre aussi...

"Comme vous voudrez…" ajouta-t-il à contre cœur.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Takeda reçut l'armée du clan Date, malgré cette heure tardive, il fit preuve d'hospitalité et d'une courtoisie qui déstabilisa un peut Masamune. Ils n'ignoraient pas qu'ils étaient des intrus ici, et bien que leurs intentions ne soit pas agressive, puisque lui et ses hommes avaient fini par accepté l'invitation, mais ils n'en restaient pas moins des dangers potentiels.

Le langage du corps parla plus que les mots, et Masamune ne put retenir un frisson face au regard du Tigre de Kaï lorsque le ninja lui expliqua comment son protéger s'était retrouvé dans cet état.

Yukimura ne s'était pas réveillé durant le voyage et cela ne faisait que renforcé le trouble de Masamune. Il avait ignoré que son adversaire était en proie à une forte fièvre, ils avaient combattu dans une eau glacé et seul les dieux savaient quelles conséquence cela aurait sur la santé du jeune tigre. Il s'en voulu d'autant plus car ce n'est qu'en se remémorant les récents événements qu'il remarqua les signes, il aurait dû savoir…il avait été si heureux de pouvoir croiser le fer avec Yukimura, de pouvoir faire payer le jeune homme pour avoir disparu durant sept longues années.

Masamune se reposait maintenant dans une chambre réservé au invités, une entrevu avec Takeda et Uesugi avait été programmé pour le lendemain. Il devrait s'expliqué, même si cela lui pesait, pourquoi devoir se justifié ? Il partait en guerre et alors, cela ne regardait pas ces vieux croulant…ils n'avaient rien avoir la dedans.

Si ce n'était pas pour Yukimura, il ne se serait pas arrêté, pour une chance de le revoir encore…Yukimura, il lui avait fait réfléchir, peut être après tout, c'était-il un peu trop précipité…

Le seigneur du clan Date signa le papier qu'il venait de rédiger, il allait enfin pouvoir tenir sa promesse.

"Masamune-sama ? Vous souhaitiez me parler ?" la voix de Kojûro provenant de l'extérieur le tira hors de sa réflexion.

Le jeune seigneur réajusta sa position, serrant ses yeux fixant la lettre posé devant lui.

"Entre Kojûro." Dit-il calmement.

Le serviteur fit comme il lui avait été ordonnée et pénétra dans la pièce à l'éclairage tamisé, seul une bougie sur le petit bureau posé devant Masamune éclairait suffisamment pour que l'on puisse distingué quelque chose. La lumière de la flamme projetait de lugubres ombres sur le visage impassible de Masamune. Le refus que celui montrait a daigné lui adressé un regard fis comprendre à Kojûro qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir échappé à son jeune maitre.

Il s'agenouilla en face de lui, souhaitant plus que tout que Masamune relève enfin la tête, tout sauf le rejet…

"C'est à propos de 'lui' n'est-ce pas ?"

Quand l'œil glacial de Masamune remonta pour rencontrer les siens, il crut que des flammes le dévoraient, ce n'est que la voix grave, presque murmuré de son maitre qui le ramena à la réalité.

"Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire à sa mort ?"

Tout se bouscula dans la tête de Kojûro. Sa main prenant celle de Masamune alors qu'ils quittaient définitivement la ville où Masamune avait connu ses premiers moments de vrai bonheur. Les pleurs et les cris de Masamune alors que les flammes rougeoyantes s'élevant du palais des Sanada créèrent un mouvement de foule. Tout c'était passé si vite, il avait mis son jeune seigneur à l'abris, prit douloureusement la forme de ses ancêtres car le temps pressait…il avait cherché dans le cœur même du brasier …en vain…

"Je le pensait sincèrement, Masamune-sama." Kojûro baissa la tête, maintenant c'était lui qui se cachait du regard de son seigneur.

Masamune se leva brusquement, empoignant les bords du manteau de son serviteur, son poing serré s'éleva, prêt à frapper. Il s'arrêta, hésitant…

"Je mérite d'être puni pour mon échec, je ne saurais me pardonné de vous avoir infligé une telle douleur."

Répondit l'homme, se remémorant le petit Masamune, fragile, à qui le destin venait une fois de plus de lui arracher ce qu'il en était venu à aimer. Mais le poing de Masamune tomba pas et se fut avec grand étonnement, peut habitué au contact, que Kojûro senti les bras de Masamune passé autour de son cou. Une légère pression dans son dos et il sentit le contact disparaitre aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

"C'est du passé maintenant." Masamune tendis alors la lettre qu'il venait de rédiger. "J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée, I'm getting him."

Kojûro lit le papier, ses yeux s'écarquillant d'avantage chaque nouvelle ligne parcouru.

"Masamune-sama ! C'est une idée brillante ! Le clan Date ne peut en sortir que grandis."

Kojûro n'en revint pas de la maturité que montrait son seigneur en relisant les mots consignés dans cette lettre. Que pouvait-il dire si ce n'est qu'il savait apprécier l'influence indéniable qu'avait Yukimura sur son impétueux et instopable seigneur. Il se demanda maintenant, quel tournant allait bien pouvoir prendre l'avenir, et cela lui tira un rire intérieur, il n'était pas si pragmatique d'ordinaire.

Masamune passa une main dans ses cheveux, soupirant.

"Je suis pourtant sur que le vieux Takeda n'appréciera pas autant, He'll beat me !"

Un frisson terrible parcouru Masamune, son serviteur ne put que compatir.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples :DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers : Si je possédais Sengoku Basara la saison 2 aurait été une fête pour les fans de DateSana**

Note : J'en aurais mis du temps à le publier ce chapitre, mais maintenant que les partiels sont terminé alors je vais avoir un peu plus de temps.

Les réponses aux coms sont à la fin, je ne veux pas spoiler le chapitre ^^

**Dragon Tales**

**Partie 8**

" Danna ? " La voix de Sasuke raisonna sans trouver de réponse.

Soupirant, il prit sur lui de faire glisser la porte de la chambre de son maître, la lumière grisâtre et pénétrante de ce matin venteux ne sembla pas perturber l'occupant de la pièce. Sasuke s'avança, entrant à un genou après l'autre, la vue de son maître lui tira un nouveau soupir

Le jeune samouraï, étendu sur son futon, avait le visage d'une pâleur inquiétante et la quiétude dans laquelle son visage était plongé aurait pu donner l'impression que son corps était sans vie. Le seul signe que Yukimura montrait encore était une respiration laborieuse, saccadé ainsi que de nombreuses gouttes de sueur qui venait perler sur ses tempes, trempant sa nuque et collant ses cheveux à son front.

" Aaah, Danna, il faut toujours que vous en fassiez trop. " Continua le ninja.

Il portait une bassine d'eau, entre ses mains, et devant le silence que continuait à lui offrir Yukimura, il se demanda s'il ne valait tout simplement pas la lui jeter à la figure…mais cela n'aurait aidé qu'à le rendre plus malade.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Sasuke se ravisa et préféra poser la bassine à côté de la tête du jeune endormi. Il y trempa un linge blanc avant de l'essorer, tout aussi silencieusement, il commença à tamponner la peau du jeune homme, dans le but de le rafraîchir, desserrant le yakuta bordeaux autour de son cou. Yukimura ne se réveilla pas, mais son souffle s'apaisa. Sasuke remit le tissu dans l'eau avant de toucher délicatement le front Yukimura, vérifiant la température.

"Au moins la fièvre et tombée, vous m'aviez inquiéter là."

Sasuke se tourna pour reprendre le linge nouvellement humidifié et manqua de sursauté lorsque qu'une main serra celle qui était toujours sur le front de Yukimura. Il attrapa les épaules du brun par réflexe en voyant qu'il t'entait de se relevé.

"Doucement, j'ai bien cru que vous ne vous réveilleriez pas."

Yukimura lui exerça une nouvelle pression sur la main qu'il n'avait pas relâchée avant de tenter un raclement de gorge. Elle était si sèche qu'il se demanda si les mots qu'il voulait prononcer allaient sortir, il devait savoir ce qui avait bien put le mettre dans un état pareil. Ses muscles le tiraillait et il étourdit, de plus il sentait que la sueur avait collé son yakuta à sa peau par endroits.

"Qu'es ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda il en tentant à nouveau de se redressé, plus lentement cette fois.

Sasuke roula une nouvelle fois des yeux, et fis un geste de la main pour appuyer son discours.

"Voyons, vous êtes resté trop longtemps dans le bain, vous avez voulu faire le malin alors que vous avez pris un coup de froid assez important. Brûlant de fièvre vous avez affronté un adversaire probablement aussi stupide et borné que vous dans une eau glacée, et pour arranger les choses, vous avez combattu jusqu'à épuisement total de ce qu'il vous restait comme forces. Je crois que j'ai assez bien résumé." Affirma-t-il en un souffle, se grattant l'arête du nez.

Yukimura le fixa sans rien dire. Cligna une fois des yeux puis une autre. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma avant de l'ouvrir encore, s'assurant de bien imprimé ce qu'était en train de lui dire son ami ninja

"J-J 'ai…perdu." Souffla-il.

"Moi je dirais plutôt match nul, vu que vous vous êtes évanoui avant la fin."

"C'est une honte ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais me présenté devant Oyakata-sammmmmaaaa !"

Yukimura éclata en sanglot cachant sa tête entre ses genoux, Sasuke lui tapota le dos avec un sourire compatissant.

"Mais non, mais non…vous avez rempli votre mission c'est ça l'important."

Yukimura se redressa subitement, oubliant son état nausée, toutes larmes disparus, il fixa son ami comme s'il venait de prononcé la pire des aberrations. Il se mit à trembler presque imperceptiblement alors que les souvenirs, les sensations de la bataille refaisait surface en lui, tout était encore si frais dans son esprit…

"Date-dono est ici ? Je croyais qu'il reprendrait simplement son chemin…" demanda il semblant plus se parler à lui-même.

"On dirait que votre petite performance l'a impressionné parce qu'il est actuellement en train de discuter avec Oyakata-sama et Uesugi Kenshin dans la salle du conseil." Enchaîne Sasuke en haussant les épaules.

Le regard du plus jeune se troubla d'avantage. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de contenir ses tremblements de plus en plus persistants, fixant la couverture recouvrant le bas de son corps.

"C'est étrange Sasuke..." commença il, peut sûr de pouvoir continué.

"Hum ?" Fit le ninja, affairé à préparer un verre d'eau.

"Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant, bizarrement, je suis heureux que Date-dono ne soit pas partie." Yukimura porta inconsciemment sa main à son cœur.

"Ça aurait été frustrant de laissé un si beau duel su un match nul pas vrai ?" Sasuke lui tendis le verre.

Yukimura but d'une traite, sa gorge soulagé, il mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre la conversation. Il avait surtout envie de se rendormir, la sensation de nausée encore trop forte pour qu'il puisse espérer se lever, mais il avait tout autant envie d'assisté à la réunion des trois daïmios, au fond de lui il savait que revoir Masamune l'aiderait à comprendre son trouble.

"Il y a de ça... Masa-Date-dono es un adversaire incroyable, l'ivresse de notre bataille m'a complètement emporté, j'en ai oublié tout le reste... il est si fort. Mon cœur battait si vite..."

"Aa ah," soupira Sasuke.

"Mais il y a autre chose, une sensation plus profonde, que je ne peux pas expliquer, comme si...comme s'il y avait quelque chose dont je devais absolument me souvenir. Quelque chose de très important." Yukimura sera visiblement les points, l'air qu'il affichait sur son visage était empreint de détermination, comme s'il pensait que Sasuke savait quelque chose.

"Danna, nous nous étions pourtant mis d'accord pour laisser le passé derrière, cela ne sert à rien d'essayé de vous souvenir...il ne reste rien de cette époque." Le temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois où il avait eu à prononcer ces mots. Mais il devait se faire une raison...il ne pourrait plus protéger Yukimura de ce passé bien longtemps.

"Tu as raison, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Mon devoir et de servir Oyakata-sama ! Et je vais le rejoindre tout de suite !" Yukimura ne se rendit lui-même pas compte de sa fuite en avant et oublia qu'il venait juste de songé à se rendormir

Le jeune brun se releva, et se précipita dans le couloir, Sasuke ricana alors qu'il entendait le son de ses pas tambourinant le planché dans la direction carrément opposée à la salle où se réunissaient les seigneurs Date, Takeda et Uesugi. Sasuke préféra sortir dans la cours, tendant ses bras au ciel, il s'étira bruyamment.

"Ton maître ne manque pas d'énergie." Une voix féminine s'éleva d'entre les branches dégarnies de l'arbre en face de lui. Kasuga fus un bon gracieux au sol et se présenta devant lui avant qu'il ne puisse renvoyer la salutation.

"Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais capable de te préoccuper de quelqu'un d'autre que ta petite personne." Affirma-t-elle.

Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Sasuke , dans un geste vif, comble la distance qui les séparaient et l'empoigne par la taille.

"Mais je m'inquiète tous les jours pour toi, une si belle fleur dois rester à la maison et s'occupé de s mes enfants." Il tenta de lui baissé la main.

La blonde riposta avec une clé de bras, l'envoyant par-dessus son épaule elle le maintint au sol, le talon entre les omoplates et un bras maintenu dans son dos.

"Ne pousse pas ta chance !"

"Violente. Je plaisantais, tu es faite pour le combat, se serait dommage de gâché une telle lame." Sasuke ne semblait pas du tout sincère et son petit rire ne l'aidait pas.

Pourtant Kasuga le relâcha, rougissant comme une adolescente elle tenta de caché ses joues avec ses mains.

"Ne déforme pas les mots de Kenshin-sama !" Sa voix parus un peu trop aigu à son goût.

Ooooooooooo

Dans la salle du conseil de guerre, une toute autre ambiance régnait alors que Masamune continuait son récit.

Shingen assis au centre de la pièce, un homme à la stature frêle et à la musculature compacte se tenait à sa droite, ses cheveux étaient soigneusement recouverts par un voile virginal serré dans un bel ornement. Son air calme et posé avec grâce et volupté contrebalançait l'apparence brute et bourrue de Shingen, il observait Masamune avec cet air de sévérité qu'il ne resservait d'ordinaire qu'a ses séances d'enseignement avec Yukimura.

"Deux villages ont été incendié en moins d'une semaine, ça avait beau n'être que des paysans, je ne peux pas tolérer cela sur mes terres." Affirma Masamune frappant de son poing son casque posé à côté de lui.

"Personne ne le pourrait." Répondit le bel homme en inclinant la tête.

"Mes investigations mon conduit à la conclusion que cela était l'œuvre du bras droit de Oda Nobunaga...ce n'est pas parce que le fait que j'ai unifié Oshu ne lui plait pas qu'il a le droit de faire payer le peuple ! No such luck, je suis toujours décidé à lui faire connaître la colère du peuple dragon." S'emporta le jeune seigneur.

"Je comprends maintenant votre empressement à traverser mes terres." La voix de Shingen sembla remplir l'immense pièce. "Mais je me dois de vous dissuader de courir à votre suicide, aussi noble votre cause soit elle." Il semblait vraiment espéré que ce fougueux jeune homme écoute les paroles de l'ancien qu'il commençait à devenir.

Masamune hocha la tête, "Hah" fit-il simplement. "M'arrêté ici m'aura permis de réfléchir, les mouvements récents des Oda son plus que suspect, je ne le sens pas celui-là. Aussi j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer, cela devrait parer à toute éventualité. Right ?"

Le jeune dragon avait dit cela alors qu'il tendait à Shingen le traité qu'il avait plutôt montré à Kojûro, il n'était pas sûr que les anciens du clan apprécient, mais il devait comprendre que c'était lui le chef maintenant.

Les yeux de Shingen parcourait le papier alors que Uesugi Kenshin appuyé contre lui se permettait de lire lui aussi, alors que son visage efféminé restait impassible, Masamune ne sut pas tellement comment il devait prendre les changements brutaux d'expression qui secouait le visage de Shingen.

"Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Date de s'associé comme cela, mais je pense que chacun y trouvera avantage..." Masamune se permit de prendre une posture plus décontractée, laissant une de ses jambes sortir du cercle conventionnel dans lequel il était assis.

Shingen commença à emmètre un grognement menaçant, et le jeune homme repensa au danger auquel il se savait exposer, il dégluti et eu un mouvement involontaire de recul au moment où le seigneur des Takeda commença à se levé pour se dirigé dans sa direction, lui lançant le regard le plus meurtrier dont un homme pouvait être capable. Contre toute attente, se fut Kenshin qui le sauva, posant une main aux longs doigts fins sur le large bras de Shingen , de manière à l'apaisé, le faisant se rassoir, toujours de cette voix placide il dit.

"Ce tempétueux dragon à raison, nous ne pouvons ignorer la menace plus longtemps, cet alliance est la bienvenu. S'il te plait considère là."

Shingen plongea son regard dans celui de son vis à vis, quelques seconde d'un silence lourd s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se rasseye enfin, Masamune fis une légère moue, il sentait comme si il se tramait quelque chose qu'il ignorait, et il n'aimait pas rester dans l'ombre, il avait remarqué que la main de Kenshin avait mis un certain temps avant de quitter.

"Mais…Pourquoi Yukimura ?" dit-il en revenant à Masamune.

Le dragon brun haussa une épaule, fit un sourire en coin, et que cela soit de la témérité où de la folie, il se remit a défié l'imposant seigneur de Kai du regard.

"Disons que j'ai été impressionné par ses qualités et que j'ai envie de le connaître d'avantage, you see ?"

"Vous promettrez de prendre soin de lui ?" Shingen ne pouvait rester insensible face à ce qu'il voyait comme une passion de la jeunesse. Kenshin avait raison…

Masamune aimait bien la tournure que cela prenait. "Dans la mesure où vous respectez vos engagements, je respecterais les miens c'est évident."

"Dans ce cas, Moi Takeda Shingen accepte que mon général Sanada Genjiro Yukimura soit pris en otage et adopté par les Date en face office de sceau pour l'alliance militaire entre nos deux clan." Shingen n'avait pas dans sa voix, la force et la conviction que l'on trouvait chez lui en temps normal.

"Si vous devenez allié de Takeda, vous êtes également l'allié des Uesugi." Continua Kenshin avec un sourire doux.

Cela rendu plus heureux le jeune dragon qu'il aurait cru, jamais Yukimura n'avait à ce point été à sa portée, il l'aurait maintenant pour lui seul, et de façon légale en plus Il n'y aurait plus moyens qu'il soit séparé à nouveau de son ami d'enfance. Il fit mine de rester impassible, sur le point de répondre a Shingen quand il fut interrompus.

"Cela si Yukimura es d'accord, il est le principal intéressé après tout." Le sourire qui se dessina sur Shingen fit tressaillir Masamune.

Shingen s'avait qu'en posant cette condition, il n'aurait probablement pas à se séparer de l'enfant et il ne se risquerait pas à froissé son invité par u refus catégorique. Masamune en était certain, parce que Yukimura aimait sa famille et son clan plus que sa propre vie, le dragon en avait déjà fait les frais, maintes fois quand ils étaient petit, il avait supplié Yukimura de s'enfuir avec lui, de s'échapper de cette maison où plus personne ne voulait de lui, pour être gentiment éconduit par un sourire où une phrase courtoise. Et tout cela avait conduit à ce qu'il pense Yukimura perdu à tout jamais.

"Tsch, "siffla Masamune. Détournant le regard.

Oooooooooooo

Kojûro suivit le chemin dans le jardin, accompagnant le garde de Takeda chargé de faire mandé Yukimura à la salle du conseil, il se dirigea vers la chambre du jeune général. Personne et surtout pas un être rationnel comme lui ne se serait attendu à voir un jeune brun-roux en yakuta vert écrasé par une jeune femme au forme généreuses mise en valeur par sa combinaison moulante et largement échancré sur le décolleté.

Kojûro fronça les sourcils, il avait espéré revoir Sasuke, et s'il devait ce l'avoué, c'était dans ce but qu'il avait pris la décision de s'enquérir de la santé du jeune Sanada, étant sur de trouvé le shinobi à cet endroit précis. Alors pourquoi, alors qu'il savait que l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, se trouva il bien énervé de le trouvé en train de batifoler avec une jolie fille. Le revoir...combien de temps avait-il attendu ce moment...et combien il le regrettait maintenant qu'il l'avait en face de lui.

La jeune femme blonde relâcha le jeune ninja, avant de prendre une posture idiote. C'est ce moment que choisi Kojûro pour intervenir, il se racla la gorge pour signalé sa présence, le garde trop occupé à baver.

Les deux shinobi se retournèrent, et une lueur succincte flasha dans les yeux de Sasuke. Il détourna le regard presque aussitôt alors que Kojûro se prit à le fixé, prit de sentiments conflictuels, ignorant complètement la façon dont Kasuga le toisa. Le garde qui l'accompagnait prit la parole, dissipant le silence qui semblait vouloir engloutir les trois protagonistes.

"Nous sommes venus voir comment se portait le seigneur Sanada, sa présence et requise au conseil." prononça il, avec précaution.

"Il est déjà parti." répondit sèchement Sasuke, indiquant la direction qu'avait emprunté Yukimura.

"Ah... ah, merci. Sarutobi-sama." fit le garde s'inclinant et partant à la poursuite du samouraï.

Kasuga fronça les sourcils alors que Kojûro restait silencieux, son regard toujours braqué sur Sasuke, qui semblait être devenu étrangement nerveux.

"Bon, je crois que je vais y allé moi aussi." elle disparut dans un coup de vent.

Même si il se fichait éperdument de qui elle était à cet instant, Kojûro la remaria intérieurement de sa compréhension tandis que Sasuke la maudissait de l'abandonné dans une telle situation.

Le ninja avait tout fait pour éviter cette rencontre fatidique, revoir cet homme...lui faisait si mal...il était différent plus large, plus fort sans doute, les cheveux plus court et cette cicatrice...comment était-elle arrivée là ? Ses doigts le démangea de la touché, de posé sa main sur cette joue...et ses sentiments Sasuke ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de s'en servir pour alimenter sa rancœur contre le général de Date.

"Tu n'as pas changé." fit Kojûro.

Sasuke ne répondit et ne bougea toujours pas, il aurait voulu être n'importe où ailleurs qu'en face de cet homme maintenant, mais il avait comme un poids sur la poitrine qui l'empêchait de bouger..

"Tu aurais quelques minutes à m'accorder pour que nous discutions ?" demanda Kojûro, la voix base comme si il ne voulait pas effrayé un animal sauvage.

"Non."

La réponse de Sasuke claqua comme le vent, et c'est tout ce qu'il lui fallut comme motivation pour disparaître à son tour à la manière de Kasuga, laissant derrière lui un samouraï désemparer. Kojûro se mordit la lèvre inférieure, si avec ça ce n'était pas clair que Sasuke lui en voulait pour ce qu'il avait fait sept ans auparavant, que lui fallait-il de plus ?

Ooooooooooooooo

Quand Shingen eu terminé d'exposé les faits à Yukimura, celui-ci eu une réaction bien étonnante de sa part, bien plus mature que ce que son père adoptif aurait cru de lui. Il se tut.

Le jeune homme se contenta de regardé son seigneur, les mains crispé sur ses genoux, le visage fermé.

Devant le silence presque anormal, Shingen ferma les yeux et soupira, lui qui avait espérer un refus se retrouva une nouvelle fois en proie au doute, peut être que une alliance entre Date et Takeda était en effet la meilleur solution, et que Yukimura prenne cela en compte le toucha tout particulièrement.

"S'il avait demandé une de mes filles en mariage...je l'aurais sans doute considérer autrement. Sait tu comment son traité les otages ? Même si Date a promis de te traiter dignement, il n'en est pas de même pour le reste de son clan." tenta il pour débloquer la situation.

Et soudain le plus jeune explosa, collant son front contre les tatamis, il lança de tout son souffle.

"Oyakata-sama, que vous preniez en compte mon avis m'honore. Prendre une décision si importante pour tout le clan...! Je ne sais pas quoi répondre ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le seigneur Date m'a choisi ! Et je-"

Yukimura aurait dû s'attendre au coup de poing qui l'étala au sol, pourtant Shingen avait usé de bien moins de force que d'ordinaire. Cela eu pour effet de faire taire le jeune général.

"Cela te concerne directement, ça n'as rien avoir avec le clan, je n'ai que faire de cet alliance si mes hommes doivent en souffrir."

Le regard de Yukimura rencontra celui du seigneur Takeda en un dialogue que seul eux pouvait comprendre.

"Je-J 'ai encore besoin de réfléchir..." fit Yukimura en regardant ses mains

"Très bien, tu as jusqu'à ce soir, après quoi si tu n'es pas décidé je refuserais cette alliance." répondit Shingen résigné.

Yukimura se releva silencieusement, regarda une dernière fois son modèle et s'inclina avant de prendre la direction du jardin.

A mesure que ses pas l'éloignaient de son bienfaiteur, les yeux de Yukimura se remplissaient d'humidité. Jamais eu il n'avait eu à prendre pareille décision et si cela était encore un test de son seigneur, il était des plus cruels. Il prit une grande inspiration lorsqu'il fut enfin dehors. La question principale que le jeune tigre de Kaï se posait, pourquoi Masamune le voulait lui ? Comment pourrait-il trouvé une telle réponse ?

Il était maintenant en colère face à la non chalenge de cet homme qui sans scrupules et pour il ne savait qu'elle égoïste raison, tentait de l'arraché à son clan, sa famille, ce en quoi il avait cru et soutenu jusqu'à présent. Cela ne suffisait pas de l'avoir presque vaincu en combat singulier, maintenant il fallait aussi qu'il le brise mentalement et moralement ?

Yukimura prit d'autres grandes inspirations pour calmer la chaleur qui montait en lui, il avait besoin de se canalisé et de méditer pour trouver une réponse au plus vite. Il se souvint que le ce palais abritait un temple…bien qu'il préférait fréquenter le dojo, le temple était plus convenu dans un moment comme celui-là. D'un pas décider Yukimura quitta le patio et commença son chemin.

Trop préoccupé, il ne remarqua pas que Masamune était resté sur ce même patio et le regardait maintenant partir. Le jeune dragon avait écouté toute la conversation. Il fronça les sourcils en y repesant. A quels jeux jouait Yukimura ? Devant leurs hommes, c'était normal qu'il fasse comme si il ne le connaissait pas, mais après qu'il ait fait une telle proposition, il aurait dû accepter immédiatement et se jeté dans ses bras. Yukimura n'avait plus de famille alors qu'est ce qui le retenait.

Avec un petit grognement, Masamune se releva et entreprit de suivre Yukimura, il était temps de tiré ça au clair…

Ooooooooooo

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était resté agenouillé devant la statue du grand Bouddha, les yeux fermé, Yukimura avait atteint son but et se trouvait dans un état d'apaisement qui lui permettait enfin de réfléchir de façon cohérente.

L'encens qui parfumait la grande pièce, cette douce pénombre qui y régnait... Bien que la fièvre ne fasse plus vraiment souffrir le jeune général, l'atmosphère qui y régnait le faisait se sentir si léger, qu'il en avait oublié la raison première de sa présence ici.

Ah oui…cet idiot de Masamune.

"Sanada Yukimura."

Et voilà que maintenant il entendait cette voix l'appelé avec ce ton suave qui lui provoqua un frisson.

"Hey, Yukimura ?"

L'interpelé se redressa brusquement et se tourna, écarquillant les yeux face à cet apparition irréelle.

"Q-Que faites-vous ici ?"Laissa-t-il échappé.

Masamune passa une main dans ses cheveux s'avançant encore plus de Yukimura, sa démarche lente et gracieuse.

"J'en avais assez de t'attendre dehors, so I came in."

Ses mots étrangers firent bourdonner les oreilles du général de Takeda, et la façon dont ils avaient roulé sur la langue de Masamune n'arrangea pas les choses.

"As-tu prit ta décision ? Je veux connaitre ta réponse." demanda le dragon.

Toute la colère et la frustration dont il croyait s'être débarrassé refaire surface, Yukimura sera les poings, cet homme semblait trop prendre les choses à la légère à son goût.

"Je vois là toute l'arrogance et le vilénie du peuple dragon, Date-dono. Vous vous croyez si supérieur et osé interrompre m'a méditation pour ça ? Si vous cherchez à m'influencé, cela n'aura pas d'effets sachez-le." Gronda Yukimura.

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Masamune ne sembla pas trop apprécier l'insulte envers son peuple, Yukimura le mettait vraiment en colère et la seule chose qu'il trouva à faire ce fut de lui renvoyé l'insulte.

"Alors c'est donc vrai ce que l'ont dit ? Le vieux Takeda te saute si bien que tu ne peux pas t'éloigné de lui une seule seconde ? Pathetic !"

Masamune n'eus pas le temps de voir venir le coup qui le projeta quelques mètres plus loin, il se releva en se frottant la mâchoire tandis que Yukimura lui hurlait dessus,

"Comment osez-vous insulter Oyakata-sama de la sorte ! Je ne permettrais pas une telle infamie !" il prit une position combative, se jetant sur Masamune.

Le dragon parvint cette fois ci à anticiper l'attaque et attrapa les poignets de Yukimura à la dernière seconde.

"Tu as commencé je te signale, crétin." Masamune riposta en envoyant son front impacté violement celui du jeune tigre.

Yukimura haleta, sous le choc il recula de quelques pas, portant sa main à son front, il rugit avant de se relancé sur l'autre jeune homme. Les coups de poings et de pieds s'échangèrent, Masamune les paraient tous avec cette expression amusé qui enrageait encore d'avantage le général. Seulement la colère embrumait ses sens, rendant ses mouvements de plus en plus incohérents, facilitant les parades de Masamune. Très vite ses mains se retrouvèrent prisent dans celles du dragon borgne, leurs doigts entrelacé rendant sa fuite difficile. Yukimura appuyait sur ses mains pour repoussé son adversaire le plus loin de lui possible.

"'Mais que me voulez-vous à le fin !" fini il par éclaté.

Cette fois ce fus Masamune qui le surprit, ses dents grincèrent lorsqu'il parvint subitement à fermer la distance entre eux, passa une jambe derrière la sienne il le poussa, le faisant tombé au sol. Yukimura souffla l'air chassé abruptement de ses poumons alors que Masamune l'empêchait de se relevé en le surplombant de son poids. Le dragon attrapa à nouveau ses poignets, les plaquant au-dessus de sa tête, les tenant fermement dans une seule main, il posa l'autre sur la joue de Yukimura.

Le jeune tigre cessa alors de lutté, son regard étonné et apeuré se plongea dans celui de Masamune cherchant une réponse à ce geste. Ses cheveux s'étaient détachés dans leur bataille, se répandant autour d'eux comme un tapis de satin, son yakuta s'était entrouvert et un muscle pectoral seyant semblait brillé à la lumière des flammes, la peau rendu scintillante par la sueur alors que ses joues étaient encore rouges après une telle lutte. Masamune déglutis, Yukimura et lui n'était vraiment plus des enfants, et il lui fut difficile de refreiner le désir qui déferla en lui comme une vague de chaleur.

"Ai-je eu tort de pensé que tu serais heureux que je tienne ma promesse ?" susurra Masamune.

Il senti l'autre frissonné devant lui mais ne sut dire si cela pouvait être dû à la peur.

"Je ne vous connais pas." Affirma Yukimura sûr de lui.

Un éclair d'étonnement passa sur le visage de Masamune, il n'y avait pas moyen que Yukimura soit encore en train de se moqué de lui. Son cœur se serra alors qu'il se releva, se détournant de l'objet de son désir.

"Shame huh, tu ne te souvient vraiment pas de moi ?"

Yukimura resta au sol, encore choqué de ce qui venait de se produire.

"Je perdu trop de temps pour rien…" enchaina le dragon alors qu'il s'apprêta à sortir.

"Attend ! Masa…Masamune ?" lança Yukimura, tendant la main vers l'autre.

Masamune daigna se retourné, il lui devait bien ça, il ne se serait certainement pas attendu à ce que Yukimura soit si proche de lui, encore moins à ce qu'il passe ses bras autour de son cou.

"Il y a quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pu oublier."

Et quand Yukimura toucha doucement ses lèvres avec les siennes, Masamune fit un bon dans sa propre peau, d'abord trop prit de court pour réagir, il ne tarda pas à saisir les hanches du jeune homme qui osait si honteusement l'embrassé, le pressant d'avantage contre lui, changeant l'angle de leur visage pour approfondir leur baiser.

Yukimura ne pouvait si m'éprendre. Bien que ce ne soit plus cette timide et maladroite pression de lèvres qu'ils avaient partagé sept années auparavant. C'était cette même douceur, cette même tendresse, cette même chaleur qui s'insinuait dans la poitrine et se répandait dans tout son corps…maintenant tout ce que ce Masamune avait provoqué en lui depuis leur rencontre devenait plus clair…c'était parce qu'il n'était nul autre que SON Masamune…cet arrogant et horrible dragon était son Masamune…

Le jeune tigre revint à lui et se sépara de son ami retrouvé lorsqu'il sentit une langue caressé ses lèvres tentant d'ouvrir sa bouche. Essoufflé, il cherchait ses mots alors que Masamune lui souriait, mais ce fut le dragon qui parla en premier.

"Alors à tu finalement trouvé ta réponse ?"

TBC

Yatsuko Fleur Amethyste : toi qui m'encourage depuis le début tes commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus, même si ils prennent du temps à arriver. Le comportement de Masamune était anormal pour tout le monde, c'était avant tout parce que je voulais qu'on sente que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Masamune aurait dû enlever Yuki dès le départ ! ma fic aurait été beaucoup moins longue ^^

Aschen : Je suis une habitué des fandom fantômes ^^ et je suis contente quand quelqu'un d'autre que moi publie une histoire, contente de voir que mes fics te plaisent. Comment à tu trouvé cette nouvelle confrontation MasaxYuki ? ehehe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples :DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers : Si je possédais Sengoku Basara la saison 2 aurait été une fête pour les fans de DateSana**

Note :Les réponses aus reviews son à la fin, je les mettraient toujours la maintenant

**Dragon Tales**

**Partie 9**

Le tumulte provoqué par les deux jeunes hommes au sang chaud avait finalement laissé place au silence. Seul deux respirations, en rythme opposé, prouvait qu'il y avait âme qui vive dans le grand temple du clan Takeda.

Yukimura était assis adossé à un mur, regardant droit devant lui dans le vide, tout pour oublier la présence à ses côtés. A la question de Masamune, sa réponse fut simple, il détourna le regard, chancelant, ce défi de l'étreinte de l'autre jeune homme et lâcha un lourd soupir avant d'aller se posé à l'endroit où il était maintenant.

Il aurait souhaité que l'autre comprenne et le laisse un peu seul, il lui fallait du temps pour accepter son précieux ami d'enfance retrouvé…et que celui-ci appartienne à un clan dragon, cette race qu'il savait responsable de la destruction de sa famille.

Il aurait pourtant du prévoir que Masamune ne renoncerait pas aussi facilement, mais ce n'était pas comme si il se souvenait de tout non plus…l'autre jeune homme l'avait tout simplement imité en s'asseyant à côté de lui et la façon dont son épaule droite touchait la gauche de l'autre ne l'aidait pas vraiment à ce concentré.

"Comment est-ce arrivé…je veux dire tu te souviens vraiment de rien ?" tenta Masamune.

Yukimura esquissa un léger sourire, touché par le fait que son compagnon ne cherche pas à insister. Le jeune tigre toucha à nouveau ses lèvres, noyé dans le brouillon de souvenirs qui refaisaient surface, et d'autres qui seraient surement perdu à tout jamais. Il haussa les épaules, avant de se décider à répondre.

"Je ne suis pas sûr…Sasuke pourra t'expliquer mieux que moi, je ne me souviens de pratiquement rien avant mes dix ans."

Alors qu'il disait cela son regard se posa sur le planché ciré, Yukimura regarda son reflet au côté de celui de Masamune. Il se surprit à penser que cette réflexion floue et peut distincte ferait une belle peinture.

"Ah…le ninja, il est toujours là." Soupira le dragon borgne, ne cachant pas l'irritation dans sa voix.

"J'ai tout de même gardé quelques souvenirs, je me souvenais combien Masamune était important, mais pas qui était Masamune…" continua Yukimura, son sourire se muant en moue.

Emporté par l'atmosphère qui s'installait dans le temple, Masamune poussa sa chance, il glissa lentement sa main nue vers celle de Yukimura qui lui servait d'appui qui le sol, doucement son index toucha le dos de la main du tigre. C'était un problème que Yukimura ne se souvienne plus de lui, mais ce n'était plus le cas maintenant, non ? Yukimura ne réagit pas vraiment, alors Masamune prit simplement sa main dans la sienne, et contre toute attente Yukimura sera sa main en retour.

"En tout cas je dois remercier le ninja. Si il n'avait pas occupé Kojûro ce soir-là, je n'aurais pas pu te dire au revoir."

Masamune tourna son regard sur Yukimura, un étrange sourire ornant ses lèvres, alors qu'il remontait la main du jeune tigre vers elles. Yukimura se tourna lui aussi vers lui, le regardant faire avec une expression interrogative, ses sourcils se fronçant.

"Et tu ne te serais pas souvenu de la sensation de mes lèvres, you see ?" affirma il en baisant cette main.

"Masamune-dono est éhonté." Fit Yukimura en retirant sa main contre lui, rougissant.

Cela eu pour effet de faire ricané Masamune, il aimait toujours autant jouer avec Yukimura…il n'avait vraiment pas changé au final. L'affrontement qu'ils avaient partagé la veille avait réveillé en lui des sensations qu'il avait crues enfouie. Il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à trouver un adversaire à sa hauteur, et pourtant, Yukimura lui avait tout donné, sans retenu, il l'avait enflammé. Et maintenant il avait un problème, il ne pouvait ignorer le fait que le temps de jeux d'enfant était révolu, ils avaient bien failli s'entretué à ça aurait été magnifique, glorieux, la plus belle des mort…ils étaient maintenant tout deux adulte, et Masamune refrénait difficilement l'envie d'essayé des jeux plus de leur âge…

"Dit le gars qui en embrasse un autre pour vérifier une théorie." Taquina-t-il.

"Ca-ça n'a rien à voir !"

Yukimura se braqua brusquement quand Masamune glissa ses doigts dans son cou exposé, sa bouche resta entrouverte, un frisson étrange le parcouru.

"Alors pourquoi j'ai encore envie de t'embrasser, huh ?"

Masamune profita de l'hébétude de Yukimura pour l'attiré à lui, mais au moment où leurs bouches allaient se rencontrer une fois encore, il s'arrêta

"Quelle que soit ta réponse…je ne te laisserais plus t'échappé, quand je veux quelque chose je le prends." Affirma le dragon, se convaincant lui-même par la même occasion.

Yukimura ne parvint pas à protesté, pas avec la langue de Masamune à mi-chemin dans sa gorge, elle faisait des mouvements étranges, envoutant, lui chatouillant le palais, caressant sa propre langue comme essayant de la réveiller. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il commença à la bouger, fermant les yeux, laissant s'échapper un gémissement…c'était…bien…

Lorsque Masamune le relâcha, à bout de souffle, il lui fallut quelques longues secondes pour reprendre pied sur la réalité. Ses joues et rougis, ses lèvres entrouverte et humide offraient une vue agréable à Masamune qui passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, essuyant la salive qui s'y trouvait. Quant Yukimura capta le regard lubrique que lui lançait le dragon borgne, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il empoigna Masamune par les épaules et l'éloigna de lui, sans pour autant le lâcher.

"Pervers ! Dévergondé ! C'est honteux !" lança il en secouant la tête, oubliant qu'il s'était lui aussi perdu dans leur échange.

Masamune émis un autre petit rire, profitant d'une ouverture, il glissa sa main dans le yakuta du brun aux cheveux long, posant sa paume contre son cœur. Le sentir battra si vite, sous cette peau…

"Tu es si vivant." Murmura-il, "Je te retrouve tout entier."

"Masamune-dono…qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" s'étonna Yukimura, ne sachant vraiment comme réagir."

"Here, feel it."

Masamune attrapa le poignet du plus jeune et plaqua au niveau de son propre cœur. Ne portant pas son armure, il savait que Yukimura pourrait le sentir lui aussi. Le jeune tigre frémis en sentant les palpitations frénétique du cœur de Masamune, et il s'étonna encore plus de constaté qu'elle était en parfaite harmonie avec les sienne. Il remonta ses yeux vers l'œil unique de l'autre et comprit.

Il n'y avait aucune raison de lutter…Masamune n'était plus un petit garçon, il avait en face de lui un puissant seigneur qui avait conquis et unifié son pays a à peine dix-neuf ans. Un garçon dont il n'avait que de vagues souvenirs, mais son corps, son cœur et son âme lui répondait.

"Tu es devenu fort, beautiful, mais tu peux toujours courir pour essayer de me dépasser." Insista Masamune.

Le brun avait dit cela alors que sa main était descendue lentement sur le ventre de Yukimura, traçant les courbes et les sillons formé par sa musculature, le découvrant. Yukimura le laissa faire, frissonnant sous cette caresse, il sera les bras de Masamune, pour ne pas perdre pied à nouveau.

"Je…Te vaincrais tu verras…nhn…arrête s'il te plait." souffla Yukimura.

Ce que lui faisait Masamune était trop étrange et Yukimura ne savait pas vraiment comment y répondre, une partie de lui voulait qu'il arrête, mais une part tout aussi importante en demandait plus.

"Pourquoi ne me repousse tu pas comme tu la fait tout à l'heure ?"

Masamune posa sa question alors qu'il continuait de caressé le ventre de Yukimura d'une main et dénudait ses épaules de l'autre, enfouissant son nez dans le cou offert. Il avait dit cela sur un ton de défis, Yukimura devait l'arrêter, il devait l'arrêté parce que pour lui il était trop tard.

Toutes ses années à avoir cru son premier véritable ami disparu, le retrouvé soudainement alors qu'il fonçait dans la gueule du loup…sa beauté, sa fraicheur, sa force…et son caractère, c'était Yukimura…ses sentiments rejaillissait avec violence, désir, envi, frustration…amour peur être ? Masamune n'en avait rien à faire, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être avec Yukimura. Il voulait Yukimura, le sentir vivant, sentir son cœur battre encore plus vite, ce battement qui faisait vibré le sien. Yukimura…

Masamune toucha quelque chose, plus bas et Yukimura haleta, aspirant l'air précipitamment. Le dragon releva la tête, pensant avoir fait mal à son partenaire. L'expression de Yukimura était loin d'être douloureuse, elle était on ne peut plus adorable. Ses yeux billant et ses lèvres tremblotantes parce qu'il essayé de se retenir de faire du bruit, son regard ne fixant nulle part en particulier. Masamune renouvela son geste.

"Ghaaa, s-sstop !" siffla le tigre.

Ce geste envoya des éclairs fusé dans son système nerveux, son self-control lui glissait des doigts, si Yukimura ne réagissait pas vite…

Mais son corps en disait tout autrement, à en juger par la façon dont Masamune sentait la chose durcir à travers le fundoshi. Le dragon ricana, retrouvant sa place dans le cou de l'autre, il appuya ses lèvres, mordant furtivement alors qu'il se saisie du membre.

"Nhhnooon ! Pas là !" commença Yukimura, puis, faisant appel à son courage, il se décida. "Je ne vais pas perdre !"

A son tour il posa sa main sur l'entre jambe de Masamune, agissant par instinct, faisant pratiquement s'étouffé celui-ci.

Ils s'avaient tous les deux qu'après cela il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. S'il ne comprenait pas encore très bien les sentiments qui les unissaient, leurs corps allaient les aider à y voir plus clair.

Ooooooooooooooo

Sasuke faisait les cents pas devant les portes close du temple. Le ninja avait vue Masamune s'y introduire et pas de doute que Yukimura, que Sasuke cherchait à retrouver, était à l'intérieur lui aussi. Ça commençait à faire un bout de temps qu'il attendait, et il aurait bien voulu attraper Yukimura avant que Masamune ne passe à l'attaque. Sasuke avait cette fâcheuse tendance à arriver toujours en retard, il faudrait trouver une solution à ça.

Sasuke soupira de lassitude avant de se rassoir sur une des marches. Butté comme était Yukimura il aurait peut-être encore une chance de l'éloigné de Masamune. Il avait si bien réussi à protéger son maitre depuis toute ses années, et ce seul homme, le seul qu'il aurait souhaité que Yukimura ne rencontre jamais, se révélait probablement aussi butté et obstiné que lui, Masamune était un adverse redoutable pour tout ninja n'aimant pas le changement…et il faisait plané une menace non négligeable sur la pureté de Yukimura.

Le jeune ninja avait déjà vue se début de flamme dans son regard alors qu'il était encore petit. Il avait alors comprit que tôt au tard Masamune lui prendrait Yukimura. Il aurait juste espérer que ce soit tard.

"Katakura-danna ?"

Le jeune shinobi s'étonna de voir l'autre homme de ses pensées gravir la longue série de marches qui menaient au temple. Il se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas suivi, cela l'irrita un peu.

"Sarutobi ? Avez-vous vue Masamune-sama ?"

Sasuke roula des yeux, au fond de lui il se trouva qu'il aurait bien aimé que l'autre l'ait suivi…mais ça avait toujours été comme ça entre eux, Masamune passait d'abord, tout comme lui faisait passé Yukimura devant le reste.

"Dedans," dit-il en désignant le temple du pouce. "Mais pas tout seul." Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur a argumenté.

Kojûro regarda les portes du temple et eu un sursaut de sourcil lorsqu'il comprit.

"Peu importe je dois lui parler c'est urgent."

Le samouraï ne put que sentir l'air que déplaça le ninja lorsqu'il se posta devant lui l'empêchant de passé.

"Je crois 'vraiment' que tu ne devrais pas les déranger."

Sasuke n'en revenait pas qu'il en soit à protéger les arrières de ce petit saligaud de Masamune. Mais la vérité, et il ne l'avouera pas même sous la pire des torture, était qu'il avait simplement envi d'enrager Kojûro. Il avait simplement oublié qu'avec Masamune comme protéger, Kojûro était probablement l'un des hommes les plus patients du pays.

"Je veux bien attendre encore quelques minutes…si tu veux bien que nous ayons un discutions tous les deux."

S'il y avait bien un autre trait ennuyeux chez Kojûro, s'était qu'il savait tirer parti de chaque situation pour y trouver avantage…maintenant Sasuke était coincé. Le ninja répondit en se rasseyant et en émettant un autre profond soupir.

"Quand j'y repense, j'ai du mal à croire que je sois tombé amoureux de toi autrefois. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…va y je t'écoute."

Cette pique fit mal, Sasuke le vit instantanément. Kojûro s'assit à côté de lui, frottant ses doigts les uns contre les autres, cherchant ses mots sans doute.

"Qui était cette femme tout à l'heure ?" ne put il s'empêché de demander.

Sasuke souri, encore une occasion de le torturé.

"Ma fiancé, c'était pourtant évidant non ?"

Kojûro grogna presque imperceptiblement, il ferma les yeux et commença à se massé les tempes. A quoi s'attendait il après tout, c'était de sa faute et il le savait.

"Je suis désolé." Lâcha-il.

Le sourire de Sasuke ne s'effaça pas, il fit un rire moqueur.

"De quoi ? D'avoir disparu juste après que je me sois offert à toi pour la première fois ? Où d'être parti au loin sans rien dire ?"

Celle-là fit vraiment très mal. Kojûro sera les dents, il était normal que Sasuke lui en veuille, lui-même avait du mal à ce pardonné, il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il n'avait rien pu dire à Sasuke. Le ninja continua interrompant son train de pensée.

"Si seulement…si seulement je n'avais pas été avec toi ce soir-là…j'aurais pu éviter ce désastre. J'ai failli perde Yukimura à cause de ma bêtise, encore quelque minute et il aurait brûlé comme le reste. Et en plus il a fallu que tu reviennes le chercher après…lui…il ta vue…je ne sais pas pourquoi il eut un tel choc. Yukimura a perdu la mémoire, il a fallu des jours avant qu'il ne sorte de sa torpeur et des mois avant qu'il ne reparle ! Tout ça parce que j'ai été assez con pour tomber amoureux d'un imbécile !"

C'était la première fois que Kojûro avait vu Sasuke s'emporté de cette façon. L'écouté avait été la seule chose à faire, Sasuke en avait besoin. Les yeux de Kojûro était resté dans les siens, il fallut deux grande bouffés d'air pour que le ninja ce calme enfin.

Le regard de Kojûro se fit compatissant, il savait que ce qu'il allait répondre serait probablement dur à entendre, il avait commencé cette discussion dans l'espoir de s'expliqué vis-à-vis du ninja, Sasuke devait comprendre.

"Je devais partir. Les traitres qui en voulaient à la vie de Masamune-sama nous avaient retrouvés." Il aurait voulu en dire d'avantage, seulement Sasuke l'interrompu, appuyant sur son épaule.

"Tu vois que tu es un imbécile. Je ne te blâme pas, tu avais tes raisons je le sais…mais je m'en veux parce malgré tout je t'aime toujours."

Surement qu'après une pareille tirade, la surprise que ressenti Kojûro lorsque Sasuke l'embrassa n'en fut que plus grande. Kojûro ne perdit pas de temps, il empoigna la nuque du ninja et approfondi le baiser, l'enveloppant de sa passion. C'était un baisser chargé d'excuses et de regrets…

Oooooooooooooooooooo

La respiration haletante, le corps encore frissonnant, Masamune avait du mal à bien se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se produire. Sa contemplation du plafond du temple ne l'intéressait pas tellement puisqu'il était plutôt occupé à baigner dans les sensations qui ne l'avait pas encore quitté…Une chose certaine, c'était à mille lieux de quand il l'avait fait seul, une ou deux fois. Juste parce que c'était Yukimura.

Ecoutant l'autre respiration qui se calmait à côté de lui, Masamune roula sur lui-même pour le voir, Yukimura lui tournait le dos alors il attrapa une de ces longues mèches de cheveux qui trainaient et tira.

"Ça va ? C'était quelque chose quand même, tu as le faire souvent sur toi-même." Dit-il en jouant avec la mèche de cheveux.

Yukimura se redressa subitement, remontant son yakuta sur ses épaules. Il ne se retourna pas, refusant de rencontré le regard de Masamune

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies fait faire quelque chose d'aussi dépravé !"

Masamune se redressa lui aussi s'appuyant sur ses coudes. La façon dont Yukimura restait accroupi le dos droit comme un piqué l'amusait au plus haut point, le jeune tigre avait aimé ça, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

"Wait and see, nous n'avons pas été jusqu'au bout, il y a encore pleins de choses plaisantes après."

Yukimura plongea droit dans ses filets, il se retourna brusquement. Ne pouvant faire taire sa curiosité il demanda.

"Encore…mais…mais c'était déjà…" il plaqua la main sur sa bouche se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Masamune se leva complétement en riant doucement, Yukimura lui faisait de plus en plus pensée à un petit chiot, ou un petit chaton…

"Si tu veux le découvrir tu devras me suivre à Oshu..." tenta le dragon.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas la peine de chercher à m'influencer. J'ai déjà pris ma décision." Répondit Yukimura se faisant un peu plus grave.

"Ah oui ?" s'enquit le dragon.

Yukimura baissa la tête, repensant à ce qu'il venait de vivre avec Masamune, il avait honte de lui, mais en même temps il était heureux que ce soit produit, vidé son esprit ainsi lui avait permis de faire la part des choses, et l'aspect agréable n'était pas mis de côté non plus.

"J'accepterais les conditions de l'alliance. Mais pas pour Masamune-dono, pour le clan Takeda, pour faire honneur à Oyakata-sama."

Il se retourna doucement, un sourire triste se formant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il ajouta.

"Si tu veux me conquérir, il faudra me faire la cour dans les règles, ne me considère pas comme acquis."

Ce regard…est ce que Yukimura le m'était au défis ? Comment refusé une telle proposition ? Emporté par la réponse positive de Yukimura, Masamune se jeta sur ce dernier et le saisie par la hanche le faisant passer sur son épaule aussi vite qu'il le put pour ne pas se prendre un coup défensif …il avait déjà donné dans cette catégorie là et une fois dans la journée ça suffisait.

"Masamune-dono ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Repose-moi par terre !" lança Yukimura tambourinant le dos de Masamune avec l'un de ses poing

"D'abord tu vas répéter ce que tu viens de me dire au vieux Takeda. Je t'emmène à Oshu sur le champ !" cria Masamune alors qu'il se précipitait hors du temple.

Il du freiner sa course lorsqu'il failli marcher sur Kojûro et Sasuke, les deux, leurs visages étrangement proche, s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Kojûro se releva.

"Vous étiez en train de-" commença Yukimura par-dessus l'épaule de Masamune

"Masamune-sama ! Un message vient d'arriver d'Oshu." Et Kojûro ne perdit pas de temps à l'interrompre.

"Haah ?" fit Masamune, réajustant Yukimura d'un coup d'épaule.

Sasuke ne sut pas quoi pensé de la situation, que faisait Yukimura la haut ? Ils avaient été pris en flagrant délit ?

"Tous c'est passé comme nous l'avions prévus. Un des généraux d'Oda se prépare à attaquer le clan en votre absence. La résidence principale est assiégée"

Masamune sentit Yukimura se tendre.

"Mistuhide n'était qu'un appas...ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ce que nous ayons laissé la majorité de la garnison la bas, et encore moins que nous les prenions a revers avec le reste. Good job Kojûro."

"Une stratégie intéressante que de faire ainsi croire à l'ennemi qu'on est tombé dans son piège, vous êtes quelqu'un de brillant, Katakura." Claironna la voix de Shingen, sortant de nulle part.

Masamune se tourna dans sa direction, arquant un sourcil finement tracé, se demandant comment il avait fait pour arriver de derrière le temple.

"O-o-oya-Oya-Oyakataaaa-saaaaama !" glapis Yukimura plus qu'embarrassé d'être vu dans cette position.

"Yukimura ? Qu'est-ce que cette posture ?" Shingen dis cela il qu'il regardait en fait Masamune, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Sasuke ne sut pas vraiment à partir de qu'elle moment sa paume entra en contact avec son visage, mais bon tant qu'il ne voyait plus cette scène ça lui était bien égal. Il sentit juste la main de Kojûro se posé sur son épaule, montrant qu'il était de tout cœur avec lui.

Yukimura émit une sorte de petit couinement lorsqu'il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour se justifié, Masamune, pressé par le temps, n'eut pas d'autre choix que de l'interrompre.

"Je l'embarque, il a accepté les termes de m'alliance. Puis comme vous l'aurez entendu, on m'attend."

"Masamune-dono ! On ne peut pas comme ça ! Il y a les traditions, je dois mettre mes beau habits et-" balbutia alors Yukimura.

"Yukimura !" cria Shingen.

Le jeune tigre se recroquevilla comme il le put sur l'épaule de Masamune, une pression sur sa hanche lui fit comprendre que le dragon n'était pas encore près à la lâcher, même si sa posture était humiliante.

"Est-ce la vérité ?" ajouta le seigneur de Kai.

Yukimura hocha péniblement la tête.

"Alors qu'attend tu pour aller préparer tes affaires et apprêté ta monture ! Masamune doit faire vite !"

Le tigre de Kai laissa échapper son rugissement alors qu'il se saisissait d'une des jambes de Yukimura, l'arrachait aux mains de Masamune et le projetait à travers la propriété tel un vulgaire sac de riz sous les regards médusé de l'assistance et habitué de Sasuke. Masamune eu un tic nerveux, Kojûro referma sa bouche d'un coup sec tandis que le ninja secoua la tête.

"Aie, aie, aie." Murmura-il.

A mesure que le hurlement de Yukimura s'éloignait, la perplexité de Masamune grandissait, il n'avait rien vu venir, et intérieurement se retrouva content de ne pas s'être fait un ennemi de Shingen.

Ooooooooooooooo

Partir. Yukimura savait que cela serait difficile. Sa conviction était pourtant inébranlable, servir son seigneur et le représenter au prêt des Date était le plus important à présent. Il devait donner à Shingen des raisons d'être fier de lui.

Son regard se portait sur Masamune et son étrange troupe. Le cheval du dragon avait quelque chose d'intrigant mais Yukimura ne s'attarda pas là-dessus. Le regard de Masamune lui dit qu'il lui laissait encore quelques minutes…sinon. Yukimura lui répondit par une grimace ne tolérant pas la menace, même si elle ne tenait que dans un regard. Et dire que la veille au même endroit, le jeune tigre préparait son escouade à rencontrer le jeune homme qui serait l'instigateur de se tournant dans sa vie.

"Yukimura." Appela Shingen.

Le jeune tigre se tourna vers son seigneur, Sasuke se trouvait à ses côté, souriant. Shingen fixa Yukimura, il sembla que quelque chose le tiraillait, sans doute se retenait-il de dire ou faire quelque chose. Un hennissement interpella Yukimura, il n'avait pas le temps de s'étalé en bavardages.

Yukimura n'attendis plus. Il s'inclina, cachant son émotion du mieux qu'il pouvait.

"Oyakata-sama ! Une fois de plus je vous promet de ne pas vous décevoir et de vous faire honneur."

"Je n'en attend pas moins de toi." Répondit-il simplement.

"Je ne peux pas venir avec vous cette fois Danna." Sasuke lui tapota sur l'épaule.

"Je le sais, protége Oyakata-sama en mon absence."

De toute sa vie, c'était la première fois que Yukimura était séparé ainsi de son ami et protecteur, sans même savoir quand ils se rêveront.

"N'espère pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, je viendrais te voir dès que j'aurais un congés." Fit le ninja en ricanant.

"Sanada Yukimura !" cria Masamune s'impatientant.

Sans ajouté un autre mot, Yukimura s'inclina à nouveau avant de se retourné et de de courir vers sa monture sans un regard en arrière. Il entendit Shingen lancé.

"Tu as intérêt à prendre soin de lui jeune dragon !"

"Okay !" l'entendit il répondre.

Yukimura s'approcha de Masamune qui lui sourit. Avec Kojûro à sa droite et Yukimura à sa gauche…c'était un nouveau chemin qui s'ouvrait face aux deux jeunes.

Il talonna son cheval, prenant la tête du convoi, bientôt la troupe le suivit dans un bruit assourdissant de clameurs et de sabots.

Sentir la présence de Yukimura à ses côté était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour être certain de son triomphe, Oda allait regretter de s'en être prit aux Date.

"Are you ready guys!" Lança-il

"Yeah !" s'exclamèrent les hommes du clan.

"We get them !"

"Yeaaaahh !"

La route vers Oshu promettait d'être amusante. Masamune éclata de rire lorsqu'il jeta un regard vers Yukimura pour le voir roulé des yeux. La partie de ne faisait que commencer.

TBC

Yatsuko Fleur Amethyste : Contente que le précèdent chapitre t'ai plus, pour une fois que Masamune agis plus où moins dans les règles...il ne se gène pas. Je sait que ce chapitre ne fait pas beaucoup avancé les choses...j'ai encore débordé sur mon plan initial. Je promet Motochika et Motonari au prochain chapitre...et Keiji aussi.

Aschen : J'aime mettre de suspense dans mes fics, et tu vois j'ai essayé réussi à le publier plus vite. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu.


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples :DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers : Si je possédais Sengoku Basara la saison 2 aurait été une fête pour les fans de DateSana**

**Dragon Tales**

**Partie 10**

Un homme s'avança sur le ponton qui se noyait dans la mer à marée haute, ses pas claquant sur le bois vernis rappelant le bruit du bâton du prêtre conduisant une procession. Derrière lui, un immense et luxueux palais coloré aux dorures apparentes, le vert y était omniprésent. Devant lui, plusieurs mètres au large, les pieds noyés dans l'écume, trois grandes portes shinto aux rouges lumineux se succédaient.

L'homme, d'apparence jeune était de stature frêle avec un visage affiné. Il avait de petits yeux bruns en amandes et des cheveux châtain coupé soigneusement au niveau de son menton dont la couleur était accentuée par la blancheur de sa peau. Une étrange armure tressée de bandes bleu jaune et verte couvrait ses bras sur toute leur longueur dépassant même au-delà de ses mains. De même que ça tête était recouverte par un étrange et haut casque de cette même couleur verte d'herbe fraiche. Son haut vert et or était ajusté, accentuant encore la finesse de sa silhouette et sa musculature peu prononcé. Son pantalon était d'un vert plus pâle, bouffant au niveau des genoux et sa tenue était terminée par des cuissardes noires à talon, masquant légèrement la petite taille de celui-ci.

Il leva ses yeux ombragé par son casque et contempla longuement le soleil qui déclinait à l'horizon.

"De sombre nuages semblent vouloir recouvrir le soleil." Prononça-t-il comme une prière de sa voix profonde mais douce.

"Je me disait bien aussi, qu'il y avait comme quelque chose qui clochait." La voix était légèrement rauque et séduisante, une octave au moins plus base que celle du petit homme.

Le brun se retourna vivement, se mettant immédiatement en position défensive faisant face à l'intrus.

"Chôsokabe ? Comment est tu entré !"

L'homme corpulent, grand d'aux moins deux tête de plus que le petit brun, avait d'étrange cheveux platines en bataille retenu hors de ses yeux, où plutôt de son œil bleu océan par un bandeau violet qui lui couvrait la partie supérieure gauche de son visage. La peau de son torse tannée par le soleil marin n'était cachée par aucun vêtement autre qu'une sorte de ceinture noire maillée, ornée de protections argentée. Les protections métalliques autour de son coup et de ses bras faisait ressortir d'avantage la couleur de sa peau et les quelques cicatrices qui la marquait avec un certain charme. Un pagne rosé faisait office de ceinture pour son pantalon aux motifs de son clan tracé en or. Une verte d'armateur pourpre était jetée paresseusement sur ses épaules alors que l'intérieur de son pagne, descendant jusqu'à ses chevilles avait des motifs floraux des plus fins. Il avait cette allure sauvage et indomptée des créatures de l'océan.

On devinait pourtant au premier coup d'œil que cet homme était un marin, plus précisément, un pirate.

Souriant bêtement, son regard intense braqué sur le plus petit il croisa las bras sur son torse pas intimidé par le ton qu'avait pris l'autre.

"Tu sais Môri, je suis sûr que si tu souriant plus souvent, tes gardes seraient plus difficile à soudoyer." Ajouta-il avec un hochement de tête.

Môri Motonari se détendit un peut en constatant que l'intrus était venu dans le seul but de l'importuné, ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs trop souvent au goût du brun. Reprenant une posture plus normale, il s'avança vers l'autre, un air sévère sur le visage.

"Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, pirate."

Motonari contourna alors le dis pirate et s'en retourna vers son palais, laissant derrière lui un Chôsokabe Motochika étonné. Lui qui pensait être habitué à la froideur légendaire du seigneur d'Aki aurait tout de même espérer que la pique provoque au moins une étincelle dans ses beau yeux…

Motochika se reprit et tendis le bras pour saisir Motonari par l'épaule.

"Attend, j'avais quelque chose d'intéressant à te proposer."

Motonari tourna à peine la tête, cachant avec habileté l'inconfort que provoquait le contact de l'autre homme.

"Ce serait intéressant si tu venais m'annoncer ton intension de disparaitre de la surface de la terre." Enchaina le brun sur le même ton.

Cela amusa Motochika qui eut encore plus envie de taquiner son petit poisson. Il attira Motonari contre lui, le forçant à se retourné il le cala contre sa large poitrine, bloquant les mouvements du plus petit à l'aide de ses bras. Motonari ne tarda pas à fusé en protestation, ce n'était pas parce que son corps était immobilisé que sa langue elle l'était.

"Je pensai à un petit voyage en amoureux…" Motochika continua dans sa lancée.

"Dans tes rêves ! T'on amour et à sens unique ! Qui voudrait d'un barbare sans aucunes manières !" Pesta Motonari.

Le rire du pirate raisonna dans les oreilles du seigneur d'Aki alors qu'il ressentait la vibration que cela provoqua dans la poitrine contre laquelle il était toujours plaqué. C'est ce moment que choisi Motochika pour le relâcher, reculant de plusieurs pas pour éviter un coup vicieux.

"Je plaisantait." Affirma-t-il en levant les mains en signe de paix. "Je suis ici en tant que seigneur de Shikoku."

Motonari fronça ses sourcils fins, troublé par le soudain manque de la chaleur qui avaient commencé à l'envahir, sa vengeance pouvait attendre, il posa une main sur une hanche efféminée.

"Emprunter les voix normales n'est pas dans tes habitudes non plus…voilà bien qui montre quel barbare tu es."

Motochika fis une fausse moue de vexation mais se résigna tout de même à ce que toute bonne chose ait une fin, la raison de sa venue n'était pas matière à alimenter quelconques plaisanterie. Avec un soupir, il tourna son œil vers l'endroit qu'observait Môri quelques minutes auparavant.

"Je vais aller rendre visite aux dragons…tu l'as remarqué toi aussi, non ?…quelque chose se trame, et j'ai bien peur que cela affecte le pays entier…eux ils sauront"

Motonari inclina légèrement la tête, prenant une expression de réflexion, c'était vrai, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi cela le concernait, toute menace serait vaine tant qu'il serait là pour protéger Aki. Motochika et lui se connaissait depuis l'enfance, il aurait dû savoir cela mieux que quiconque.

"Aurais-tu peur que j'envahisse Shikoku durant ton absence ?" Le brun flatta son ego.

"Tu n'hésiteras pas une seconde à le faire, c'est pour ça que tu viens avec moi." Répondit le pirate avec un grand sourire.

Le brun se braqua de nouveau, son esprit tournant à toute vitesse il comprit où voulait en venir Motochika, le pirate ne l'invitait pas, il l'obligerait à venir, et Motonari savait combien celui-ci pouvait être obstiné. Mais pouvait-il vraiment laissé Aki sans défenses ? Motochika et ses hommes étaient la principale menace pour son fief, là il serait avec lui. Si ce n'était pas que la perspective d'un voyage entier avec cet énergumène à ses côtés le refroidissait.

"Tu les as bien entrainé, je pense qu'ils pourront tenir une semaine où deux sans toi. Et puis c'est pas comme si je te laissait le choix…ne m'oblige pas à employer la force Môri." Dit Motochika en se grattant la tête.

Motonari souffla levant le menton, Motochika semblait avoir lue dans ses pensées. Peut impressionner par les menace du pirate, il était peut-être plus petit mais même sans armes il savait ce défendre.

"Pas question. Maintenant disparait, tes bouffonneries m'insupporte."

Cette fois il en avait vraiment assez entendu, il désigna du doigt la sortie en espérant que Motochika l'empreinte sans faire d'histoire, son ton devait être ferme pour ne pas laissé place à d'avantage de discutions inutiles. Les épaules du grand homme s'affaissèrent alors qu'il passa devant Motonari, semble-il prêt à renoncé et à faire ce que lui disait le plus petit sans histoire.

C'était sans compté sur l'imprévisibilité de Motochika, alors qu'il semblait vouloir se résigné, il empoigna Motonari par la taille au moment où il passait devant lui.

"Tu ne croyais pas que j'allai partir sans un baiser d'au revoir ?"

Il ponctua sa phrase en forçant ses lèvres sur celle du brun, Motonari, bien qu'aillant l'habitude de ce genre de comportement de la part de son voisin et rival, n'été pas préparer au fait qu'il ose ainsi l'embrasser alors que d'ordinaire il se donnait au moins la peine de demander la permission. Il fut tellement surprit qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour faire connaitre son point de vue avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne faisait que céder le passage.

En plus de la langue du pirate, il senti quelque chose glisser au fond de sa gorge, il fut contraint de l'avaler sans cela il se serait étouffé. Mais cela eu pour l'effet de lui donner la force de repousser l'homme imposant.

Il retira Motochika de lui et le manqua pas de lui asséner un bon coup de pied dans le tibia et quand, par reflexe, le pirate couvrit de ses mains la partie douloureuse de sa jambe, gémissant de douleur, d'une gifle cinglante, il le fit tombé du ponton.

"Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait avaler !" lança Motonari au moment où Motochika ressorti la tête de l'eau, caressant sa gorge.

Motochika fit un sourire énigmatique, sa jambe était engourdie et il était trempé, mais les beaux yeux de ce petit con n'en valait-il pas la peine ?

"Je te le dirait quand tu te réveillera."

Le seigneur d'Aki n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'enregistrer ces mots que déjà ses genoux se dérobaient sous lui, il cligna des paupières pour en faire disparaitre la lourdeur naissante. Son regard capta le soleil.

"Je…Je te tuerais…" siffla il avant que tout ne devienne noir.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

La grande rue de la petite ville s'illumina de lampions de toute forme et de toute taille à mesure que le soleil déclinait derrière les murs des échoppes et des auberges. C'était une ville en bordure de route, ce genre de ville qui ne servait que pour les voyageurs.

Quelques courageux attardaient leur regards sur l'étrange troupe de cavaliers qui venait de d'arriver, des murmures raisonnaient alors qu'un homme au charisme indéniable, sans aucun doute le chef de cette bande, ordonna que l'on emmène les chevaux.

"Les chevaux ont besoin de repos, arrêtons-nous ici quelques heures." Ordonna Masamune.

Un petit groupe emmena les montures dans l'une des prairies qui bordait l'entrée de la ville.

Yukimura perplexe s'avança vers Masamune.

"Est-ce bien prudent Masamune-dono ? Il pourrait y avoir des espion et nous perdrions l'avantage de l'effet de surprise."

Masamune se contenta de lui répondre en lui passant un bras sur les épaules, l'attirant vers lui. Yukimura tenta de se dégagé, mais il se faisait tard et il avait eu une journée difficile, s'était bien trop d'énergie inutilement dépensé que de lutter contre un être aussi borné que Masamune, mieux valait-il laissé passer l'orage.

"Laisse-moi t'apprendre une chose Sanada Yukimura." Dit-il en se penchant vers lui.

Yukimura fit semblant d'être attentif.

"Soit vue là où tu veux que ton ennemi te vois !" enchaina-il avec un air fier.

C'est à ce moment que Masamune capta le regard désapprobateur de Kojûro, Yukimura vis une ombre passé sur le visage de son rival avant que celui-ci ne le relâche. Le jeune tigre de Kai ne put qu'observer la scène alors que le plus jeune des deux dragons se rapprochait de l'autre. Kojûro se détendis à l'approche de son seigneur, quittant peu à peu son air sévère il décroisa ses bras de sa poitrine.

"Masamune-sama. Nous devons discuter de la stratégie à adopté." Affirma-t-il sur un ton plus calme que le laissait présagé son attitude

"Of course, commençons par trouvé un coin plus tranquille."

Le duo commença à s'éloigné du reste de la troupe qui commença alors à ce dispersé dans les alentours, la tranquille rue se troublant déjà de meurs conversations et de leurs rires. Yukimura eu un instant d'hésitation avant de commencé à suivre Masamune. Le dragon borgne entendant ses pas se tourna et l'arrêta.

"Tu n'es pas autorisé à participé."

"Mais…je suis ici pour représenter Kai." se défendis Yukimura.

"Ca ne veux pas dire que je doivent te révéler tous mes secrets militaires. You see ?" L'interrompis Masamune.

Devant l'air déçus que lui fit Yukimura, il se contenta de lui frotté le sommet du crâne, comme un le ferait à un adorable petit chiot.

"Ca ne sera pas long. Mago, Yoshinao ! Gardez un œil sur lui."

"Oui, chef !" répondirent les deux soldats appelé.

Yukimura ne les avaient même pas remarqué alors que cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il était derrière lui. Un grand gars avec une coiffure qui sortait vraiment de l'ordinaire lui posa la main sur l'épaule alors que un gars potelé, un autre avec des cheveux en pique et des lunettes et enfin un dernier avec des cheveux mi long attaché et un grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche ainsi qu'une pièce d'armure recouvrant son menton lui souriraient comme la bande d'idiot qu'ils étaient probablement.

Le jeune tigre de Kai laissa échapper un lourd soupir. Alors que Masamune et Kojûro disparaissaient derrière les stores d'une auberge.

Oooooooooooo

Il s'était écoulé une heure et demie depuis que Masamune avait laissé son invité en compagnie de sa garde personnelle. Il se préparait déjà mentalement aux jérémiades et au plaintes de Yukimura pour l'avoir laissé avec ses excentriques si longtemps alors qu'il lui avait affirmé qu'il ne serait pas long…ça aurait dû être rapide…mais Kojûro n'avait pas vraiment la même vision de l'expression 'on fonce dans le tas' que lui.

Ce fus donc encore plus choquant de le trouvé contre toute ses attentes, assit tous les cinq sur un banc, discutant, riants et plaisantant comme si de rien n'était. Masamune aurait sans doute laissé couler cela s'il n'était pas arrivé à ce moment précis de la conversation.

"Oui, on ne dirait pas comme ça mais le chef adore cuisiner !" dit Magobe, le soldat potelé.

"Oh, je n'aurais jamais pensé cela de lui." Répondit Yukimura avec un air profond de réflexion.

Sa fierté gonflé, Masamune tendis l'oreille en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer.

"Seulement…ce n'est pas toujours une réussite…même s'il croit le contraire." Commenta Bunshichi, le soldat avec les cheveux long.

Yukimura sembla étonné. Le sourcil de Masamune s'arqua, une veine se gonfla sur sa tempe.

"On aurait du mal à dire à notre seigneur qu'un plat qu'il est très fier d'avoir inventé, je crois qu'il appelle cela du Natto, à un goût infecte." Continua Bunshichi.

Le groupe éclata de rire et Yukimura avec, pourquoi le rire doux et clair de Yukimura ne lui était jamais accordé à lui, c'était si bon de l'entendre, mais... Soudain, Samanosuke, le soldat avec la coupe de cheveux improbable, se retrouva affublé d'une expression de terreur.

"Ch-ch-ch…" bégaya-il.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" s'enquit Yukimura.

"Pardon chef !" lança il subitement.

Le groupe se tourna alors d'un seul mouvement, pour se retrouvé face à face avec un Masamune tremblant de colère, le sabre dans sa main émettant des reflets menaçants.

"Trop tard, You're dead !"

En un éclair le sabre s'abatis sur le banc en pierre, le coupant en deux alors que les soldats moqueur s'enfuyait en criant.

"Revenez ici traitres !" Masamune se lança à leur poursuite.

"Masamune-dono !"

Du moins c'est ce qu'il aurait fait si Yukimura ne s'était pas interposé, les deux lances formant une barrière entre lui et Masamune. Le dragon se calma face au mur invisible. Un autre besoin que celui de la vengeance s'insinua dans ses veines.

"Tu veux te battre Sanada Yukimura ?" lâcha-il avec un sourire en coin ses doigts se resserrant sur son sabre.

"Je serais plus qu'honorer que tu acceptes une revanche mais ce n'est vraiment ni le moment ni l'endroit." Affirma Yukimura, confiant ses lances à Magobe qui avait eu le courage de revenir.

Son regard dur et déterminé refroidi Masamune. Un coup d'œil aux alentours, la proximité des habitations, les gens qui les regardaient en murmurant, les yeux larmoyants pleins d'excuses de ses hommes, et il soupira, plus pour reprendre son souffle, rangeant son sabre.

Un sourire nouveau naquit sur ses lèvres. Alors qu'il attrapa la main de Yukimura l'entrainant dans la rue, l'éloignant à la vue de tout ce monde. Le jeune tigre se laissa faire, trainant légèrement le pas juste pour agacé Masamune alors que celui-ci lui dit.

"Forget it, il y a un truc que je voulais absolument te montré."

"Vraiment ?"

De nature curieuse et aimant les surprises, Yukimura accéléra le pas de lui-même, revigoré par la perspective de quelque chose de plaisant, il sentit vaguement les doigts de Masamune s'entrelacé avec les siens, mais cela importait peu n'es ce pas ?

Masamune le conduisit dans l'auberge où il s'était rendu plus tôt avec Kojûro. Il y avait encore du monde alors que la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Les gens, tous très différents les uns des autres se réunissaient autour de tables remplis d'assiettes et de tasses, séparé en alcôves par des paravents. D'étranges odeurs, douce où amer se mélangeaient dans la pièce. Le sourire fut partagé entre Yukimura et Masamune. S'était la première fois que le jeune tigre de Kai voyait une telle auberge.

Un homme d'âge mur au crâne dégarnie, les accueilli. Yukimura était trop occupé à s'émerveillé et a laissé trainé ses oreilles partout pour bien se rendre compte de ce qu'il dit à Masamune. Le vieux les conduisit à une grande alcôve libre à l'écart des autres et Masamune ne laissa pas d'autre choix à Yukimura que de s'assoir à côté de lui.

Assis en lotus, Yukimura passa ses mains sur le bois de la large table, testant l'agréable texture avec ses paumes.

Masamune se demanda dans quelle tour avait bien put être enfermé Yukimura, devant l'attrait étrange qu'avait le jeune face à toute chose nouvelle. Il n'osait pas le demander de vive voix, craignant de gâcher cet instant qu'il avait enfin put voler.

"Toujours ce qu'on avait dit tout à l'heure ?" demanda le vieux. Observant Yukimura avec intérêt

"Evidement papi." Répondit Masamune en croisant les bras sur son torse, l'air sur le visage de l'aubergiste ne lui plaisait pas.

"Bon, j'envoie ça vite fait." L'homme parti enfin, non sans un dernier regard vers Yukimura, son visage se déformant en un sourire commercial.

"Que vient-on faire ici Masamune-dono ?" se risqua finalement à demander le jeune samouraï.

"Mangé, quoi d'autre ?" Masamune posa sa tête dans sa main avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

Une étincelle brilla dans les yeux noisette de Yukimura, sans doute aurait-il déjà commencé à crier sa gratitude à Masamune, si la voix d'un jeune homme ne l'avait pas interrompu.

"Nous avons dons une dizaine de dangos pour ces messieurs." Fis la d'un jeune serveur.

Les oreilles de Yukimura se dressèrent au mot dango, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent passant rapidement de Masamune à l'assiette que tenait le serveur. Sauf que l'assiette arrêta sa course au moment où Yukimura ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention d'éclaté en remercîments mais encore une fois, il fut interrompu.

"Toi !" Lancèrent en même temps le serveur et Masamune.

Yukimura posa d'abord son regard chargé d'interrogation vers Masamune avant de revenir sur le serveur, cette fois le regardant plus attentivement que l'assiette qu'il portait.

Le jeune homme était d'une stature large, probablement plus grand que lui, il avait un joli visage qui devait sans doute lui valoir l'intérêt des femmes, ses cheveux brun étaient extraordinairement long, coiffé en haute queue de cheval et ornée de plumes. Sous son tablier on pouvait entrevoir des vêtements aux couleurs vives. En y regardant de plus près, ce garçon évoquait quelques chose de familier, mais ce qui retint le plus l'attention de Yukimura s'était le petit macaque des sources chaude qui regardait Masamune avec une étrange expression.

"Dokuganryu ! Ça fait un bail, si je m'attendais à te revoir dans un endroit pareil. Tu as bien grandis !" Fit le jeune homme avec enthousiasme.

"Toi t'as pas changé dresseur de singe, ravis de voir que t'a enfin décider de faire quelque chose de ta vie." Répondit Masamune se rapprochant inconsciemment de Yukimura.

"Ahah, c'est une longue histoire."

"Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ?" se risqua à demander le jeune tigre.

"Depuis qu'il a était pas plus haut que ça. Pas vrai Yumekichi." Il mit sa main haut niveau de son nombril pour exemple avant de caresse le menton de son petit singe.

Yukimura était fasciné, une pointe de jalousie qu'il ne put expliquer le percutant. Il n'en oublia pas pour autant l'assiette pleine de dango que cet étrange garçon n'avait pas encore posé. Bien qu'il soit certain que les circonstances de la rencontre de ce jeune homme avec Masamune soit une histoire intéressant, là tout de suite il avait très faim. Le garçon fini par remarquer la bave qui pendait aux lèvres du jeune samouraï et la façon avec laquelle il regardait l'assiette et la posa promptement.

"Oh désolé, je ne me suis même pas présenté, je suis Maeda Keiji, ravis de vous rencontrer."

Masamune fronça les sourcils et émis une aura de meurtre palpable au moment où Keiji prit délicatement la main de son compagnon dans la sienne.

"Te voilà en charmante compagnie Date, puis je connaitre votre nom beauté ?" il termina sa phrase avec un regard enjôleur, déposant ses lèvres sur le dos de la main de Yukimura.

Masamune se tendis, sur le point de bondir pour étranglé Keiji, se trouva prit de cours lorsque Keiji s'envola à travers la pièce pour s'arrêté dans le bois du comptoir

"Ho-Honteux !" lança Yukimura bouillonnant.

Toute l'attention tournée vers eux, la main de Masamune recouvrit son visage.

"Je crois qu'on va plutôt prendre une chambre…et je paierai pour les dégâts." Dit-il à l'aubergiste. Il secoua la tête en regardant Keiji reprendre lentement ses esprits. "Serves you right." Grommela-t-il entre ses dents

Ooooooooooo

Même après avoir engloutis son quatrième dango, Yukimura était loin d'être revenu au calme, il tremblait de rage et n'arrêtait pas de grommelé. Masamune, qui bien que content d'avoir trouvé un prétexte pour être seul avec Yukimura, mourrait lui aussi d'envi de meurtre. Il réfléchissait à d'intéressante façon de torturé cet imbécile de vagabond qu'il avait eu le malheur de rencontré durant sa jeunesse…c'était peu de temps après qu'il ait perdu Yukimura…et même si Keiji l'avait tiré d'une mauvaise passe, là ça ne tenait plus !...ça lui rappelait tout de même de bon souvenirs…

"Je regrette Masamune-dono, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est ton ami qu'il à la droit de se comporté de façon si effronté ! N'a-t-il donc aucune manière !... Au moins ces dangos sont délicieux." Yukimura pesta une fois de plus

Masamune se massa la tempe, soupirant, oui sa soirée était vraiment gâchée.

La porte de la chambre coulissa et Masamune se leva quand Keiji pointa le bout de sa tête. Yukimura se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le cocard qu'affichait Keiji n'allait pas vraiment avec son grand sourire contrit. Le jeune tigre oublia toute rancœur et commença à ce sentir coupable.

"Euh, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. J'ai apporté du thé." Il se gratta nerveusement la tête.

"C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser de m'être emporté Keiji-san…mais vous comprenez…votre attitude…" fit Yukimura nerveusement.

Masamune s'étonna du changement soudain d'attitude du jeune tigre, il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule et vint se rassoir à côté de Yukimura.

"Tout es de ma faute, je ne pas m'empêché d'admirer ce qui est beau." Insista Keiji, apportant le plateau avec le thé.

Yukimura détourna le regard, visiblement gêné par le compliment.

"Mon nom et Sanada Genrijo Yukimura." Le jeune tigre retrouva un léger sourire.

"Tu ne devrais pas dire tout ça à n'importe qui Yukimura." Le réprimanda Masamune. Et il pensait ce qu'il disait, il ne voulait pas voir Keiji à moins de cinq pied de Yukimura

"En tout cas tu as une sacré force." Fis Keiji en riant.

Yukimura lui sourit, alors qu'il posait le thé devant l'étrange duo, Masamune et Yukimura prirent leur tasse et goutèrent. Discrètement, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de boire une gorgée, Keiji donna un coup de coude à Masamune.

"Un petit coup de pouce pour t'aider à conclure ce soir." Murmura-il, ajoutant un clin d'œil.

Masamune recracha subitement son thé. "T'as mis quoi la dedans !" siffla-il.

Le sourire de Keiji s'agrandis. "Juste un peu de sake, ça vous fera pas de mal. Comme dit le proverbe, si tu veux tirer, apporte le sake !" continua le grand brun.

Le regard que lui lança son vieil ami lui fit signe qu'il était temps pour lui de les laissé tranquille. Masamune le suivi, ses mains se tendant prêtes à empoigné le cou de Keiji…il serait si facile à briser…

Un poum sonore détourna ses envies de carnage. Yukimura venait de s'étalé au sol, les bras étendu, il regardait le plafond avant d'emmètre une rire stupide.

"Yukimura !"

Masamune se précipita vers lui. Keiji, fier de lui en profita pour s'éclipsé. Un sourire béat, deux yeux brillant, les joues rougis, cet air invitant…Masamune eu soudainement très à cœur de considérer la suggestion de Keiji.

"Maasamuunnne-doonoo, y'a des étoiles…" fit le jeune tigre d'une voix groggy.

Masamune avait du mal à croire que le type devant lui était un puissant général de Kai, craint et respecté…il avait bu seulement une tasse de thé mélangé…qu'arriverait il s'il buvait du vrai sake ? Et comment les bras de Yukimura s'étaient-ils retrouvés autour de son cou ?

"Yuki-"

"Je peux avoir un baiser ? J'aime bien quand Masamune-dono m'embrasse." demanda Yukimura d'une voix adorable, ses lèvres se rapprochant.

Masamune était tenté, en plus s'était Yukimura qui lui demandait. Mais était-ce vraiment comme ça qu'il le voulait…non il n'y avait pas moyen. C'était Yukimura tout entier où rien du tout. Il lui fallut tout de même une certaine dose de volonté pour retiré Yukimura de lui et le rallongé par terre.

"Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller au lit Yukimura."

Le jeune tigre lui répondit avec un doux rire carillonnant, une musique pour les oreilles de ce dragon…ça devenait vraiment très difficile. Une main glissa sur la joue droite, il senti un doigt toucher son cache œil et se contracta, ayant un mouvement de recul.

"Masamune-dono…j'aime bien Masamune-dono, il est quelqu'un de fort…" cette main glissa le long de sa joue avant de retombé sur le sol.

Tant bien que mal, Masamune aida Yukimura à s'installé sur son futon, essayant d'ignoré les babillages stupides de Yukimura. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient quelque chose de mignon.

"J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois ivre pour si peu."

"Je veux encore du thé !" Lança Yukimura en essayant de se relevé.

Masamune eu peine à le retenir, il fut soulagé que le jeune tigre renonça vite. A quoi pouvait bien pensée Keiji ! Ils avaient une bataille demain…mais enfin ce n'était pas comme si le vagabond était au courant.

Il sorti de sa réflexion quand il sentit le regard insistant de l'autre jeune homme. Yukimura le fixait, allongé sur le lit, silencieux. Masamune ne put se retenir de se penché sur lui. Allant d'abord sur les lèvres il se contenta de les effleurer, le pas à ne pas franchir, il préféra les déposé sur le front de Yukimura, murmurant.

"Good night."

Quand il se leva pour rejoindre son propre futon, les bras de Yukimura enlacé autour de sa taille l'empêchèrent d'aller bien loin. Yukimura en profita pour se blottir contre lui, frottant sa joue contre le ventre de Masamune.

"Masamune et un gentil dragon…le plus beau des dragon."

Laissant échapper un étrange ricanement, Masamune s'approcha de l'oreille de Yukimura y déposant un nouveau murmure.

"Tu veux que je te dise un secret Yuki ?" Masamune avait envie de lui avouer…espérant que Yukimura oublierait

Yukimura hocha la tête fermant ses paupières qu'il sentait soudainement très lourde, le futon était confortable et Masamune était agréablement chaud.

"Je suis plus horrible des dragons…parce que je suis à moitié humain."

TBC

Yatsuko Fleur Amethyste : Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je me disais bien qu'un truc ne collait pas dans le chapitre précédents mais je n'arrivais pas à dire quoi exactement ^^. Je suis sorti un peu du caractère je le reconnais mais je trouvais cela intéressant a exploré sur le coup. Enfin c'est grâce à des commentaires qu'on progresse, alors je suis bien contente. En espérant que ce chapitre t'as plus, je te dis à la prochaine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples :DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers : Si je possédais Sengoku Basara la saison 2 aurait été une fête pour les fans de DateSana**

**Dragon Tales**

**Partie 11**

Quand Yukimura avait ouvert les yeux, sortant lentement de sa torpeur et avait constaté que le soleil était déjà bien haut. Il s'était lever si brusquement qu'il s'était pris les pieds dans la couverture de son futon et était retombé aussitôt.

Pourtant il n'avait trouvé qu'une chambre vide, le flou de son esprit concernant les derniers évènements de la veille n'arrangeait pas les choses. Ce ne fus qu'après que Keiji, ayant entendu sa chute ce soit précipiter vers lui pour l'aider qu'il comprit, outragé et blesser dans son orgueil, qu'il avait tout simplement été laissé derrière.

Sa réaction ne tarda pas et Yukimura empoigna le col de Keiji.

"Où est Masamune-dono !" lâcha il paniqué

Keiji sembla hésité, le souvenir de le force de Yukimura encore trop présent pour qu'il se risque à dire quelque chose qui puise encore plus froissé le samouraï. Yukimura était visiblement fou de rage et le vagabond n'avait pas envie d'en faire le frai à la place du de Masamune, même si c'était tout de même un peu de sa faute que Yukimura ne se soit pas réveillé

"C'est que…" commença il en se grattant la tête.

Le petit singe que le vagabond portait avec lui grimpa sur le bras de Yukimura, poussant de petit cri aigus. Yukimura, attendrit se calma, oubliant pendant une seconde l'horrible déception qu'il ressentait, lui souriant il lui grattant la tête et relâcha Keiji.

"Keiji-san, me conduiriez-vous vers eux." Dit-il en baissant la tête.

"Ben Date m'avais demandé de l'attendre mais…j'ai bien envie de savoir ce qui ce passe moi aussi." Fit Keiji avec un clin d'œil. Yukimura lui fournissait malgré lui une forme d'échappatoire

Yukimura hocha la tête, comment Masamune aurait-il pu croire qu'il resterait là bien gentiment à attendre ? Ce dragon allait comprendre ce qu'il en comptait de sous-estimer Sanada Yukimura, ce n'était pas un peu d'ivresse qui allait freiner son ardeur au combat. Une seconde…comment ce faisait-il qu'il eut été ivre hier soir ? Les sourcils de Yukimura se froncèrent lorsqu'il regarda Keiji alors qu'il se préparait au départ, pour toute réponse, celui-ci se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules. Yukimura choisi de ne pas l'interrogé d'avantage, il avait d'autres priorités. En pleine bataille ou pas, il y avait un dragon qui allait comprendre sa façon de penser.

Oooooooooooo

Guettant le moment propice qui nécessiterait son intervention, tâtant impatiemment la crinière de son cheval, Date Masamune laissa échapper un éternuement qui raisonna dans toute la vallée.

Kojûro lui lança un étrange regard alors que le dragon borgne se frottait le nez, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

Oooooooooooo

A peine quelques minutes plus tard Yukimura et Keiji avaient pris leurs chevaux respectifs et galopaient maintenant vers le château du clan Date. Keiji ouvrait la course, essayant, juste ce qu'il faut, de ralentir la course de Yukimura. Masamune avait été formel sur ce point, s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Yukimura, le dragon ferait un collier de ses bijoux de familles. De plus si Yukimura venait à souffrir des conséquences de son ivresse, il ne le montrera pas, trop borné qu'il était pour ce mettre de lui-même hors de danger, mais la façon avec laquelle il serait les dents et portait ses doigts à sa tempe n'échappèrent pas à l'œil avisa du vagabond Maeda

"Faut comprendre Date, tu dormais vraiment comme une souche, pas moyen de te réveiller. Alors il m'a demandé de te surveillé." Expliqua Keiji.

Yukimura fis une légère moue. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il acceptait pour autant

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il s'emblerait que j'étais dans le même état que lorsque que j'ai trop bu hier soir." Avoua-il. D'un ton interrogatif.

"Oh ? Pourtant je n'avais chargé le thé tant que ça." Souri le dresseur de singe.

"Chargé ?" interrogea vaguement Yukimura.

Keiji se contenta une fois de plus de hausser les épaules avec un rire léger.

"J'espère qu'ils s'en sortent là-bas…je me rends compte que je sais peu de chose sur le clan Date." réfléchit Yukimura à voix haute.

"Ils sont comme tous les autres clan…sauf que ce sont des dragons." Répondit Keiji.

Yukimura ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Keiji lui réponde, mais cela attisa sa curiosité, cet excentrique personnage qui osait se vêtir de brun de jaune et de rouge ensemble en savait-il plus que lui. Le jeune samouraï ne remettait pas en confiance la fiabilité de son compagnon d'infortune, il savait que Masamune n'aurait pas confié à n'importe qui le symbole du l'alliance entre les Date et les Takeda. En revanche on ne pouvait pas dire que celui-ci respirait l'intelligence.

"Et les dragons sont les guerriers les plus fort de ce pays." Yukimura s'avait au moins cela.

"Oui c'est pour ça que de nombreuses lois restreigne leur peule, l'Empereur les craint. Date a pris un gros risque en unifiant Oshu." Keiji sembla pensif.

Yukimura acquiesça, la nouvelle qu'un jeune dragon avait conquis le Nord et unifié les derniers clans de son peule avait fait l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre parmi la noblesse de Kaï, faisant naitre des divisions entre ceux qui voulaient intervenir et ceux qui préférait laisser les dragons régler leurs problèmes entre eux. Le cœur du jeune tigre se serra et il ne put empêcher sa main d'allé le recouvrir, tout cela était trop familier…

"Les dragons on des pouvoirs mystérieux et les plus anciens sont connus pour leur pouvoir de divination. Ça doit en faire des jaloux, non ? " Le petit singe de Keiji émis un petit couinement d'approbation.

Yukimura fronça les sourcils sans rien ajouté de plus. Etait-il normal que Keiji en sache autant, alors que lui, qui avait reçu une éducation certaine, ignorai la plupart de ses détails. Le jeune tigre, en concluant que c'était certainement parce que Keiji avait passé du temps en compagnie de Masamune, ne s'attendis pas à ce qu'un sentiment si brulant s'empare de son corps.

"Et toi alors, d'où viens-tu Yukimura ? Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'être de Oshu." Keiji profita du voyage pour avoir une réelle conversation avec le guerrier rouge.

Face à la question inattendue, Yukimura se redressa, relevant la tête et les épaules il lança fièrement.

"Je suis le représentant de l'alliance entre Oshu et Kaï et suis le serviteur de Oyakata-sama, Takeda Shingen."

"Ah Kaï, et moi qui croyait que tu étais la nouvelle conquête du dragon borgne." Fis Keiji d'une voix base, riant intérieurement.

Jetant un regard espiègle vers Yukimura, Keiji s'assura qu'entre le bruit de la chevauché et de la respiration des chevaux, le plus jeune ne l'ai pas entendu, Masamune le tuerait si Keiji venait à ruiné la moindre chance qu'il ait avec le mignon Yukimura. Il y eu pourtant un commentaire qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouté.

"Je me demande quand même ce que tu représentes pour Masamune, il n'est pas du genre à s'allier avec n'importe qui."

Yukimura se le demandait lui aussi…qui était-il pour Masamune ? Même si la principale question, à savoir pourquoi le dragon l'avait choisi avait trouvé une réponse, le brun s'était montré très clair à ce sujet…une nouvelle question s'était installé depuis qu'il l'avait fait céder à la tentation au sein du temple. Le rouge lui monta aux joues quand il repensa à ce moment. Masamune voulait tisser des liens tout nouveaux avec lui, une aventure toute nouvelle qui effrayait Yukimura au plus profond de lui-même. Jamais Yukimura n'avait autant regretté d'avoir perdu les souvenirs de leur amitié.

Keiji fis freiner brusquement sa monture, ramenant Yukimura à la réalité et au temps présent. Le jeune tigre coupa lui aussi son élan, ses yeux brun-roux toujours rivé sur la longue chevelure de cet étrange vagabond, attendant sommairement que celui-ci explique son geste.

"Etrange…on est presque arrivée et tout et calme." S'étonna Keiji, prenant un rare air sérieux.

Yukimura se positionna à côté de lui. Il tendit l'oreille, ses sens aiguisés de samouraï ne captaient rien. Cela aurait dû être normal, considérant qu'ils étaient sur un chemin terreux en pleine campagne mais il n'y avait vraiment rien, pas un bruit, seul le murmure du vent dans les feuillages et le souffle saccadé de meurs montures. Yukimura releva les yeux et aperçu plusieurs petits panaches de fumée grise. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'ils arrivaient après la bataille ? Tout était fini ? Comment cela c'était-il passé.

"Yukimura ?" l'interpela Keiji.

"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment."

"Nah, Je connais la force de Masamune, qui sait peut être bien qu'un jour il gouvernera le ce pays !" s'exclama le grand brun dans l'intention de rassurer Yukimura. Il leva le pouce imité par Yumekichi.

"Ne pari pas ton argent ! Oyakata-sama marchera sur la capitale avant lui !" lança Yukimura irrité. Et Masamune serai alors lui aussi au service de son seigneur pensa-il.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Keiji pour lancer son cheval en direction des volutes de fumées. Le vagabond secoua la tête avant de réaliser quelque chose.

"Eh attend, fait attention tu te diriges droit sur la falaise !" il se lança à la poursuite de Yukimura, l'image du sabre de Masamune tout prêt de sa gorge s'imposant à lui, Keiji frissonna.

N'entendant pas l'appel désespéré du grand brun, Yukimura, exalté continua droit devant lui, mais ce ne fut pas la falaise qui le fit s'arrêté, non, c'était le fait qu'elle offrait une vue clair et dégager sur le champ de bataille.

De la bataille, il ne restait plus que des corps brisée portant les drapeaux de leurs armées respective ceux bleus du clan Date, d'autre des drapeaux sombre dont avec pour symbole une fleur noir à cinq pétales au bord épais. Tout c'était déroulé tellement vite. Les sabre ne se croisaient plus, on s'occupait des blessé et on récupérait les morts…

Impossible de savoir laquelle des deux armée avait subi le plus de perte tant la bataille semblait terrible vu d'en haut, comment un tel carnage avait il put se produire en si peu de temps ? Tout n'était pas visible de ce point de vu lointain, quant aux fumées, elle provenait des feux allumée çà et là…

Yukimura avait beau être habitué à la guerre, quand on avait encore un cœur voir une telle scène même de loin ne pouvait pas laisser indifférent. Quand Keiji le rejoint, il se tu, ne sachant pas quoi dire, il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer.

"Je ne vois pas Masamune." Prononça faiblement Yukimura.

"D'ici c'est un peu difficile." Fus la réponse qu'il trouva.

"Je dois le retrouver, conduit moi Keiji-san."

L'éclat indéfinissable qu'eus Yukimura dans les yeux au moment où il formula sa requête ne laissa pas le choix à Keiji, hocha la tête il s'engagea sur un petit passage serpenté qui redescendait dans la vallée, le jeune samouraï le talonnant.

A peine le chemin se dit-il plus plat que Yukimura devança Keiji, le semant. Il se jeta sur le champ de bataille, essayant de trouver quelqu'un, n'importe qui pouvant lui indiqué la localisation de Masamune.

C'était étrange de ressentir un tel empressement, une telle inquiétude pour quelqu'un qui n'était pour lui était étranger après tant d'année de séparation, seulement Yukimura savait depuis longtemps que tous ses sentiments concernant le beau dragon borgne d'Oshu défiait complètement sa logique.

"Sanada-nii-san !" l'appela l'un des soldats de Masamune.

Sans plus attendre Yukimura détourna son regard en direction de cette voix. Ce n'était autre que Magobe agitant la main pour attirer l'attention du jeune tigre, les trois autres étaient à côté de lui à quelques mètres de leur seigneur qu'ils protégeaient du regard.

"Masamune-dono !" cria il soulagé que son regard se pose enfin sur la silhouette familière.

Entouré de soldats, Masamune se tenait assis, dépourvus de son casque et de sa veste alors qu'un petit homme, probablement un médecin, inspectait son bras. Il releva la tête en entendant l'appel de son nom, affichant un sourire triomphant.

"Sanada Yukimura !" cria il à son tour.

Il tenta de se lever voyant Yukimura descendre hâtivement de sa monture, une main poignante l'en empêcha.

"Ne forcez pas Masamune-sama. Le médecin n'a pas fini." Réprimanda Kojûro.

"Che." Souffla Masamune.

Le seconde de Masamune aurait du prévoir la réaction de Yukimura depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait. Courant plus vite que son cheval l'aurait fait, le jeune tigre arriva à leur hauteur avant de plongé les bras en avant, se jetant sur Masamune qu'il envoya à terre. Devant un Katakura qui n'arrivait pas à refermer sa mâchoire

Yukimura attrapa les épaules de son ami et le secoua.

"Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de partir sans moi ! Je suis ici au nom de Takeeeeeedaaaaaaa !" beugla littéralement le jeune tigre. Faisant passer toute sa frustration sur ce dragon.

A peine remis du choc d'avoir percuté le joli brun, Masamune mis plusieurs secondes avant d'enregistrer les mots de Yukimura, distrait d'autant plus par la façon dont celui-ci le chevauchait.

"Hey, je t'ai manqué honey?" demanda il en remontant sa main le long de la cuisse de Yukimura.

"Je-ne-pas-" bégaya Yukimura, frissonnant.

Kojûro le releva, l'attrapant par le col, et Yukimura comprit sa bêtise au moment où cherchant à se relever Masamune siffla son visage prenant un mimique douloureuse.

"Faites un peu attention." Réprimanda Kojûro tandis que Yukimura se laissa tomber à genoux.

"Masamune tu es blessé ?"

"Just a scratch." Répondit le dragon laissa son médecin reprendre son travail.

"Mais…si je j'avais été là…"

"Quoi ? Tu serais mort bêtement en empêchant cette bombe d'exploser ? Bite me, j'ai déjà eu cette conversation avec Kojûro." Masamune détourna le regard, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre encore des excuses, il était toujours entier non ?

Yukimura ne répondit pas préférant détourner le regard, avec une moue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

"Cet enfoiré d'Oda avait envoyé sa femme comme général. La garce elle s'est bien défendu, on a du sacrement donné pour la faire battre en retraite." Expliqua Masamune.

"Il y réfléchirons à deux fois avant de s'en prendre aux Date maintenant. J'attends un accord de paix d'ici peu." Dis Kojûro, dissimulant à peine sa fierté.

"Sûre, mais ce soir nous fêterons notre victoire, let's have a party !" cria Masamune

"Yeah !" répondirent les soldats présents.

Yukimura souri du coin de la bouche, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se réjouissait de ma perspective d'une fête.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Le doux vent portait des odeurs d'écume alors qu'il soufflait entre les branches des cerisiers, faisant voleter ses délicats pétales autour d'un enfant._

_L'enfant, pendant un instant envia ces pétales, ils partaient à l'aventure ainsi séparé de la branche qui les avait vus naitre, trouvant dans le vent qui les portait un compagnon de voyage cet ami qui les avaient libéré._

_"Motonari-sama !" _

_Cet idiot de serviteur venait de le tirer de son moment de rêverie, le jeune Motonari le regarda méchamment provoquant un frisson chez le pauvre homme._

_"Le seigneur Hiromoto voudrait vous présenter quelqu'un."_

_Le jeune Motonari soupira, quittant le jardin il laissa le serviteur le suivre alors qu'il retournait vers la propriété principale._

_C'est le pas trainant que Motonari rejoignit son géniteur dans la cour. Son expression ne changea pas lorsqu'il vit face à son père, un homme à peu près du même âge que celui-ci, des cheveux blanc en batailles recouvra sa tête bien qu'il soit d'apparence jeune. Son rire claironnant raisonna suite à une remarque quelconque d'Hiromoto._

_"Père, vous m'avez fait demander ?" fis l'enfant._

_"Oh te voilà enfin Motonari." Hiromoto attrapa son fils et le présenta devant lui._

_Motonari eu alors tout le loisir de contemplé l'homme avec qui conversait son père, grand, svelte, avec une certaine prestance. Une peau légèrement tannée par le soleil marin…un regard bleu océan perturbant, cet homme ne pouvait provenir que des îles._

_"Kunichika voici mon fils et ma fierté, Motonari."_

_L'homme souri avant d'incliné la tête en signe de respect._

_"Je suis Chosôkabe Kunichika, je suis heureux de rencontré enfin le petit prodige dont j'ai tant entendu parler." _

_Motonari resta de marbre fixant son regard dans celui de l'homme. Un mouvement derrière celui-ci attira l'attention du petit brun, il n'avait jusque-là pas remarqué qu'un enfant se cachait derrière Kunichika._

_"Motonari, je voudrais te présenté mon enfant, ne soit pas timide Motochika." _

_L'homme du forcé pour détaché la petite chose de son hakama. L'enfant avait des cheveux aussi blanc et aussi indomptable que ceux de son père. Son œil gauche était caché dans leur longueur tandis que le bleu du droit fascina Motonari. Son kimono rose, bien que très jolie, était de bien moins bonne qualité que les vêtements de noble que portai le petit brun. Une fleur jaune dans ses cheveux ne faisait que l'embellir._

_Le jeune fils d'Aki ne put qu'admettre que cette petite fille était vraiment très mignonne._

_"Motonari, moi et Kunichika devons parler, pourrait tu joué avec Motochika pendant ce temps." _

_Il n'en avait bien sûr pas envi, mais Motonari était un garçon obéissant et tout ce que son père lui demandait il le faisait sans donner son avis. Ainsi hocha-t-il la tête en approbation son regard pour la petite et frêle fillette se faisant mauvais. La trouvé jolie ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait envi de l'aimer._

_Kunichika se pencha vers son enfant lui tapotant affectueusement la tête, provocant le dégout chez Motonari._

_"Bien mon garçon, soit sage d'accord." _

_Motochika hocha vigoureusement la tête, regardant le dos de son père alors que celui-ci s'éloignait avec le père de Motonari._

_Motonari regarda intensément Motochika. Il réalisa soudainement quelque chose._

_"Tu es un garçon !" laissa il échappé malgré lui._

_Motochika cacha ses joues rougissantes avec les longues manches de son kimono._

_Cela devait faire une heure Motonari était retourné s'assoir sous les cerisiers, un livre en main, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il avait découvert le secret pas si secret de son compagnon de jeux forcé._

_Pour obéir à son père, il avait obligé Motochika à la suivre. L'autre enfant été resté assis silencieusement jusque-là regardant soit les cerisiers soit Motonari plongé dans sa lecture._

_"Tu ne fais donc qu'étudier toute la journée." Demanda-t-il n'y tenant plus._

_Motonari ne releva les yeux de son livre que pour pourfendre Motochika de son regard et le petit garçon efféminé n'insista pas._

_Motonari n'arrivait pas à se concentré sur sa lecture, il l'entendit fredonner le plus bas possible, il l'entendit retirer ses chaussure et frotté ses pieds dans l'herbe fraiche, il senti la douce odeur de ses cheveu porté par le vent à travers l'odeur plus présente des cerisiers…s'il ne se passait pas quelque chose bientôt Motonari allait éclater._

_"Motochika, nous rentrons."_

_Kunichika et Hiromoto se tenaient à la lisière du bosquet, leurs pommettes légèrement rougis, il ne faisait aucun doute que les d'eux hommes n'avaient pas hésité à consommer de l'alcool. Motochika remis ses chaussure à la hâte, courant joyeusement vers son père._

_"Tu t'es bien amuser ?"_

_Motochika répondit en hochant la tête tout sourire. Motonari arqua un sourcil interrogatif._

_"Je te laisse le temps de dire au revoir à Motonari alors."_

_Kunichika souri au petit brun alors que les deux adultes repartaient. Motochika observa silencieusement Motonari encore quelques secondes._

_"Chika pense que Nari et juste très seul, j'apporterai des jouets la prochaine fois." Fis le frêle garçon avant de s'enfuir._

Motonari ouvrit brusquement les yeux, regrettant immédiatement son geste, agressé par la lumière vive, il se redressa péniblement, portant une main à sa tête douloureuse.

Il était étendu sur un lit moelleux, peut familier, pire encore il entendait les mouettes et la mer, il s'entait également le tangage du au roulis des vagues, pourquoi était-il sur un bateau ?…pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il rêve de ça ?

Tentant de marcher, ses pieds se prirent dans un étrange objet en bois et ses fesse retombèrent sur le lit.

Un bruit grinçant et un nouvel éclat de lumière lui firent se couvrir les yeux.

"Enfin réveillé belle au bois dormant, j'avais peut-être un peu forcé la dose."

Cette voix…il se serait bien passé de l'entendre, mais elle eut au moins pour effet de lui rappeler tout ce qui c'était passé.

"Chosôkabe…tu as osé me droguer…" dit-il lentement…menaçant.

"Pas comme si tu m'avais laissé le choix. Faut vraiment que tu te détendes un peu Mori, tu devrais être content que je t'offre des vacances" Répondit le pirate en haussant les épaules.

Motonari se serai jeter sur lui pour séparer sa tête et son corps avec ses mains, si ce n'est que son rêve le poussa à se raviser…après tout il avait tout son temps pour détruire tout ce qui se rapportait à Motochika.

"Enfin, on sera bientôt arrivé, depuis le temps que je voulais te présenter Masamune…"

"Le petit dragon ?" En dépit de ses bras croisés et de son attitude fermée, Motonari montra un quelconque intérêt, se souvenant de cet adolescent stupide qui avait aidé Motochika à lui faire le plus incroyable des présents.

Et le fait qu'il gardait ce cadeau précieusement ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'avait aimé.

Motochika éclata de rire, Motonari ne voyait vraiment plus le temps passé.

"Il ne doit plus être si petit maintenant, qui sait tu pourras peut être tiré quelques avantage dans cet affaire." Tenta Motochika pour convaincre Motonari.

Même si il n'entendait pas les même avantages que ceux à quoi pensait Motochika, Motonari reconnus qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ne profite pas de la situation pour assurer encore plus les arrière d'Aki.

"Aniki !" l'un des membres d'équipage tambourina à la porte, appelant son capitaine.

Motonari grogna face à l'interruption, il n'en avait pas encore fini avec Motochika, ces énergumènes l'insupportait à le rendre fou de rage. Tous des barbares sans cervelles.

"Bon, fait comme chez toi Mori, je reviendrai plus tard, c'est ma cabine après tous. Mais n'importune pas mes hommes, tu es un prisonnier je te rappelle."

"Tu ne peux décemment pas me dire de faire comme chez moi avant de me rappeler que je suis prisonnier, rustre imbécile."

Motochika lui ébouriffa les cheveux, Motonari sursauta, n'ayant pas réalisé la proximité du pirate.

Motochika s'éloigna de lui s'en rien ajouté de plus, ce n'est qu'avant d'ouvrir la porte qu'il se tourna à nouveau vers Motonari dont le regard lui brulait le dos.

"Par contre tes oreilles ressortent encore, il faudra faire quelque chose, y'a beaucoup d'humains chez les Date. A plus tard Kitsune de mon cœur." Fit-il en mimant le trace de grande oreilles invisible sur sa tête avant de s'enfuir pour éviter une mort certaine.

Motonari s'étouffa à moitié, touchant distraitement la fourrure des deux petites oreilles rousse en pointes qui se dressait sur son crâne. Pour que le sort les cachant puisse rester actif il fallait qu'il reste calme et concentré.

Alors comment pouvait-il rester serein alors qu'il était envahi cœur et âme par ce crétin de pirate !

TBC

Yatsuko Fleur Amethyste : Les partiels…je ne connais que trop bien, sinon je n'aurai pas mis autant de temps à publier ce chapitre…L'histoire entre Motochika et Motonari s'approfondi mais j'essaye de garder encore quelque secrets. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus. Salut à toi et merde si tu es encore dans les exams

Distorsion02 : Bienvenu à toi, je suis toujours ravie de recevoir de nouveau commentaires, Ce Manga vaut vraiment la peine qu'on s'y attarde, j'ai accroché vite. Obligé de faire des descriptions détaillé parce que ma sœur qui déteste les Manga et tombé amoureuse de cette fic en fouillant dans mon ordinateur…elle ne connaitra jamais le vrai Sengoku Basara. J'ai plein d'idée pour la suite et je n'abandonne jamais un projet complétement ! J'espère que le reste te plaira tout autant, bye bye.


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples :DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers : Si je possédais Sengoku Basara la saison 2 aurait été une fête pour les fans de DateSana**

**Dragon Tales**

**Partie 12**

Si quelque temps auparavant on aurait dit à Yukimura qu'il serait capable de se laissé guider aveuglément par une autre personne que son Oyakata-sama, nul doute qu'il se serait mis en colère a default d'éclater de rire.

Sauf qu'il en était là, se laissant guider à travers le dédale de couloirs inconnu, les yeux recouvert par les mains chaudes de Masamune, leur proximité forcé faisant monter en lui des sensations étranges et embarrassantes. La situation en devenait presque oppressante.

"M-Masamune-dono, tu n'as pas besoin de me cacher les yeux, j'aimerais bien voir où tu m'emmène." Yukimura se décida finalement à protester.

"Non, il n'y a rien à voir, je veux que tu te concentre juste sur ce que je veux te montrer." Répondit sèchement Masamune.

Rien à voir ? Yukimura n'était pas vraiment d'accord. Du peut qu'il avait pu voir du château en y entrant, il avait constaté un esthétisme indéniable, l'ancien se mêlant avec le neuf, des sculptures et autres œuvre d'art traditionnelles mise en valeur par une végétation des plus beaux jardins. Bien que l'architecture et le style générale soit très éloigné du château du clan Takeda, cette vue avait tiré une sorte de sentiments de nostalgie et de familier chez le jeune tigre…peut-être avait-il connu un endroit semblable autrefois, impossible de le dire.

"Comment suis-je sensé trouver mon chemin après." Grommela Yukimura, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas allé contre le maitre des lieux.

Il ne vit pas Masamune faire une grimace en levant son œil au ciel, celui-ci ne pouvant dire à voix haute quelque chose qui risquait d'effrayer Yukimura où pire encore, de le renseigné sur ses intentions.

"Here we are." Dit-il.

Il prit son temps pour relâcher les yeux de Yukimura, ses peau quittant à contre cœur le contact de l'autre. Masamune laissa tout de même échappé un ricanement quand Yukimura frissonna son corps manquant de la chaleur que lui avait apporté Masamune.

Yukimura cligna des yeux, ce n'est qu'après quelque seconde qu'il enregistra où il était. Masamune venait de le conduire dans une grande pièce d'au moins douze tatamis. Il en fit rapidement le tour sous le regard satisfait du dragon, sa bouche s'entrouvrant d'étonnement, Yukimura se contenta de tourné des yeux interrogatifs vers Masamune, ne sachant pas quoi lui demander.

"Ce sera ta chambre à partir de maintenant." Masamune passa une main dans ses cheveux.

La chambre était magnifique, trop belle pour être celle d'un simple otage. Puis elle faisait deux fois la taille de sa chambre à Kaï.

"C'est trop…même pour un invité…Tu es sur que ce n'est pas ta chambre plutôt ?" demanda Yukimura pris d'un doute.

Masamune éclata franchement de rire, depuis quand était-il devenu si transparent pour Yukimura ?

"Même si je serais ravis que tu partages mon lit, j'ai décidé de te faire la cour comme tu me la si adorablement suggéré, You see ? "

Yukimura arqua un sourcil dubitatif, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus et s'en retourna à la découverte de cette pièce qui était mise à sa disposition. Masamune haussa les épaules, Yukimura n'avait pas besoin de savoir que cette chambre était surtout une façade pour que le pauvre Kojûro ne se fasse pas encore des cheveux blancs.

Les murs était décoré d'une fresque peinte à l'encre de chine sur les deux porte du fond était représenté les quatre animaux légendaire, le tigre, le dragon, la tortue et le phénix. Même les poutres apparentes étaient ornées de gravures. Le mobilier aussi était riche, consistant en une large meuble de rangement de style chinois, avec un grand nombre de tiroir, dans un coin il y avait plusieurs lampes à huile et un bureau, de plus il semblait que Masamune avait demander à ce qu'on y rajoute une bibliothèque à en juger par la fine couche de poussière qui différait du reste des meubles.

"Bien sûr tes affaire ne sont pas encore arrivé…alors…" continua Masamune regardant Yukimura faire son exploration.

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, interpeler par un mouvement brusque du brun aux cheveux longs. Yukimura se dirigea hâtivement vers un large et haut coffre en boit qui semble il avait attiré son attention. Seulement, le jeune tigre ne s'intéressa pas à ce que pouvait contenir le coffre, mais plutôt ce qui avait élégamment déposer dessus. Yukimura souleva l'étoffe son expression d'étonnement s'intensifiant.

C'était un classieux kimono de soie noir brodé de motifs or et rouge les couleur tranchant sur le noir pure et sombre. Elles représentaient des Daphnés et des Camélia avec une finesse et un souci du détail qui en faisait presque une œuvre d'art. Les doigts de Yukimura parcoururent le tissu avec appréciation.

"J'aimerai que tu le porte, au moins ce soir." Fit le jeune dragon.

Yukimura se retourna brusquement, sa bouche essayant de formé des mots, ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat qui fit manqué un battement au cœur de Masamune.

"Je ne peux accepter un tel cadeau !" s'exclama le samouraï. Il commençait vraiment à penser que le favoritisme de Masamune allait leur attiré des ennuis.

Masamune s'avança vers lui, lui prenant délicatement l'objet d'une main, il posa celle resté libre sur l'épaule de Yukimura. Son regard électrique figea le jeune tigre alors que ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire en coin.

"Au moins ce soir, please."

Il avait dit cela d'une voix suave se rapprochant progressivement de l'oreille de Yukimura. Il le senti frissonné une fois de plus, satisfait de constaté l'effet qu'il commençait à avoir sur l'autre jeune. Yukimura l'éloigna de lui, baissant la tête, il répondit en marmonnant.

"D'accord, mais juste ce soir."

Il commença par faire glisser sa veste de sur ses épaules, évitant le regard de Masamune dont le sourire s'élargissait. Une fois le reste de ses vêtements tombé au sol et seul un fundoshi restant, Yukimura tendis son bras sans lever les yeux pour que Masamune lui redonne le kimono.

"Si tu m'avait demandé de sortir que l'aurait fait." Ne put s'empêcher de commenté Masamune devant la gêne évidente de Yukimura, non pas qu'il n'en ait pas profité pour se rincer l'œil.

Yukimura releva un visage paniqué en réalisant qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas voulu que Masamune le laisse seul…aurait il inconsciemment chercher à attisé l'intérêt que l'autre montrait pour lui ?

Imperturbable, Masamune ouvrit le kimono dans l'intention de le passé lui-même à Yukimura, il se positionna derrière lui.

"Ma-Masamune-dono…" fit Yukimura rougissant.

Il éloigna tout de même ses bras qui protégeai jusque-là son corps autant que possible et laissa Masamune lui enfilé la douce étoffe. Le poids du tissu le rassura un instant avant qu'il ne sente les doigts du dragon remontant dans sa nuque, un petit hoquet s'échappa de sa bouche quand Masamune se contenta de sortir ses long cheveux de sous le tissus. Mais les doigts furent vite remplacés par un souffle lui donnant la chair de poule.

"Comme je le pensait cela te va à la perfection."

Il ponctua sa phrase d'une légère caresse de ses lèvres sur cette nuque exposé. Toute sensation de vulnérabilité quitta Yukimura qui tourna la tête, les yeux mis clos, cherchant Masamune, cherchant à se noyer à nouveau dans la sensation d'un baiser échangé avec le dragon.

"Ah vous êtes là ! Kojûro vous cherche partout." Retenti la voix de Keiji, troublant l'agréable silence.

Yukimura s'éloigna brusquement de Masamune, se rendant compte de la facilité avec laquelle il avait failli céder, il referma vivement le kimono avant de le sceller par la ceinture obi qui allait de pair avec.

"Maeda…on t'a jamais appris à frapper avant de rentré dans une pièce ?" grinça Masamune.

Keiji paru étonné avant de jeté un regard vers la porte qu'il venait de franchir. Il posa sa main sur son menton dans une expression de franche interrogation

"Peut-on vraiment frapper sur une porte en papier de riz ?" dit-il pensivement. "Ouah, Yukimura tu es magnifique !" enchaina il, son regard revenu sur le duo.

Impossible de dire si ce fut la rage où un rire nerveux qui firent tremblé Masamune, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que si Yukimura n'était pas intervenu à ce moment-là, des têtes seraient tombées.

"Allons y Masamune-dono, les hommes doivent s'impatienté de t'on retour."

Les épaules de Masamune retombèrent alors qu'il soupira, cela il venait de lui rappeler qu'il avait oublié un détail des plus important, et malheureusement, cela incluait qu'il se sépare encore de Yukimura pendant un temps. Il pinça l'arrête de son nez entre ses doigts.

"Dresseur de singe, conduit Yukimura à Kojûro, dites-lui que je suis allé me changer. Got it."

Il passa nerveusement la porte sous les yeux étonné des deux autres à qui il n'avait pas laissé le temps de poser la moindre question. Il fallut quelque seconde de plus pour qu'il repasse sa tête par la porte lançant en désignant Yukimura.

"Et surtout tu ne lui laisse pas boire une seule goutte d'alcool !" il disparut aussitôt

Keiji et Yukimura échangèrent un regard. L'héritier des Maeda répondit en haussant les épaules.

Ooooooooooooooo

Kojûro avait froncé les sourcils en voyant Keiji revenir avec seulement Yukimura et resta perplexe quant celui-ci lui reporta l'excuse de Masamune. Il avait été au courant des demandes de Masamune concernant le kimono noir, mais voir Yukimura le porté était tout autre chose. Le samouraï du clan Date ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce jeune tigre puisse effectivement afficher tant de noblesse et il ne put plus réfuter le choix de son seigneur…du moins pour ce soir.

Il contempla un instant la façon dont se simple kimono transformait Yukimura, le faisant passé du petit garçon innocent de ses souvenirs à cet homme attirant en face de lui. L'intensité du noir surmontait le teint légèrement halé du jeune samouraï tandis que la couleur des motifs faisait ressortir ses yeux. Les longs cheveux satiné de Yukimura se posait avec grâce sur son épaule dont la coupe du kimono accentuai les forme masculine et faisait deviné le beau corps en dessous.

"Katakura-dono ?" l'interpela finalement Yukimura.

Kojûro se reprit en s'excusant, demandant à Yukimura de bien vouloir le suivre.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix que d'attendre le retour de Masamune, il conduisit Yukimura dans la cour où la fête n'attendait que le jeune roi pour commencer. L'armée était rassemblée autour d'un grand feu crépitant, baignant les hommes et leur bonne humeur dans un halo rougissant.

Des servantes s'afférait à portée nourriture et boissons, que les soldats, prit dans des conversations bruyantes, semblaient hésité à toucher en l'absence de leur général.

Kojûro, suivi de Yukimura, passa sous le porche d'un bâtiment avoisinant pour atteindre une estrade haute d'un pied surplombant l'assistance tandis que Keiji rejoignaient la garde personnelle de Masamune, les quatre hommes étant ceux assis le plus prêt de l'estrade.

En voyant passé Yukimura, Bunshichi ne put retenir une exclamation d'admiration.

"Sanada-nii-san…incroyable…"

"Mince c'est le vêtement qui fait un nouvel homme." Dit Samanosuke.

Yukimura souri, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi leur répondre.

"Ah, c'est Masamune qui…"

"Sanada." L'interrompis Kojûro.

Sursautant presque, Yukimura s'inclina pour s'excuser avant de rejoindre Kojûro sur l'estrade.

Celui-ci savait qu'il était rude en interrompant ainsi le pauvre tigre, mais le temps n'étaient pas au bavardage, Masamune avait été clair sur la position que Yukimura devaient occuper dans cette fête. Le regard du dragon noir parcouru l'assistance qui n'avait pas encore remarqué son arrivé, avant de revenir sur les trois coussins posés au centre de l'estrade. Prenant la main de Yukimura il l'obligea à faire face à tout le monde. Il ne pouvait plus faire attendre les soldats, la lune montait dans le ciel et ces hommes avaient bien mérité cette fête après une pareille bataille. Quel que soit leur respect pour leur seigneur, ils ne pouvaient plus attendre.

"Masamune-sama aura un peu de retard, aussi n'hésiter plus à commencer sans lui, montré à notre invité de Kai comment les hommes d'Oshu font la fête !" lança il levant le bras de Yukimura.

Des clameurs et des rires sincères s'élevèrent tandis que de la musique commença à retentir. D'abord les tambours puis les flutes et enfin les danseurs. Yukimura ne prêta pas vraiment attention au spectacle, trop occupé à chercher aux alentours un éventuel signe de l'arrivée de Masamune. Il se sentait mal à l'aise avec tout ce public.

Kojûro invita Yukimura à s'assoir sur le coussin gauche tandis qu'il s'installa sur celui de droite. L'attention du jeune tigre fut attirée par le rire soudain de Keiji qui semblait bien s'amuser avec les quatre autres. On lui servit une assiette contenant des manju et des onigiris et quand il se contenta de les regarder en semblant ne pas les voir, Kojûro s'adressa à lui.

"Quelque chose ne va pas Sanada ?"

"Je me demandait juste ce qui pouvait prendre autant de temps à Masamune." Répondit-il pensant à haute voix.

Le samouraï plus âgé se rapprocha de lui portant dans ses mains un vase, il prit le bol de Yukimura et commença à verser un breuvage, lui tendant par la suite la coupe qu'il venait de remplir.

"Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter pour lui, mieux vaux il apprécier pleinement cette fête, après tout elle et en partie en votre honneur."

Yukimura accepta la coupe le tenant précieusement, observant le liquide transparent il considéra les mots qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était vrai qu'il n'aimait pas les fêtes et qu'au fond de lui il avait été reconnaissant à Masamune de réapparaitre dans sa vie juste au moment où il aurait dû être l'attraction principale d'une soirée à Kaï.

Yukimura soupira…ici c'était…différent, l'ambiance n'était pas la même, il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui le relaxait petit à petit et qui lui faisait oublié le reste…peut être, pensa il était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas le poids sur les épaules de faire bonne impression face à son seigneur…peut-être parce qu'enfin il pouvait être lui-même.

Le jeune tigre porta la boisson à ses lèvres, esquissant un sourire. Il sentit la coupe lui échappé violement des mains alors que Keiji venait de donné un coup dedans pour la lui faire lâcher.

"A non ! Date à dis pas d'alcool pour toi." Dit-il ajoutant in clin d'œil.

"Maeda…" gronda la voix de Kojûro.

Il avait des raisons d'être en colère vu comment le contenu de la coupe dégoulinait maintenant sur son visage crispé, ses cheveux trempé sentaient fortement le saké et collaient à son front plissé. Yukimura tenta d'abord de se retenir mais toute la tension explosant finalement il éclata d'un rire carillonnant. Il se tenait les côtes tant le rire lui faisait mal faisant oublié sa furie au dragon qui très vite, devant le ridicule de la situation, fini lui aussi par laissé raisonné son rire.

Oooooooooooooooo

Et le temps de la soirée s'écoula. Yukimura, à son grand étonnement, s'amusa sincèrement, Kojûro et Keiji était de bonne compagnie, discutant de nombreux sujets retenant son intérêt. Ça lui faisait se sentir étrange, pour une fois…il n'y avait pas que le nom de son seigneur qui raisonnait dans sa bouche.

Les plats étaient plaisant, la musique entrainante, même quand Keiji avait fait un numéro d'acrobatie, le jeune tigre s'ennuya pas une seconde. Bien que le tour de Keiji lui fit comme une impression de déjà-vu.

S'il y eu une ombre dans cette fête ce fut que Yukimura ne manqua pas que Kojûro évitait soigneusement de parler de Masamune. Face à l'inquiété qui transparaissait parfois que le visage de Yukimura alors qu'il fouillait les alentours du regard, Kojûro avoua que c'était dans les habitudes de Masamune de tout faire pour éviter un sermon. Yukimura accepta cette excuse avec un soupir…Masamune avait pourtant eu l'air de beaucoup tenir à cette fête.

Ce fut à ce moment que ses yeux de guerrier captèrent un mouvement dans l'ombre du porche par lequel ils étaient arrivés sur l'estrade. Yukimura regarda plus intensément et vu la silhouette de deux personnes. Sans plus attendre il se leva, s'excusant auprès de Kojûro qui se contenta d'un hochement de tête compréhensif. Yukimura marcha d'un pas rapide vers les deux personnes, il arriva juste à temps pour distinguer ce qui ne pouvait être que la voix de Masamune.

"Nous en reparlerons plus tard, good night." Dit-il.

L'autre personne disparue alors dans le jardin, ne laissant à Yukimura que la vision d'une longue chevelure brune et d'une élégante démarche habillé d'un kimono tout aussi riche et élégant que celui que lui avait offert Masamune.

"Oh, Sanada Yukimura." Masamune faisait visiblement semblant d'être étonné de le voir.

Fronçant les sourcils, ignorant Masamune, Yukimura regardait dans la direction où était partie l'autre personne.

"Qui était-ce ?"

"Personne d'important." Répondit Masamune irrité.

Yukimura croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fixa méchamment le jeune dragon, surtout pour le punir de l'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, mais aussi parce que quel que soit l'importance que Masamune disait lui accorder, il lui cachait toujours des choses, ce qui l'agaçait profondément.

"Ça te dirait de venir te promener un peu avec moi." Fini par demander Masamune, tendant une main vers le jeune tigre.

"Mais…tes hommes t'on attendu toute la soirée." Protesta Yukimura, étonné par cette soudaine demande.

Masamune jeta un coup d'œil dans la cour où la fête battait son plein, il remarqua Kojûro assit sur l'estrade partageant de saké avec Keiji.

"Je crois qu'il sont trop ivres pour s'apercevoir de ma présence de toute façon."

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Yukimura de répondre, l'attrapant par le bras il l'entraina dans les jardins. Le jeune brun traina le pied avant de rapidement comprendre que cela était inutile. Masamune le relâcha quand il se montra plus coopératif, ralentissant le pas. Ils marchaient désormais côte à côte sur le chemin de terre éclairé par de petites torches dans la nuit noire. Masamune regardait droit devant lui ses muscles se relâchant petit à petit.

Au bout d'une centaine de mètres passés dans le silence, Yukimura s'impatienta et commença par dire des banalités.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je vois ça, ce jardin et magnifique."

La mâchoire de Masamune se crispa, et toujours sans ce tourné vers Yukimura, il répondit.

"C'est le château de mon père, nous n'avons pas du tout les même goûts." Marmonna-il.

Yukimura s'étonna de constaté qu'avoir une conversation simple avec Masamune avait quelque chose de reposant, puis c'était amusant de le voir ainsi changer d'expression à mesure qu'il se détendait. Yukimura en oublia que Masamune l'avait au départ entrainé pour lui parler d'un sujet important. Le jeune tigre souri légèrement.

"Je ferais construire mon propre château. Something awesome !" continua Masamune commençant lui aussi à sourire.

"Oh ?" cela piqua la curiosité de Yukimura.

"Au bord de la mer de préférence, avec des champs tout autour pour Kojûro, puis une forêt et-"

Masamune se coupa, se rendant compte combien il s'était emporté et avait parlé sans réfléchir. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu du chemin, on entendait plus de la fête qu'un léger bruit de fond dans le silence nocturne.

"Yukimura." le jeune dragon attrapa la manche de Yukimura le forçant à s'arrêté lui aussi.

Le jeune regarda d'abord cette main, presque timide, qui retenait la longue manche de son kimono, puis le visage fermé de Masamune au moment où celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour continuer.

"Demain matin je vais devoir te présenté aux membres importants du clan. En tant qu'otage…"

Masamune se rapprocha de lui, semblant hésité à poser une main sur son épaule.

"J'étais au courent de ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela te met dans un tel état." Répondit Yukimura attrapant la main hésitante de Masamune.

"Ils seront loin d'être tendre avec toi…"

"J'y suis préparé."

"Tu ne comprends rien, ils ne sont pas comme mes hommes, ce sont tous des dragons de sang pur, ils…les samouraïs comme toi…"

Le souffle de Masamune se bloqua lorsque Yukimura posa la main qu'il tenait contre sa joue, affichant un sourire déterminé, un regard sauvage…cette chaleur qui passait dans le dos de sa main…

"Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu m'attache tellement d'importance."

Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement alors que son pouce frotta la paume de la main de Masamune. Ils se rouvrirent aussi brusquement alors qu'il poussa Masamune avec force.

N'y étant pas préparé, le jeune chef d'Oshu se retrouva propulsé bien au-delà du chemin attisant lourdement sa vision mis plusieurs secondes à lui revenir. Un poids sur son torse l'empêcha de se relevé. Quand son œil se rouvrit enfin, il vit dans la pénombre que c'était la jambe puissante de Yukimura dont le pied appuyé sur ses poumons qui lui coupait tous mouvements.

Yukimura appuya plus fort, se penchant sur Masamune.

"Je suis ici pour faire honneur à Takeda, n'oublie pas que je suis un guerrier." Affirma Yukimura, vexé que Masamune ai oublié cela.

Masamune afficha un étrange sourire. Sans que Yukimura n'ait eu le temps de le voir venir Masamune empoigna sa queue de cheval le faisant tomber dans un amas de membres et de tissu. Se débâtant Yukimura chercha à se dégager mais Masamune passa ses bras dans son dos, l'enveloppant dans un étrange cocon. Le jeune tigre se calma, laissant retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Masamune avec un soupir.

"Jeune tigre de Kai, Ce dragon borgne d'Oshu serai heureux que vous acceptiez un duel demain." Souffla Masamune.

Masamune se damna de ne pas avoir pensé à cela plus tôt, quiconque voyait Yukimura en action ne pouvait que reconnaitre sa valeur, il tuerait dans l'œuf toute protestation que pourrait avoir ces vieux snobs. Il allait leur faire voir combien cette alliance avec Takeda avait été un bon mouvement et faire une pierre deux coups en prouvant qu'il était un leader capable.

Yukimura répondit par un léger ronflement, son souffle faible et régulier chatouillant l'oreille de Masamune.

"Fool, rappelle-moi déjà pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de toi ?" susurra Masamune.

Pourquoi…Masamune l'ignorait…mais il se souvenait quand…lorsque que ce petit garçon aux allures féminines avait posé ses grands yeux noisettes sur lui. Et que pour la première fois depuis sa naissance…quelqu'un c'était réellement inquiété pour ça vie…quelqu'un qui lui avait fait comprendre que son existence était importante. Pour cette personne.

TBC

Distorsion02 : ^^ On peut dire que tes commentaires sont fourni, cela m'encourage. Je connaissais Sengoku Basara depuis l'époque où ça s'appelait encore Devil Kings, mais je ne m'y étais pas vraiment intéressé. Il a fallu que mon chérie et moi cherchions une nouvelle série a partager pour que je tombe sur une image de Masamune et Yukimura en disant tien ça me rappelle quelque chose. On a regardé et ce dut le coup de foudre. Je me suis juste déçu qu'il y ait si peu d'autres auteurs.

Motonari dans Case Of et basé sur le deuxième jeu où il rejoint la secte de Xavi et lance à tout vas, "répandons l'amour sur terre", c'est un Tsundere jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Pas de troisième saison au programme mais un film sorti le 4 juin et qui cartonne au japon, mon amie japonaise et allé le voir cinq fois à quinze euro la place…je te met le lien du trailer sur mon profil.

Longue réponse pour long commentaire, en espérant que ce chapitre t'ais plus, à la prochaine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples :DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers : Si je possédais Sengoku Basara la saison 2 aurait été une fête pour les fans de DateSana**

**Dragon Tales**

**Partie 13**

Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne, durant sa courte vie, c'était la secondes fois que Yukimura ne fut réveillé par personne d'autre que la lumière du jour. Ce fut cette fois-là, rien ne le pressant, rien ne l'obligeant à se précipiter hors du lit, qu'il réalisa que les réveilles, parfois violents, que lui infligeait Sasuke lui manquaient.

Ce serait ce mentir à lui-même de ce dire qu'il n'y avait que cela qui lui manquait. Deux jours passé loin de Kaï et il n'avait qu'une envi c'était de repartir. Seul Masamune arrivait à lui faire oublier cette envie, même si il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de perdre de vue la raison de ça venu en Oshu…mais ce matin, il n'était pas là, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Yukimura réalise qu'il ne pouvait pas être toujours à ses côtés.

C'était troublant…que Masamune, que la présence de Masamune, lui manque autant. Yukimura n'avait pas envi, n'osait pas fouiller plus profondément en lui pour comprendre ce que cela pouvait bien signifié.

Dénudé de sa veste rouge, laissant la petite bruine qui grisait le ciel venir humidifier la peau nue de son torse, Yukimura s'entrainait...une vielle habitude qu'il avait. Il vidait son esprit de toutes pensées superflues, laissant ses mains guidées ses lances vers le ciel avant de ramener les pointes au sol. Son pied droit se posa devant lui alors que dans un mouvement gracieux il répétait silencieusement l'un de ses mouvements favoris.

Son souffle était cours et ses yeux déterminés. Il faisait plutôt frais, en ce matin d'automne, mais l'exercice portait des rougeurs à son corps. Ses muscles tendus étaient brulant, la sueur et la pluie collait ses cheveux à son dos et son front tandis que son bandeau et son pantalon semblaient lourds à porter. Cela devait faire plusieurs heures qu'il traçait des sillons de ses pas dans les graviers de cette cour.

Inspirant profondément, il relâcha un puissant cri de guerre alors qu'il chargeait un ennemi invisible. Plantant ses lances dans le sol, Yukimura utilisa son élan pour réaliser un salto avant de réarmé ses lances, faisant maintenant face à la partie du jardin auquel il tournait le dos encore quelque seconde auparavant.

"Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?" demanda-il, reprenant une pose plus décontracté.

Abrité de la bruine en s'était posté sous le patio, Masamune portait sur son visage un sourire en coin, son regard montrant son intérêt, il haussa les épaules

"J'aurais aimé être là depuis plus longtemps, you sexy bastard."

Il avait dit cela en sachant pertinemment que Yukimura ne comprendrait pas vraiment la fin de sa phrase. Néanmoins le ton qu'il avait utilisé permit aisément où jeune tigre de se faire une idée, il rejoint Masamune sous le patio, le rouge de ses joues n'étant plus le seul fait de l'exercice physique.

"Je suis désolé pour hier soir." Avoua Yukimura, ses yeux évitant celui du dragon.

Masamune l'interrompu en levant une main, qu'il posa ensuite sur la joue brulante de Yukimura surprenant celui-ci. Il éloigna du pouce une goutte rebelle qui cherchait à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la bouche de Yukimura.

"Tu le faisais déjà souvent quand on était petit, c'est peut être devenu une réaction naturelle à force." Masamune avait toujours adoré le fait que Yukimura puisse ainsi s'endormir contre lui, cela montrait combien il avait son entière confiance.

Yukimura cligna des yeux, ce demandant pendant une seconde si Masamune parlait bien de la même chose que lui, à moins que le jeune roi aime vraiment que Yukimura ne le frappe. Il ne reprit son esprit quand il remarqua le visage de Masamune à quelques millimètres du sien, mais il ne recula pas, ne voulant pas faire disparaitre les papillons qui avaient élus domicile dans son ventre. Seulement Masamune sembla hésité.

"Là c'est le moment où je te donne un baiser du matin, mais Keiji pourrait sortir de n'importe où…" dit Masamune, son œil vagabondant autour d'eux.

Yukimura gloussa pratiquement avant de prendre une décision qui bien que semblant banale, voulait tout dire pour lui. Il franchit lui-même la distance séparant leurs lèvres, exerçant une pression timide et brève qui lui embrouilla totalement l'esprit. Respirant à nouveau il ajouta pour aider Masamune à revenir à lui.

"Bonjour Masamune-dono, et ça c'était le remerciement pour le fête d'hier soir."

Marquant encore un temps d'arrêt, Masamune du ce mettre en gifle mentale pour se rappeler pourquoi il était parti chercher Yukimura en premier lieu…parce que c'était important…et que cet imbécile le rendait fou bien malgré lui.

Ignorant cette chose douloureuse qui essayait de se réveillé dans son fundoshi, Masamune soupira.

"Le conseil du clan n'attend plus que toi Sanada Yukimura." fit il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Yukimura se raidit jetant un coup d'œil rapide à sa personne, se jugeant peut présentable, il paniqua assez rapidement.

"Ma-Masamune-dono, j'avais complétement oublié…" avoua le jeune tigre honteux.

"Il y a un puis derrière ce bâtiment." Masamune, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, désigna d'un mouvement de tête le bâtiment adjacent à celui où se trouvait la chambre de Yukimura. On ne s'ennuyait décidément jamais avec Yukimura.

"Merci !" lança le samouraï qui se précipitait déjà vers l'endroit indiqué.

Il fallut tout de même un quart d'heure pour que Yukimura sorte enfin de sa chambre, lavé sommairement et changé dans ses habituels vêtements de combat, les cheveux encore humides. Il resserra son bandeau rouge s'adressant à Masamune adossé à une poutre.

"Je suis prêt maintenant."

Un sourire approbateur et Masamune saisi son avant-bras, l'entrainant à sa suite.

"Let's go." Son inquiétude refit surface violement.

Ooooooooooooo

D'un bureau en désordre dont on ne pouvait réellement savoir à qu'elle était sa fonction réelle, Motonari c'était fait un havre de propreté et d'ordre, un endroit qu'il avait mis à sa disposions pour mettre au point le moyen le plus horrible et le plus cruel pour mettre fin à la vie de Motochika.

Chaque nouveau plan lui semblant plus stupide où plus irréalisable que le précédent, le petit brun regarda volé dans la pièce un énième parchemin qu'il avait roulé en boule. Il s'ennuyait, et n'arrivait à rien avec le tangage du bateau. Motonari du se résigné à remettre la confection de son plan à un moment où son esprit sera plus en paix, quand toutes cette histoire sera réglé.

Il en avait assez de rester enfermé, ce voyage était horriblement long et en dépit de la largeur des fenêtres de la cabine du capitaine qu'il occupait depuis quelques jours, le soleil lui manquait. Motochika avait menti…car si il était revenu depuis son réveil, Motonari n'en avait été conscient, il lui était d'autant plus difficile d'admettre que ça compagnie aurait fait passé au moins juste un peu son ennui

Motonari se fraya un chemin parmi le bazar de maquettes de cartes et autres objets qu'il n'osait toucher. Atteignant la porte il laissa un instant sa main resté sur la poigné, était-ce raisonnable ? Dehors il y avait tous ses rustre et pirates incultes, mais il y avait Motochika aussi non ?...sursaut le soleil et l'air frai en fait.

Il savait que le capitaine n'avait pas verrouillé la porte, le borgne connaissait suffisamment Motonari pour s'avoir qu'il s'emprisonnerait de lui-même. Jusqu'ici il n'avait pas eu tort mais là Motonari était à bout de patiente, un fait extrêmement rare chez lui.

Le kitsune passe rapidement une main dans ses cheveux, vérifiant que tout étaient en ordre avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

Au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, tous ses sens prirent un coup violent, son nez sensible fut assailli par la brise marine, ses yeux bruns s'éblouir de la clarté environnante, ses oreilles furent assailli par le bruit omniprésent des vagues et des mouettes. Motonari, levant une main gantée pour se protéger de ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde, fit enfin un pas en dehors de la cabine gémissant d'inconfort.

Lorsqu'il retrouva enfin la vue, il fut étonné de trouvé, non pas une gigantesque forteresse navale dont le bruit des canon bourdonnait encore dans ses oreilles mais un navire tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

Deux mats surmontés de deux grandes voiles blanches où s'exposait le blason du clan Chôsokabe, aucune figure de proue ni décorations extravagantes. Un unique membre d'équipage visible une serpillère à la main passa devant lui en l'ignorant, laissant Motonari se demandé si la porte ne l'avait pas conduit dans un monde parallèle.

"Ce n'est pas Fugaku…" laissa échapper Motonari, déçu.

"Bien que ce soit un navire formidable, Fugaku n'est pas le plus rapide de ma flotte."

Motonari se tourna plus brusquement vers cette voix qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il ne rencontra que du vide. Motochika en profita pour le surprendre atterrissant derrière lui.

"Même si je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi, je pense que la situation et urgente." Continua-t-il.

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Motonari ne sursaute et trébuche, tombant littéralement entre ses bras.

"Motochika." Soupira Motonari avant de s'en rendre compte.

Il se retira aussi vite qu'il s'aperçu de ce qu'il venait de faire, refusant de croire que les spasmes au coin de ses lèvres étaient le signe d'un sourire parce que non, il n'était pas content de voir le pirate.

Motochika le gratta derrière les oreilles, faisant sortir un drôle de couinement d'entre ses lèvres traitresses.

"C'est rare que tu m'appelle par mon prénom." Le sourire de Motochika lui rappela son cher soleil.

Secouant la tête, Motonari éloigna Motochika de lui, cachant hâtivement ses oreilles de renard redevenu visible, il grogna.

"Tes oreilles son salles et bouchée, répugnant pirate."

"Et ta langue et fourchu, mon cœur." Ajouta-t-il, son sourire ne le quittant pas.

Agacé, mais intérieurement satisfait que cela marque la fin de son ennui, Motonari alla s'appuyé contre l'un des bords en bois du bateau, sentant le regard de Motochika le suivre.

"Si tu es dehors, j'en déduis que tu ne m'en veux plus de t'avoir forcé à venir ?" tenta le grand homme.

"Pour l'instant." Répondit Motonari occupé à regarder l'écume se formant autour de la coque.

Il ne réagit pas en sentant une main exercer une tendre pression sur son épaule.

"Nous atteindrons le port d'Oshu avant la nuit."

La sensation du touché disparu et quand Motonari se retourna Motochika regardait vers l'horizon. Son expression sérieuse et profonde toucha Motonari. Difficile de se mentir à soit même en se disant qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que ce pirate soit beau. Il était perturbé par quelque chose, en temps normal, Motonari aurait utilisé ce moment pour prendre avantage sur lui, maintenant, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le faire…

"Prévient moi le moment venu, je reste dans la cabine."

Les pas de Motonari le portèrent plus vite pour retourner se caché que quand il était sorti de sa prison. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, sa main serrant son cœur douloureux.

Oooooooooooo

Des vieux, des plus jeunes, des hommes d'âges moyens, toute sorte de seigneurs et gens de la noblesse d'Oshu faisaient maintenant face à Yukimura. L'observant, le jaugeant.

Assis à la gauche de Masamune alors que Kojûro avait eu la place à droite, le jeune tigre de Kaï venait d'écouté sans vraiment entendre Masamune présenté la situation et la raison de sa présence au cœur même du château de leur souverain. Yukimura avait jaugé leur réaction tout le long du bref et concis discourt de Masamune.

Glacial. Comme la salle du conseil où ils s'étaient rassemblé, grande et vide, pas d'armure ornementale comme chez Takeda pas où peut de décoration, une telle impersonnalité…Yukimura se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Tous les regards braqués sur lui avaient le même fond glacial, tout comme le silence qui avait suivi la fin de la tirade du jeune roi D'Oshu. Etait-ce cela que l'on appelait le sang des dragons ? Yukimura comprit alors ce qu'avait voulu lui faire comprendre Masamune, il n'était pas le bienvenu ici. Sa main semblait vouloir atteindre Masamune comme pour chercher sa chaleur mais Yukimura se reprit, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa paume. Fronçant les sourcils, ce rappelant la fierté de Kaï, ignorant les frissons qui parcouraient ses membres, il éclata. Le son clair des pièces du pendentif autour de son cou raisonna dans sa tête, réveillant son esprit engourdi.

Yukimura posa bruyamment ses poings serré sur le sol, inclinant la tête, courbant le dos et de la voix la plus clair qu'il le put, il s'adressa a l'assistance.

"Permettez-moi au nom de Takeda, de vous prêter ma force et de servir Oshu de toute mon âme ! Puisse mes lances aider à apporter la paix en ses terres !" rugit-il.

Masamune le regarda faire, un léger éclat de fierté dans le regard content que cela lui ait été utile pour une fois d'écouter son cœur. Celons lui si quelqu'un pouvait bien dompter ses dragons ce ne pouvait être qu'un tigre dont il savait la force. Membres de clans vaincus et unifié, membres importants de sa famille…s'il avait pur cela aurait fait longtemps qu'il se serait débarrasser d'eux.

Son œil gris s'écarquilla autant que sa pupille se rétréci ne formant plus qu'un trait sombre dans son irise métallique, alors que le bruit d'un objet se brisant mis fin au silence.

Une tasse en terre cuite venait d'atterrir violement sur la tête de Yukimura, se répandant en mille morceaux à ses pieds, répandant le liquide brulant sur le haut de son corps, et le jeune homme offensé ne silla pas alors qu'un brouhaha se répandaient parmi les hôtes.

"Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un humain misérable !"

"Ce n'est qu'un gamin hideux ! Comment pourrait-il nous être utile !"

"Ca laideur me fait mal aux yeux !"

"Humain !" "Humain !" humain !"

Criaient les dragons comme d'une seule voix leurs phrases semblant ce rassemblé pour que la seule chose encore compréhensible soit ce mot "humain". La mâchoire de Masamune se crispa, il n'avait en ce lieu pas le pouvoir de les faire taire, pas dans un endroit où ils avaient juré que chacun pourraient exprimer son opinion, il espérait attendait un miracle, qu'ils se taisent avant qu'il n'éclate et fasse quelque chose de regrettable.

Mais Yukimura ne bougea pas, ne tremblant que légèrement alors que les insultes fusaient et se faisaient de plus en plus violentes, Masamune l'avait prévenu après tout, il pouvait et devait endurer cela.

"Le vieux Shingen de Kai doit être devenu sénile ! "

Yukimura se leva d'une traite, sa détente rappelant celle d'un tigre, son regard brulant instaura le silence immédiatement, ils pouvaient l'insulté, le traité de bâtard et de tous les noms, mais ça il ne pouvait le toléré.

"Les décisions d'Oyakata-sama sont toujours réfléchi, je vous interdis de calomnié son nom ou de douter de lui. Il m'a envoyé ici pour représenter la puissance de Kaï et je saurais vous la montré ! Que ceux qui ne me crois pas viennent donc m'affronté en duel, mais je suis sûr que pas un de vous ne doit savoir porté un sabre puisque c'est Masamune qui a été blessé sur le champ de bataille, je-"

"Sanada !"

Kojûro l'interrompis, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin dans un univers politique qui le dépassait, il se plaça derrière lui, saisissant le bras avec lequel le jeune tigre n'avait pas remarqué qu'il menaçait les chefs de clans. Yukimura se sentit stupide alors que la chaleur de son âme redescendait. Les yeux braqués sur lui n'étaient plus de glace…

"Vous êtes blessé, laissé-moi vous faire soigner."

Yukimura réalisa alors que le liquide chaud qui coulait dans ses yeux n'était pas seulement le thé brulant qu'avait contenu la tasse alors qu'il porta ses doigt sur sa tempe, il regarda le bout rougit sans prononcer mots alors que Kojûro l'entrainait à l'extérieure.

"Kojûro…" l'arrêta Masamune.

"Je me charge de lui Masamune-sama." Puis il ajouta la suite en murmurant pour que seul Masamune l'entende. "Je ne serais pas là pour vous retenir."

Un sourire en coin se peint sur les lèvres de Masamune au moment où il fit craquer les jointures de ses mains.

"True enough, je crois qu'il y en as à qui on doit rappeler qui commande ici."

Un frisson général se répandit.

Kojûro referma la porte derrière eux. Yukimura laissa couler la question qui lui brulait les lèvres alors que le serviteur de Masamune s'attela à inspecter sa blessure.

Il n'avait pas mal, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kojûro fit une telle grimace.

"C'est profond." Fis-il. "Mais je pense qu'il ne sera pas nécessaire de faire venir le médecin."

"Sont-ils toujours comme ça ?" demanda finalement le tigre curieux.

Kojûro soupira lourdement, conduisant Yukimura dans la propriété.

"Pire parfois." Il les revoyait encore à l'époque où Masamune n'était qu'un enfant…qui déjà avait connu nombre de tentative d'assassinats. "Mais nous sommes en temps de guerre, ils ne peuvent ignorer la menace que représente Oda, et ils ont clairement exprimé leur hostilité."

Yukimura hocha la tête, regardant derrière lui la zone qu'il venait de quitté, il espérait vraiment que Masamune puisse s'en tiré tout seul.

"Oi, Katakura." La voix de Masamune les interpela. Mais comment cela ce pouvait il ? N'était-il pas encore sans la salle du conseil ?

Yukimura, étonné se tourna vers le son de cette voix si semblable à celle de son ami, pourtant la personne qu'il trouva en face de lui était totalement différente. Un air nonchalant et impétueux à la fois se dessinait sur ses trais immanquablement très semblable à ceux de Masamune. Ses deux yeux gris étaient expressifs et dégagé alors que ses longs cheveux bruns étaient tirés en arrière pour atteindre ses hanches. Un simple kimono bleu recouvrai son corps une pipe en bois fumante s'était glissé entre ses doigts fins.

"Shigezane-sama, on attend que vous soyez à l'intérieure de la salle du conseil, pas à écouter à la porte." Réprimanda Kojûro.

"Pas envie." Répondit Shigezane en tirant sur sa pipe.

"Vous…c'était vous hier soir avec Masamune-dono, je me trompe ?" intervint Yukimura.

"Oh et toi tu dois être Yukimura, ta blessure n'est pas belle à voir." Dit-il avec une grimace. Tentant sans doute de changer de sujet.

"J'étais sur le point de me charger de cela, alors si vous n'avez rien d'important à nous dire…" s'impatienta Kojûro.

"Justement, il y avait ce ninja bizarre qui te cherchait…il disait qu'il avait un message, Saru-truc…"

"Sasuke ! Sasuke est ici !" s'exclama Yukimura retrouvant son énergie en un instant.

"Du calme, il faut d'abord traiter ça, je m'en occupe, j'ai à lui parler de toute façon." Ajouta Shigezane attirant Yukimura vers lui, il fit un clin d'œil à Kojûro.

Le samouraï fronça les sourcils, se demandant si cela était bien raisonnable. Il ignorait ce que cette excentrique personne pouvait bien manigancer.

"Katakuro-dono, je ne sais pas…" tenta Yukimura. Il se doutait bien que les taches blanches qui apparaissaient devant ses yeux n'étaient pas bon signe, mais il voulait vraiment revoir Sasuke.

"Très bien, allez avec lui Sanada, on peut avoir confiance en lui. Bien que son comportement puisse être pire que celui de Masamune-sama."

Yukimura se demanda si cela pouvait être possible.

Toujours et il que Kojûro parti dans la direction indiqué par Shigezane alors que celui-ci accompagna Yukimura dans un salon tout proche. L'homme fit assoir Yukimura et ne tarda pas à fouillé dans les tiroirs d'une étagère chinoise.

Yukimura ne savait pas par où commencer la conversation alors qu'il le regardait rassemblé divers produits de soins. Shigezane semblai murmuré quelque chose d'incompréhensible alors qu'il inspectait différents flacons.

Sans rien dire et avec un drôle de sourire, il retira le bandeau ensanglanté du front de Yukimura, nettoyant le visage du jeune tigre avec un linge blanc qui se teintait rapidement de rouge. Yukimura se senti troublé de voir tant d'expressions différentes et étrangère sur un visage si familier, observant toujours l'autre personne, il finit par demander.

"Comment se fait-il que vous ressembliez autant à Masamune-dono ?"

L'autre paru déconcentré par la soudaine question, Yukimura tressailli alors qu'il appuya un linge imbibé de désinfectant sur son cuir chevelu.

"C'est parce que je suis son cousin, à la fois par sa mère et par son père. Date Shigezane, c'est pratique, je lui sert de doublure le plus souvent." Il avait dit cela avec une once de fierté qui prouva à Yukimura qu'il ne serait jamais une menace pour Masamune.

Yukimura se rendit compte une fois de plus qu'il ne savait vraiment rien de Masamune, s'il avait su qu'il avait un cousin pratiquement identique un jour, il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir mais il se sentit tout de même coupable. Il sourit légèrement en pensant qu'il pourrait profiter de son séjour à Oshu pour rattraper tout cela.

"Je suis honoré de rencontré enfin cet humain qui a volé le cœur de mon cher cousin. Et dire qu'il te croyait mort, je n'ai jamais vu Masamune si fébrile."

"Je…je ne me souvient pas de cette époque."

"Je sais."

Shigezane serra un bandage sur la blessure, satisfait de son travail, il commença à préparer une boisson fumante, les narines de Yukimura étaient incapable d'en différencié les senteurs.

"Je t'ai fait venir car il y a des choses que tu dois savoir, des chose que Masamune ne te dira jamais de lui-même."

L'expression insouciante du jeune homme se mua en quelque chose de plus mature, d'inquiet.

"C'est nobles…ils ne comprendront jamais ce qu'avait voulu faire oncle Terumune en épousant une demi-dragonne."

Pas besoin d'être une lumière pour comprendre qu'il parlait des parents de Masamune, étrangement cela attisa la curiosité de Yukimura, une curiosité que le jeune tigre sentait mal placé, si Masamune ne voulait pas lui parlé de ses choses, il ne voyaient pas pourquoi il devrait les entendre.

"Je ne crois pas que Masamune-dono ai besoin que je sache cela." Yukimura exposa sa pensé.

"Si il en a besoin, mais il ne l'admettra pas, comment peut tu prétendre l'aimer alors que tu ignores ce qu'il a traversé ?" était-ce la jalousie que Yukimura percevait dans ces mots ?

"Je n'ai jamais prétendu être amoureux…"

"Mais tu l'est."

Yukimura ne pus nier cela, Shigezane marquait un point. Il ignorait si ce qu'il ressentait pour Masamune était ce sentiment appeler amour, mais il se disait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas fait tout cela…si son corps, son âme n'avaient pas quelconques sentiments pour le beau dragon. Il regarda ses main alors qu'il senti l'envie de sentir la présence de Masamune, d'entendre sa voix…de sentir à nouveau ses doigts touché son corps…

Shigezane lui tendis une tisane, mettant fin à sa rêverie.

"Bois ça, tu as besoin de liquide."

Yukimura accepta le breuvage. Buvant une gorgé, il grimaça face au goût amer.

"Les médicament ne peuvent pas avoir bon goût." Le sourire satisfait qu'affiche Shigezane agaça Yukimura.

"Maintenant es-tu prêt à étendre comment la propre mère de Masamune à tenter à mainte reprise de ce débarrassé de lui…juste parce qu'il n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu ?"

L'amertume dans la voix du cousin de Masamune fis comprendre à Yukimura l'importance du récit qu'il allait entendre, il y avait juste cette petite parti de lui qui lui signifiait combien cela était familier…comme si intérieurement il savait.

Le récit devenait de plus en plus violent et douloureux, l'histoire d'un enfant rejeté, abandonné par ceux qu'il l'entourait, juste parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de naitre avec une part d'humanité en lui, une partie que Yukimura savait qu'il chérissait. Pour lui Masamune était un être puissant et beau, un leader incontesté et admiré par ses pairs ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'il ne soit pas un dragon complet…au fond de lui Yukimura avait toujours su qu'il était différent de tous, des humains comme des dragons…alors pourquoi…pourquoi avaient il du tant souffrir.

TBC

Distorsion02 : Ne dis pas que tes com son inutile, puisqu'ils font toujours plaisir à lire, je n'ai pas lu tendre voyou, dure de trouver du Yaoi dans la petite ville du sud. Ecrire cette fic et important pour moi, je n'ai vraiment aucune raison de l'abandonné, surtout quand j'ai des lecteurs aussi passionné ^^. Bon j'admets que les updates sont un peu longue entre elle, on voit bientôt le bout de la fic, je dirais moins d'une dizaine de chapitre encore ^^ . En espérant que celui-ci t'ai plu

Le film sort en blu ray et DVD en octobre, il et encore en salle au japon et fait encore salle comble, ce doit vraiment être une tuerie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples :DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers : Si je possédais Sengoku Basara la saison 2 aurait été une fête pour les fans de DateSana**

**Dragon Tales**

**Partie 14**

Yukimura ne pouvait détourner ses yeux du breuvage que lui avait fourni Shigezane. Son regard noisette ses perdant dans la couleur ambré du liquide alors que son esprit essayait d'accepter ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Pendant une seconde il en voulu au cousin de Masamune pour lui avoir révéler des choses qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais savoir. Finalement la conclusion que Shigezane avait eue raison fut la seule qui perdura.

Même en cherchant profondément au-delà de l'attitude insouciante et de l'apparente gaité de Masamune, Yukimura ne savait pas s'il aurait pu vraiment le comprendre, savoir qui était le vrai Masamune. Qui sait, peut-être même avait déjà il blessé Masamune sans le savoir et cela l'insupportai.

Le jeune roi était loin d'être le personnage sauvage qu'il semblait vouloir faire paraitre. Il avait vu des choses vécu des choses en dépits de son jeune âge. Il avait connu la trahison, la douleur, l'abandon, mais aussi comme pour contre balancé tout cela, l'amitié, la confiance et l'amour. Yukimura se sentit petit en comparaison, lui qui n'avait vécu qu'une vie cloitré de château et avait été traité avec grand soin par Sasuke et son Oyakata-sama.

Un point continuait néanmoins de tiraillé Yukimura. Certes Masamune était à présent le roi d'Oshu, incontesté en apparence, une question simple et pourtant qui signifiait tellement. Tout cela était-il bien terminé ? Où bien Masamune continuait il à souffrir en silence ?

Non, Yukimura, esquissa un sourire, comprenant son erreur. Si cela avait dû faire souffrir un jour Masamune, aujourd'hui cela ne le rendrait que plus fort, Masamune possédait une force bien au-delà de celle du jeune tigre, il savait affronter les épreuves de l'esprit , y survivre et en sourire par la suite et pour cela, Yukimura l'envia. Masamune était un battant, un conquérant, il avait fait d'Oshu une seule et unique nation Il n'y avait pas moyen que Yukimura ai put le blesser en quoi que ce soit.

"Masamune-dono est fait pour régner…" murmura Yukimura, acceptant la réalité

Shigezane fronça les sourcils. Cognant le bout de sa pipe dans un pot à tabac pour en retirer les cendres, son regard gris commença à transpercé Yukimura. Le jeune tigre releva alors les yeux vers son interlocuteur lui rendant son regard. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme montrait tant d'animosité envers lui. Puis contre toute attente, le samouraï sourit, posant sa main sur la tête du jeune tigre, il tapota comme on le ferait pour récompensé un chiot.

"Tu es plus intelligent qu'il n'y parait."

Yukimura le repoussa d'un geste de la main, indécis sur le fait d'être flatté où bien offensé par ces mots. Son corps répondit de lui-même alors que sa lèvre inférieure passa sur sa supérieure en une moue boudeuse.

"Je ne t'ai pas raconté tout cela pour que tu es pitié de mon cousin." Il tira sur sa pipe avant de recracher la fumée. "Si j'aimais tes sentiments mielleux venait à le ramollir ou si tu devenait un frein pour lui, je me verrai dans l'obligation d'intervenir"

Il avait dit cela en se rapprochant lentement de Yukimura, posant une main sur l'épaule du tigre et serrant de plus en plus. Une fois de plus, Yukimura le repoussa, se relevant ses poings se crispèrent

"Pourquoi vous autres dragons refusez de voir que je suis un vrai guerrier ? Faites ce qu'il vous plait Shigezane-dono, mais ma présence ici et la volonté de mon seigneur, je n'ai pas l'intention de rentré chez moi la queue entre les jambes."

A peine eu il terminé sa phrase qu'il quitta la pièce, même si il ne savait pas où allé…

Shigezane continua de fixé la porte bien après le départ de Yukimura. Un rictus se forma sur sa bouche alors qu'un souvenir refaisait surface.

_Cela c'était passé il y a plusieurs années déjà, lorsque son cousin était revenu en homme formé par ses voyages alors qu'il n'était en réalité âgé que de quatorze ans. _

_Il pleuvait des cordes et Shigezane regardait avec fascination les gouttes emporter avec elles le liquide écarlate qui maculait le sabre de son cousin…_

_"Masamune-sama ! Votre père ordonne la retraite, les Soma ont gagné, rentrez au palais." Cria un général à travers le vacarme de l'orage._

_Masamune fixa son œil unique sur le pauvre homme qui frissonna. Si cela était dû à la pluie ou bien à la dureté du regard de Masamune, Shigezane ne sut le dire mais en entendant les paroles qui suivirent ce fut son sang qui ce glaça._

_"Père et un couard cette bataille n'est pas encore perdu."_

_Et les Date remportèrent cette bataille marquant la première pierre de l'unification d'Oshu tandis que Masamune recevait la pleine confiance et la fidélité de toute une armée._

_Shigezane lui avait alors demandé, dès qu'il avait pu s'entretenir avec lui seul à seul._

_"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir reculé alors que votre père l'ordonnait."_

_Et Masamune lui répondit franchement avec un air trouble dans son œil._

_"Parce que j'ai promis à un petit garçon, j'ai promis à Yukimura…que je serais le plus grand daimyo qu'ait connu Oshu…"_

Shigezane regarda les formes qui se dessinaient dans la fumée qu'il venait de recraché, un rire incontrôlable remonta dans sa gorge, il lui fallut plusieurs seconde pour ce calmer.

"Peut-être est-ce moi qui suit un idiot en fin de compte…"

Oooooooooooooo

Yukimura remonta l'allée, essayant de revenir sur ses pas pour retrouver la salle du conseil. Seulement après deux bifurcations et une statue qu'il n'avait jamais vu, le samouraï de Kai du bien reconnaitre qu'il était perdu. Frustré il s'assit sous le porche grommelant contre les idiots qui avaient construit ce château labyrinthique et puis n'était-ce pas toujours dans ces moments-là que quelqu'un apparaissait pour l'aider ?

"Oi, dana."

Il n'en cru pas ses oreilles, ce ne pouvait pas être la voix de Sasuke qu'il venait d'entendre si ? Yukimura releva tout de même la tête, rencontrant le visage souriant de son ninja qui le saluait d'un signe de main.

"Sa-Sasuke !" s'exclama le jeune tigre.

Le ninja brun-roux descendit du toit d'un bond, retombant élégamment sur ses jambes, il observa un instant avec amusement Yukimura qui luttait pour résisté à l'envi de l'étreindre parce que ce n'était surement pas très convenable.

Sasuke le sortie de sa torture en lui passa un bras par-dessus l'épaule le l'attirant contre lui.

"Je ne peux pas vous laisser seul cinq minutes hein ?" dit-il en tapant du doigt sur le bandage remplaçant l'habituel bandeau de Yukimura.

"Ce n'est rien." affirma Yukimura souriant. Il ne voulait pas que Sasuke s'inquiète inutilement, s'était un problème entre lui et Masamune.

Sasuke le relâcha et se retourna pour lui montrer son dos sur lequel était arrachée une grande boite en bois.

"Je suis venu t'apporter vos affaires, m'enfin je crois surtout qu'Oyakata-sama voulait de tes nouvelles au plus vite."

"Oh, comment va Oyakata-sama ? Masamune-dono a donné une grande fête pour ma venue et il m'a logé dans une chambre assez vaste pour contenir cinq personnes, la nourriture ici est vraiment bonne et-"

Sasuke l'arrêta en agitant sa main devant lui.

"Eh doucement ! Si vous posez une question laissez-moi le temps d'y répondre !"

Bien que prenant un ton exaspéré, Sasuke souriant intérieurement, il était content de voir que Yukimura était toujours aussi surexcité, c'était toujours son Yukimura et ça le rassurait, il secoua la tête en se rappelant que ça ne faisait même pas quatre jour qu'il avait quitté Kai. Yukimura se figea, son visage montrant combien il était désolé de s'être emporté.

"Pardonne mon impatiente Sasuke, c'est juste…qu'en fait je n'ai pas vraiment de temps, je dois rejoindre Masamune-dono." Avoua Yukimura peiné de ne vraiment pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec son ami.

"Discutons en chemin…Date-no-danna et carrément à l'autre côté." Répondit Sasuke en soupirant.

Il montra la bonne direction à un Yukimura un peu agité qui s'apprêtait pour autant à absorber avec attention toutes les nouvelles que le ninja pouvait lui apprendre.

"Oyakata-sama se porte bien." Il répondit finalement à la question de Yukimura, focalisant sur lui toute l'attention du jeune homme. "Mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de ses relations avec Uesugi."

Le sourire de Yukimura s'effaça pour laisser place à un renfrognement pensif.

"Vont-ils encore s'affronter ?" demanda-il.

"Possible."

Yukimura se renfrogna d'avantage, courir auprès de son seigneur pour lui porter assistance comme son cœur lui disait était contraire aux ordres et de plus s'il faisait ça, il serait un traitre envers Date Masamune…son âme de guerrier et son honneur de samouraï ne semblait pas vouloir s'entendre.

"J'ai déjà transmis le message à Katakura-no-dana. Oyakata-sama veut se charger de ce problème sans interventions extérieure. Ce qui implique que vous devez rester à Oshu." Continua Sasuke comme si il venait de lire dans ses pensées.

Yukimura acquiesça, ne se débarrassant pas pour autant de ses inquiétudes, il lui fallut du temps pour se souvenir que les rixes entre Uesugi et Takeda étaient des choses habituelles, car même si en période de paix Kenshin et Shingen se comportait comme deux vieux amants, il en résultait toujours des désaccords et de nouvelles batailles…le peuple et les soldats y étaient habitué, pourtant le jeune tigre lui n'arrivait pas à avoir l'esprit tranquille. Mais si l'ordre était de rester à Oshu…

"N'a tu pas donc de meilleur nouvelles à me faire parvenir ?" plaisanta Yukimura pour se défaire de ses doutes.

"Bah en même temps, vous êtes pas parti depuis longtemps." Lui rappela Sasuke.

Yukimura se mit à rire doucement, cachant son embarras d'une main devant sa bouche. Il était vrai que si il commençait a ce faire autant de souci alors qu'il débutait à peine son séjour, il risquait de vieillir prématurément…le jeune tigre perdit son train de pensée quand il réalisa qu'il reconnaissait enfin le chemin sur lequel l'avait guidé Sasuke, encore un tournant et il retrouverait la salle où s'étaient réuni les chefs des principaux clans d'Oshu.

Ce que Yukimura n'aurait en aucun cas put prévoir, c'était bien la vague d'émotions qui le submergea au moment où il réalisa que Masamune l'attendait à l'extérieur. Le jeune demi-sang discutait tranquillement avec son œil droit, sans c'être encore rendu compte de la présence de Yukimura et de Sasuke.

Le jeune tigre serra sa veste au niveau de son cœur, tous les mots échangé avec Shigezane se matérialisant dans son esprit pour venir former cet homme devant lui. Masamune remarqua enfin leur arrivé et afficha un léger sourire en coin qui commençait à devenir familier pour Yukimura. Soudainement les joues du brun aux cheveux longs s'empourprèrent, il manqua de perdre pieds, alors que tous ce qu'il venait de ressentir laissa place à un désir brulant inconnu jusque-là pour Yukimura.

Cet homme qui avait tant vécu, cette force que Yukimura avait toujours vu en lui…Yukimura n'avait jamais ressenti une envie si forte de protéger, de soutenir, d'accompagner, pas même envers son seigneur et cela lui posa problème. Masamune n'était pas un être innocent et pur, Yukimura ne pouvait pas l'ignoré, mais il avait quand même envie d'être près de lui, il voulait l'entendre rire, il voulait être celui qui provoquait ce rire, de ce laissé attirer dans ce tourbillon qu'était Date Masamune, parce qu'au fond, il était tout ce qu'aurait voulu être Yukimura sans jamais osé se l'avouer. Quel être humain n'avait jamais désiré ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir ?

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en apercevoir, Kojûro et Masamune les avaient rejoint lui et Sasuke. Prit dans sa rêverie, il n'avait pas compris un mot de la conversation qui avait suivi. Yukimura se contenta de sentir ses joues s'enflammé d'avantage quand il réalisa que Masamune inspectait le bandage sur son front.

"Ma-Masamune-dono ce-ce n'est pas très approprié." Balbutia-t-il sachant très bien que Masamune ne se souciait pas des distances de sécurité.

Souriant, le dragon trouva intéressant l'effet qu'il venait d'avoir sur Yukimura, puis son visage se renfrogna soudainement alors qu'il révisait mentalement ses priorités. Bien qu'il lui ait formellement interdit de s'approché de Yukimura, son cousin l'avait délibérément défié et ce même si il l'avait soigné celui-ci avec attention.

"Qu'es ce que t'a raconté Shigezane ? Tell me." Demanda-t-il froidement.

Pris de court, Yukimura évita son regard le temps de trouvé une excuse, après un regard furtif vers Sasuke occuper à discuter avec Kojûro.

"Il m'a ouvert les yeux, et je me rend compte une fois de plus que je ne sais rien de vous autres dragons." Répondit Yukimura sans réellement mentir. Un sourire mis triste mis désolé sur ses lèvres

Masamune arqua un sourcil dubitatif. Kojûro intervint.

"Il n'y a pas tant à savoir, un au deux cour particuliers devrait suffire si vous êtes intéressé."

Le visage de Yukimura s'illumina, sa soif de connaissance et sa curiosité ressortant au grand jour.

"Ce serait avec grand plaisir Katakura-dono !" s'enthousiasma t'il.

"Oi Kojûro, tu veux éloigner Yukimura de moi ou quoi ?" plaisanta Masamune faussement indigné.

"Vous ne pouvez pas rester avec lui pendant vos heures de travail, Masamune-sama." Répondit Kojûro, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Sasuke réprima un éclat de rire face à la déconfiture du jeune souverain, défaite admise Masamune soupira.

"So lame." Murmura-t-il faiblement avant de revenir à Yukimura.

"Bien, maintenant que ça c'est clair, toujours partant pour notre petit duel Yukimura ?" Masamune posa sa main sur la tête de Yukimura, jouant avec une mèche de cheveux rebelle. "Malgré t'a blessure ?" ajouta-il.

Très légèrement vexé que Masamune ai considérer cela comme un possible handicap, Yukimura saisie le bras de Masamune et appuya à travers le tissus sur la blessure suturé après la bataille de la veille. Masamune eu un bref geste de recul montrant que cela lui faisait encore mal.

"Comme ça nous jouerons jeux égaux."

"Alors allons dans la grande cour."

Un éclair flasha entre les yeux des deux hommes, Yukimura canalisant ses sentiments en rage de vaincre. Masamune et lui vibraient sur le champ de bataille, c'était là qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'il se libérait de tout le reste, rien ne pourrait plus les empêcher de s'affronté, de se retrouvé dans le monde qu'ils s'étaient créé à travers les cris de guerres et les hurlements du métal. Une fois de plus Masamune et Yukimura allait s'aimer d'une façon qui dépassait le primaire désir charnel.

Frissonnant d'anticipation Yukimura suivi Masamune sans plus aucune autre pensée que ce combat à venir.

"Danna." Sasuke le fit presque sursauter en l'interpelant si brusquement, brisant sa concentration. "Pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'ils avaient oublié notre existence." L'entendit il dire à Kojûro alors qu'il revenait vers eux.

"Je ne pourrais pas rester, je m'occupe de ma mission et je retourne à Kaï." Dit-il à Yukimura.

"Déjà…mais…" Yukimura réalisa qu'il était évident que Sasuke ne pourrait pas rester, il s'en voulu de ne s'être préoccupé que de Masamune.

"Je reviendrait vite." Le rassura le ninja. "Ah et j'ai un dernier message d'Oyakata-sama." Conclu-il.

Voyant arrivé la main de Sasuke, Yukimura se prépara à tout sauf à ce qu'elle se loge au sommet de son crâne avant de frotter vigoureusement sa chevelure.

"Je suis fier de toi mon garçon." Claironna Sasuke en forçant sa voix pour l'aggraver.

Yukimura marqua une pose pour enregistrer ses yeux perdant un peu de leur éclat. Son nez se fronça alors qu'il réprima.

"Tu l'imite très mal."

Sasuke se contenta de haussé les épaule en se grattant la bout du nez.

"Prend soin de toi Sasuke." Ajouta Yukimura.

Sasuke le regarda partir, trottinant après Masamune. Les enfants grandissaient vraiment trop vite à son goût.

"Yare, yare, ton jeune maître à complètement accaparé le cœur de mon danna."

Kojûro souri en se remémorant l'innocence depuis longtemps perdu de son seigneur.

"Masamune-sama a toujours su obtenir ce qu'il voulait de Sanada-kun."

Les deux hommes soupirèrent de lassitude face à cette triste réalité.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Yukimura quitta Masamune des yeux pour enfin voir le public qui c'était amoncelé sous les différents patios des bâtiments alentours, il reconnut aisément le visage des nobles qui avaient assisté au conseil. Quelques serviteurs s'afféraient parmi eux, quelque chose de changé dans leur attitude surprit le jeune tigre. Il devenait évident qu'ils attendaient quelque chose de lui, où peut être même de Masamune, il n'aurait su le dire. Yukimura fronça les sourcils, comprenant maintenant pourquoi Masamune lui avait proposé un duel en public…il allait leur montré la puissance des cavaliers de Kaï.

Masamune lui tendis une épée en bois, Yukimura le regarda avec un air dubitatif.

"Un boken ?"

"Ce combat et juste pour le show, you see ? Je ne voudrais pas que l'un de nous soit blessé, parce que j'ai pas l'intention de me retenir." Masamune eu un nouveau sourire en coin alors qu'il joua à tapoter le sabre en bois contre son épaule.

Yukimura hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. "Pourrai-je en avoir deux dans ce cas ?"

Masamune fit signe à un serviteur qui remplit rapidement sa tâche avant de se retirer.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tenaient désormais à dix pas l'un de l'autre, Masamune tenant son boken en position d'attaque, Yukimura un devant lui et un levé au niveau de son visage le toisa avec défiance.

"You ready ?"

"Quand tu veux Masamune-dono."

Vivant, clamant, réclamant, plaisir, jouissance, harmonie, plénitude…même les principaux intéressés ne pouvaient prononcer ce qui animait à présent leurs âmes. Comme la première fois, comme à chaque fois, ils se retrouvaient.

Ce n'était qu'eux, leurs armes devenant l'extension de leur corps en mouvement perpétuel. Un instant de pause, Masamune venant de bloquer ses deux épées de bois, les bras de Yukimura tremblèrent sous le choc, il put jurer, en voyant le sourire carnassier qui étira les trais du dragon borgne, que celui-ci pouvait entendre jusqu'au battement de son cœur.

Masamune ricana alors qu'il parvint à se dégager, Yukimura ris lui aussi son pied s'enfonçant dans le sable son cris retenti, il sauta par-dessus Masamune, cela plus au dragon de reconnaitre le mouvement qu'il avait vu exécuté le jeune tigre au matin, il tenta la parade la plus intuitive.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde de plus pour se rendre compte que Yukimura l'avait feinté, Yukimura ayant atterri du côté de son angle mort, il eut tout juste assez de temps pour faire un bond de côté et tenté une riposte, le bois de son arme sifflant dans l'air.

Une clameur raisonna dans l'air face à la tournure en faveur de Yukimura qu'avait pris l'affrontement. Des encouragements qui restèrent pourtant sourds à leurs oreilles car en aucun cas ils n'essayaient de se donné en spectacle. Tout ce qui comptait c'était le plaisir qu'ils prenaient tandis que leurs poumons mis à mal les brulaient, que leurs muscles poussés dans leurs extrêmes retranchements semblaient grincer d'une douce douleur.

Ils étaient des guerriers, des samouraïs et ce pays en guerre était leur terrain de jeux.

Une idée s'installa, comme une prophétie, comme la perspective d'un avenir nouveau, où d'une destruction totale…

Que ce passerai il si ils se battaient l'un pour l'autre au lieu de se battre l'un contre l'autre ?

Et le boken de Masamune entra violement en contact avec celui de Yukimura, le bruit du bois craquant s'apparentant à celui d'un coup de tonnerre. Le jeune tigre regarda son arme volé au loin dans la cour, mais il regarda surtout le boken de Masamune brisé en son centre, des morceaux plus fins que des cure dents se déversant à ses pieds, essoufflé, épuisé il lâcha son autre épée alors que des applaudissements bourdonnant dans ses oreilles, Yukimura tomba à genoux…ils avaient réussi, les dragons l'acceptai.

Yukimura rendit un sourire franc à Masamune qui lui tendait la main pour l'aider à ce relevé.

"Presque aussi bien que du sexe." Lui murmura le dragon lubrique pendant la seconde où il le tint contre lui.

Yukimura rougis jusqu'à l'oreille, bien au-delà du rougissement provoqué par l'exercice. Son sourire revint, ses yeux pétillèrent en rencontrant l'unique œil bleu de ce demi-sang…Yukimura se remémora le conte de fée qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui.

_Il était une fois un roi dragon qui était tombé amoureux d'une demi-dragonne, les lois de son __peuple lui interdisait même de la regarder, pourtant il l'épousa. La joie envahi le royaume des dragons quand elle tomba enceinte car elle-même espérait que l'enfant n'ai pas hérité de son côté humain._

_L'enfant vint à naitre…sans jamais montrer une seule des caractéristiques propre au sang des nobles et fiers dragons, alors la famille du roi dragon rejeta le jeune prince._

_Craignant d'être rejeté à son tour la mère de l'enfant tenta elle aussi de s'en débarrasser, d'une de ces tentatives, l'enfant perdit son œil droit, un œil marron, un œil d'humain._

_Las de voir sans arrêt la vie de son enfant unique mis en danger de mort le confia à son serviteur le plus dévoué, un jeune dragon qui aimait sincèrement le prince. Le soir venu le gardien désigné de l'enfant l'emmena en secret promettant qu'un jour il reviendra au pays des dragons et que le prince deviendra alors le plus grand des rois que le peuple dragon ai connu._

_Les années passèrent et le prince s'enfonçaient dans les ténèbres de la solitude se laissant rongé par le remord de ne pas être ce qu'il aurait dû être, malgré toute les tentatives de son gardien pour lui montrer que sa vie comptait._

_L'un des sbires de la reine le retrouva et tenta de le ramener, le prince se laissa enlever, prêt à accepter son sort._

_Les humains craignaient les dragons, celui qui avait pris le prince fut alors tuer avant d'avoir pu rejoindre la reine. Le prince fut perdu dans le bois, nul ne le sus mais il y rencontra un petit homme, un jeune noble qui ignorait sa nature. L'amitié naquis dans le cœur du prince tandis que ce petit homme le ramenait peu à peu à la vie, ainsi qu'une graine bien plus forte et virulente, bien plus longue à pousser_

_La reine mis bien longtemps à apprendre l'échec de son sbire, le roi dragon ayant jusque-là put protéger son enfant, il aimait toujours cette femme et recommençant à craindre pour la vie de son fils, il ordonna à son gardien de trouver une nouvelle cachette._

_Le prince et le petit humain dure se séparer; le destin s'acharnant sur le jeune prince ce fut le soir où ils se dirent au revoir qu'il vit disparaitre son unique ami dans les flammes._

_Voyageant sans cesse pour protéger son jeune maitre, le jeune gardien cru que son cher prince ne s'en remettra jamais, contre toute attente l'enfant en trouva une force toute nouvelle._

_Comme promis ils rentrèrent au pays triomphant, la reine s'enfui dans sa famille, le roi aida son fils dans sa volonté de prouver qu'il était un leader capable, le prince devint à son tour roi après que son père fusse assassiné par d'autre dragons rejetant le prince…il les réduisit tous au silence, là encore en ressortant plus fort…il était leur roi…le royaume devint grand et puissant. Alors le jeune roi posa son regard sur le reste du pays et parti en conquête contre les hommes._

_La gaine planté des années auparavant fleuri et s'agita au moment à il retrouva le jeune noble de son enfance, le feu n'ayant finalement pas pu lui arracher._

_Et maintenant…._

Et Maintenant Yukimura savait que c'étaient à eux d'écrire la suite du compte de fée.

De leur compte de fée.

TBC

Distorsion02 : un peu de retard pour cette suite, mais je n'avait pas de ne pas avoir le temps de mi attelée. J'espère que cela ne t'empêchera pas d'attendre la suite car je promet qu'elle viendra. Yukimura se balade pratiquement nu en permanence c'est une tentation ambulante. Motochika sait pour les attributs de Motonari, eux aussi son amis d'enfance après tout, et puis le pirate à lui aussi quelques secret. A plus !

Ps : en ce qui concerne le yaoi, je trouve tout ce qu'il faut sur internet, sauf que presque que tout et en anglais, ça sert aussi à ça d'être bilingue ^^

shanatora : Merci de suivre mes histoires et de me laissé des com, je sait que je suis un peut lente ses dernier temps, c'est les vacances et je ne suis pas chez moi. Je suis contente que tu aime cette fic, c'est l'une de celle que je préfère aussi parmi toutes celle que j'ai écrite. Au plaisir de te revoir pour le prochain chapitre


	15. Chapter 15

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples :DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers : Si je possédais Sengoku Basara la saison 2 aurait été une fête pour les fans de DateSana**

**Note : ce chapitre est assez violent, vous voilà prévenu.**

**Dragon Tales**

**Partie 15**

D'une démarche titubante, le bruit de ses pas étouffé par l'interminable tapis ornant le sol du couloir dans lequel il avançait, un homme se dirigeait vers son seigneur.

Cet homme, nul n'aurait su réellement lui donné un âge. Ses longs cheveux d'argent couvraient son visage alors que ses yeux semblèrent rivés sur le sol. Grand et svelte, son corps était celui d'un combattant. Il ne lui restait de son armure noire que les gants et la large ceinture par-dessus un hakama d'un pourpre sombre, les motifs sur son haut blanc sans manche semblaient avoir était peint par les griffes d'un démon, de plus, leur couleur faisait pensée à du sang vieilli et coagulé depuis longtemps.

Comme un chasseur approchant sa proie, il était silencieux et continuait d'avancé calmement. Un ricanement sortit finalement d'entre ses lèvres peinte d'un violet glacial et lui seul savait qu'elle genre de pensée aurait ainsi put le poussé à relever la tête suffisamment pour que l'on puisse apercevoir un fin œil gris, un œil dans lequel résidait une profonde expression de pure folie.

La porte de la pièce principale était restée grande ouverte. On pouvait alors voir depuis le couloir le trône d'or dont le dessus représentait une rangé de crâne humain, plongé dans la lumière de deux grandes torches. Sur le mur derrière l'objet il y avait une immense tapisserie de velours rouge décoré de large fleur de lys à la structure complexe de cette même couleur d'or, cela s'harmonisait avec les plaintes et la poutre rouge dont les jointures était peinte en doré.

Un homme d'âge moyen était assis sur le sinistre trône, son armure argenté au bord souligné par du rouge éclatant ne laissait aucune ouverture, son casque imitant sans doute les cornes d'un démon était posé à côté de lui sur une table basse. Ses cheveux brun, bien que indomptable avait été rassemblé en une courte queue de cheval se dressant sur sa tête, une moustache très fine sous son nez venait compléter son apparence.

Une main soutenant son menton, l'autre caressant d'un geste répétitif les cheveux laissé libre du jeune garçon reposant contre son genou, il écoutait sans vraiment entendre les récits de l'enfant.

Ne voulant pas les interrompre le guerrier resta devant la porte, affichant un étrange sourire alors qu'il attendait que son seigneur remarque sa présence.

Soudain, le jeune garçon cessa son flot de parole, relevant un regard curieux en direction de la porte.

Le seigneur suivi son regard et sa voix caverneuse résonna dans la vaste pièce.

"Mitsuhide." Dit-il laissant trainer sa voix pour montrer son mécontentement.

"Nobunaga-kô. Je viens faire mon rapport." Répondit-il en s'inclinant.

Nobunaga n'adressa pas un autre regard à son général, préférant retourner son attention sur le jeune garçon dont le regard ne faisait que de passé de Mitsuhide à son seigneur.

"Maru-kun, retourne auprès de Nô." Ordonna-il avec une dernière caresse dans la chevelure du garçon.

Il se releva et souri à son seigneur en réajustant son kimono mauve sur ses jambes, puis il s'échappa, le bruit rapide de ses pieds nus sonnant doucement sur le planché. Il ralenti sa cadence en passant devant le général aux longs cheveux, il lui lança un regard noir que l'homme lui rendit par un sourire.

"Ne me fait pas perdre d'avantage mon temps." L'interpella Nobunaga.

Sans que son sourire ne le quitte, se laissant glisser jusqu'au trône tel un serpent ayant acculé son futur repas, Mitsuhide posa finalement un genou à terre devant son seigneur, baissant humblement la tête, il commença son rapport.

"Un messager des Date s'est présenté avec une demande de traité de paix. Nous nous sommes occupé de lui comme il convient mon seigneur…il est à présent sur la route du retour avec notre refus."

"Comme il se doit Mitsuhide ?" demanda Nobunaga.

Toutefois, le général eu tout juste le temps de relever la tête, essayant de comprendre ce que voulait dire son seigneur, avant que celui-ci ne le saisisse violement par les cheveux. Mitsuhide continua de sourire légèrement malgré la brulure que cela infligeait à son cuir chevelu, il senti le souffle de Nobunaga près de son oreille.

"Il n'y a que moi qui puisse décider de ça ici." Siffla-t-il avant de rejeter Mitsuhide, l'envoyant au sol.

Pendant que Mitsuhide se relevait pour se remettre à genoux, son seigneur s'était lever de son trône se dirigeant vers les doubles portes depuis lequel un ciel assombrit était visible.

"Pardonnez-moi mon seigneur, cela ne se reproduira plus. Il m'avait juste semblé normal de ne pas vous encombré avec une si petite-"

"C'est à cause de ton incompétence que le sang des dragons n'est pas encore répandus au pied de ce château." L'interrompit Nobunaga.

Le seigneur posa sa main sur la balustrade en bois du balcon observant les terres et la forteresse qui abritait le clan Oda. Il portait une cape rouge dont le bout était déchiré, une bourrasque l'envoya voleter derrière lui.

"Ton incompétence a fait que Nô est alité à présent." Continua-il. Soudain il se retourna foudroyant Mistuhide de son regard d'ambre. "Alors dit moi Mitsuhide, que vas-tu faire pour réparer cela ? Comment vas-tu ramener mon sacrifice sur ces terres ?" commanda-il de sa voix grondante.

"C'est très simple mon seigneur." Répondit Mitsuhide, attirant l'attention de Nobunaga.

Ayant, semble-il, retrouvé un semblant de calme, Nobunaga revint se rassoir dans son trône, sa lèvre se soulevant en une sorte de sourire dévoilant une canine blanche, curieux de savoir ce que son général pouvait bien trouver d'aussi simple.

"Le dragon a eu le culot de s'allier à Takeda. Il a emporté un précieux petit chaton avec lui." Continua simplement Mitsuhide, terminant sa phrase par un petit ricanement qu'il ne put retenir.

Le sourire de Nobunaga s'étendit, comprenant sans mal ce que son général avait en tête, très vite il se mit à ricané lui aussi.

"Voyons ce qui ce passe si on tire sur la queue du tigre…"

Oooooooooooooo

Masamune aimait contempler les couchés de soleil assis sur sa terrasse, voir les changements de couleur dans le ciel alors que l'astre disparaissait peu à peu derrière la ligne d'horizon apaisait son âme. Vêtu de façon plus décontracté, il faisait enfin le vide dans son esprit portant une petite coupe de saké à ses lèvres.

Les jours raccourciraient, l'hiver se rapprochait. Très vite la neige s'empilera sur les toits, paralysera les routes et isolera les plus petits villages. Il fallait être fou pour faire la guerre en Oshu alors que l'hiver était là, alors Masamune pouvait espérer un peu de répit, il pourrait profiter de la présence de Yukimura.

Le dragon ce laissa allé à un profond soupir. Yukimura avait dépassé ses attentes, il avait craint le pire face à la réaction de ses vassaux, mais le jeune tigre avait su prouver sa valeur, leur clouant le bec et faisant honneur à Masamune en plus de faire honneur à Kaï, prouvant que le roi d'Oshu savait prendre les bonnes décisions de lui-même.

Mais que se passera-il une fois la fin de l'hiver venu, si Oda acceptait la paix…Yukimura…il n'aurait plus de raison de retenir Yukimura.

Il entendit vaguement Kojûro qui s'avançait vers lui, sans un mot, son serviteur s'assit à ses côté.

"Il serait malheureux si je ne le rendait pas à Takeda." Dit Masamune sans se tourner vers le dragon noir.

"Il appartient à Kaï." Répondit simplement Kojûro.

Il savait très bien de qui parlait son maître, mais s'étonna d'avoir cette conversation. Bien que se doutant qu'elle arriverait tôt ou tard, il s'étonna une fois de plus de la maturité que montrait Masamune. Kojûro n'ignorait pas que c'était surtout par caprice que Masamune avait voulu ramener Yukimura avec lui, comme un enfant trouvant le jouait de ses rêves, il ne l'aurait lâché pour rien au monde.

"Je sais…jamais je ne pourrais remplacer Shingen à ses yeux." Soupira Masamune

Et l'enfant venait juste de reconnaitre qu'il ne pouvait pas garder le jouet…car celui-ci n'était pas à lui.

"Au moins je peux faire en sorte d'avoir une plus grande place dans son cœur. You see ?"

Le jeune demi-sang se releva, il échangea un regard avec son serviteur sentant la fierté dans celui-ci, il ne bougea pas, laissant la parole à Kojûro.

"J'étais venu vous prévenir de l'arrivé du seigneur Chôsokabe ainsi que du seigneur Môri, ils arriveront au palais demain en fin de matinée."

Masamune passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Si tôt…les préparatifs ne sont pas terminés. Nous ne pouvons pas les recevoir au temple Rinnoji…"

"J'ai déjà envoyé quelqu'un s'occuper de cela, et j'ai demandé à ce que l'on prépare pour un invité de plus, après tout vous n'allez pas laisser Yukimura seul au palais." Le sourire qu'afficha Kojûro était un des rares qu'il ne montrait qu'a Masamune.

"How good. Je me demande comment mon père faisait sans toi." Ajouta Masamune alors qu'il quittait sa chambre.

Kojûro contempla alors à son tour les derniers rayons de soleil, appréciant la reconnaissance de son seigneur.

Ooooooooooo

Après un bon bain chaud et relaxant, Yukimura était maintenant affairé à ranger les affaires que lui avait rapportées Sasuke, portant uniquement un kimono rouge uni pour plus de confort. Il fronçait encore les sourcils à chaque chose qu'il découvrait s'étonnant de la manière avec laquelle ses bagages avaient été faits, avait-il vraiment besoin de ses habits de cérémonie ?

Il les rangea soigneusement, en les jetant dans un coin de la chambre, quand sous les vêtements il découvrit une petite boite en bois laqué, son sourire s'élargi et il ne put se retenir de se jeté dessus pour la récupérer. S'apprêtant à l'ouvrir, il failli la lâcher surprit par la voix qui l'interrompit.

"Yukimura ? Je peux entrer ?" Demanda Masamune.

Surprit Yukimura sera la boite contre lui. "B-Bien sûr Masamune-dono."

La lèvre de Yukimura trembla. Chaque fois qu'il avait été seul avec Masamune ces derniers temps son corps s'était mis à agir de lui-même. Il craignait évidement que cette fois ne soit pas une exception, son corps se souvenait encore du duel qu'ils avaient partagé quelques heures plus tôt, ses membres étaient toujours parcourus de décharges électriques, et il frissonnait par moment, se languissant d'un nouveau contact avec le dragon. Donc lorsque Masamune entra dans sa chambre vêtu simplement d'un kimono blanc et d'un hakama bleu, il se mit sur la défensive, serrant son précieux souvenir d'avantage contre lui.

Masamune commença par ouvrir la bouche avant de la refermé, puis fini par dire quelque chose de complètement différent de ce qu'il avait prévu au départ.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?"

Entre le linge éparpillé, les livres laissés à terre, les tiroirs de la commode ouvert ou entrouvert et le futon disposé à trois endroits différents, Masamune se demanda si une tornade était passée dans la pièce où si Yukimura avait été cambriolé.

"Oh ! Sasuke m'a rapporté quelques affaire alors j'en profitais pour trié et faire un peu de rangement."

Masamune n'avait pas attendu la fin de la phrase de Yukimura pour commencer à rouler le

Futon. "Okay, pour l'instant je vais t'aider, mais la prochaine fois laisse faire les servantes."

Qui aurait cru qu'un samouraï si dévoué, ne faisant jamais défaut à ses devoir et ne négligeant absolument pas ses entrainement quotidien pouvait être aussi bordelique ?

Yukimura remis les livres sur les étagères gardant toujours la boite en sécurité contre lui. "Je ne sais pas, d'habitude c'est Sasuke qui range ma chambre, je n'aime pas trop qu'on touche à mes affaires."

L'œil de Masamune admira le plafond pendant une seconde. "So clumsy." Murmura-il un sourire en coin se dessinant en dépit de lui-même.

Il plaça le futon et les vêtements tels quel dans un placard refermant la porte coulissante en espérant que personne ne l'ouvre.

"Masamune-dono n'est pas venu simplement pour m'aider à ranger, non ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?"

La main de Masamune vint masser sa tempe. "Je voulais voir si tout se passait bien…et j'ai complétement oublié ce que je voulais te dire." Avoua-t-il péniblement.

Yukimura souri, avant de se renfrogné, lui aussi avait quelque chose d'important à dire à Masamune. Il avait tenté de résisté, tenté d'oublié combien il se sentait bien quand l'œil du dragon borgne ne regardait que lui, tenté d'oublié les battements affolé de son cœur. Seulement il s'était fait une raison, c'était plus fort que lui, parce que cela était tout simplement naturel…après tout il était tombé amoureux de Masamune…et c'était cela que l'on ressentait quand on était amoureux non ? Yukimura prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais accepter ce fait lui piquait les yeux, il se retenait non sans mal de pleuré.

"Masamune-dono…" commença Yukimura s'étant rapproché de Masamune sans s'en rendre compte.

Son changement soudain d'attitude n'avait pas échappé à Masamune, il avait remarqué la subtile façon avec laquelle les épaules du brun aux cheveux longs s'étaient détendu, ce changement dans son regard, ses joues rosissant légèrement.

Masamune souri à Yukimura, comprenant ce qui se passait, il ne voulait pas le presser, il s'était mis au défis de reconquérir Yukimura depuis le début, il n'avait plus qu'à prononcer trois petit mots pour faire de Masamune ce qu'il voulait. Le demi-dragon laissa glisser ses doigts dans les long cheveux brun son regard dérivant vers les lèvres velouté et à demis ouverte de Yukimura, il regarda avec fascination un petit bout de langue venir humidifier cette lèvre alors que le jeune tigre continua de chercher ses mots.

"Masamune-dono, je voulais te dire…"

Par le simple geste de vouloir prendre l'autre dans ses bras, Masamune l'avait fait lâché ce qu'il tenait fermement contre lui, interrompant par la même occasion ce que Yukimura allait enfin prononcer.

"Oh non !" fit le samouraï se baissant précipitamment pour ramasser son bien.

La boite en tombant au sol s'était ouverte libérant son contenu. Yukimura ramassa avec délicatesse le peigne en bois le ramenant contre son cœur soulagé qu'il n'ait rien. Il capta le regard curieux de Masamune qui s'était accroupi en face de lui pour le regardé faire. Il lui montra le peigne le tenant entre ses deux paumes comme si il avait été un papillon.

"C'est un précieux souvenir d'enfance…cela m'attristerai vraiment qu'il soit cassé."

Le regard de Masamune se durcit, il n'aurait pas cru possible que quelqu'un puisse encore lui secoué le cœur de cette façon, il n'y avait bien que Yukimura pour réussir une chose pareille.

"Yukimura, tu te souviens où tu as eu ce peigne ?"

La réponse, il la connaissait, mais il voulait tout de même en être sûr…il voulait être sûr que même si il avait été séparé physiquement, quelque chose aussi infime avait relié leurs âmes meurtries.

"Non." La sentence tomba. "Mais quand je le regarde, mon cœur s'empli de chaleur et des souvenirs heureux me revienne…je ne sais pas mais il m'a toujours fait pensé à un petit garçon qui s'appelait Masamune."

Puis vint le soulagement, le bonheur sur le visage de Yukimura parce que son Masamune était maintenant en face de lui et peu importe si il ne se souvenait pas comment il avait eu se peigne parce que maintenant il pouvait laisser pleinement le passé derrière lui et se consacrer à crée de nouveaux souvenirs avec ce petit garçon…de ceux qu'il n'oubliera jamais ce promis-il.

"Yuki-chan." Fit Masamune en prenant le peigne des mains de Yukimura.

Il se saisie de la longue queue de cheval de Yukimura, et après l'avoir remontée, l'arrangea en une coiffure élaborée, y glissant lentement le peigne fixant le tout.

Yukimura gloussa en voyant l'expression de Masamune, mais plus sérieusement, il se reprit.

"Je…Je voulais te dire, que…je suis enfin prêt à accepter tes sentiments… et je-"

"Don't." Masamune l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

Doigt qu'il entreprit de remplacé immédiatement par ses lèvres avides mais délicates, il sentit celle de Yukimura frémir à ce contact, lui-même il fut submergé par ce simple contact contenant difficilement son envie d'en avoir plus, plus vite, prenant son temps pour le bien de Yukimura. Sa main droite se glissa dans la nuque du jeune tigre.

"Masamune-sama !" ils se séparèrent brusquement en entendant la panique dans la voix de Kojûro.

"What ! Ça ne peut pas attendre une petite heure ?" Rugit pratiquement Masamune

Yukimura prit une mine boudeuse, juste une heure ?

"C'est de la plus haute importance." Et à entendre la voix de son serviteur, Masamune comprit que c'était vraiment sérieux.

A contre cœur il se releva, son œil mercure ne quittant jamais ceux enflammés de Yukimura, laissant sa main reposer sur sa nuque une seconde de plus.

"Ce sera donc nous qui devront attendre."

Masamune assura tout de même une dernière pose sexy avant de rejoindre son vassal à l'extérieur, Yukimura n'entendis pas la suite de la conversation, plaçant une main sur son cœur battant, il s'afféra à retrouver un rythme normal.

A peine eu il fait un pas dehors que Kojûro saisi Masamune par le poignet. Pressant le pas il le ramena dans la grande cour du château, ignorant tout du long les protestations de Masamune

"Le messager que nous avons envoyé à Azuchi…" Kojûro sera les dents sa tête se baissa avec douleur.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un groupe de soldats aux mines déconfites. Masamune se raidit en voyant qu'ils avaient tous leur attention rivé sur une grande boite en bois, cette étrange boite qui avait les coins rougies…

Les soldats s'écartèrent silencieusement sur son passage, encore sous le choc de l'horreur à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. Le jeune roi dragon posa son œil unique sur le contenu de la boite sa main se posa sur le bord, fendant le bois sous la force de sa main. Son expression illisible.

La boite contenait les reste du messager à peine reconnaissable, il avait été découpé en plusieurs morceau après, semble-il, avoir été torturé, épinglé sur son torse à même la cher une feuille blanche portant une seule inscription écrite avec le sang du pauvre homme.

戦争

Guerre…

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Après le départ de Masamune, Yukimura avait terminé de ranger sa chambre. Attendant le retour du dragon il avait laissé la porte grande ouverte. Il avait également préparé un petit coin, ayant disposé deux coussins pour s'assoir au sol, un coin tranquille où passer une bonne soirée avec Masamune.

Un raclement de gorge le poussa à se retourné vers la porte. Un homme dans la quarantaine lui souriait, il était de taille moyenne mais trapus avec des cheveux brun noué par un chignon traditionnel, deux mèches blanche courant depuis ses tempes et n'avait pas de traits qui le distinguait vraiment si ce n'est la rondeur de ses joues, Yukimura remarqua ses mains fines et à la peau lisse caractéristique des nobles qui ne prenaient pas les armes.

"Sanada-san ? Auriez-vous cinq minutes pour partager un thé avec moi ?" Demanda l'homme désignant à côté de lui un serviteur portant un plateau.

Yukimura fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant l'un des chefs de clan auxquels Masamune l'avait présenté plus tôt dans la journée. Prudemment, le jeune samouraï tenta de s'exprimé. Ce levant tout de même pour répondre poliment à cet étranger.

"Masamune-dono est-"

"Ce n'est pas Masamune-sama que je suis venu voir." L'interrompit l'homme.

Yukimura ne dit rien de plus alors qu'il entra et que son serviteur ferma la porte derrière lui, il se contenta de rester méfiant, n'ayant pas oublié les mises en gardes de Masamune.

"J'aurais souhaité m'excuser pour l'attitude de mes camarades envers vous plut tôt." Continua l'homme.

"Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne crois pas connaitre votre nom ?" demanda Yukimura se détendant un peut

"J'étais si inquiet que vous refusiez mon invitation que j'en ai oublié de me présenter. Mon nom es Ashina Yoshihiro." Se présenta l'homme avec une légère inclinaison de la tête.

Yukimura oublia qu'il n'avait pas réellement accepté l'invitation et observa le serviteur du notable installé le service à thé face aux coussins qu'il avait prévus pour lui et Masamune. L'homme n'attendit pas pour s'assoir commençant à versé le liquide avec habileté dans les récipients prévus à cet effet, le jeune tigre le rejoint tout de même, mais insista.

"Ashina-dono, je ne sais pas si-"

"Ne dites rien, je tenais absolument à m'excuser, un grand guerrier tel que vous ne mérite pas d'être traité ainsi." L'interrompit-il une fois de plus.

Toujours perplexe, Yukimura accepta le thé qui lui était tendu, c'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'il était forcé d'accepté de boire avec quelqu'un qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance et la première fois son instinct avait vu juste et cela c'était mal terminé…enfin ce n'est pas comme si Shigezane s'était ouvertement montré hostile envers lui non ? et puis depuis la blague de Keiji le thé n'était pas une boisson dont il raffolait

Aussi le jeune brun décida de repose son thé sans y avoir touché, alors que son hôte avalait une gorgé du sien. Les sens de Yukimura l'alertèrent du changement subtil dans le regard du seigneur Ashina.

"Vous ne buvez pas Sanada-san ?"

"Excusez-moi si cela vous semble impoli, mais je ne me sent pas l'envie de boire du thé." Se justifia Yukimura.

L'homme soupira lourdement et Yukimura se senti légèrement coupable de refuser l'invitation qui semblait pourtant partir d'un bon sentiment. C'était sans doute cela qu'il avait fâché l'homme en face de lui.

"Voyez-vous, Masamune-sama n'a pas que des amis en Oshu, certain clan ont été forcé d'accepté sa souveraineté…vous amener ici aurait pu s'avérer une erreur stratégique, décidant ses clan à former une rébellion conte un roi frivole." Affirma Ashina en reprenant une gorgé de thé. Son ton se faisant doucement mielleux

"Que voulez-vous dire par là ?" S'enquit Yukimura peu satisfait de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

Mais l'homme sembla ignorer sa question et se pencha plus près de Yukimura, le fixant désagréablement de ses petits yeux noirs. Le jeune tigre eux un mouvement de recul avant que son dos n'entre en contact avec les jambes du serviteur d'Ashina. Stupéfait, Yukimura quitta un instant l'homme des yeux pour regarder ce que faisait le serviteur, celui-ci avec un gentil sourire, posa ses mains sur ses épaules maintenant le jeune tigre dans sa position.

"Moi-même je vous trouve tellement séduisant…j'ai du mal à me contenir depuis que je vous ai vu." Susurra Ashina dans l'oreille de Yukimura.

Ecœuré, Yukimura ne put que sentir la main de l'homme qui se glissait sous son kimono un frisson désagréable se répandant à travers lui, ses yeux s'écarquillant, son corps agis de lui-même et Yukimura empoigna le serviteur qui le retenait. Le jeune tigre ne contrôla pas sa force et l'homme alla s'écraser contre le mur d'en face, emportant avec lui la lanterne plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre, il ne se releva pas. Appuyé sur son coude, le souffle coupé Yukimura s'exclama.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! Arrêtez immédiatement !"

L'homme lui saisit la mâchoire serrant suffisamment fort pour que cela laisse des marque, il utilisa sa masse corporelle plus imposante pour allongé Yukimura au sol, ce qu'il murmura tétanisa le brun, empêchant momentanément toute réaction de sa pars.

"Tu ne voudrais pas être responsable d'une révolte contre Masamune n'est-ce pas ? Il serait tué tu sais ? J'ai vu comment tu le regardais…"

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un long coup de langue visqueuse dans le cou de Yukimura. Le temps qu'il enregistre l'information, ses poignets avaient déjà été ramenés au-dessus de sa tête. Yukimura essaya de se dégagé, la bile montant dans sa gorge .L'horrible muscle collant et humide continuait son chemin sur les clavicules du jeune tigre. Que ce passait il ? Qu'est-ce que cet homme avait l'intention de lui faire ?

"Arrêtez ! Je vous tuerais !" jura Yukimura haletant

Et Yukimura savait qu'il lui aurait été facile de résisté, qu'il ne devait pas se laissé faire, mais que se passerait-il s'il touchait cet homme, si il le tuait…il jetterait le déshonneur sur lui, sur Masamune et sur Takeda aussi…ça Yukimura ne pouvait pas l'accepté, plus que de renoncé à sa fierté de samouraï il ne pouvait pas renoncer à son honneur. La vie de Masamune était plus importante à ses yeux…

Comme une tempête, ce n'est qu'une tempête, ça passera. C'était le mantra que Yukimura se répétait alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de coulé, sentant l'autre homme forcé pour glisser un genou entre ses jambes.

Une main se fit tendre sur sa joue et il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, lançant un regard pleins de promesses de souffrance à l'homme odieux qui le regardait en souriant.

"C'est de t'a faute, cela aurait été plus plaisant pour toi si tu avais bu ce thé…"

Soudain l'homme inspira bruyamment, sa bouche laissa échappé un flot sanglant qui se déversa sur le torse de Yukimura, le jeune tigre eu juste le temps de voir l'éclat de la lame avant que la tête de son tourmenteur ne roule sur le sol.

Masamune retira lentement son sabre du cadavre transpercé, tandis que Kojûro aidait Yukimura à se dégager. Paralyse, secoué de tremblements incontrôlables, le jeune tigre ne quittait plus des yeux le sabre du dragon noir, lisant à la lumière de la lune les inscriptions sur l'acier, regardant le sang s'écoulé dans les crevasses que formait les kanji.

En revanche, l'œil du demi-sang restait rivé sur la dépouille, la pupille incroyablement rétrécie malgré l'obscurité, il serrait si fort son sabre que ses articulation en devenait blanches…ce bâtard d'Ashina, oh combien lui fallait-il faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour se retenir de tailladé son immonde corps en pièce, Kojûro avait eu tort de le décapité sans douleur, cet être abject méritait les pires souffrances.

Yukimura sursauta quand le vassal de Masamune déposa un haori sur ses épaules, le réchauffant.

"Masamune-sama." Fis il pour ramener son seigneur à la réalité, Masamune tourna lentement sa tête vers lui, refusant de regardé Yukimura.

"Emmenez-le à Rinnoji, maintenant." Insista-il.

Yukimura vu les sourcils de Masamune se fronça mais il n'insista pas ni ne porta les yeux sur lui alors qu'il lui saisissait l'avant-bras. Le temps défila en accéléré pour le jeune tigre, comme dans un rêve emplis de brume. Masamune sellant son cheval, le faisant monté devant lui, tous les deux fuyant cet enfer dans la nuit…le galop de la monture faisant défilé le paysage nocturne ses yeux se fermant alors qu'il cherchait la chaleur du corps tendus de Masamune.

Yukimura revint à lui uniquement quand Masamune lâcha, le laissant retombé lourdement sur le planché ciré d'un lieu qui lui était inconnu. Et Masamune le regarda enfin, pleins de mépris de haine et de colère. Non, Yukimura refusait qu'il le regarde de cette façon, il devait dire quelque chose…lui dire…

Aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche, pas même quand Masamune se retourna pour l'abandonné en ces lieux.

"Je ne suis pas Takeda…je ne peux pas te protéger constamment." Rugis le dragon entre ses dents serré.

Il ne vit pas Yukimura tendre une main désespérer derrière lui, il ne voulait pas être laissé seul, ne voulait pas être laissé derrière…

"Tu es un bon a rien."

….

Masamune referma la porte violement derrière lui, clôturant le monde de Yukimura.

Yukimura plaqua son front au sol, sa bouche se déformant en un hurlement de douleur silencieux, les larmes s'écoulant sans retenu sur ses joues souillé.

Masamune hésita une seconde à faire demis tour…si seulement il n'avait pas été égoïste, si seulement il avait pur réconforté Yukimura…

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples :DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers : Si je possédais Sengoku Basara la saison 2 aurait été une fête pour les fans de DateSana**

**Dragon Tales**

**Partie 16**

Motonari resserra fermement la lanière de cuire dans son dos. Le jeune homme venait ainsi de finir de fixé l'armure qui recouvrai ses bras de plaques tresser les unes aux autres, soupirant en regardant son casque étrange posé sur le lit, il hésita à le posé sur sa tête.

Cela faisait des heures maintenant qu'a travers les larges fenêtres de la cabine du capitaine, il pouvait voir les sommaires et fragiles habitations du petit port. Les odeurs de poissons et l'agitation régnant en dehors de son petit havre de tranquillité, dénué de tout pirates et de toute distraction, lui signifiait bien qu'ils étaient arrivé à destination, alors pourquoi cet imbécile de Chôsokabe n'était-il pas encore venu le chercher ?

Le kitsune parcourus une fois de plus la cabine de long en large, son esprit revenant sur les raisons de ce voyage aussi inattendu que rapide…quelque chose avait inquiété Chôsokabe. Quelque chose de suffisamment important pour qu'il quitte Setoshi hâtivement, quelque chose de suffisamment inquiétant pour qu'il emmène Motonari avec lui, enfin plutôt qu'il l'enlève sans lui laissé le temps de se préparer. Et ça il savait que ce serait difficile de faire oublier cela à son rival et voisin.

"Hey Môri !" l'interpella Motochika.

Motonari hoqueta, surprit mais ne flancha pas, Motochika le senti se tendre.

"Pirate inutile s'annoncé avant d'entrée…ce serait trop demander." Grommela Motonari.

En réalité il était en colère que le pirate ait pu ainsi le surprendre sans qu'il ne se rende compte de sa présence, il n'aimait pas avoir à ce dire qu'il s'était habitué à avoir Motochika près de lui, il lui était difficile d'admettre que ce rustre barbare était l'être le plus proche de lui.

"J'ai frappé trois fois, comme tu ne répondais pas j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose." Répondit le pirate, affichant un sourire par-dessus son épaule.

Motonari roula des yeux et retira la main que le pirate avait posée sur sa personne, comme si il allait avouer à Motochika qu'il était trop occupé à penser à lui. En dépit de lui-même il laissa son regard se posé sur le pirate qu'il regarda de bas en haut, constant que celui-ci n'avait même pas considérer un changement de tenu. Plissant deux petit yeux bruns, il se ravisa quant à faire un commentaire, la question n'était pas à l'apparence et après tout Motochika "est" un barbare

"Sommes-nous enfin à Oshu ?" demanda finalement le jeune seigneur d'Aki.

"Depuis le lever du soleil." Répondit simplement le seigneur de Shikoku, captant le regard de Motonari.

"Alors que fait ont encore ici ?" il se demanda lui-même pourquoi il avait posé cette question

"On attendait le messager de Masamune." rétorqua Motochika, sincèrement inquiet de l'attitude étrange de l'autre homme

Motonari arqua un élégant sourcil interrogatif, il lui avait pourtant semblé que Motochika n'avait pas oublié de prévenir le roi des dragons de leur venu, même lui n'était pas assez stupide pour savoir qu'on ne consultait pas les oracles sans une demande préalable, alors pourquoi fallait-il attendre au port plutôt que de se rendre directement au palais…a mois que.

"Ne me dit pas que…"

"J'ignore complétement où se trouve le palais des Date." Avoua Motochika se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Motonari soupira péniblement, ça il aurait dû s'en douté. Motochika aurait pu consulter une carte mais celle impliquant la terres ferme étaient entreposé dans sa cabine, or il n'avait mis les pieds dans cette cabine durant tout le voyage uniquement pour s'assurer du bien être de Motonari, en restant qu'une dizaine de minutes tout au plus.

"Mais il et enfin arrivé et je vois que tu et déjà prêt alors ce n'est plus un problème non ?" Motochika se trouva rassuré par cette soudaine et trop rare ombre de sourire.

Le brun regarda le grand aux cheveux blancs d'un air incrédule, évidement qu'il lui en voulait pour ça, il lui en voulait même d'exister parfois.

"La prochaine fois que tu as besoin de consulté un oracle, essaye en un qui soit plus proche." le réprimanda il se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Motochika lui emboita le pas avant de se figé brusquement, Motonari se tourna vers lui pour le voir blanchir.

"Le seul oracle prêt de Shikoku…" commença lentement Motochika. "C'est la petite gamine d'Iyokono…" souffla-il.

Les pupilles de Motonari se rétrécirent alors que son expression se fit légèrement dégoûtée. Finalement consulté les dragons était peut être la meilleure solution. Un grogna en posant une main ganté sur son visage.

"Ne perdons plus de temps" se contenta-il de répondre.

Oooooooooooooo

Kojûro ne pouvait qu'observer impuissamment les petits gestes nerveux et incontrôlable de son jeune maître alors qu'il attendant tout deux les yeux rivés vers la gronde porte du plais. Masamune faisait roulé des petits cailloux sous ses pieds un instant, l'autre il inspectait les manches de ses sabres où encore il ne faisait que se passé la main dans les cheveux avant de venir coincer le bout de son pouce entre ses dents. Le geste de trop qui fit craquer le serviteur fut quand Masamune commença à tripoté l'attache de son cache œil.

"Vous n'avez rien à craindre Masamune-sama, Sanada-kun et en sécurité."

Masamune laissa retombé sa tête avec un soupire, ses bras pendant le long de son corps.

"Je…"

Mais il ne sut pas lui-même quoi dire, comment expliqué quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même. Bien sûr il savait Yukimura en sécurité, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait et il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de retrouvé le brun aux cheveux long, de le rassurer, de lui dire que c'était fini que tout irait bien maintenant. Animé par la colère il avait abandonné Yukimura au temple après avoir été dur avec lui, refusant de voir son erreur en face, il s'était plongé dans sa tâche de roi et s'apprêtait à accueillir lui-même les invitées de setoshi.

Kojûro s'était occupé du reste comme toujours. Le clan Ashina ne risquait pas de chercher à venger la mort de l'un des leur après qu'il y eu preuve de sa traitrise, et Kojûro était un ace en la matière, personne n'avait contesté.

Seule lui restait l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour Yukimura. Et si le jeune tigre demandait à retourner à Kaï ? Masamune aurait-il le droit de l'en empêcher ? Jamais son cœur n'avait été empli de plus grande joie que quand Yukimura avait accepté de répondre à ses sentiments, il refusait de perdre cela…ce serait comme voir Yukimura mourir une nouvelle fois…et il n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant c'était de s'assurer que cela ne se reproduise pas.

"Ils arrivent !" cria un garde depuis une tour de guet.

"All right s'est pas trop tôt" dit Masamune posant un coude sur ses sabres prenant une pose bien plus assuré.

Kojûro souri légèrement en le voyant faire, retrouvant son seigneur. Il se tint bien droit alors que le large pirate en violet et le petit homme en vert pénétrait dans la cour du château accompagné de deux gardes du clan Date.

Rapidement un serviteur pour chaque homme vinrent s'occupé de leur monture. Motochika descendit de son cheval avec peu d'élégance frottant son postérieur endolorie, Kojûro l'entendit dire.

"Ah, ça fait une éternité que je n'étais pas monté à cheval."

Le petit homme en vert, toujours bien droit sur son cheval donna un coup de pied dans l'épaule du pirate quand celui-ci fit mine de vouloir l'aidé à descendre. A l'inverse de l'autre il démonta avec grâce ses longues jambes se posant à terre avec fluidité.

Masamune souri sincèrement en les voyants. Les deux gardes accompagnèrent l'étrange duo jusqu'à leur hôte. Les quatre hommes échangèrent des regards. L'œil bleu de Motochika était presque scintillant.

"Bienvenu en Oshu-"

Le jeune seigneur commença à présenter ses respects mais fut interrompu par Motochika qui le saisit brusquement venant le faire s'écraser contre son large torse alors que Masamune luttait pour respirer quand il serra ses bras autour de lui.

"Comme tu as grandi Masamune ! C'est bon de te revoir !" lança le pirate

Motonari le regarda de façon outré prêt à lever la main pour corriger cet impudent pirate, mais Motochika relâcha rapidement Masamune quand il perçu brièvement un scintillement de lame du côté de Kojûro.

Masamune reprit péniblement son souffle.

"Tu avais déjà failli me tué la dernière fois, You did it again ?" siffla Masamune un éclat amusé dans son œil.

Kojûro eu un air indigné, que voulait dire Masamune par là ?

Motochika passa bras sur les épaules de Motonari, un grand sourire sur ses lèvre il ouvrit la bouche

"Tu ne m'avait pas prévenu que tu ne savais pas nager." Dit-il.

"Tu n'avais jamais dit que nous irions en mer" se défendit Masamune

Motochika mis une seconde pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait rien à répondre à cela, lui aussi était jeune à cet époque c'était sans doute cela, il ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche mais fut interrompu par son comparse avant qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir.

"Je suis Môri Motonari daimyo d'Aki, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer seigneur Date." Fit le plus petit souhaitant rapidement mettre fin à cette conversation qu'il jugeait inutile.

"Soit moins rude Môri, Masamune et un vieil ami !" réprimanda Motochika.

"Est-ce la une raison pour être impoli ?" gronda Motonari, serrant l'avant-bras du pirate encore en contact avec sa personne.

Plus rien ne put alors empêcher l'étrange duo du sud de partir dans une dispute verbale, ils en ignorèrent même les deux autres hommes face à eux trop prit dans leur argumentation et la volonté de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Masamune avait jusque-là ignoré que les mots barbare et rustre puissent avoir autant de synonymes.

"Kojûro, croit tu que j'ai fait une erreur en leur accordant une audience avec l'oracle à tous les deux ?" se demanda Masamune, prenant son menton entre son pouce et son index alors que la voix de Motochika gagnait en décibels.

"Comment ça il a déjà failli vous tué une fois." Siffla Kojûro la mâchoire crispé.

"Huh ?" fit Masamune, il en était resté là ? "Ah, c'est une longue histoire."

Kojûro l'empoigna par les épaules. "Masamune-sama ! De savoir que vous avez été mis en danger alors que vous étiez sous ma garde ! Mais quand diable êtes-vous allé en mer ?"

A voir le regard de son serviteur, Masamune cru qu'il était sur le point de se considéré à se faire sepukku, aussi tenta il en explication maladroite.

"C'était juste le jour où je me suis sauvé avec Keiji, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation remember ?"

"Si ce vagabond n'était déjà reparti je l'aurait tué."

Masamune tapota sur le dos de Kojûro pour le rassurer. "Yes, yes, Motochika cherchait des hommes braves pour capturer un animal rare, j'ai juste vu ça comme un challenge." Insista-il.

Kojûro se souvint maintenant comment à cette époque il n'avait réellement put se fâcher contre Masamune en voyant un sourire sur ses lèvres, sourire disparu depuis la disparition du jeune Yukimura.

"J'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'il voulait qu'on attrape une sirène." Ricana Masamune en se remémorant ces bons souvenirs. "Il disait que l'amour de sa vie méritait le plus merveilleux des présents. You see ?"

"Chosôkabe…" le grognement qu'émit Motonari ramena l'attention de tout le monde sur lui, sentant l'orage arrivé, Motochika prit une attitude défensive.

"A tu vraiment…tu as vraiment…ce n'était qu'un gamin bordel !" explosa finalement Motonari. "Comment a tu pus croire que je sois heureux que tu mettes des vis en danger pour une connerie de femme poisson ! Tu n'es qu'un-"

"So, vous êtes ce fameux amour ?" l'interrompis Masamune un air vraiment intéresser sur son visage. Il reçut une douleur dans son cœur lorsque le visage de Yukimura apparu dans son esprit

Motonari sembla s'être reçu un seau d'eau froide alors que Motochika rayonna.

"Yup !" lança il tout en tentant d'atteindre les lèvres de Motonari.

Repoussant le pirate d'un violent coup de pied dans le tibia, Motonari décida qu'il était temps d'en revenir au but premier de leur visite avant qu'il ne commette un acte irréparable.

"Vous n'ignorez certainement pas la raison de notre venu, le temps nous es compté, alors si nous pouvions consulter l'oracle du peuple dragon le plus tôt possible." Insista le kitsune.

L'air autour d'eux se fit plus sérieux, Masamune prit rapidement la parole après avoir signalé à Kojûro d'un hochement de tête que tout allait bien se passer.

"Je vais vous y conduire personnellement, seul un membre du clan Date connait l'emplacement du temple."

Les deux rivaux acquiescèrent et s'en retournèrent vers leurs cheveux tandis que Masamune donnait ses dernières instructions à Kojûro.

"Il ne vaut mieux pas leur parler de nos relations avec les Oda pour l'instant, Masamune-sama, se Môri Motonari ne m'inspire pas confiance.

"It's fine Kojûro, je n'avais pas l'intention de mêler Motochika à cela…nous règlerons la question dès mon retour."

C'est avec ce dernier échange que Kojûro regarda Masamune partir en direction du temple Rinnoji avec une pointe d'inquiétude quant à l'avenir proche, protéger son seigneur risquait de devenir de plus en plus éprouvant.

Ooooooooooooo

La première chose qui percuta Masamune quand il entra dans la pièce était que Yukimura était resté dans l'exacte même position dans laquelle il l'avait laissé la nuit dernière. Etendu sur le sol, le visage du jeune samouraï était caché entre ses bras replié, sa longue chevelure se rependait sur les lattes de bois, emmêlés. Un haori recouvrait le corps, le maintenant au chaud, et se fut seulement le lent et léger mouvement que provoquait la respiration de Yukimura qui empêcha Masamune de replonger dans son cauchemar.

Il s'avança doucement vers l'autre jeune homme, s'accroupissant au niveau de sa tête, il lui fut désormais possible de bien distingué les traits tirés du jeune tigre. Son nez et ses joues rougis, ses yeux clôt dont les longs cils portaient encore la traces des larmes. Le cœur de Masamune se serra alors qu'il ramena tendrement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille Yukimura.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils alors que Masamune glissa un doigt sur sa joue l'appelant. Se réveillant en sursaut, Yukimura repoussa violement la main de Masamune, revenant à lui et reprenant le souffle qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu avoir retenu, les souvenirs de la veille revinrent s'insinué dans l'esprit du jeune homme, secoué de tremblements, il tenta de les contrôlé en s'enveloppant de ses bras, agrippant ses propres épaules.

Masamune ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il plaça Yukimura contre lui, exerçant juste une délicate pression sur la tête de son aimé.

"Don 't leave me." Murmura-il.

A ces mots, les tremblements de Yukimura s'atténuaient. Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas réellement ce que venait de lui dire Masamune, il avait pu ressentir tous les sentiments mis dans cette simple phrase, et il sut que Masamune ne lui en voulait pas…que Masamune avait encore besoin de lui, Masamune ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il voulait oublier tout ce qui c'était passé…

Reniflant il laissa sa main venir s'accroché sur la veste de Masamune, tout prêt de son cœur.

"Où sommes-nous ?" demanda-t-il faiblement.

Le jeune seigneur commença à passer ses cheveux entre ses doigts, défaisant les quelques nœud qui si était logé. Yukimura l'acceptait encore, Yukimura l'aimait encore, Yukimura ne lui en voulait pas, les seuls mots qu'il avait pu prononcer dans une langue étrangère comme pour voilé l'étendue de ses sentiments avaient, semble-il, effacé ses doutes et avait ramené Yukimura dans ses bras. Il n'appartenait qu'à lui seul de s'assurer qu'il ne revivrait plus jamais ça. Il commença à bercé imperceptiblement le jeune tigre au moment où il formula sa réponse.

"Au temple Rinnoji, le temple de la famille Date."

"Pourquoi faire ?"interrogea Yukimura, se blottissant pour chercher la chaleur qui lui avait manqué cette terrible nuit.

Cette question fit descendre Masamune de son petit nuage qui se rappela soudainement pourquoi il était venu ici en premier lieu et pourquoi il était venu chercher Yukimura.

"Deux seigneur de setoshi son venu consulté l'oracle des dragons." Dit Masamune éloignant Yukimura de son étreinte à contre cœur.

Le jeune général de Kaï écarquilla ses yeux noisette quand il se rendit compte que Masamune avait juste laissé tomber ses invités pour s'occuper de lui, ses joues rosirent.

"Ma-Masamune-dono, ne devrais tu pas…"tenta il

"La guerre et au portes d'Oshu Yukimura, t'a présence et plus que jamais indispensable, you see ? Ces prédictions pourrons nous être bénéfiques à nous aussi, I'm sure of it."

Une fois de plus les mots du demi-sang déstabilisèrent Yukimura et son rougissement de honte devint un rougissement de gêne, il accueilli pleinement la partie de lui qui rayonnait à l'idée que Masamune le pense indispensable même s'il s'en voulu d'être égoïste alors que Masamune avait parlé de guerre.

Le demi-dragon se leva tendant une main que le jeune tigre saisi sans attendre. Communiquant simplement par le regard, Yukimura comprit ce que Masamune attendait de lui, espérant de tout cœur lui faire honneur, il avança la tête haute aux côté du jeune seigneur charismatique qui le conduisit dans la salle de réception de la partie résidentielle du temple.

Au sien de la pièce se trouvait deux hommes assis qui se toisaient silencieusement. Ils étaient l'exacte opposé l'un de l'autre. L'un avait un visage et un corps fin, son expression calculatrice et intelligente, tandis que l'autre était massif et son visage bien que suscitant la méfiance en premier lieu, il respirait de son être un semblant de gentillesse et de générosité presque perceptible. Masamune s'étonna de les voir calme pour une fois.

Intimidé, Yukimura mis plusieurs secondes avant de se rendre compte que tous les regard dont deux impairs regardaient dans sa direction. Hâtivement il s'inclina, se présentant avec sa voix claire et forte.

"Je suis Sanada Genjiro Yukimura, serviteur et général du clan Takeda actuellement en terme d'Alliance avec le clan Date."

Motonari gratifia ce pion bien éduqué d'une légère inclinaison de la tête alors qu'il se présentait à son tour.

"Môri Motonari, seigneur d'Aki." Dit-il simplement. Il trouva juste que Masamune respecte ses engagement envers Takeda en permettant à ce jeune homme de prendre part à leur entrevu.

"Mon nom est Chôsokabe Motochika, je suis le seigneur de Shikoku." Répondit à son tour Motochika avec un sourire.

Masamune n'apprécia pas tellement la façon dont le pirate borgne avait semblé faire un clin d'œil au jeune tigre. Sans lâcher la main de Yukimura il le conduisit à venir s'assoir à côté de lui en face des deux autres hommes.

"Il est aussi mon compagnon." Affirma Masamune possessif, se moquant bien de ce que les deux autres pourraient bien faire de cette information.

Yukimura le regarda incrédule, sa bouche grande ouverte, prêt à protesté où à réprimander Masamune.

"Tu n'as pas mauvais goût." L'interrompit le pirate, observant Yukimura.

Motonari aurait pu le tuer simplement avec son regard si d'une certaine manière il n'aurait pas été d'accord avec Motochika. Il était vrai que ce garçon avant en lui quelque chose de lointainement rayonnant, quelque chose qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler son cher soleil. Masamune souriait fièrement devant un Yukimura un peu inconfortable bien que flatté.

Puis Motonari croisa les bras, son regard se faisant dur pour Yukimura comme s'il était incommodé par une quelconque odeur.

"Humain…" murmura t'il se rendant compte trop tard qu'il avait pensé à voix haute.

"So, what ?" Masamune croisa furieusement ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"Môri…"

Tenta de l'empêcher Motochika, mais le casque de Motonari venait déjà d'être mis devant ses genoux et des doigts ganté virent nonchalamment frotté une petite oreille rousse endolorie.

"Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis moi-même de sang mixé, mais je pensais les dragon trop fier pour s'entiché d'une sous espèce."

Motochika savait que malgré sa sécheresse, Motonari n'avait pas voulu insulté Masamune, pourtant il ne faisait aucun doute que le roi des dragons l'avait pris comme tel. Les poing serré de Masamune sur ses genoux témoignaient de sa rage.

"You…"

"Seriez-vous un esprit renard ? On m'a pourtant toujours enseigné que votre race avait disparu !" lança naïvement Yukimura.

La pression retomba face à l'innocence du jeune homme, réellement impressionné qu'il puisse être en face d'un représentant vivant de la race des démons.

Motochika éclata de rire.

"Les démons savent bien se caché c'est tout, mais en fait il reste très peu d'entre nous, moi-même je suis un Oni regarde."

Il écarta quelque mèche un peu au-dessus de son front, la caché dans sa masse de cheveux blanc Yukimura pu en regardant plus prêt, distingué deux toutes petites corne d'ivoire. L'appréciation qu'il montra face à cette nouvelle information amusa les trois autres hommes. Même Motonari ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela plaisant.

"C'est tout de même étrange…" Yukimura se fit plus pensif. "Oyakata-sama ne mentirait pas, pourtant quand parle de la grande guerre des trois race, il dit bien que les dragons on conduit les démons à la destruction." Il se rappela cette vielle légende du temps jadis où les héros étaient légions.

"Curieux en effet, nos ancêtre nous enseignent que notre race a du se caché parmi les hommes pour échapper à la jalousie des dragons et que ce sont les hommes qui nous ont finalement pratiquement éradiqué." Se demanda Motonari faisant part à l'assistante de la version de la légende que lui et Motochika connaissait.

"Tss," siffla Masamune. "Bullshit, ce sont les démons qui étaient jaloux des dragons ce sont eux qui ont déclenché la guerre et laissé nos reste aux humains."

Trois peuples différent trois version qui ne s'accordait pas, l'histoire du pays du soleil levant semblait être bien plus complexe que ce qui avait été écrit dans les livres. Les quatre hommes restèrent figés pendant un moment après la révélation, chacun réfléchissant sur les éventuelles raisons de ses disparité.

Un étrange ricanement éraillé fit frissonner les quatre hommes, les éloignant de leur pensées. Une très vieille femme qu'ils n'avaient pas remarquée avant était maintenant assise avec eux entre Masamune et Motochika.

Ses cheveux attaché en un haut chignon étaient encore plus blanc que ceux du pirate et ses yeux d'ors perçant avec gardé toute leur clarté, deux taches de vieillesse s'étendait sous son œil gauche et ses vêtements rouge et blanc était ceux commun au prêtresse.

Trois hommes tout aussi vieux qu'elle ainsi qu'une autre femme, pénétrèrent par la porte qu'elle avait laissé ouverte, ils s'assirent tous non loin d'elle. L'un des hommes dit.

"Mes enfants…il n'y a plus que ceux qui y étaient qui peuvent dire la vérité sur cette époque."

Quelque chose d'instinctif au plus profond des quatre samouraïs leur dit que cela avait un rapport avec les évènement qui les avaient conduits ici.

TBC

Distorsion02 : Salut a toi, pas grave que tu ait loupé un chapitre du moment que tu a fini par le lire et qu'il t'a plus, je crois que je me suis laissé influencé par les quelques manga yaoi que j'ai lu ces dernier temps ^^, pas d'enlèvement de Yukimura prévus (dans cette fic en tout cas) mais je peut toujours changer d'avis, quant à Ranmaru, c'est un fait historique qu'il était l'amant de Nobunaga, ils ont même lancé la mode chez les autres seigneur, a cette époque c'était la classe de se tapper un gamin de douze ans, mais bon dans Basara je vois ça plutot comme une vrai relation père fils, où comme si il était l'animal favori d'Oda.

Contente de voir que ma fic te plait toujours au temps, et au plaisir de retrouvé un autre de tes commentaire, bye bye !


	17. Chapter 17

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples :DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers : Si je possédais Sengoku Basara la saison 2 aurait été une fête pour les fans de DateSana**

**Dragon Tales**

**Partie 17**

"Messieurs, je vous présente les nobles anciens de la race des Dragons. Ils sont ici sous ma protection et en échange assure le bon fonctionnement du temple."

Masamune ne tarda pas à intervenir face au silence qui s'était installé après les derniers mots de la petite vielle. Les trois autres hommes inclinèrent leur tête respectueusement ne sachant pas quoi ajouté de plus.

"Nous avons rarement autant de visite." Dit finalement la vielle prêtresse.

De ce qu'on pouvait lire de son expression, elle semblait enchantée de voir ces jeunes hommes dans son sanctuaire. L'autre vielle se pencha sur elle, murmurant quelque chose qui les fit glousser toute les deux.

"Grande prêtresse…" Masamune tenta d'entamé une conversation.

"Masamune mon garçon, tu devrais nous rendre visite plus souvent." Gronda-t-elle, l'interrompant.

Masamune ne laissa rien paraitre mais Yukimura lui adressa un petit regard réprobateur tandis que Motochika se retenait de rire et que Motonari s'impatientait une fois de plus.

"Mon nom et Kiyo," se présenta elle avant de désigner la femme et l'homme a sa gauche. "Voici Ohana et son époux Saemon," enfin elle désigna les deux hommes posté à sa droite. "Tatsunosuke et Senjû." Termina-t-elle.

Tous sauf Masamune inclinaient leur tête et se présentaient chacun leur tour. Yukimura était plus qu'intimidé, bien qu'il ait l'habitude de se retrouvé au milieu d'inconnu, sa présence étant exigé lors des réunions de Oyakata-sama. Le problème était qu'il s'était rarement retrouvé autour de tant de gens important et il était plus anxieux que d'ordinaire à la simple idée qu'il puisse faire un faux pas. Il ne restait donc qu'une solution à Yukimura, faire taire sa curiosité rester silencieux et attendre en observant.

Plongé dans sa réflexion il n'avait pas remarqué le silence qui avait suivi, ni même que tous les regards demeurait braqué sur lui. Il fallut un nouveau ricanement de la prêtresse Kiyo pour que ses joues s'empourprent ses poings serrant toujours fortement son kimono. Presque instinctivement son regard paniqué et interrogatif chercha celui de Masamune.

Yukimura s'étonna d'autant plus de trouvé en plus sur les lèvres de son ami un petit sourire et bien que le reste du visage restait impassible, il avait cet air moqueur comme si il se retenait de rire.

"Tu n'as pas de raison d'être si tendu mon garçon." S'exprima une nouvelle fois Kiyo.

Yukimura sursauta légèrement, son rougissement s'épanouissant jusqu'à ses oreilles quand il remarqua à quel point ses membres étaient crispé, ne faisant aucun doute sur le fait que son état n'est pas pu échapper aux autre.

Motochika trouva cela amusant et imagina facilement ce qui avait pu attirer l'attention de Masamune en Yukimura. Motonari lui se contenta d'un regard d'ambre glacé, ennuyé par ce conseil qui s'éternisait, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de retrouvé Aki et son quotidien d'escarmouche avec Motochika le plus rapidement possible.

"J-Toute mes excuses pour mon manque de respect." Balbutia Yukimura en s'inclinant s'appuyant sur la pointes de ses doigts.

La prêtresse fit un geste de la main montrant que cela n'importait pas. "Allons bon, pourquoi ne pas nous faire part de ce qui te tracasse, nous sommes ici pour répondre à vos questions." Fit-elle d'un air rassurant pour le jeune homme.

Peut sûr, Yukimura recommença à s'agité intérieurement, mais un coup de coude discret de Masamune l'invita à faire ce qui lui était demander.

"Oui, moi Yukimura serait curieux de savoir si vous avez connu l'époque de la grande guerre, comme le suggère les paroles de Saemon-dono." Demanda-t-il toujours en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Motonari roula des yeux et ses oreilles se couchèrent vers l'arrière trahissant son état d'esprit, il fut sur le pont de protesté quand Tatsunosuke l'interrompit.

"Ce n'est pas à votre tour de vous exprimer maitre kitsune, la question du garçon peut vous être utile à tous." Dit-il froidement sans même regarder dans la direction du seigneur d'Aki.

Le kitsune croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine levant son menton, il ne faisait plus aucun doute pour lui que ses vieux dragons ne devaient même pas être de sang noble. Ce ne fut pas donc sans un soupir de protestation qu'il se résigna à attendre que la prêtresse tourne son attention vers lui et le pirate. Masamune commença à sérieusement se demander si ce type n'avait pas un bâton dans le derrière et ce que Motochika pouvait bien trouver chez lui.

"Je ne pensais pas que le passé des autres puisse autant intéresser quelqu'un qui as perdu le sien." Dit la prêtresse d'une voix douce.

Masamune jeta un regard noir à la vielle femme, avant de se radoucir en voyant son expression vide d'animosité, elle n'avait pas voulu blesser Yukimura, c'était lui qu'elle punissait…peut être considèrerait il venir plus souvent au temple.

Secouant la tête, Yukimura prononça la réponse que la femme avait surement prévue.

"Mon passé n'a aucune importance, mais je suis curieux de connaitre celui que nous partageons."

Ce fut Saemon qui répondit finalement à la question du jeune tigre après un nouveau signe de Kiyo. Le fait que la prêtresse semblait visiblement apprécier Yukimura encouragea Masamune, elle ne cessait de fixé de ses yeux perçant, un sourire toujours plaqué sur ses petites lèvres. Une personne de grande importance dans son clan approuvait son choix et cela avait plus d'importance pour lui qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

"Nous ne sommes pas si vieux." Commença-il. "Mais mon grand-père me parlait souvent de cette époque…bah l'histoire changea à chaque fois, il ne faisait qu'embellir les choses et je suppose que c'est ce que tout le monde a fait de sorte qu'il ne reste plus vraiment de vérité. C'est ce que j'ai voulu dire."

Yukimura but ces paroles avec beaucoup d'attention et de curiosité. Acquiesçant pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Les trois autres furent cependant étonnés d'un telle simplicité dans la réponse.

"Ce que nous savons avec certitude c'est qu'à la fin les trois races étaient toute d'accord et ne faisait plus qu'une pour combattre le fléau de la guerre." Compléta Kiyo, un éclat étrange passant dans ses yeux.

Motonari comprit immédiatement que cette femme en savait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait bien en dire. Seulement si elle ne voulait pas en dire plus c'était surement que cela avait un prix. Il n'ignorait pas que l'intervention d'oracle pouvait être très couteuse. Espérant que Motochika se soit charger de tout il se contenta de réservé ça question sur ce qui concernait la raison de leur venu en ses lieux.

Le regard de Kiyo se posa alors sur Motochika. Pendant une seconde le pirate se senti comme transpercé, comme si s'était son âme elle-même qui était sondé.

"Je connais la raison de votre venu ici. J'ai moi aussi ressenti cet étrange noirceur qui s'étend."

Yukimura se senti curieux de cela, il était vrai que l'air autour d'eux semblait différent depuis quelque temps. Et cela avait commencé bien avant sa seconde rencontre avec Masamune

"Voyez-vous je ne peux faire de prédiction pour moi-même, votre venu répondra également à ma question…mais nous aurons besoins de plus de temps pour fournir une réponse."

La froideur soudaine de son regard tua toute réaction de Motonari dans l'œuf, les quatre jeunes hommes ne purent qu'observer en silence quand un moine entra et déposa une boite en bois ornée des kanji signifiant offrande. Un autre s'approcha de Masamune lui tendant un tanto à la poigné nacré posé sur un linge de soie.

"Nous aurons besoin également d'une offrande conséquente." Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entrevu ses yeux se fermèrent douloureusement, comme si cela la peinait de demander une telle chose.

Avant que les autres n'aient le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Masamune prit l'arme et se leva, il remonta sa manche jusqu'au coude laissant nu son bras dépourvu de gant. C'est sous les regards expectatifs de l'assistance qu'il plongea soudainement la courte lame dans l'intérieur de son avant-bras, traçant une ligne rouge de son coude jusqu'à son poignet.

Les protestations raisonnèrent mais il les ignora. Le tanto tomba sur le sol dans un bruit presque assourdissant, la douleur le poussant à le lâché alors qu'il appuyait sur la plait pour laisser son sang venir remplir le récipient posé sur les genoux de la prêtresse.

"Le sang des rois dragons. Comme nous l'avions convenu." Dit lentement Masamune fixant Kiyo de son œil unique.

Avec un nouveau sourire, la veille femme hocha la tête, donna le signal au moine pour intervenir. Il enveloppa la blessure sanguinolente dans le linge de soie. Le regardant Masamune poussa un soupir, une fois le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles réduit à l'unique bruit des battements de son cœur, il remarqua le silence lourd.

Motochika s'était levé et à côté de lui et observait lui aussi le moine donné les premiers soins. Motonari n'avait pas bougé mais semblait tendu, prêt à bondir au moindre signe. Mais les mains de Yukimura étaient toujours accrochées fermement dans le pan de sa veste bleue, sa poigne n'avait pas faibli depuis l'instant où, par reflexe, il avait tenté d'empêcher Masamune de se blesser.

Il devait se morde la lèvre pour ne pas faire un geste qui puisse porter d'avantage préjudice à Masamune. Le jeune tigre avait immédiatement bondi au moment même où l'arme s'était posé sur le bras du dragon borgne, sans même réfléchir et maintenant que la tension était retombé, il se rendait compte que son self contrôle était bien en dessous de la normale quand cela concernait Masamune. Il restait comme paralysé même après qu'il eut compris qu'à aucun moment Masamune n'avait été en danger.

"Yukimura ? I'm fine." Masamune le rassura nonchalamment, posant une main sur la tête brune.

Le jeune tigre releva prudemment les yeux, regagnant son calme il parvint à retourner un sourire à Masamune. Il lui fallut tout de même de longues secondes pour relâcher Masamune et se détendre.

"Que voilà un jeune homme bien passionné." S'amusa Kiyo, amenant un nouveau rougissement de honte sur les joue de Yukimura.

Motochika secoua la tête, posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Masamune. "Nous avions amené des offrandes, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire cela."

Masamune haussa les épaules. "Elle ne prend que ça pour les prédiction majeure." Il se gratta la tête et soupira. "Ma is ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne prendra pas le reste. You see ?"

Kiyo s'offensa et son visage se déforma en une grimace. "Respecte tes aînés."

Masamune fronça le nez en réponse.

"Quand pourrions-nous espérer avoir la prédiction ?" s'exprima finalement Motonari, tirant sa patiente dans ses dernières limites.

"Demain soir au plus tard." Répondit franchement Kiyo, tout en ressentant l'envie de Motonari de retourné le plus vite possible à Aki.

Le jeune seigneur kitsune grommela quelque chose d'inaudible. Masamune en avait assez lui aussi, et il en regardant le bandage que lui avait fait le moine, il se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il aye le refaire proprement.

"Bon, il me semble que j'ai fait mon devoir ici." Dit-il au petit groupe de vieux dragons. Puis il se retourna vers les rivaux de setô. "Un moine vous conduira dans votre chambre aussi ne quitté pas le pavillon sans ma permission, le reste du temple n'est réservé qu'au dragons. Le diner sera servi ici"

Motochika hocha la tête tout en regardant Môri, un sourire se traçant sur ses lèvre, il pensait qu'il avait mal entendu mais il était certain que Masamune avait dit 'votre chambre'.

Sans attendre d'autre réponse de leur part, il saisit Yukimura par le poignet et l'entraina avec lui, retournant dans la chambre que le jeune tigre avait occupée la nuit précédente, cherchant un peu d'intimité.

Motonari arqua un sourcil dubitatif alors que le moine offrit de conduire lui et Motochika dans leur chambre.

Oooooooooooo

A peine eu il refermer la porte coulissante que Masamune se saisie de Yukimura, joignant leur lèvres dans un baiser affamé.

D'abord surprit, Yukimura ouvrit grand les yeux, cherchant à se dégagé, il se calma quand Masamune commença à caressé doucement se nuque, ouvrant sa bouche en soumission. Sa langue elle ne se laissa pas faire et entra dans un combat acharnée avec celle de Masamune luttant pour prendre le dessus. Comme il avait désiré, attendu et chercher cette passion, ce feu qui s'allumait en lui en un éclair.

Seulement en quelque caresses expertes et deux ou trois techniques secrètes de Masamune que lui-même ignorait qu'il connaissait, un Yukimura pantelant et échaudé s'était retrouvé allongé sur le planché en chêne.

"Mmh…Masamune." lâcha il lorsque sa bouche fut libérer, demandant implicitement qu'elle mouche avait piqué le jeune roi.

Il essuya sa bouche avec le revers de sa manche tentant de se redresser. Masamune appuya sur son épaule pour le retenir, son regard bleu semblait électrisé, noircie par quelque chose qui dépassait Yukimura.

"C'était stupide ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure. Mais…ça m'a fait plaisir. Thanks." Susurra Masamune.

Il avait dit cela en passant délicatement ses doigts sur la joue du jeune tigre, ils étaient déjà arrivés au cou au moment où il finissait sa phrase. Masamune pouvait sentir le pouls de Yukimura s'accéléré en réponse à ses attention.

Masamune eu tôt fait de remplacé ses doigts par ses lèvres papillonnantes au-dessus de la peau fine et sensible qui cachait l'accès au sang bouillonnant de Yukimura.

Le brun aux cheveux long lui saisit les épaules repoussa brusquement, déconcertant Masamune qui avait jusque-là eu un Yukimura offert sous lui. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal Masamune laissa Yukimura s'échappé.

"Non, je suis sale…" Yukimura se renfrogna.

Le jeune tigre s'entoura de ses bras, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, il refusa de rencontré le regard de Masamune alors qu'il commença à frémir. Le cœur de Masamune se sera alors qu'il réalisa à quel point Yukimura était affecté par les évènements de la veille. Sa mâchoire se serra pendant qu'il se dit une fois que plus que se traître avait eu une mort trop douce. Il se posait toujours certaine questions, il savait que Yukimura aurai aisément put se défendre…mais en même temps il ne voulait pas le questionné, il savait qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose, forcé Yukimura à le lui dire ne ferait que lui faire plus de mal.

Cette fois se fut lui qui saisit les épaules de Yukimura.

"Regarde-moi, Yukimura." claqua-il.

La lèvre inférieure de Yukimura trembla et ses yeux restèrent juchés sur le sol.

"Look at me !" lâcha Masamune, secouant Yukimura.

Hésitant, Yukimura ramena lentement ses yeux sur le visage de Masamune, trichant, il ne regardait que ses sourcils. Il fut bien forcé de croisé l'œil du dragon car celui-ci lui empoigna le menton pour l'y forcer.

"Il n'y a rien qui ne puisse être salit chez toi Yukimura…pas tant que je serais là pour faire tout disparaitre, you see ?"

Yukimura perdit son souffle face à la tendresse du ton de Masamune. Le dragon sécha les larmes du tigre avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de se formé.

"Je te veux Yukimura." souffla Masamune.

Yukimura reprit son souffle et répondit d'une voix devenu étrangement rauque, ne sachant pas dans quoi il s'engagea réellement.

"Je te veux aussi Masamune."

"Non ! Non et non !" des cris retentirent dans le couloir.

Masamune grogna en se s'éparant à contre cœur de son bien aimé, ouvrant la porte pour voir qui se permettait de faire toute une fanfare.

Il tomba nez à nez avec Motonari qui était sur le point de pénétrer dans sa chambre. Masamune senti la main de Yukimura venir retenir le point qui avait failli s'abattre sur un nez fin.

"Je refuse de devoir partager ma chambre avec lui !" siffla le kitsune enragé, désignant Motochika qui arrivait de l'autre bout du couloir.

Avec un regard vers Yukimura, Masamune se demanda pourquoi le sort s'acharnaient à les interrompre chaque fois qu'il tenta quelque chose, peut être devrai il demander à Kiyo s'il n'était pas maudit.

"Mais Môri, tu ne t'es pas plaint de ma cabine durant le voyage." Tenta le pirate.

"Parce que tu n'y était pas !"

Motochika décida qu'il n'était pas judicieux de lui dire qu'il avait en fait dormi toute les nuits à côté de lui et qu'il était toujours reparti avant le réveil du seigneur d'Aki.

"Je regrette mais il n'y a que deux chambre, ont à pas l'habitude de recevoir autant de monde." Dit Masamune se retenant de se cogna la tête contre l'encadrement de la porte.

"Alors je veux partager ma chambre avec lui !" lança-il en désignant Yukimura.

"Heh ?" firent en même temps Motochika et Masamune.

Motonari croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, montrant qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

"M-Masamune…" tenta Yukimura, hésitant à accéder à la requête de Motonari.

Masamune échangea un regard avec Motochika avant de lancer.

"Tu t'en occupe." Il referma sèchement la porte.

Yukimura cligna des yeux, posant son index sur ses lèvres, se demandant s'il devait faire quelque chose. Il pouvait toujours entendre les cris d'indignation du petit brun.

"Est-ce que-"

"Shut up !"

Il ne put finir sa phrase et Masamune ne tarda pas à s'emparer de sa ceinture obi, bien décidé à ne rien laissé se mettre en travers de sa route. Il tira d'un coup sec sous l'air ébahi de Yukimura, son sourire se faisant carnassier à la vue de ce corps finement ciselé.

Yukimura rougissant tenta une retraite bien maladroite, balbutiant.

"At-Attend, Masamune mmhn."

Un baiser doux le fit taire tandis que le bras de Masamune s'enroulait autour de sa taille découverte ou de longs doigts virent titiller ses hanches devenu soudainement brûlante.

"Tu n'y échapperas pas cette fois, tu as dit toi-même que tu le voulais." Souffla-il dans son oreille faisant frissonner le tigre de la tête aux pieds

Yukimura dut bien admettre qu'il n'avait ni l'envie ni la force de s'échapper. En tout cas pas avec les main de Masamune contre son corps comme ça, et puis les lèvres de Masamune…

"Ah !" gémit Yukimura quand Masamune entreprit de mordilla son cou.

Le jeune samouraï se laissa lentement rallongé sur le sol, éloignant rapidement des pensées tel que 'ceci n'est pas bien' où 'ce n'est pas un endroit approprié' pour ce focalisé entièrement sur les soins que lui prodiguait Masamune. Il se sentit défaillir.

Le demi-sang s'éloigna un instant de la peau sucré de son tigre, admirant la marque qu'il venait d'y laissé.

"Mine, all mine." Souffla-t-il son nez se prenant dans les cheveux derrière l'oreille de Yukimura.

"Ooh…c'est si…nhh" haleta Yukimura, perdant peu à peu toute cohérence.

Il se rappela la première fois que Masamune lui avait fait ressentir de pareille chose, mais là c'était cent fois mieux ! Pourtant rien n'avait changé si ? C'était comme si la foudre du dragon le parcourait dans toute sa longueur alors qu'en fait ce n'était que sa langues ses lèvres où ses mains.

"Masamuneeehhh." soupira Yukimura.

Masamune, répondit par un grognement à sa manière. Ses sens submergé par Yukimura tout entier. Le contact de sa peau, son goût, la vision d'un Yukimura se tordant de plaisir, le son de sa voix altéré par le désir. Comment avait il put vivre sans cela ? Comment pourrait-il vivre après avoir connu cela.

Le jeune dragon siffla soudainement. Etant trop occupé à ressentir Masamune, Yukimura en avait oublié la blessure toute fraiche sur son bras et l'avait sérer dans l'espoir de reprendre un peu pied sur terre. En entendant ce son douloureux, le jeune tigre retira soudainement sa main comme si il s'était brûlé.

Masamune n'attendit pas qu'il s'étale en excuse avant de l'embrasser pour le faire taire.

"Ne t'en fait pas, je suis habitué à la douleur." Dit-il entre deux baisers fiévreux.

Il profita de la distraction de Yukimura pour retirer complétement le kimono de ce dernier, utilisant le vêtement comme protection contre le sol dur. Sa veste et son haut d'ordinaire caché sous son armure ne tardèrent pas à suivre sous les mains insistantes de Yukimura.

Le jeune tigre prit alors son temps pour admiré, caresser, découvrir. Chaque muscle, chaque crevasse, chaque centimètre de la peau du torse de Masamune furent ainsi exploré.

"Tu es beau…" murmura il avant de s'en rendre compte.

Masamune attrapa sa main baladeuse et embrassa la paume. "And you too…" dis-il en ricanant.

Cette fois ce fut Yukimura qui l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. La main de Masamune remonta lentement le long de sa cuisse et glissa sur son fundoshi, la friction délicieuse poussa un râle de sa gorge, étouffé par le baiser du dragon.

Masamune écarta le bout de tissu dérangeant et ne se formalisa pas d'avantage et empoigna le membre dressé devant lui commençant une lente et douloureuse caresse sur la longueur. A bout de souffle Yukimura relâcha son étreinte, cette fois rien n'étouffa son cri.

"Aaahnnn."

Le dragon se prit une nouvelle fois à contemplé le jeune tigre. Comment ne pouvait pas adorer ses joues délicieusement rougis, ses yeux rendus larmoyant par le désir, ses lèvres entrouvertes et impatientes. Masamune frissonna.

"Yukimura," il essuya une goutte de sueur dérangeante qui glissait prêt de son œil. "Je ne tiendrais plus longtemps."

Les paumes de Yukimura vinrent encadrer le visage de Masamune, il plongea son regard lourd de sens et de sentiment dans l'œil unique du jeune dragon.

"Fait le Masamune…je suis prêt." Laissa échapper Yukimura dans un soupir.

Il ponctua sa phrase par un mouvement de bassin prononcé, son érection entrant largement en contact avec celle encore couverte de Masamune.

"Ngh. Shit." Ce fut au tour de Masamune d'exprimer son contentement.

Pourtant bien qu'il aurait voulu immédiatement passer à l'acte et ravager Yukimura, il lui restait suffisamment d'ordre dans son esprit pour se rendre compte que c'était très vraisemblablement la première fois de son tigre…Yukimura était un samouraï et pouvait très probablement enduré, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il se complaisait dans l'idée qu'il ne puisse plus marché le lendemain. Il avait besoin de Yukimura…et pas seulement pour ça.

Il se leva sous le regard interrogatif de Yukimura trop enflammé pour réfléchir où pour formuler des mots. Masamune trouva rapidement quelque produit de bain rangé à côté des futons dans le placard, et l'huile de senteur fit son bonheur.

Yukimura n'eut pas besoin du moindre geste de la part de son partenaire pour lui faire place en écartant lentement ses jambes s'offrant complétement, mais n'acceptant pas pour autant d'être soumis.

Tout ne fut qu'escalade à partir du moment où Masamune enduit ses doigts d'huile. Le premier installa une sensation étrange mais pas douloureuse, bien vite oublié sous les caresses et les baisers, le deuxième en revanche fut plus de mal mais la grimace de Yukimura ne dura pas. Ce fut le troisième qui arraché un cri de douleur au tigre.

Masamune le rassura, susurra des mots d'encouragement dans son oreille, tout en continuant à préparer Yukimura consciencieusement. Yukimura avait confiance en lui, mais le peut qu'il réussit à se détendre fut balayer lorsque Masamune retira son pantalon.

"Non, non ça n'ira jamais…ça ne peut pas…" mais il le voulait…il voulait que Masamune éteigne enfin le feu qui l'embrasait.

"Relax" souffla Masamune en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Distrait par une nouveau baiser fou, Yukimura ne senti qu'au dernier moment Masamune se posté à son entré. Le membre huilé du dragon passait déjà la première barrière musculaire.

"D-Damn !"

C'était incroyable, Yukimura était incroyable, c'était comme si son âme elle-même était aspirer à l'intérieur de ce corps merveilleux.

"Aaah, c'est dedans…en moi Masa ahh."

"Yes Yuki…je suis en toi."

L'affirmation fut suivi par un premier coup de rein, conforté par le cri de plaisir et non de douleur qui en résultat, Masamune se retira lentement avant de rentrer d'un coup sec, jusqu'à la garde.

"Yuki-Yukimura."

Masamune ne put en dire plus car Yukimura venait de l'attrapé et explorait maintenant sa bouche à sa guise rencontrant chacun des coup de hanches de Masamune alors que la chambre se remplissait de gémissement de soupir et de râle accompagnant le plaisir défendu de ces deux jeunes hommes.

C'était comme une bataille, il n'y avait plus qu'eux, et ils s'aimaient, y avait-il quelque chose qui pouvait passer avant ça ?

Soudain quelque chose d'ardent prit naissance dans le bas vendre de Yukimura, quelque chose de si fort que ça en faisait presque mal.

"Masamune !" cria il, des étincelles dansant derrière ses paupières closes.

Masamune répondit en serrant les hanches du tigre laissant des marque dans la chair. Ses coup se firent plus vif, plus profond et très vite il rejoint Yukimura dans l'extase, un gémissement masculin mais velouté raisonnant du plus profond de sa gorge, il se senti tomber encore et encore. Pourrait-il encore connaitre pareille sensation ?

Plusieurs longues seconde plus tard, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était écroulé de tout son poids sur son amant, rapidement il s'écarta pour laisser l'autre brun reprendre son souffle. Son retrait brutal réveilla l'intimité de Yukimura qui soupira une dernière fois de plaisir.

Ils plongèrent longuement leur yeux les uns dans les autres, partageant à leur manière sans besoins d'aucun mots, reprenant lentement leur souffle. Le rougissement des joue de Yukimura ne s'éteignait pas, il avait un peu honte d'avoir fait cela en plein milieu de journée…il avait juste craint qu'il n'y est pas d'autres occasion et puis il avait tellement envie de sentir Masamune de cette façon. Maintenant il comprenait…ce que c'était que d'aimer et d'être aimé.

Le regard de Masamune descendit sur son torse, admirant son travail.

"Je crois que nous avons besoin d'un bain."

Yukimura n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte que Masamune avait déjà passé un yukata et l'avait saisi lui, un bras sous ses genoux l'autre dans son dos et le portait maintenant comme si il était sa jeune épouse.

"Ma-Maaaassaaamuuunnee-donnnnoooo !" le cri de révolte de Yukimura ne suffit pas à étouffé les rires de Masamune.

Oooooooooooooo

Sasuke reprit son souffle du mieux qu'il le put dans cette puanteur. Les corps, le sang et l'odeur putride des viscères. Il était habitué à tout ça, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il s'y faisait.

Le ninja n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour une telle odeur se rependrai au abor de sa maison, son havre de paix…le château du puissant Shingen qu'il croyait à l'abri.

Pleinement conscient de son fourvoiement, il se présenta face à son seigneur.

Inébranlable par la guerre à ses portes, Shingen Takeda se tenait debout, fier, son immense hache planté dans le sol devant lui, son regard se posa sur la forme épuisé du jeune espion.

"Nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps Oyakata-sama…" il prononça l'impensable vérité.

Shingen gronda faiblement retournant son regard vers le champs de bataille invisible derrière les hauts mur du château.

"Plus on en tue, plus ils sont nombreux, même Kenshin ne sera pas d'un grand secours, il faut se résigné à demander l'aide d'Oshu." Il tenta de faire passer cela pour une suggestion alors que pour lui c'était une évidente nécessité.

"Sasuke."

Il en coutait à Shingen de devoir demander l'aide de ce gamin orgueilleux qu'était Masamune, pourtant les faits étaient là, depuis trop longtemps sous un siège il cèderait sous peut au attaque répéter d'un ennemi qui semblait immortel ! Il avait besoin du dragon…il avait besoin de Yukimura, même si il aurait préféré le voir loin de ce carnage…

"Va." Ordonna-il.

"Oi !"

Le Shinobi ne laissa derrière lui que quelque feuille voletante. Shingen soupira…ce n'était pas le moment de perdre espoir.

TBC

Disortion02 : Contente de voir que cette scène avec Motochika t'as plu, je ne lis pas vraiment de doujinshi mais j'ai tout de même essayer de le trouver pour voir et en effet...

Je n'ai pas vraiment décrit le temple de Date alors ton erreur et excusable, Yukimura était si confus qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de comprendre.

Motochika et surnommé le démon des mers de l'ouest 'Onigashira' donc il et souvent représenté comme tel, Motonari et un renard parce que ça colle parfaitement à sa personnalité.

L'espérance de vie était bien plus faible qu'aujourd'hui alors a douze an ru était majeur, mais bon Ranmaru/Nobunaga et un couple célèbre qui a beaucoup inspiré les japonais même si vers la fin de l'ére Edo cela attirait plutôt les moqueries.

En ce moment je lit des manga de Mikazumi Shin, bien qu'un peut hard et pas du plus bel esthétique il me donnent beaucoup de références historique sur les samouraï et ses uke on une forte tendance à ce faire violé...mais passons.

Ce chapitre m'a donner du fil a retordre alors j'espère qu'il comblera tes attentes.

Sherlock Holmes ? Le film avec Robert ? J'aime bien mais sans plus, sinon j'adore les romans.


	18. Chapter 18

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples :DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers : Si je possédais Sengoku Basara la saison 2 aurait été une fête pour les fans de DateSana**

**Dragon Tales**

**Partie 18**

Motonari laissa son corps fatigué et engourdie par le voyage plonger dans l'eau presque brûlante. Il se laissa aller à un soupir d'aise tandis que la chaleur de l'eau de source faisait déjà son ouvre sur ses muscles tendus par son récent accès de colère. Motonari détestait par-dessus tout exploser de la sorte, montrer son lui intérieure…mais il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait plus gérer en lui quand il restait trop longtemps près de Motochika.

Le kistune se frotta une oreille rousse qui le grattait bizarrement, ennuyé par cela comme il était-il manqua de sursauté quand une voix profonde raisonna contre les pierres de la source chaude.

"Alors ? Un peu plus calme maintenant ?"

Surprit, le seigneur d'Aki s'enfonça dans l'eau tout entier ne laissant dépasser que le haut de sa tête brune, son nez fin rasant la surface agité de l'eau. Il ignora son for intérieur qui lui rappelait qu'il n'y avait rien que son compagnon de baignade ignore de lui.

"Hn…mbbloub, Pirate." Marmonna il se rendant compte trop tard qu'il avait surtout sorti des bulles.

Motochika ricana subtilement, laissant lui aussi son corps massif se détendre, il tenta de se rapproché furtivement de Motonari, d'abord ayant opté pour une distante de sécurité pour éviter de se retrouvé au course avant d'avoir mis un pied dans a source, il fort heureux de constaté que la technique 'centimètre par centimètre' semblait donné quelques résultats, il continua de distraire l'autre par une conversation.

"Qui aurait cru qu'on aurait construit des bain extérieur dans ce temple. Les dragons son vraiment des illuminés." Dit-il.

Lui qui était habitué aux conversations à sens unique avec Motonari, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que ses petites oreilles rousse étaient attentives, fut étonné d'entendre effectivement un son sortir de la bouche de son amour.

"C'est une source naturelle ignare, il y en a partout sur les terres du Nord."

Motonari daigna ressortir une partie de son buste de l'eau, principalement parce que la chaleur commençait à lui monté à la tête…à moins que ce ne soit l'autre à côté de lui, il avait tout de même créé une protection autour de lui plaquant avec ses bras ses genoux contre son torse.

Motochika arqua un sourcil intéressé, il avait pratiquement collé son épaule contre celle de Motonari et celui-ci contenait de fixé un rocher en face d'eux. Mais Motochika se stoppa, c'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait pris la mer avec l'intention de clarifié son intuition qu'il ressenti comme un mal dans l'atmosphère, comme une ombre pesante sur le monde.

"Alors ça a même atteint ce lieu saint." Murmura-t-il.

"Que pense tu que cela puisse être ?" demanda Motonari sincèrement, son regard se posant enfin sur son voisin.

Motochika haussa simplement les épaules, utilisant ce geste comme prétexte pour passer un bras sur celles minces de Motonari, contre toute attente il ne fut pas repoussé…est ce que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le kistune, où était seulement l'ambiance que créait cette petite source chaude fondu dans la rocaille.

"Nous allons le savoir bientôt j'espère." Répondit-il.

Il finit par tenté pleinement sa chance et poussa le corps délicats de Motonari contre son torse, les cheveux doux du brun chatouillant sa poitrine. Le kistune laissa malgré lui échappé un nouveau soupir. Motochika souri, retrouvant un des rares moments où son ami d'enfance oubliait le reste.

Comme toutes bonnes choses, cela ne dura pas et Motonari le repoussa finalement lorsqu'il prit conscience de leur position, le plat de sa main appuyé contre un muscle pectoral.

"Que crois-tu faire barbare ! Je n'ai toujours pas renoncé à partager ma chambre avec l'humain !"

Motochika se demanda ce que ce sujet, qu'il croyait clos, venait faire là. Soupirant de lassitude il rejeta sa tête en arrière.

"Tu ne devrais vraiment pas te mettre entre Masamune et lui."

"Ce n'est pas mon probl-"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il avait sous-estimé la tension nerveuse de Motochika, celui-ci le saisi par la nuque et le regard noir qu'il lui lança fini de lui glacé le sang et pendant une seconde, Motonari craignit pour sa vie.

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu es incapable d'aimé que tu dois en empêcher les autres !" siffla Motochika entre ses dents serrées

Bout de chair qu'il pressa vigoureusement sur celles de Motonari, abasourdi, le brun ne tenta même pas de résisté laissant le pirate exploré se bouche à sa guise. L'esprit retourné par ce baiser, le brun chercha à s'accroché dans les cheveux sauvages de Motochika laissant l'accès aux mains de ce dernier qui ne tardèrent pas pour coller sa victime contre lui et à parcourir son corps blanc.

Ce fut un Motonari haletant, empourpré et les yeux mis clos que Motochika relâcha pour le laissé respirer.

Motonari perçut plus qu'il ne se rendit compte du large pouce qui commença une lente caresse le long de sa joue.

"Pourquoi ?" Les mots du pirate le ramenèrent lentement vers la réalité. "Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je te force pour que tu m'accepte ? Pourquoi à tu toujours besoin d'un prétexte pour me laisser t'aimer ?"

Motochika retint du mieux qu'il le put un Motonari soudain très enclin à lui échappé. Le jeune seigneur se débattait, l'éclaboussant d'eau presque brulante.

"Lâche-moi ! Pervers, barbare !"

Le pirate aux yeux bleu jugea le moment et l'endroit parfait pour enfin avoir la discussion que même lui cherchait à éviter de peur de perdre à jamais Môri. Mais cette fois…quelque chose lui disait que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Empoignant les épaules du frêle jeune homme il le secoua brusquement, espérant lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y aurait pas d'échappatoire cette fois.

"Répond Môri !"

Et Motonari se figea, fixant son regard dans celui de Motochika, son souffle irrégulier. Sa lèvre inférieure eu un tremblement à peine perceptible. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour répliqué quelque chose avant de détourné brusquement le regard, il observa les grosses cicatrices rougies qui ornaient le flanc doit de Motochika.

"Ne me donne pas d'ordres." Bredouilla-il. Comment était ce arrivé déjà ?

N'abandonna pas pour autant, car il savait combien la persévérance étaient nécessaire quand il s'agissait de son rival, Motochika lâcha un soupir résigné. Il enlaça Motonari plus tendrement posant son menton sur la tête brune.

"Tu as peur que je t'abandonne…"

Motonari laissa tomber sa tête contre le torse du pirate. Il était chaud…ses doigts glissèrent malgré lui le long des cicatrices

"Crétin, si tu pouvais disparaitre…" c'était de sa faute n'est-ce pas ?

"Tu refuses de t'attacher à un être humain, parce que si cela arrivait…"

"Je n'aurais plus à te supporter." C'était quand il c'était approché trop près de la falaise étant petit.

"Je te connais mieux que quiconque Môri…je sais ce que tu ressens, tu ne peux rien me cacher…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi !" Motonari le frappa à plusieurs reprises sans vraiment y mettre de force. C'était quand Motochika était tombé à sa place après l'avoir rattrapé de justesse

"Mais dit moi, même si je devais disparaitre…cette relation ne vaudrait elle pas la peine d'être vécu ?"

Cette fois le regard de Motonari s'embua alors qu'il revenait sur le visage de Motochika. C'était lui qui blessait Motochika depuis qu'ils étaient enfants…et le pirate était bien là contre lui, il le soutenait, même ennemi…même après que Motonari l'ait repoussé tant de fois…même après que Motonari lui ai céder tant de fois avant de nié à nouveau…

Les mains de Motonari glissèrent sur ce corps massif tant de fois renié et rejeté.

"Je n'en sais rien Motochika…je ne sais plus rien…" Ces marques étaient là par sa fautes, elle lui prouvait que Motochika donnerai sa vie pour lui…

Cette fois ce fut lui qui initia le baiser que Motochika ne se fit pas prier pour accepter. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les choses se fassent plus pressantes entre les deux démons. Plus que jamais Motonari ressentait le besoin d'être aimé, de se sentir aimé, Motochika le rendait fou…

Motochika savourait sa petite victoire, priant de tout cœur que ce ne soit pas une fois de plus un coup d'épée dans l'eau, que Motonari n'avait pas céder une fois de plus parce qu'il l'y avait contraint, que cette fois il avait vraiment fait réfléchir le kitsune. Enfin ça il s'en occuperait plus tard, pour l'instant la saveur de se cou blanc et la douceur de cette peau laiteuse à peine touché par le soleil occupait toute son attention.

Plus loin, dans un coin dissimulé par la vapeur derrière un gros roché, Yukimura, le dos appuyé contre le torse de Masamune, tourna la tête vers celui-ci.

"Peut être devrions nous les laisser, non ?"

Masamune jusque-là occupé à natté les longs cheveux de son nouvel amant releva un œil troublé vers celui-ci. Il fut sur le point de haussé les épaules pour signifier qu'il n'en avait rien à faire mais un long gémissement, très probablement émit par Motonari, le poussa à se ravisé.

"Out !" lança il en poussant Yukimura hors de la source, surtout parce qu'il ignorait si le jeune tigre supporterait un second round…surtout après le premier…

Bouchant son nez qui commençait à laisser s'écoulé quelque gouttes de sang, le dragon ajouta:

"Surtout si je veux pouvoir les regarder en face au diner."

Yukimura le gratifia de son rire cristallin.

Ooooooooooooo

Effectivement quand leur du dîner arriva et que les mets avait été servi face aux quatre hommes, il n'y avait guère conversations. Masamune n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarqué la façon dont, presque imperceptiblement, Motonari se tenait plus proche de Motochika, et constaté cela n'avait pour effet que de lui provoquer un sourire intérieure avec la folle envie de faire la remarque au kitsune.

C'était sans conté les regards réprobateurs que Yukimura lui lançait chaque fois que l'intention revenait. Son œil devait vraiment le trahir…

Alors chacun mangeaient en silence, un sourire contenté pour Yukimura, un air supérieur pour Motonari, un air rêveur pour Motochika et un air frustré pour Masamune. Il y avait juste un détail qui ne trompait pas, les oreilles de Motonari de temps à autre trahissaient le fait qu'il ressentait la légère tension ambiante, la droite battait l'air d'un coup sec avant de revenir en place, et à chaque fois Yukimura la regardait avec fascination. Mais peut-être était-ce juste que les deux couples avaient juste envie d'une soirée calme et sans contrainte.

Motonari savait qu'à partir du moment où Motochika ouvrira la bouche il n'y aurait plus moyen de l'arrêté. Masamune savait qu'à partir du moment où Yukimura ouvrira la bouche il vaudrait absolument qu'il la recouvre de la sienne.

Comme cela faisait un moment que Motochika fixait son bol sans rien avalé, Motonari savait que ce moment était imminent. Cette fois le sourcil de Motonari tiqua en accord avec son oreille, et la voix de Motochika mis un terme à sa tranquillité.

"Yukimura, tu n'es pas curieux de savoir comment j'ai connu Masamune ? C'est une histoire assez amusante" dit-il.

Yukimura se tourna vers lui avant de revenir vers Motochika, à la grimace que venait de lui faire Masamune il avait plus encore envie de connaitre toute les détails embarrassant.

"Eh bien pour tout dire, j'ignorais même que vous connaissiez Masamune-dono." Avoua Yukimura, curieux mais aussi toujours intéressé par le passé de Masamune.

Motonari connaissait déjà un peut l'histoire vu qu'il l'avait appris à ses dépens, mais connaitre les détails titillait quelque peu sa curiosité…et puis il voulait savoir pourquoi Motochika avait voulu lui ramener une sirène. Le pirate était-il ignorant au point de croire en l'existence de ce genre de créature ?

Motochika se mit à ricané en voyant l'expression de Masamune, maintenant qu'il avait piqué l'intérêt de Yukimura, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il refuse que Motochika raconte son histoire.

"Ehehe, ça va être une longue histoire, alors j'ai apporté ceci !"

Fier de lui, Motochika sortie de sa besace une étrange bouteille transparente, rempli d'un liquide brunâtre qui prenait des reflets de miel à la lumière quand Motochika agita la bouteille.

Masamune prit un regard intéressé. "Oh, c'est un alcool du continent, allright ?"

"Yep !" répondit le pirate, servant déjà un verre à Masamune dont l'œil pétillait.

La main de Motonari entra en contact avec son front, ça allait être une longue soirée. Il tendit tout de même sa coupe, connaissant parfaitement le goût de Motochika pour choisir les meilleurs alcools. Il cacha un demi sourire lorsque Yukimura tendis à son tours sa coupe et que Masamune la lui prit des mains avec mauvais regard. Il failli même éclaté de rire quand le jeune tigre répliqua par une moue boudeuse qui poussa le dragon à donner les meilleurs parties de son plat à Yukimura.

Alors que la première gorgée d'alcool brulait déjà le fond de sa gorge…Motonari songea que ce n'était peut être finalement pas si mal…d'avoir des amis…

Ooooooo

L'huile de la lampe avait été presque entièrement consommé, l'histoire de Motochika et les discutions qui avaient suivi étaient closes. Pourtant les deux borgnes était toujours dans la salle à manger, buvant les dernières goûtes d'un breuvage à ce damné.

Les joues rosies, à moitié avachi sur la table basse, Motochika regardait les doigts de Masamune passé et repassé dans la chevelure de Yukimura alors que le jeune seigneur admirait les traits calmes du samouraï endormi sur ses genoux.

Son œil s'attarda sur son kitsune dans le même état que Yukimura, mais lui il n'avait pas eu la chance de Masamune puisque Motonari s'était endormie sur la table la tête posé entre ses bras croisé.

Motochika but une nouvelle gorgée pour éclaircir sa gorge devenu sèche.

"Au moins, on aura eu un semblant de tes célèbres fêtes." Dit-il.

Masamune fit un sourire en coin. Il regarda sa coupe vide en répondant d'une voix fatigué.

"Même à Oshu on ne fait pas le fête en temps de guerre. Sorry."

Motochika arqua un sourcil interrogatif, Masamune était en guerre ? S'en prendre à Masamune s'était s'en prendre à tout le peuple dragon. L'Oni eu comme le pressentiment que cela avait une plus grande incidence que cela laissait paraitre…peut être même que le pays risquait de connaitre un changement majeure en fonction du vainqueur, trêves où alliances. Voir le jeune tigre de Kaï étendu sans défense sur les genoux du roi d'un peuple que tous les humains craignaient lui incita à penser que cela avait déjà commencé…

"Mmm." Se contenta de gronder Motochika.

"Crois qu'en détruisant les récoltes il va nous affamer, partagera bien un peu des sienne…fuck." Grommela Masamune, ne se rendant même pas compte que Motochika ne l'écoutait pas vraiment

"Ca va être a Hell of a Party." Masamune bailla, ne se rendant même pas compte que l'alcool lui faisait dire plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. "J'ai envi qu'il soit à mes côté dans cette bataille. Pourtant j'ai aussi envie de le renvoyer chez lui en sécurité." Avoua-il.

"C'est ça l'amour." Fit Motochika, étendant sa main pour tenter de caresser les cheveux de Motonari. "Ca fait bizarre de te voir comme ça, tu es bien loin du gamin introverti et sombre que je connaissais." Motochika fit un sourire plein de dents. "Je te préfère comme ça. Ça me donne envie de voir ce que ce dragon à dans le ventre !"

"Je t'éclate quand tu veux, see." Masamune fit un signe nonchalant de la main.

Motochika n'eut pas l'occasion de répliqué parce que sa main fini par troublé le sommeil léger du kistune, Motonari ouvrit un œil embrumé et se leva, titubant il grommela du mieux qu'il put.

"J'vais m'coucher…dormir…"

Etant lui-même légèrement éméché, Motochika eu tout de même assez de stabilité pour rattraper Motonari avant qu'il ne tombe. Motonari cru qu'il était arrivé à sa chambre et enfoui sa tête dans le torse de Motochika, le prenant pour son oreiller, il ne tarda pas à emmètre un doux ronflement en marmonnant.

"…Pirate…barbare…"

"En tout cas, tu me surpasse visiblement en amour." Fit Masamune sarcastique, son sourire se radoucissant pour Yukimura.

"La ferme et bonne nuit." Motochika décida qu'il était temps pour lui de mettre Motonari au lit, et lui-même par la même occasion.

"G'night." Lui répondit Masamune.

Le dragon soupira lorsque son œil revint sur son tigre paisiblement endormi.

"Tu verras Yukimura, je deviendrai le meilleur guerrier de ce pays… et tu me préférera à Shingen."

Oooooooooooooo

Yukimura assit sur le porche faisait face au grand jardin qui bordait la partie résidentielle du temple. Là assit en lotus sur un monticule d'herbe, Masamune faisait face au soleil, lui tournant le dos. Son regard vagabonda dans les alentours se portant sur la forêt toute proche, de son point de vu il remarquait la tour qui dépassait à peine la cime des arbres, elle devait au moins faire cinq étages. L'endroit était entouré de colline et il savait que cette tour ne devait être visible que si l'on se trouvait à proximité du pavillon. C'était sans nul doute le temple principal…les oracles devaient être occupé et Yukimura ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment connaitre les prédictions qu'ils allaient donner.

Il n'avait surtout pas envie de troublé ses moments paisibles avec le dragon. Ce réveillé à ses côté tard dans la matinée, échanger baiser et sourire, il avait immanquablement eu envie de recommencé ce qu'ils avaient partagé la veille, mais Masamune semblait troublé et l'avait quitté pour faire cette étrange méditation.

Ce que Yukimura craignait, c'était de s'attaché à cette vie paisible. Il était en quelque sorte reconnaissant à Masamune pour l'avoir laisser un peu seul pour réfléchir. Yukimura était un homme de guerre, tôt ou tard il devrait repartir au combat, car c'était comme ça qu'il devait vivre, et comme ça qu'il devait mourir…

Masamune était un roi…et lui un simple soldat, prince oublié d'une lignée déchu…cela pouvait-il vraiment marché entre eux ? Il l'aimait, il ne pouvait plus le nié, c'était dans les bras de Masamune qu'il se sentait vivre, mais aussi croisant le fer avec lui sur le champ de bataille, car il n'oubliait pas qu'à tout moment ils pouvaient redevenir ennemis. C'était pour cela qu'il jalousait la relation qu'avait Kojûro avec Masamune, il jalousait Motonari, qui refusait d'accepter ce qu'on lui offrait alors que d'autres n'avaient pas la chance d'être aimé par quelqu'un du même rang…Yukimura eu honte de cet affreux sentiment de jalousie. Certes il appartenait à Kai et à son Oyakata-sama…mais n'avait-il pas le droit de choisir qui aimer ? Il espérait de tout son cœur que la paix entre Kai et Oshu dure, et qu'aussi longtemps qu'elle existera, il pourra voir Masamune quand bon lui semblait, et que Masamune et lui partagerait encore ce merveilleux sentiment.

"Oh ! Shit !"

Une soudaine exclamation le tira de sa morose réflexion, Masamune, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis au moins deux heures, s'était soudainement mis à pester, frottant vigoureusement ses bras. Yukimura, qui jusque-là c'était contenté d'observé silencieusement hésita à aller voir ce qui se passait, aussi se contenta il de se relevé, appelant depuis là où il se tenait.

"Masamune-dono !"

"Shit !" répéta Masamune, se tournant vers Yukimura. "Je n'y arriverait donc jamais."

Il s'avança vers le jeune tigre dans l'idée de le rassuré, son corps endolori comme piqué de millier de petites aiguilles. Yukimura franchis les derniers mètres qui le séparaient, couvrant les bras de Masamune. Le dragon avait laissé nu son torse, sa veste pendant sur ses côté, alors Yukimura interpréta les frottements frénétique comme une réaction au froid. Il s'empressa de joindre ses mains à celle de Masamune.

"Est-ce que ça va, tu as froid ?" demanda le tigre.

Masamune lui répondit par un regard froid, un air de colère faisant surface dans sa prunelle. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, ne t'avait je pas dis de rester avec les autres ?" demanda il sur un ton venimeux.

Surprit, Yukimura retira ses main et recula d'un pas. "Je prenais juste l'air…et puis je te regardait médité."

Masamune sembla faire un gros effort pour reprendre son calme, grognant il passa une main dans ses cheveux, il n'avait pas de raison d'en vouloir à Yukimura, le voir ainsi reculer n'était pas une réaction qu'il appréciait.

"Si j'avais réussi…" commença-il.

Masamune regarda Yukimura se doutant de la conversation qui allait suivre, il n'en avait pas envi…mais Yukimura était entièrement à lui maintenant, lui caché quelque chose d'aussi important ne serait pas juste.

"Réussi quoi ?" interrogea immanquablement Yukimura.

Masamune soupira et son œil se tourna vers le ciel d'Azur avant qu'il ne prononce les mots détestables.

"Il faut un minimum de concentration pour prendre la forme de nos ancêtre," il regarda sa main impérissablement avant de se rassuré en la posant sur la joue de Yukimura. Voyant l'incompréhension mêlée à la curiosité dans le regard feuille d'automne de son amant, il précisa.

"J'essayais de me changer en dragon. You see ?"

Yukimura marqua un temps d'arrêt, Masamune, craignant de voir du dégoût sur le visage de son tigre, s'occupa en se rhabillant.

"Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?"demanda finalement Yukimura.

Masamune fit en sourire un coin. Il haussa les épaules. "Kojûro ne me laisse pas le faire, il n'y a qu'ici que je peux m'entrainer."

Yukimura arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Kojûro empêcherai son jeune maitre de faire cela, puis il se remémora les jurons de Masamune, son visage crispé et la façon dont il frottait sa peau.

"Ça te fait mal ?" demanda il en touchant la main de Masamune, sincèrement inquiet.

"Très… c'est mon côté humain, sans doute pour ça que je n'y arrive pas."

Masamune ne laissa pas le temps à Yukimura de répliqué quoi que ce soit, il le dépassa, entrant dans la bâtisse en direction de la salle de réception où il savait que Motochika et Motonari étaient sans doute en train d'attendre.

Yukimura le regarda disparaitre, son cœur légèrement serré par le sentiment que lui renvoyait Masamune, il s'apprêta à suivre le jeune roi quand un étrange scintillement sur sa main attira son attention. Yukimura ignorait comment ces sortes de petites paillettes bleutées étaient arrivées sur sa main, tout ce qu'il comprit ce fut la compassion qui s'insinua en lui quand il comprit pourquoi Masamune faisait cela. Il réfléchit à de vive voix.

"Que tu sois un vrai dragon où un homme n'a aucune importance pour moi, tu es toujours mon Masamune…pourquoi refuse tu de comprendre ça ?"

Ooooooooooo

La douleur et la fatigue n'était rien en comparaison de l'importance de la mission qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Ce n'était pas les flèches qui déchiraient sa chair et versait son sang sur son passage, n'y même le poison qu'il sentait s'insinué dans son corps qui devait le ralentir…non si Sasuke n'arrivait pas à temps Kai était perdu…

Quand ses pas foulèrent le jardin familier du château, son regard brumeux se posa sur un bâtiment. Ses oreilles entrainé parvinrent à capté une voix féminine, il senti une douce chaleur s'insinué en lui quand il comprit que son calvaire était sur le point de s'achevé. Mais son sang se glaça quand la voix masculine de Kojûro répondit à la femme. Il ricana quand il constata que la seule pensée qui demeurait en lui était la crainte de la réaction qu'aurait le dragon noir en le voyant ainsi, épuisé, blessé, sanguinolent et défait.

Seulement il était déjà trop tard car ses pieds ne le portait plus, tout devint sombre et le ninja senti vaguement la dureté du sol.

"Oh mon dieu !"

La voix de la femme cria soudainement, mais elle semblait si lointaine.

"Sarutobi !"

Cette voix était douce réconfortante, Sasuke avait encore envie de l'entendre, quelque chose de doux et chaleureux entra en contact avec son visage.

"Sarutobi ! Ouvre les yeux !" répéta la belle voix.

Sasuke essaya de faire comme elle lui demandait, ses paupière était juste trop lourde, ses lèvres aussi était comme du plomb, ce fut juste si il parvint à bouger ses doigts, cherchant la fiole d'antidote qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre, chaque seconde était précieuse, et ce n'était pas comme si ce poison était vraiment mortel…

Il faisait toujours trop noir et Sasuke s'inquiéta, une étrange angoisse s'insinuant en lui de ne plus entendre cette voix, à qui était -elle déjà ? Où était-il ? Il avait juste sommeille.

Le ninja auburn tira à nouveau sur sa dernière bribe de conscience, s'était à nouveau quelque chose de doux mais aussi légèrement rugueux qu'il sentit contre ses lèvres, juste avant qu'un liquide amer ne soit forcé dans sa gorge par un tissus moite et spongieux qui s'obstinait a caressé ses lèvres pour les ouvrir.

S'a y était, il était en sécurité, Kai était sauvé…il pouvait dormir un peu non ? Cela ne ferait de mal à personne.

"Yu…" de sa gorge sorti un premier son, alors que Sasuke sentait la langueur du sommeil prendre possession de son corps. Finalement dans un dernier souffle, il appela. "Kojûro…"

TBC

Distorsion02 : Toujours au rendez vous ^^, même si la fin et proche, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais prévus le live 2 depuis longtemps, non non, enfin si mais bon ^^...Si Masamune di le sang des roi dragon, il est effectivement à moitié humain mais ça moitié de sang dragon reste de sang royal, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il doit en donné beaucoup. L'interruption de Motonari était volontairement pour faire croire que j'allai coupé le moment intime, comme je l'avait toujours fait jusque là pour embêter Masamune, cela à eu l'effet attendu à ce que je constate. Contente que mon lemon t'ai plus, bien qu'en ayant écrit déjà un certain nombre, je suis contente de celui là,(même si je me suis laissé emporté, je ne voulait pas le faire aussi long...)

J'était autrefois étudiante en histoire, et je fait toujours des recherches pour les fics que j'écris, j'ai donc effectivement aquis pas mal de connaissance et d'anecdotes.

Sherlock Holmes et définitivement dans mon planning de séries à regarder, l'acteur principal et tout simplement génial d'après le peu que j'en ai vue.

Aller au plaisir ! Puisse mon histoire continué à te plaire^^.


	19. Chapter 19

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples :DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers : Si je possédais Sengoku Basara la saison 2 aurait été une fête pour les fans de DateSana**

**Dragon Tales**

**Partie 19**

Bien que ce sentant étonnamment relaxé en paix avec lui-même et la tête inhabituellement vide, Môri Motonari gardait à l'esprit son idée principale.

La première chose qu'il avait fait le matin en se réveillant avait été de viré Motochika de son lit, avant d'avalé au moins un litre d'eau tellement sa gorge était sèche, puis, se laissant pendant un temps allé au bien être, il s'était recouché, tout en n'avouant pas qu'il avait apprécié de retrouvé la chaleur du pirate…

Mais toute bonne chose ayant une fin, il du bien à un moment revenir à la réalité, où sinon il se laisserait emporté par un tsunami violet et argenté, et il n'était pas certain que ce soit la chose à faire dans une telle situation…un mal étrange se répandaient dans le pays du soleil levant, il ne devait pas oublier qu'il était venu ici pour faire la lumière sur cette histoire, pas pour vivre une romance avec un abruti de pirate !

Aussi Motonari était maintenant assis dans la salle du conseil, attendant le retour imminent des oracles. Motochika l'avait évidemment suivi, l'assommant de questions inutiles auxquelles il répondait parfois quand le cœur lui en donnait l'envi. Au fond de lui Motonari savait que les paroles de Motochika ne servait qu'a masqué une certaine inquiétude envers sa personne…ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre en dépit de son génie, c'était pourquoi ce fichu barbare ce souciait autant de lui ? N'avait-il pas mieux à faire ? Était-il ici pour protéger Motonari, son peuple, où peut être les deux ? Motonari ne voulait simplement voir en face que quelqu'un puisse sincèrement l'aimé

"Motochika ?" Motonari fini par demander alors que Motochika lui servait du thé.

Le pirate stoppa immédiatement son activité, prit de cour en entendant l'une des rare fois où son prénom sortait de la bouche de son bien aimé.

"Quel que soit la prévision des oracles, je veux rentrer immédiatement à Aki." L'affirmation de Motonari ne laissait pas vraiment place au dialogue.

Motochika lui ne voulait pas que ses 'vacances' s'arrête si vite, jamais Motonari n'avait été si ouvert et si franc avec lui, il remerciait encore Masamune et la magie du lui, il avait peur que le retour à la réalité ne ramène le Motonari froid et dur qu'il devait poursuivre sans relâche. Non Motochika oubliait son équipage, les gens qui avait besoin de lui…

"Comme tu voudras." Dit-il à contre cœur. "J'aurais tout de même aimé resté un peu avec Masamune." avoua-il.

Ne décidément pas de le surprendre, Motonari porta le thé qui venait de lui être servi à sa bouche, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

"Nous reviendrons." Dit-il avant d'avalé une gorgé du breuvage.

Ce qui empêcha la mâchoire de Motochika de se décroché fut l'arrivé soudaine de Masamune qui ouvrit brusquement la porte coulissante, il dit un bonjour à la volé avant de venir, d'un pas rapide, s'assoir prêt des deux autres hommes.

Yukimura le suivi, un air légèrement triste sur le visage, il s'inclina et présenta ses respect plus solennellement avant de venir s'assoir prêt de Masamune qui sembla l'ignoré.

Brulant d'envie de se mêler de leur histoire, Motochika y réfléchit à deux fois, après tout il n'était pas Keiji…, il leur proposa du thé, espérant ainsi réchauffé légèrement l'atmosphère.

Le pirate borgne s'étonna de la rapidité avec laquelle Yukimura retrouva son sourire, le rassurant.

L'attitude de Masamune ne changea pas pour autant, il rappela à Motochika un animal blessé, il fallait absolument qu'il intervienne, il pria intérieurement ne pas s'attiré les foudres du tempérament légendaire du demi-dragon.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose que nous devrions savoir ?" pour une fois il fit bien attention à son choix de mots.

Ce faisant il attira également l'attention du seigneur d'Aki sur la condition du dragon, et sentant tous les regards braqué sur lui, Masamune ne put contrôler un petit coup d'œil dans la direction de Yukimura.

"Tch, ce sont mes affaires." Grommela le dragon.

Yukimura se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, lui savait ce que Masamune avait, le dire reviendrait à le mettre dans l'embarras, mieux valait il supporté les regards inquisiteurs des autres seigneurs, sans doute le pensait il responsable de la mauvaise humeur de Masamune ?

Un moine le sauva en venant enfin les avertir de l'arrivé des oracles.

"Ils ont été plus rapide que prévus." Fit remarquer Masamune.

"Tant mieux." Répondit Motonari.

Yukimura et Motochika soupirèrent de concert, la fin des vacances était proche.

Un silence respectueux se fit quand la même procession que la veille se reproduisit et que les anciens reprirent la même formation en s'asseyant devant quatre jeunes hommes qui demeurait dans l'obscurité alors qu'eux connaissait la triste réalité.

Un détail frappas, alors qu'ils étaient jusque-là apparu fringants, en pleine santé et plutôt joyeux, les anciens paraissait maintenant épuisé, le teint vitreux les trait tiré, peut souriant. Cela n'eux que pour effet d'inquiété grandement les jeunes hommes.

Kiyo ne fit pas de cérémonie et commença sur le champ.

"Messieurs, je vous propose de ne plus attendre car nous allons être interrompu." Prédit-elle.

Des regards s'échangèrent, mais personne ne posa de questions, il n'y avait plus d'hésitation à avoir.

"Dites-nous d'où vient ce mal qui semble s'étendre, est une menace dont nous devrions nous soucié ?" Motonari prononça finalement clairement leurs attentes, comme une formule magique appelant ce qui allait suivre.

La prêtresse Kiyo ouvrit lentement ses petits yeux perçant, ne sachant pas comment exprimé la vision d'avenir qui lui avait été permise. Elle et les autres n'avaient pas réellement eux le temps de définir ce qui devait être dit, et ce qui ne le devait pas pour garantir le libre arbitre…quel que soit la clarté d'une vision, l'avenir n'était jamais fixé avant la dernière seconde, ses dires pouvaient avoir une influence pour le meilleur comme dramatique…

"Le maô," commença elle attirant toute l'attention sur elle. "Emprisonné par les efforts combiné des trois races, le maô s'agite dans sa prison, le sceau et affaiblit car deux des sacrifices nécessaire ont été fait…" elle laissa trainé sa voir pour reprendre son souffle, Senjû posa une main sur son épaule. Après un regard entendu, il continua pour elle.

"Si le maô met la main sur le dernier sacrifice, le descendant des rois qui autrefois l'avait scellé, il pourra être libre et nul doute qu'il se vengera, ici s'arrête la vision car l'avenir et à la croisé des chemins, la destruction totale, mais nous croyons qu'il peut être encore stoppé."

"Si seulement nous avions pu voir qui était le sacrifice…" continua Kiyo, semblant presque s'en vouloir de ne pouvoir en faire plus.

Ses paroles laissaient perplexe, personne ne savait quoi en pensé, maintenant la menace avait un nom, mais ils ne savaient toujours pas quel devait être leur rôle à chacun.

Masamune se redressa. "Ne pus-tu pas simplement prendre un peu plus de mon sang ?" il défaisait déjà sa manche.

Kiyo l'interrompit d'un geste sec de la main. "Ça ne marche pas comme ça mon enfant !"

"Masamune-sama !" un soldat jaillit soudainement dans la pièce.

Les anciens n'eurent aucune réactions, comme sachant que cela allait venir, alors que les jeunes se levèrent alors que Masamune se tournait vers le nouveau venu, l'ai grave, il avait dit à Kojûro de n'envoyé quelqu'un qu'en cas d'urgence.

Le soldat vêtu de l'uniforme bleu de l'armé de Date portait un masque noir sur le bas de son visage, en revanches ses cheveux bruns mis long retenu en arrière permettaient pleinement de voir ses yeux bleus perçant tellement semblable à celui de l'homme qui avait volé le cœur de Yukimura. Ce soldat n'était autre que Shigezane.

Le cousin de Masamune fut d'abord décontenancé de trouvé autant de monde en face de lui, mais ce refit bien vite devant la gravité de la situation et divulgua son message, ignorant la présence des autres.

"Kojûro vous réclame de toute urgence, le ninja de Takeda est entre la vie et la mort."

"Sasuke !" s'exclama soudainement Yukimura ne perdant pas une seconde de plus pour se dirigé vers les écuries.

"Pardonnez mon retrait soudain, mon homme vous raccompagnera quand vous le souhaiterez." Et avec ses mots adressés aux seigneurs du sud, Masamune se précipita à la suite de Yukimura.

"Je crois que nous devrions rentrer Motochika."

Le pirate ne trouva rien pour contredire où retenir Motonari, ce dit Kiyo qui interpela le petit brun.

"Aki n'est pas en danger immédiat…en revanche les évènements qui vont suivre pourraient influer sur la victoire sur le maô, gardé cela en tête maitre tacticien."

Motonari lui jeta un regard, plissant ses petit yeux devenant doré l'espace d'un instant, il releva le menton fièrement. "Merci encore une fois pour nous avoir éclairé." Dit-il en s'inclinant très légèrement, puis se retournant sèchement, il ordonna, "Partons."

Présentant ses respect à son tour Motochika lui suivi sans rien ajouté de plus, un air de profonde réflexion troublant son visage.

Oooooooooooo

Quand il s'était résigné à abandonner cet homme pour le bien de son seigneur, Kojûro n'aurait pas pu imaginer à quel point il finirait par le regretter. Bien évidemment, il savait qu'il en souffrirait et s'était parfaitement conscient de cela qu'il avait voulu partager ne serait-ce qu'une nuit d'amour avec le seul homme qui ait pu faire battre son cœur différemment…pour ne rien avoir à regretter.

Les années s'étaient succéder sans qu'il puisse ne faire autre chose que noyé ses sentiments dans l'oubli, se perdre dans un soutien et une dévotion inconditionnelle à son seigneur. Masamune lui avait rendu cela en devenant un puissant roi en qui l'on pouvait ce fié…il lui avait rendu en lui permettant de revoir, même brièvement, ce rouquin volcanique qui restait toujours au plus profond de son cœur.

Alors quand le médecin avait confirmé à l'œil droit de Masamune que cet imbécile de Sasuke était hors de danger mais qu'il était épuisé et devait absolument se reposer, Kojûro ressenti pratiquement l'envie de l'achevé pour lui avoir pratiquement arraché le cœur d'inquiétude…on ne te rend pas quelque chose que tu avais cherché sans le savoir pendant des années pour te le reprendre aussi brusquement…c'était juste…ça ne pouvait pas arrivé…il aurait voulu tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir et tourna légèrement la tête. Kojûro vi se dessiné sur ses lèvres un sourire ténu. Son regard descendit sur le torse dénudé du ninja, il y avait là tant de cicatrices, certaines blanches, d'autre plus récente, des blessures plus ou moins profonde étaient présente, et de plus le médecin eu bien du mal à extraire le poison qui s'était déjà bien répandu dans son organisme. Le dragon noir soupira à son tour car il eut la certitude d'une chose, si Masamune devait un jour régner sur le pays du soleil levant, plus aucune nouvelles marque ne serait faite sur ce corps.

"Saaaaaasssssuuukkkkke !"

Le cri de Yukimura retenti depuis l'autre bout du palais, interrompant brusquement sa réflexion. Le samouraï se redressa hâtivement, se dépêchant d'ouvrir la porte et de faire son rapport à son seigneur qui allait immanquablement suivre.

Le jeune tigre ne le salua même pas et le poussa presque hors de son chemin alors qu'il se précipitait vers le corps étendu de son ami et gardien. C'était la première fois que Kojûro vit une telle expression de détresse sur le visage de quelqu'un.

Ce fut pourtant avec une extrême délicatesse que Yukimura souleva Sasuke pour le voir de plus prêt.

"Sasuke." Dit-il, sa voix se brisant dans l'effort qu'il faisait pour retenir ses larmes.

Masamune pénétra dans la pièce sous cette vision, ses sourcils se fronçant et une pointe de jalousie qu'il réprima flasha visiblement dans son œil. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Comment va-t-il, Kojûro ?"

"Ses jours ne sont pas en danger." A ces mots Yukimura retourna son attention vers le dragon noir.

"A-t-il dit quelque chose ? Pourquoi est-il ici ? Où es Oyakata-sama ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Q-"

Kojûro le fit taire d'un geste de la main, et un regard sévère qu'il prolongea, aussi Yukimura fini par comprendre et reposa Sasuke sur le futon. Masamune s'avança vers lui posa ses mains sur chacune des épaules du tigre il le senti tremblé. Il aurait voulu trouvé quelque chose à dire, ne serait-ce qu'un mot rassurant, il ne pouvait simplement pas.

"Il n'a rien eu le temps de dire et n'a pas encore reprit connaissance, je regrette, mais nous n'en savons pas plus sur la situation."

"Hey !" Yukimura s'était relevé si brusquement qu'il en bouscula Masamune.

"Il est surement arrivé quelque chose à Kai ! Je refuse de rester sans rien faire !"

Le jeune tigre s'était précipité hors de la chambre aussi rapidement qu'il y était entré, rassuré par la condition de son ninja il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il le soit pour son pays.

"Yukimura ! Wait!"

Masamune se lança une nouvelle fois à sa poursuite mais s'arrêté tout de même au niveau de Kojûro, un simple regard suffit au deux dragon pour se comprendre.

"La garnison et déjà prête, Masamune-sama. Les hommes n'attende plus que vos ordres." un sourire en coin troubla son expression impassible. "Rattrapez-le."

Masamune l'imita "All right ! Je compte sur toi Kojûro, que Shigezane envoie un émissaire dans chaque place forte, nous sommes officiellement en état d'alerte."

A peine eu il finit sa phrase qu'il se lança une fois de plus à la poursuite du tigre craignant que celui-ci ai déjà pris beaucoup d'avance…oh il allait surement faire regretter à Yukimura de l'avoir fait courir ainsi.

Il agit moins dans la précipitation et revêtu son armure complète et se saisie de ses six griffes le plus rapidement possible, une servante lui confirma que Yukimura avait pris le temps de faire de même et qu'il l'avait manqué de peu…il restait donc un peu de bon sens dans ce crâne épais qu'était celui de Yukimura.

C'était hors d'haleine que Masamune atteignit les écuries, il constata rapidement que le cheval à la robe alezane de Yukimura n'était plus là. Masamune roula de l'œil passablement ennuyé et plutôt que de perdre son temps à mettre la scelle complexe de son cheval noir et que Yukimura en profite pour prendre encore plus d'avance, il fit une chose qu'il ne faisait plus aussi souvent que dans son adolescence rebelle et monta a cru…n'était pas encore née celui qui battrait Date Masamune à la course

Dirigeant l'animal à la seule force de ses jambes à travers la cour du palais il se concentra pleinement sur la trace laissé derrière lui par ce tigre fougueux qui ne réfléchissait pas avant d'agir bien décider à lui secoué les puces.

Masamune mis tout de même un certain temps avant d'apercevoir une forme rouge lancé à pleine vitesse. Son cheval était lancé au triple galop et il ne savait pas combien de temps encore l'animal pourrait tenir à cette allure. Il s'inclina sur la robe noire, épousant la forme de son cheval pour gagner plus en vitesse se cramponnant fermement à la longue crinière.

Il arriva à la hauteur de Yukimura, celui-ci sentant sa présence esquissa un regard en arrière mais ne ralenti pas.

"Yukimura ! Stop !" appela-t-il à travers le vacarme combiné des sabots, du vent et du souffle erratique des deux chevaux.

"Non ! Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre, Oyakata-sama à besoin de moi !" répondit le samouraï

Et Masamune comprit qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre moyen de faire entendre raison à cet idiot, non sans compassion pour son pauvre compagnon, Masamune poussa encore d'avantage son cheval dans ses retranchement juste assez pour dépasser Yukimura.

"Tu vas t'arrêter !"

Yukimura ne s'attendit pas à celui-ci donne un violent coup de talon, son cheval du faire un mouvement brusque sur le côté et s'emballa, se camba si haut que le jeune tigre fut désarçonner. Ne pouvant rien faire pour ralentir sa chute, Yukimura roula le long de la bute qui bordait la route atterrissant dans une rizière.

Il eut tout juste le temps de se remettre du choc de la chute et d'avoir manqué de se noyé dans l'eau, même peut profonde, de la rizière avant de se retrouvé nez à nez avec un Masamune fermement décidé à faire entendre sa voix. La rage s'empara de Yukimura et n'écoutant que son sang, il sorti de la rizière et rejoignit Masamune descendu sur une diguette, son poing s'élança dans le but de rencontré la moindre parti de corps qu'il pourrait atteindre.

Aveuglé, désorienté, trempé comme il l'était, il fut facile pour Masamune de l'esquiver.

"Stop that ! Tu ne vaux rien de cet état !" rugit le dragon.

Cela ne fut qu'enragé d'avantage Yukimura qui tenta un coup de pied dans les cuisses. Masamune trouva une ouverture et s'empara de lui, utilisant une clé de bras pour le maintenir, Yukimura luttait, protestait, mais ne voulait rien entendre.

"Tu ne peux rien seul ! Tu n'y seras jamais à temps ! Tu tuerai cette pauvre bête." Masamune lui assena la vérité, désignant l'alezan de Yukimura.

Cela l'assuma comme un coup de massue, les épaules de Yukimura retombèrent. Doucement il reprit son souffle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son cheval resté sur la route épuisé par cette course frénétique il s'était couché sur le flanc, le cheval de Masamune lui donnait des petits coups de museau.

"Dit-moi comment ?...n'y a-t-il rien d'autre que je puisse faire ! Sasuke n'es pas arrivée ici par hasard, Oyakata-sama est en danger je le sais !"

La détresse dans son regard alerta Masamune qui posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Yukimura. À cet instant il se rappela pleinement pourquoi il était tombé une toute nouvelle fois amoureux de cet homme…pour lui peut que…quelque chose de profond et d'indéfinissable s'empara de lui, et tout devint clair, tout était si évident…il ne sut pas pourquoi mais quelque chose lui rappela la prédiction de l'oracle qu'il venaient d'entendre…mais ce n'était pas le moment, il repoussa cela bien au fond de son esprit.

"En volant…"

Yukimura comprit instantanément où voulait en venir Masamune, il repoussa ses mains, aussi désespérer qu'était la situation, il ne pouvait se résoudre à ça. Pas même pour Oyakata-sama…en avait-il même le droit d'y penser ?

"Non !" refusa il catégoriquement.

"Pour toi…je sais je peux le faire pour toi." Masamune déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres figé de Yukimura, déterminé, courir le risque de voir Yukimura anéanti parce qu'ils seraient arrivé trop tard n'était pas une option.

Il se recula s'éloignant pas à pas d'un Yukimura trop abasourdi pour réagir, à chaque pas qu'il faisait il récitait une prière dans une langue inconnue du jeune tigre, retirant également une couche de vêtements. Il s'enfonça dans la rizière, l'eau arrivant au-dessus de ses genoux

Yukimura regarda sans comprendre ce qui se produisant alors que rapidement l'expression de concentration de Masamune se mua sous la douleur, et qu'il émit de sortes de plaintes étouffé, tentant de caché au tigre combien il souffrait.

"Retourne toi…ne regarde pas."

Yukimura fit ce qu'on lui ordonna et prit sa tête entre ses mains, fermant les yeux pour retenir ses larmes, qu'avait-il fait ? Tout cela était de sa faute, entièrement de sa faute, son cœur souffrait probablement autant que le corps de Masamune. Comment avait-il pu pousser son ami, son amour à se faire tant de mal ? Il n'était qu'un égoïste, il ne méritait pas l'affection de Masamune… il secoua la tête et hurla de concert avec lui.

Seulement le cri de Masamune se mua soudainement en quelque chose de plus strident et animal, Yukimura tomba à genoux dans la terre meuble, refusant de regarder à nouveau son compagnon…tout était devenu silencieux, et cela ne venait pas des battements de son cœur obstruant son ouïe.

Yukimura ne pleura pas, bien que ce soit la chose dont il avait le plus envie à cet instant, il rouvrit lentement ses yeux, relâchant progressivement sa tension, refusant toujours de se retourner.

Un souffle puissant mais trop chaud pour être un coup de vent fit voleté son bandeau et ses cheveux devant lui. Son cœur s'arrêta. Sa tête bougea d'elle-même et se tourna avec une lenteur absurde.

"Ma-Masamune-dono…" tenta-il.

Et le souffle revint quand son regard se posa sur la forme gigantesque d'un dragon à la forme serpentine étendu dans la rizière. Ses écailles bleutées avaient à la fois la froideur de la lame du bourreau et à la fois la chaleur de l'azur d'un ciel d'été. Les longs poils de soie de sa crinière était d'un ton plus clair deux longues cornes se fondaient en elle depuis la tête. Deux longues moustaches étaient attachées à un museau terminé par deux larges naseaux desquels sortait une respiration lourde. Ce fut en voyant dépassé à peine de la gueule de la créature quelques crocs aussi blanc que des flocons et aussi pointu que ses lances, que la peur phobique que Yukimura avait des dragons se réveilla.

Tremblant comme une feuille, il perçu l'image lointaine d'un dragon noir comme la nuit ravageant son foyer, ses même croc immaculé se plantant vicieusement dans le corps sans vie de sa mère…

Ce bleu...cet œil bleu l'attira. Le dragon n'avait qu'un seul œil, le droit ne semblant pas vouloir s'ouvrir, et en dépit de tout le bleu qui constituait cette créature, ce bleu particulier était attirant, parsemé de petite paillettes d'or, il ramena Yukimura à la réalité.

"Masamune…" Yukimura s'avança vers le dragon, titubant, il se laissa tomber sur le large museau, ses jambes ne le portant plus.

Masamune émit une sorte de ronronnement et se laissa allé à frotté sur museau contre Yukimura. Il oublia rapidement qu'il était gelé, il oublié rapidement qu'il se sentait comme brisé de l'intérieur, il repoussa au fin fond de son esprit le savoir de ce que lui coutera cet acte…il avait agi sans réfléchir…alors qu'il avait fait tout ce chemin justement pour reproché cela à Yukimura. C'était lui l'idiot au final.

Le jeune tigre semblait tout petit par rapport à l'immense tête du dragon qu'était à présent Masamune, elle au moins la taille du torse de Yukimura et sans parler du reste du corps.

Hésitant, encore en état de choc, Yukimura avança sa main vers la crinière de la créature.

"Est-ce que…est ce que je peux…" la curiosité l'emportant sur la peur, le jeune tigre ne résista pas à l'envie de touché la créature chimérique, une part importante de lui ne cessant de lui rappeler que c'était Masamune à l'intérieur.

Masamune sembla sourire et donna un petit coup à Yukimura comme pour le poussé à parcourir les dernier centimètres qui les séparaient. Une sensation toute nouvelle s'insinua dans ce corps qui lui était si peu familier…une envie de liberté si pressente, si intense qu'il dut se raccroché à la vue de Yukimura en face de lui pour ne pas oublier pourquoi il avait pris la forme de ses ancêtres au départ.

Yukimura prit de pleine poignées de cette crinière offerte, c'était curieux comme, alors que l'apparence en était bien différente, la texture était exactement la même que celle de la chevelure de Masamune. le dragon sorti un patte de la rizière, doté de quatre doigts au griffes impressionnantes, il tenta de faire comprendre à Yukimura qu'il s'en serve comme appui pour monter sur son dos.

Le jeune samouraï n'eut aucune difficulté à comprendre ce que voulait Masamune, mais il hésita tout de même un petit instant avant de monter. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer, le mal était déjà fait, alors pourvu qu'ils arrivent à Kaï avant que son horrible pressentiment ne soit confirmé.

Yukimura s'ajusta du mieux qu'il le pu sur le dos écailleux de la créature, ses tremblements bien qu'atténué n'avait pas réellement cessé et Masamune les ressenti plus que jamais, il senti également l'odeur du tigre comme jamais auparavant, enivrante, animale…ses sens étaient décuplé…c'était grisant.

"Je suis prêt…" murmura Yukimura, peu rassuré.

Alors Masamune, mut par un instinct primaire, donna une impulsion de ses puissantes patte, il se retrouva en l'air, et monta, monta, monta, les nuages se rapprochait, le vent devenait palpable, et Yukimura eu la fâcheuse idée de regardé en bas, voir la route les arbres et les rizières devenir tous petits, il se cacha dans la crinière laissant échappé un cri de terreur.

Si il avait eu sa voix, Masamune n'aurait pas hésité à raillé son rival et à éclater de rire, il se contenta de le faire intérieurement, savourant la nouvelle sensation.

Volé…pas même ses cavalcades dans les montagnes n'en égalait la sensation, la vitesse, l'absence totale de limite terrestre…Masamune grogna d'aise.

"C'est…magnifique." Murmura Yukimura, porté lui aussi par la sensation, gagnant en confiance. Masamune l'entendit comme si il l'avait crié.

Avec ça, ils seraient à Kaï en un rien de temps. Battant l'air de sa queue il fit comprendre à Yukimura de s'accroché plus fermement, le jeune tigre ne perdit pas une seconde.

"Allons-y Masamune !"

Le dragon rugit avant de fendre l'air…Masamune était enfin devenu un vrai dragon.

Oooooooooooooooo

Arrivé au port, Motonari se précipita pratiquement dans le bateau de Motochika sans accorder un dernier regard aux terres d'Oshu. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir rentré à Aki, et se préparer à la menace dont les avaient mis en garde l'oracle…bien qu'il y devait encore réfléchir à comment il allait faire cela.

Il fallut un moment pour que le petit homme ne se retourne, étonné de ne pas entendre derrière lui de lourds pas sur la passerelle de bois.

"Chôsokabe." Dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

Le regard que lui lança alors le pirate lui coupa toute envie de le brutalisé, le ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsque l'oni lui prit la main.

"Je suis désolé Môri…tu vas devoir rentré tout seul." Lui dit-il gravement.

L'œil bleu de Motochika se détourna l'entement du seigneur d'Aki, Motonari serra la main qui le tenait, il savait que ça devait finir comme ça un jour…les Chôsokabe n'avait jamais fait que trahir et abandonné sa famille. Mais il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

"Je ne comprendrai jamais l'amitié dira tu ? Barbare…tu devras te faire pardonné pour m'avoir laissé avec ton équipage incompétent."

Motochika fi une moue boudeuse. "Mes hommes ne sont pas…ah peu importe."

Il utilisa les mains qui les reliaient toujours pour attirer Môri à lui, joignant leur bouche dans un baiser que le kitsune accepta sans faire d'histoire. Motochika se dit qu'il pourrait rapidement devenir dépendant de ce Motonari là.

"Revient saint et sauf, qui saura me tenir tête sinon ?"

"Promis…et n'en profite pas pour attaquer Shikoku en mon absence comprit ?"

Le rire que Motonari cacha derrière sa main était sincère et son cœur se serra quand il vit Motochika repartir vers les chevaux. Peut-être cet endroit avait fini par le rendre malade…enfin, retrouvé son pays à gouverner et ses manuels de tacticien l'aiderait surement à se retrouvé.

Motonari commençait à craindre de se perdre dans l'océan que Motochika avait créé pour eux deux seuls.

TBC

Distorsion02 :

Bonnes fêtes à toi aussi ! (bien qu'un peu en retard.) Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir après ce Noël épuisant autant moralement que physiquement. ^^

En ce qui concerne le dernier chapitre, il est surtout long parce qu'il s'y passe beaucoup de choses. Je creuse un peu le personnage de Motonari, dans sengoku basara 2 et utage il se joint à la secte de zabi pour rependre l'amour sur terre, si ce n'est pas un dur au grand cœur ça ?...ou simplement n'importe quoi…j'ai bien réussi la scène dans la source parce que je voulais transmettre cette idée d'urgence et de panique…j'imagine que le reste du chapitre répond à tes questions puis je ne veux pas spoiler.

Bye, et puisse mon histoire continué à te plaire.

PS : j'ai fait un petit fanart représentant une scène à venir de la fic, si l'envie de dit d'y jeter un œil le lien de mon déviantart et sur mon profil.

AliceGarden :

Je ne me souvient plus si je t'ai répondu directement, désolé ^^ alors je vais le faire ici. Merci de t'on soutien, un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir, continue de lire m'a fic et n'hésite pas à me faire par de tes impression. Encore merci d'être passé.


	20. Chapter 20

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples :DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers : Si je possédais Sengoku Basara la saison 2 aurait été une fête pour les fans de DateSana**

**Dragon Tales**

**Partie 20**

Une fois de plus, Oda Nobunaga laissa ses pas lesté de sa lourde armure l'approché du balcon qui lui permettait de contemplé le monde. Une main gantée de fer se posa sur la rambarde boisée alors qu'il scrutait les soldats s'affairant au pied de sa tour, leurs activités émettant d'épais nuages de fumée alors que la forêt voisine était rasée en faveur de l'armement, que la montagne était éventrée pour trouver le fer et que la rivière n'était plus qu'un minuscule filet d'eau.

Un mince sourire se traça sur ses lèvres, il l'avait senti, son sang s'était enfin réveillé. Tant d'année d'attente et son sacrifice était enfin prêt. Tant d'année à manipulé et trié des carte pour que ce sacrifice soit la force finale qui lui manquait…bientôt il pourrait quitter cette tour maudite et rependre sa colère sur les terre du soleil levant, il le sentait vibré en lui, très bientôt…

Tout avait si bien marché, le sacrifice viendrait se jeté entre ses griffes, ignorant complétement qu'il avait été manipulé dès le début. Il fallait d'intenses émotions pour que le sacrifice soit de la meilleure qualité, celui-ci étant le dernier, Nobunaga l'avait particulièrement soigné…il lui avait donné une faiblesse et celle-ci causerait sa perte. Oh comme il aimait jouer avec la vie de ses pitoyables mortels, le voir rampé à ses pieds, suppliés et pleuré suffira à combler l'attente et la frustration de ses dernières années.

Le reste de son esprit démoniaque ne sera calmé que quand ceux qui l'avait enfermé payerons mille fois et que ce monde ne soit plus qu'un tas de cendre…

Un mouvement prêt de la route, à la lisière de la forêt capta son attention, un cavalier, puis un autre et encore un autre sortit du bois. Le cavalier en tête releva son visage vers lui, même d'ici il distinguait son sourire victorieux.

Nobunaga serra la rambarde si fort que le bois éclata dans sa main, un grognement furieux raisonna du plus profond de sa gorge…pourquoi Ranmaru étaient-il revenu seul ? Où était encore passé ce bâtard de Mitsuhide ? Que préparait-il encore ? Non…Nobunaga fis un effort surhumain pour retrouver son calme…il était certain que son serviteur ne lui nuirait pas avant qu'il ne soit totalement libre, il connaissait son envie de la ramener lui-même dans la tombe au moment où il se sentirait le plus intouchable…qu'il essai, il ferait comprendre à ce ver de terre pourquoi il est le roi du sixième enfer…

Ooooooooooooooo

Yukimura se laissait emporter, regardant les paysages défilés à toute vitesse. Il tenait fermement Masamune, juste assez pour faire comprendre à son compagnon qu'il se sentait tout de même en sécurité. En dépit de son état rendu extatique par son petit voyage dans le ciel, il se rendit rapidement compte que le panorama lui était familier.

"Nous y sommes presque ! Si vite !" cria il assez fort pour que Masamune l'entende, la jouie transparaissant dans sa voix.

Le dragon émit un petit grognement, il devait rester concentré pour bien gardé en tête l'objectif tant son envie de voler plus loin et plus loin encore au-delà même de la mer se faisait de plus en plus pressante. Masamune longeait la rivière, un sourire se forma sur sa gueule de créature chimérique quand il reconnut le passage et le nœud de rivière qui avait été témoin de ses retrouvailles combative avec Yukimura. C'était étrange comme à cette pensé, il ressenti également une folle envie de se battre, de s'affirmé, de…dominé ?

Masamune senti une sorte de migraine s'infiltré, de plus il avait tellement soif qu'il ignorait s'il pouvait parcourir les derniers kilomètres sans se déshydraté complètement. Il émit un grognement plaintif pour signifier sa gêne au jeune tigre installé sur son dos. Il sentit la main de Yukimura se faire caressante.

"Descendons là, tu dois être épuisé." Cria à nouveau Yukimura.

Le jeune tigre n'avait eu aucun mal à ressentir le soudain malaise du dragon, il avait d'abord commencé par ralentir, puis son vol était devenu moins gracieux, et maintenant ce grognement ne laissait plus aucun doute à Yukimura. Ce n'était pas grave, Masamune avait déjà tant fait pour lui, il pouvait bien courir les dernier kilomètre qui le séparait de son seigneur.

Masamune entama une descente douce en spirale, redoutant instinctivement son premier atterrissage, il se dirigea vers l'eau et ferma son œil à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du sol.

"Bleugh, j'me sent pas très bien…" même si Yukimura l'avait murmuré, Masamune l'avait très bien entendu.

Son œil s'écarquilla, ses pensées virevoltant autour d'une seule idée.

"_Tient bon Yuki ! Tient bon !"_ tout sauf… trop tard.

A peine euh il posé une patte sur la terre ferme qu'il entendit Yukimura rendre bruyamment son dernier repas, comme si c'était bien le moment pour être malade. Masamune n'osait pas se tourné pour voir l'étendue des dégâts, mais il avait tout de même envie de dire que pour un premier vol, il s'en tirait bien.

C'est en entendant le bruit de l'eau qu'il s'aperçu que Yukimura avait tout de même eu le réflexe de descendre, il regarda son compagnon nauséeux, boire un peu d'eau de la rivière, son visage inhabituellement pale. Cela l'amusa de voir ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffé que d'habitude à cause des vents d'altitude et à la vitesse à laquelle ils avaient voyagé.

Masamune émit un grognement de compassion poussant Yukimura du bout de son museau. Le jeune tigre lui fit un sourire bien que ses sourcils se rapprochaient dans un effort pour ajuster sa vision. Yukimura le tapota au-dessus de son naseau.

"Je vais bien, mais la prochaine fois évite juste de tourné comme ça. " plaisanta Yukimura, souhaitant intérieurement que Masamune n'ai jamais à refaire une chose pareille.

Si Masamune avait eu des épaules, il les aurait haussé, mais il préférait plonger sa gueule dans la rivière, lapant une grande quantité d'eau, cherchant à étancher son insatiable soif, il n'y tenait plus.

Yukimura récupéra ses lances, et se reprenant très rapidement, son regard s'attarda dans la direction du palais de Shingen, avant de revenir sur Masamune. Le dragon continuait de boire ne prêtant plus aucune attention à son compagnon. Le jeune tigre se prit à se demander si Masamune n'était pas un dragon d'eau, comme sa couleur le faisait pensée. Très vite, une autre idée fit son chemin dans son esprit. Masamune avait déjà beaucoup fait pour lui, mais pouvait-il encore lui demander de continué à l'accompagné, alors que sous cette forme les hommes de Kaï risquait de…Yukimura n'osait même pas y pensée.

"Masamune…"appela il, ramenant l'attention du dragon sur lui. "Ne devrait tu pas reprendre forme humaine ?"

Le dragon lança un regard étrange à Yukimura, détestait il à ce point le voir ainsi ? Non, au fond de lui Masamune savait que ce n'était pas ça, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir un peu blessé, lui qui toute ses années n'avait pas réussi à trouver un état d'esprit favorable à sa transformation devait maintenant écourter cela par égard pour son amant.

Mais comment expliqué à Yukimura qu'il n'allait certainement pas se balader devant le vieux Shingen à poil ?

Visiblement, son expression parlait pour lui, Au alors il était devenu télépathe, parce que Yukimura rougie soudainement.

"Oh ! Peut-être devras-tu m'attendre ici alors. Je reviendrait avec des vêtements." Promis Yukimura.

Masamune hocha la tête et se mis en tête de s'allongé dans le lit de la rivière, laissant le courant caresser ses écailles. Son regard surveilla Yukimura qui s'élançait en courant sur la route menant au château, la magie du vol qu'ils avaient partagé semblait avoir apaisé la tension de Yukimura, ça ne l'empêchait pas pour autant e se hâté plus que de raison.

Mais Masamune releva la tête dressant son cou quand une odeur âpre agressa soudain son odorat plus sensible…bien que toute semble calme, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Yukimura couru lances mains, sans reprendre son souffle, et bientôt les haut murs blanc du château étaient visibles à l'horizon. Le jeune tigre ralenti sa cadence, se laissant allé à un soupir de soulagement, il s'en voulu presque d'avoir douté de la toute-puissance de Oyakata-sama. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux.

"Qu'est-ce que… ?"

Mais son soulagement s'atténua lorsque son pied butta sur un sabre, abandonné à même le sol, alors qu'il parcourait la grande pleine qui faisait face au château. Il s'arrêta nette, de son point de vue il pouvait facilement voir que les tours de guets étaient désespérément vide. Où étaient passé les gardes ?

Yukimura se remit à courir, ses lances paré à toute éventualité, craignant ce qu'il pourrait trouver, mais aussi espérant que Masamune soit en sécurité, son instinct lui criait qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser le dragon seul.

Les lourdes portes ornées qui barrait l'entrée était grandes ouverte, mais que ce passait il ici ? Yukimura dégluti. Sa main devenu moite serra sa lance dans un bruit de cuir grinçant.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Masamune se redressa subitement, quittant en un instant sa posture relaxé pour une beaucoup plus agressive au bruit qu'il venait d'entendre.

L'odeur pestilentielle se faisait plus présente aussi, une odeur de sang et de mort mêlée à autre chose qu'il ne pouvait distinguer tellement les deux premières dominaient le reste. C'était à ce demandé si cette odeur étaient celle d'un être vivant.

Le dragon laissa échapper un lent et sonore grognement d'avertissement, et malgré la menace d'une fin douloureuse, l'agresseur répondit au dragon par un affreux ricanement.

Masamune se retourna dans la direction du son qui teintait horriblement à ses oreilles, ses crocs pleinement visibles derrière ses babines retroussé.

L'intrus semblait le nargué se tenant droit et en hauteur sur une des digues encadrant les bords du court d'eau. Ses longs cheveux pâles flottaient dans le vent alors qu'il laissait tout le loisir au dragon de sentir sa présence malsaine, ses lèvres peintes se déformaient en un rictus sadique, deux longues faux luisaient au soleil dans chacune de ses mains, il n'était pas venu là juste pour admiré le dragon…

"_Akechi Mitsuhide !"_ cria intérieurement Masamune.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, l'homme prit la parole.

"Mes félicitation pour avoir enfin éveillé votre sang, mon seigneur sera plus que comblé d'entendre la merveilleuse nouvelle." Sa voix faussement extatique ne masquait pas une excitation différente.

Masamune répondit par un nouveau grognement, plus clair cette fois, où voulait en venir se salaud ?

"Vous êtes magnifique sous cette forme, ça me donne encore plus envie de vous goûter."

La façon dont il caressa la partie non tranchante d'une de ses faux donna des frissons très désagréable à Masamune, certaine des écailles de son dos se dressèrent même.

"M'accorderez-vous cette dance ?" lança l'homme.

Sans laissé le temps au dragon de comprendre il se jeta sur lui, et tout ce que Masamune remarqua ce fut à qu'elle point ses pupilles étaient dilaté, ce taré était drogué ?

La queue du dragon bâti l'air essayant de repoussé l'indésirable qui venait d'atterrir derrière lui…

_"Shit !" _pensa Masamune, il était rapide, et le dragon était gêné par sa masse…

Oooooooooooo

"Ah…aaah." Fut le soupir étouffé qui franchit les lèvres de Yukimura.

Ses pieds déjà noirci par le tapis de cendre qui s'étendait devant lui, sa gorge se serrant à chaque pas qui le rapprochait, il ne put que contempler ce qu'il restait du beau palais de Shingen. Ce 'était pas possible, il ne voulait pas y croire…comment ?

Ne restait de la structure que les parties en pierre, toutes les boiseries et cloison étaient réduites à l'état de charbon effondré les uns sur les autres, il pouvait encore voir des braises rougissante là où des petites volutes de fumée s'échappaient encore. Un coup de vent envoya des cendres finir de teinté Yukimura

Tremblant de tout son corps, Yukimura avança lentement sa main vers une des poutres partiellement calciné et d'où était encore accroché un morceau de toiture, menaçant à tout moment de subir les effets de la gravité. Non, ce n'était pas possible, peut-être l'incendie n'avait pas touché la partie résidentielle, oui ce devait être cela…sinon…sinon il y aurait dû y avoir des corps…non ? Mais il n'y avait que des cendres, des débris et encore de la cendre, de la cendre et de la cendre

Les deux mains de Yukimura encadrèrent sa tête, son souffle erratique, il ne voyait plus rien n'entendait plus rien, juste le sang battant ses tempes d'une douleur qui lui coupa tout mouvement.

Puis il vit les flammes rougeoyantes, entendis les cris désespérer autour de lui, il sentit ses poumons s'emplir d'une fumée noir et si épaisse qu'il eut instantanément envie de toussé, il pouvait sentir cette chaleur, cette douleur, elles allaient le dévorer…

"Hey Yuki !"

Yukimura cligna doucement des yeux, retrouvant peu à peu une vision normale, il fut accueilli par le visage souriant bien qu'inquiet de Keiji. Le jeune tigre se redressa avant de retombé ses muscles encore tétanisé, quand s'était-il retrouvé dans les bras du vagabond ?

"Tu vas bien ? Tu t'es effondré tout d'un coup."

Le regard perturbé de Yukimura passa de Keiji à la jeune femme blonde très peu vêtu qui l'accompagnait, n'était-ce pas Kasuga la fiancé de Sasuke ?

"Que…que faites-vous ici ? Que s'est-il passé ? Où es Oyakata-sama" Yukimura craignait le pire

Keiji lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de retourné son regard vers Kasuga, la jeune femme arqua un élégant sourcil et posa une main sur sa hanche, entreprit de répondre aux questions de Yukimura.

"Le seigneur Shingen est en sécurité à Echigo. " affirma elle, rejetant en arrière une de ses longues mèches blondes. Yukimura soupira de soulagement portant une main sur son cœur serré. Kasuga continua. "Mais il a dû abandonner la forteresse à l'ennemi." Kasuga secoua la tête et son regard d'ambre fit rapidement le tour du carnage autour d'eux. "Nous étions simplement venu voir ce que ce si faisaient…mais il on juste tout détruit et son reparti."

Yukimura fronça les sourcils dans une expression de réflexion tandis que Keiji l'aidait à se redressé, le vagabond de Maeda choisi de complété l'explication de Kasuga.

"Shingen pensait sans doute pouvoir tenir le siège jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts mais ils ont amené un énorme canon ! Je n'en avais jamais vu un pareille pouvoir avancer sur la terre ferme…la fuite était inévitable."

Yukimura fit une moue boudeuse à l'idée que son Oyakata-sama et puisse être mis en déroute, mais une question demeurait dans son esprit, qui pouvait bien être un si redoutable ennemie, son sang se mis à bouillir rien qu'à l'idée d'affronté un tel adversaire lorsqu'il se tiendrait au côté de son seigneur au moment où il rétablira son honneur. Il ne chercha même pas à comprendre ce que faisait Keiji ici, comment connaissait-il le seigneur Kenshin et la fiancée de Sasuke…il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas questionné le vagabond. Mais ça n'empêcha pas Keiji de le questionné lui.

"Et toi, comment se fait-il que tu sois arrivé aussi vite ? Il faut au moins une journée entière pour arriver d'Oshu ! Le messager de Kaï n'a pas pu faire aussi vite." Lança-t-il en posant une main se voulant rassurante sur l'épaule de Yukimura.

Le jeune tigre capta le regard noir que jeta la blonde à Keiji lorsqu'il dénigra les talents du messager de Kaï, il esquissa un sourire en coin en pensant qu'elle devait vraiment aimé Sasuke. Enfin quand ses idées s'éclaircirent et qu'il percuta la question du jeune playboy, un vent de panique souffla en Yukimura.

"Oh non, j'ai abandonné Masamune !"

Il avait laissé Masamune seul avec un ennemi inconnu et dangereux probablement encore dans les parages, comment avait-il pu manquer ainsi de jugement, si Shingen avait été ici, il aurait fini d'abattre le mur

Et Yukimura parti dans la direction opposée. Keiji le regarda détalé comme un lapin, sa bouche restant entrouverte surtout parce qu'il se sentait un peu vexé que Yukimura l'ait ignoré.

"Tu vas rester planté là ?" demanda Kasuga, n'attendant pas vraiment sa réponse pour suivre Yukimura.

Keiji haussa les épaules et se mis à suivre, se demandant déjà comment il allait si prendre pour ne pas perdre de vue une femme ninja et un samouraï hyperactif.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mitsuhide esquiva la queue de Masamune d'un pas de côté, continuant de ricané alors qu'il regardait le dragon lutté pour ne pas laisser de point faible exposé.

"Oh !" lança-t-il quand les mâchoires du dragon se refermèrent à quelque centimètre de lui.

Il para un coup de griffe avec ses deux faux, pliant sous la force de la créature, Masamune enragea encore plus quand l'homme continua de rire. D'un souple bond en arrière, le fou se plaça hors de portée immédiate.

"Superbe ! J'en tremble encore. " Ses épaules osseuses furent secoué de spasme.

Masamune ne put que le voir se cambré en arrière, ses pupilles pas plus grosse qu'une tête d'épingle, il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien passé par la tête de cet homme, mais ce qui faisait de plus en plus surface en lui s'était l'envie de sentir les os de celui si ce broyé sous la pression de ses crocs alors que son sang emplirait sa gueule. Une langue serpentine passa sur les babines de Masamune qui se déploya comme un ressort, la gueule s'ouvrant en grand quand son rugissement créa des vagues à la surface de la rivière.

Mitsuhide posa un étrange cri à la limite entre la peur et l'extase quand il vit l'imposante créature fondre sur lui de tous son poids. Ce fut pourtant un jeu d'enfant pour lui de faire un long saut sur le côté, tournoyant sur lui-même il se délecta de la sensation de sa faux déchirant entre les écaille pour faire sortir une gerbe de sang carmin d'en dessous.

Il rit à gorge déployé quand le dragon poussa un rugissement de douleur. Il admira le liquide rouge qui se mélangeait rapidement avec l'eau à ses pieds et formait des petites cascades fascinantes sur sa lame jusqu'ici immaculé.

Masamune tituba, tenant sa patte antérieure, pratiquement tranché jusqu'à l'os prêt de son corps, une leur sauvage flasha dans ses yeux.

"Qu'elle dommage que nous devions en rester là." Fit l'homme en remontant sur la rive.

Masamune le regarda avec une haine indicible, son corps massif devenant soudainement de plus en plus lourd.

"M'on seigneur a fait t'an d'effort pour que vous retrouviez l'être cher perdu, se sera encore plus merveilleux de voir rampé une créature aussi puissante quand vous en serez privé à nouveau !"

Masamune entendit vaguement l'horrible rire s'éloigné, toujours pas assez vite à son goût, la douleur de sa patte le préoccupant plus que le reste.

"Masamune-dono !"

Il s'efforça de paraitre normal quand retenti l'immanquable voix de Yukimura. Le jeune samouraï, bien qu'essoufflé, ne semblait pas dans un état d'esprit diffèrent de celui qu'il affichait quand ils s'étaient quitté.

"Mais tu es blessé !"

Il aurait dû se douté que le guerrier de Kaï remarquerait cela immédiatement, ce n'était pas facile de caché la marre rouge autour de lui que le courant faible peinait à disperser. Yukimura souleva sa patte blessé, la soulevant avec tendresse tandis que de sa main libre il défaisait son bandeau.

"C'est le même bras que celui que tu t'ais entaillé, la blessure ce serait elle rouverte ?" Yukimura réfléchi à haute voix alors qu'il enroulait la patte dans son bandeau, serrant suffisamment pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

Masamune détourna son regard de Yukimura, n'ayant pas envie que celui-ci trahisse qu'il avait en fait été attaqué et qu'il s'était laissé avoir, même si peu.

"Tu as été attaqué !" glapis Yukimura, le remarquant immédiatement dans sa gestuelle.

"Hiyyyaaaaaa!" le dragon eu tout le juste le temps d'emmètre un petit gémissement qu'un cri strident attira l'attention.

"Ce n'est pas possible !" continua la voix qui venait de hurlé.

Masamune roula des yeux, se demandant ce que cette femme faisait là, il ne remarqua pas Yukimura faire le même geste, se demandant si Kasuga ignorait l'existence des dragons. Elle semblait pourtant érudite…et intelligente.

"Du calme il ne te fera rien ! C'est le dragon borgne !" la réprimandant Keiji quand il l'eu rejoint. "C'est incroyable Masamune ! Qui aurait cru que tu soir un dragon Azure !" enchaina il tout sourire.

Masamune roula une nouvelle fois des yeux. Il ne fallut que quelque secondes à Kasuga pour reprendre son calme, s'éloigné de plusieurs bon centimètre de Keiji avant de sifflé. "Je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout." Elle n'avait jamais rencontré Date Masamune en personne, donc elle ne se serait sans doute pas imaginé que son surnom lui ait été donné si justement.

La main de Yukimura se logea dans la crinière de Masamune gratouillant juste là où il fallait pour que Masamune puisse retenir un grognement de plaisir, avant que sa voix déterminé ne s'élève.

"Mieux vaudrait-il ne pas rester ici, j'aimerai rejoindre Oyakata-sama au plus vite." Yukimura aida, du mieux qu'il le pu, Masamune à rejoindre la route sous les yeux ébahis de Keiji et toujours méfiant de Kasuga.

"Je vais vous y conduire." Aussitôt que la femme ninja eu fini sa phrase elle sauta dans l'arbre le plus proche et ne se retourna pas pour voir si les autres suivaient.

Keiji haussa les épaule de grattant la nuque un peu nerveusement. "Bon, ben je pense que vous devriez plutôt me suivre. " Keiji se posta de l'autre côté de Masamune pour aider lui aussi.

Masamune le repoussa d'un léger coup de tête, pensant sans doute que cela allait le faire renoncé à poser ses mains sur ses écailles sensibles. Ses pensées furent bientôt préoccupées par le fait qu'ils ne prenaient pas vraiment la direction du palais, il se demanda si Yukimura n'avait pas fait une rencontre semblable à la sienne…

Ooooooooooo

Malgré toutes les années de rivalités entre Shingen et Kenshin qui avait requis les services de Yukimura envers son seigneur, le jeune tigre n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir un jour pénétré dans ce palais particulier.

C'était un vrai havre de paix, un immense jardin décoré emplis de roses et toutes sortes d'autres fleurs espacées tellement les unes des autres qu'elles ne pouvaient en rien être étouffantes. Yukimura remarqua que seul le bâtiment principal faisait plus d'un étage et la nature dominait plus que l'empreinte humaine dans ce château. Mais les toits ondulés aux tuiles noires, les parchemins de prière collée sur les colonnes permirent facilement à Yukimura de dire que le plus grand des bâtiments n'était autre qu'un temple. Rien de plus normal quand on considérait le fait que Kenshin avait voué son être à la religion, et ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était surnommé dieu de la guerre. Pourtant se château respirait la tranquillité et semblait apaiser le cœur des voyageur.

"Le seigneur Shingen se repose dans l'un des pavillons réservé au invités, quand je suis parti Kenshin était encore avec lui." Annonça Keiji alors que le groupe faisait son chemin parmi les gardes et moines soit ébahis, soit pris de terreur en voyant le groupa accompagné par un dragon.

Ils arrivèrent devant un petit pavillon d'architecture simple encadré par des buissons de Daphné. Kasuga les attendait là, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine, tapant nerveusement son pied déchaussé sur le planché du poche.

"Vous en avez mis du temps." Réprimanda-t-elle, gardant sa voix basse.

Les deux hommes et le dragon échangèrent des regards.

"_Women, toutes les mêmes."_ Pensa ouvertement Masamune.

"Le tigre de Kaï vous attend." Dit elle franchissant la porte, le soir tombant et le contrejour empêchait ceux présent à l'extérieur de bien distingué l'intérieur de la chambre.

Keiji s'avança pour recevoir le petit singe beige qui se jeta dans ses bras, Yukimura ne l'entendit pas lui murmuré des petites attentions, trop préoccupé qu'il était par l'état de Masamune.

Le dragon s'était posé sur le flanc, trop gros pour entrer dans le petit pavillon, il prenait garde à ne pas s'appuyé sur sa patte blessé, regardant avec un semblant d'affection le soigneux nœud rouge enroulé autour. Yukimura se pencha sur lui, entreprenant de caressé sa crinière. Le jeune tigre soupira, en entendant le rythme saccadé de la respiration de son compagnon, ça le peinait de le laissé une fois de plus dans la journée, juste par devoir envers son seigneur.

"Ça va aller Masamune. Il faut que je fasse mon rapport."

Le dragon sembla esquisser un sourire compatissant et hocha la tête. Pendant une seconde il aurait voulu pouvoir reprendre forme humaine juste pour prendre Yukimura dans ses bras et l'embrassé jusqu'à lui volé son souffle.

A contre cœur, Yukimura se sépara de lui, avant de s'avança pour disparaitre dans la pénombre de la chambre.

TBC

Réponse aux reviews dans l'ordre de réception:

AliceGarden : voilà encore la suite, je sais que je ne suis pas très rapide…mais bon je n'abandonne pas, m'a vie et du genre mouvementé en ce moment.

Je cache pas vraiment qui est le dernier sceau donc j'en déduis que ton intuition doit être la bonne ^^ mais cela ne va pas dire que cela ne va pas se faire sans épreuves.

La suite devrai venir plus vite cette fois, j'ai très envie d'écrire le passage qui va suivre, alors la motivation ne devrai pas être un problème. Bon je te laisse car je dois encore bossé sur Crimson Vow.

Distorsion02

Je ne pensais pas que tu allais commenter mon dessin, je suis agréablement surprises, la simple idée que tu l'ait vu me suffisait. Mais bon s'est toujours flatteur de trouvé un commentaire, surtout que j'ai beaucoup de mal avec mes dessins, je les adore quand je viens de les finir et les trouve hideux et irregardable le lendemain…et c'était la première fois que je devais me caché, ça n'a pas que des avantages de vivre encore chez ses parents à mon âge…

Je suis désolé aussi mais Masamune va encore souffrir oui…parce que les enseignement qui ne se font pas dans la douleur n'ont aucune valeur^^(non je ne travaille pas sur une fic Full Metal Alchemist). Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir attendu t'on autre commentaire pour avoir posté la suite. Bah du moment que l'autre chapitre t'as plus, si tu as toujours de questions il n'ait jamais trop tard pour y répondre. Prend soin de toi et au plaisir de revoir un autre de tes comm ^^.

PS : J'ai enfin vu le film de Sengoku Basara, qu'en anglais pour l'instant mais si je le trouve en anglais je t'informerait, une phrases de Masamune m'a litteralement fait explosé je site. il parle à Mitsunari.

"Désolé gamin, mais il n'existe qu'une seule personne qui puisse enflammé mon âme de toute sa passion. " enfin je traduit grocièrement. Nyaaaah


	21. Chapter 21

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples : DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers : Si je possédais Sengoku Basara la saison 2 aurait été une fête pour les fans de DateSana**

**Dragon Tales**

**Partie 21**

Quand il entra dans la chambre faiblement éclairé, l'esprit de Yukimura rejeta tout d'abord l'image de son seigneur alité, dépouillé de son armure et si pâle, pour se concentrer sur les autres personnes présentes.

Kasuga dans le fond, s'affairait sur un service à thé, son regard déviant entre Keiji, Kenshin et son Oyakata-sama. Pour une femme ninja, elle ne cachait pas vraiment ses expressions, elle surveillait Keiji, admirait Kenshin, mais Yukimura ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi les regards qu'elle lançait à Shingen était si méfiant.

Keiji n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être surveillé vu qu'il restait assis caressant la tête de Yumekichi qui se reposait sur ses genoux.

Kenshin était lui souriait, calme et posé. Il restait prêt du futon où se reposait son seigneur, et cela rassura Yukimura qui daigna enfin regarder plus en détail l'état actuel de son modèle et mentor.

Il était simplement assis, la lourde couverture du futon couvrant une moitié de son corps, un léger sourire souligné par sa fine moustache, mais sans son armure il semblait…ce n'était plus le même homme. Il ne portait pas non plus sa coiffe et son crâne chauve était bandé. Voyant qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes Yukimura ne réagissait toujours pas, le sourire de Shingen s'effaça progressivement et son regard se fit moins doux. Il n'en fallu pas moins à Yukimura pour ignorer la sensation d'araignée lui parcourant le corps et réagir enfin.

Le jeune tigre se prosterna hâtivement, collant son front au tatami, refusant de rencontrer les regards inquisiteurs qu'il sentait autour de lui. Il rassembla sa voix du mieux qu'il le put, essayant qu'elle ne tremble pas sous l'émotion, pour ne pas se dévoiler, pour ne pas faire honte à son seigneur en étalant combien il était heureux de le revoir saint et sauf.

"Oyakata-sama ! Moi Sanada Genjiro Yukimura, suis de retour à la maison !"

Ses mots étaient suffisant pour que Shingen comprenne, et Yukimura s'en voulu de les avoir si mal choisi quand il entendit Kenshin ricané doucement.

"Yukimura." la voix de Shingen n'avait rien perdu de sa puissance et le jeune senti chaque muscle de son corps se tendre.

Pour répondre à cet appel, Yukimura devait relever la tête, pourtant cela restait impossible ! Il lui fallut une grande force de volonté pour le faire, se préparant mentalement au coup qu'il allait surement recevoir, non seulement pour avoir été en retard, n'avoir pas été présent parce qu'il avait accepté d'accompagné un étranger, et par-dessus tout lui avoir fait honte à l'instant.

Yukimura ouvrit lentement les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé, pour les écarquillé d'un coup quand il se retrouva en face du plus grand sourire qu'il n'ait jamais vu Shingen faire, sa bouche s'ouvrit.

"Tu as bien grandit." Dit Shingen avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot.

Les sourcils de Yukimura n'eurent jamais été aussi proches de la base de ses cheveux. Que répondre à cela ?

"M-Mais je ne suis parti que quelque jours." bredouilla-il avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

Et cette fois il craignit vraiment d'avoir froissé son seigneur en le contredisant, ses yeux restèrent écarquillés quand le coup qu'il attendait ne vint pas et qu'au lieu de cela, le rire étouffé de Kenshin fut le seul son qui demeura dans la chambre du petit pavillon. Yukimura cligna des yeux, vraiment il ne comprenait pas…

"Je ne crois pas que Shingen parlait d'une croissance physique." Expliqua Kenshin pour lui, il ne s'était lui-même pas attendu à une telle réaction de la part de l'autre seigneur quand Yukimura s'étaient présenté à eux arborant une marque dans le cou qui n'était de toute évidence, pas une piqure d'insecte.

"Oh ! Pardonnez mon ignorance dans ce cas Oyakata-sama." Une fois de plus Yukimura s'inclina.

Shingen su faire appel à un grand self contrôle pour ne pas envoyer Yukimura à travers le jardin, la présence de son rival et le fait qu'il ne soit pas chez lui aida grandement. Il grogna tout de même et laissa échapper quelques marmonnements.

"Mais si jamais j'attrape ce dragon…"

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Kenshin éclate franchement de rire. Cela fut plaisir à Keiji qui le rejoint, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu son ami d'Echigo rire comme ça. Kasuga sembla subjugué par le son mais lançait maintenant des regards vicieux à Yukimura qu'elle jugé responsable d'avoir fait perdre sa composition et son sang-froid à son bien-aimé seigneur. Pourtant; Yukimura patienta en restant stoïque, n'ayant pas vraiment le cœur à rire son regard déviant malgré lui vers la porte donnant sur le jardin.

"Pourquoi le seigneur Date n'entre-il pas ? Kasuga, n'aviez-vous pas dit qu'il accompagnait Yukimura ?" demanda Shingen.

Il était normal pour le jeune seigneur d'évité de le rencontré, sachant très bien qu'il verra immédiatement ce qu'il avait fait à Yukimura, c'était juste qu'il l'avait cru plus téméraire. Il n'avait pas douté de la réussite de la mission de Sasuke, mais voir ici Yukimura et Masamune lui enleva une épine du cœur.

Kasuga releva une nouvelle fois la tête du thé qu'elle venait tout juste de finir de servir et sembla hésité, un seul regard vers Kenshin et elle tenta de répondre mais Keiji la devança.

"Il s'est transformé en dragon ! Vraiment c'est la première fois que je vois un dragon bleu."

Shingen et Kenshin semblèrent digérer l'information et Kasuga lança furieusement une tasse vide que Keiji intercepta habillement, envoyant un clin d'œil à la fulminante blonde.

Shingen grogna encore, Masamune avait été fou de faire une telle chose, personne n'ignorait qu'il était un demi-sang, et utilisé toute la force de la race dragon n'était pas une chose que pouvaient faire les demi-sang pouvait faire impunément, qu'il soit roi ou non. Il regarda le visage légèrement renfrogné de Yukimura, ainsi donc, son protéger était lui aussi inquiet pour Masamune, mais il le serait bien plus s'il avait été pleinement au courant de la situation.

"Il a pris d'énorme risques. "Informa Kenshin. "Mes hommes ne lui ferons rien, mais il aurait dû savoir que tout dragon trouvé hors des terre d'Oshu risque d'être exécuté sur le champ." Et ça aussi c'était une bonne source d'inquiétude.

Yukimura manqua de sursauté, incapable de retenir le frisson qui le parcouru, il ne résista pas à prendre la défense de son compagnon.

"Nous n'avions pas le choix,…mais de toute façon ça n'a pas d'importance, je vous ait fait défaut et suis arrivé trop tard Oyakata-sama." Ses épaules tombèrent et son corps se relâcha sous le poids de la honte.

Retrouvant un léger sourire Shingen ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de Yukimura, le serrant de façon rassurante quand en premier lieu celui-ci eu un mouvement de recul.

"C'est moi qui ait été imprudent, il n'y a rien que tu aurais été capable de faire de plus, mais je vais bien, le château peut toujours être reconstruit.

"Vraiment ? Mais si j'avais été présent, je-"

"Yukimura !" lança Shingen coupant Yukimura dans son élan. "Va le rejoindre et veille sur notre invité. " c'était les seules choses à laquelle il pouvait penser pour calmer Yukimura et espérer pouvoir également se reposé un peu. "C'est un ordre. " insista il

Le jeune tigre de Kaï lançait un regard hésitant vers l'extérieur, sa lèvre tremblotant sous le sentiment d'avoir été quelque peu rejeté. Yukimura s'inclina une dernière fois et se releva, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce, il était soulagé de voir que son seigneur n'avait rien, se retournant pour s'en assuré il se souvint d'avoir oublié une chose importante.

"L'armée de Date et en route pour Kaï !" lança-il. "Ils ne vont rien trouvé et ils ne sauront pas où vous êtes !"

"Je vais les attendre à la forteresse." Fit Keiji en se relevant, Yumekichi faisant un signe de victoire perché sur son épaule.

"Kasuga, ma merveilleuse lame, je préfèrerait que tu l'accompagne, la nuit et sombre et toi tu ne te perdras pas."

Kasuga s'agenouilla devant son seigneur, l'expression enamouré et des étoiles plein les yeux, ses lèvres bougèrent dans un murmure inaudible avant qu'elle ne parvienne à trouver sa voix.

"B-bien sûr Kenshin-sama."

Kenshin lui saisit la main qu'il porta délicatement à ses lèvres. "Ne craint pas pour m'a sécurité, d'accord."

Kasuga sembla sur le point de s'évanouir au contact. Les trois autres hommes et l'animal inclinèrent la tête sur le côté, se demandant ce qui se produisait sur leur yeux et d'au provenait le nuage rosé qui venait d'envahir la pièce.

Ooooooooooooooo

Yukimura trottina dans la pénombre tout juste rendu supportable par les rares torches éclairant le petit chemin. Le samouraï avait d'abord cru que son cœur allait jaillir de sa poitrine lorsqu'il était sorti du pavillon et avait constaté que son dragon avait disparu, heureusement, il avait très vite retrouvé l'immense silhouette dont les écaille était rendu brillante par le croissant de lune.

Lorsqu'il rejoint enfin son compagnon, Yukimura constata que le dragon se tenait sur les bords d'un lac et semblait accaparé par quelconque chose qu'il observait à la surface.

"Masamune ?" interpella il calmement.

Un petit grognement lui répondit. Yukimura regarda dans le lac, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait tellement retenir l'attention de Masamune. Le tigre fronça les sourcils quand il s'aperçu que le dragon contemplait le reflet de la lune.

"Tu s'avais que tu risquais d'être exécuté ?' bien que plein de reproche, le ton de Yukimura n'effaçait pas son inquiétude.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, le dragon s'assit sur ses pattes postérieures et tourna sa large tête vers le jeune homme et répondit pas un lourd hochement de tête.

La colère fut visible sur le visage de Yukimura et il saisit le museau l'attirant brusquement contre lui il l'étreignit.

"Et c'est moi que l'on traite d'idiot ? Je n'ai pas voulu ça Masamune, qu'aurai-je fait s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose." Dit Yukimura, frottant sa joue contre les écailles chaudes et douces.

Le voyant frissonner dans le froid vent d'automne, Masamune enroula autour du jeune tigre son long corps de créature fantastique, il sentit Yukimura s'assoir et se blottir contre lui, et laissa allé un soupir, il n'aimait pas faire souffrir son bien aimé, mais il savait que le pire restait à venir. Yukimura sentit ses yeux s'alourdir alors qu'une sensation de confort se rependait dans ses muscles tendus.

"Comment va ta blessure ?" demanda il réprimant un bâillement, il avait eu l'intention de demander une fois de plus à Masamune pourquoi il demeurait sous cette forme mais s'était ravisé, ils étaient juste trop bien dans cette position.

Masamune lui présenta sa patte décorée d'un ruban rouge, il avait constaté avec étonnement qu'elle était déjà en train de guérir, il aurait apprécié de pouvoir le dire à Yukimura, que l'étendue de ses pouvoirs dragoniques étaient formidables, que s'il attendait encore un peu et résistait à l'envie de rejoindre la lune qui le tiraillait avant de reprendre enfin forme humaine, il serait complétement guéri. Mais ses oreilles ne captèrent plus que le souffle paisible et ralenti de jeune tigre, il sourit amusé, attendrit par le fait qu'une fois de plus, l'être aimé s'était endormi contre lui.

Ooooooooooooooo

"Sanada ! Qu'avez-vous fait !"

Le cri plus que la force du coup qui venait de l'envoyer dans le lac réveilla brusquement Yukimura. L'eau glaciale plus que la douleur terminèrent de le faire revenir à lui, il se mit en garde prêt à en découdre avec le lâche qui osait s'en prendre à lui durant son sommeil.

"C'est de votre faute !"

Mais le coup sans aucun doute plus violent qui allait suivre ne vint jamais, tandis que sous les yeux de Yukimura, Masamune retenait son serviteur du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec ses bras dénudés et tremblait.

"Kojûro ! Stop !" le réprimanda le jeune roi.

Les yeux pleins de rage du dragon noir s'éloignèrent du jeune tigre pour venir couver Masamune.

"Masamune-sama !" lança-t-il retirant son long manteau.

Le samouraï s'empressa de recouvrir la forme nu et frissonnante de son souverain, quelques écailles restaient encore sur sa peau blanche, refusant de se rétracté et luisant dans les rayons de lune a sont plus haut point dans le ciel.

"Je n'ai fait que ce que je voulais Kojûro…wanted it !" lança frénétiquement Masamune.

Yukimura tenta de s'approché des deux, mais le regard de Kojûro le coupa dans son élan. Ses membres restèrent paralysé car peut un porte combien de fois Masamune affirmait le contraire, c'était bien pour Yukimura qu'il s'était transformé en dragon, et le jeune tigre eu tôt fait de comprendre que c'était ce que lui reprochait Kojûro.

"Ne-le-touche-plus-jamais." Siffla Masamune entre ses dents, serrant les bras de son serviteur de toutes ses forces, l'instinct sauvage du dragon se reflétant encore dans son œil.

Kojûro soutint longuement le regard de son maitre avant de faire un triste sourire.

"Je ne peux vous le promettre que si vous survivez pour m'en empêché."

Masamune lui rendit son sourire et se tourna vers Yukimura alors qu'il affirma d'un ton assuré. Un nouveau frisson parcouru le général de Kaï, la situation ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

"Je ne mourrais pas, il y a encore des idiot qui ont besoin de moi."

Kojûro et Yukimura ne surent pas vraiment si cela s'adressait à eux deux où pas. Kasuga décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'intervenir, encore abasourdi par la scène qui venait de ses joué sous ses yeux et tremblait presque sous l'intensité.

"Je-Je vais vous montrer votre chambre." Parvint-elle a articulé.

Sans se retourné elle se dirigea vers les pavillons. Kojûro lui emboita le pas soutenant contre lui un Masamune essoufflé et titubant, il regarda une dernière fois Yukimura mais cette fois plus calme et réfléchi.

"Ne restez pas planté là, vous allez geler."

Yukimura dégluti, l'inquiétude prenant le meilleur de lui-même, ce n'était pas de froid qu'il tremblait, les mots échangés par Kojûro et Masamune avaient creusé un trou béant dans son cœur et même son âme ardente ne semblait pas pouvoir y faire quelque chose. C'est d'une démarche peu assuré et presque robotique qu'il suivi.

Ooooooooooooooo

Sécher et ayant revêtu un kimono rouge beaucoup plus chaud, Yukimura restait devant la porte du pavillon qui abritait Masamune sans parvenir à trouver la force d'entré depuis plusieurs minutes. Finalement, l'image forte de Shingen s'imposant à lui il prit une grande bouffé d'air et se refusa à un semblait de couardise alors que son seigneur n'était plus loin de lui.

Il poussa la porte coulissante et entra après s'être annoncé. Kojûro soupira en le regardant entrer, refusant de lui adresser la parole. Yukimura préféra alors reporté son attention sur Masamune. Le jeune seigneur n'était pas dans une position différente de celle dans laquelle il avait trouvé son Oyakata-sama plus tôt. Seulement Masamune n'était simplement assis et souriant. Non. Des gouttes de sueurs coulaient sur ses tempes, ses cheveux collaient a son font, son torse se soulevait rapidement et en dépit de tous ses effort il n'arrivait pas à contenir tous ses gémissement de douleur.

Yukimura se précipita sur lui, touchant son cou pour trouver un pouls erratique et une peau brulante.

"Masamune ! Qu'est que tu as ? Dit moi ! C'est ta blessure ?"

Masamune lui répondit par un gémissement plus audible serrant fortement la paupière de son œil unique et tourna la tête de l'autre côté.

"Les natures humaine et dragonne de Masamune sont en train de s'affronté en lui." Répondit simplement Kojûro, oubliant sa colère pour le bien de Masamune.

"Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ? Masamune va aller bien, non ?" tout ce monde et ce vocabulaire était bien trop inconnu pour que Yukimura en saisisse toute l'ampleur.

Kojûro détourna lui aussi la tête, sa lèvre inférieur se coinçant sous ses dents.

"Non ! Non Masamune ! dit moi que tu vas aller bien !" insista Yukimura secoué par les sanglots qu'il tentait de retenir. Ça ne devait pas ce passé comme ça…

"Tes mains…" bredouilla Masamune, sa voix tremblante. "Elles sont froides… agréable."

Parvenant à un faible sourire, Yukimura laissa une larme s'échappé, il se posa derrière Masamune et déposa doucement sa tête sur ses genoux, là il éloigna quelques mèches du front de l'autre brun alors que son regard mercure se plongeait dans ses yeux noisettes. Il entreprit de caressé doucement le visage, le cou et les épaules.

Cela apaisa Masamune qui lâcha un soupire d'aise et frotta sa joue contre les genoux de Yukimura.

Il se mit à ricané soudainement, surprenant Yukimura et Kojûro. "J'ai même presque eu envie de te bouffé a un moment…les dragons sont des enfoirés." Il sourit, semblant vraiment amusé par l'absurdité de la chose.

Kojûro lâcha un autre soupire ressentant le besoin de réprimandé Masamune une fois de plus.

"L'instinct animal devient presque incontrôlable quand nous nous changeons en dragons…vous avez d'ailleurs fait preuve d'une grande force en y résistant si longtemps." Kojûro fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que cela sonnait plus comme un compliment, il ne pouvait juste pas s'empêcher d'être quelque part, fier de son seigneur. "Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'approuve votre geste Masamune-sama."

Masamune répondit en reniflant, puis un grognement bas dans sa gorge, tandis que Yukimura mordillait sa lèvres inférieure, se rendant compte de plus en plus ce qu'avait réellement traversé Masamune. Kojûro le remarqua, et prenant pitié du plus jeune, entreprit de trouver un moyen de le rendre utile envers Masamune.

"Masamune-sama, doit prendre ça." Kojûro tendit à Yukimura une petite fiole contenant un liquide rosâtre. "Mais il semblerait qu'il ne puisse absorber aucun liquide sans s'étouffé, peut être pourriez-vous l'aidé." Le regard de Kojûro en disait plus long sur sa pensée, vous avez mis Masamune-sama dans cet était, maintenant c'est à vous de l'en sortit.

Yukimura accepta l'étrange liquide contenu dans ce récipient transparent, semblant d'abord considéré ce qu'il allait faire avec, il baissa les yeux sur Masamune

. "Je vais essayer." Affirma-t-il.

Précautionneusement il redressa Masamune en le tenant contre son torse, prenant encore plus de soin quand ses mouvements tirèrent un grognement de douleur de la gorge de l'autre jeune. Mais Yukimura fut soulagé quand, plaçant une main sous le menton de Masamune pour le relevé, ses lèvres entrouvertes se muèrent en un sourire tandis que malgré son état, le regard de Masamune se fit lubrique en comprenant comment le jeune tigre avant l'intention de l'aidé à boire le remède.

"Ko…jûro…" essaya-t-il de dire, "Il faudrait que tu aille voir comment vont les hommes. " Enchaina-t-il après avoir repris son souffle.

Arquant d'abord un sourcil, Kojûro sourit intérieurement en comprenant que son seigneur voulait simplement être seul. Le samouraï était rassuré de la façon dont les changements au cœur même de son seigneur s'opéraient, la potion devrai faire son effet et l'apaisé…il ne craignait plus autant que Masamune ne passe pas la nuit. Aussi, mais tout de même à contre cœur, il se releva prêt à quitter la pièce, il attarda son regard sur le couple, ne se souvenant que trop bien que Masamune était doué pour cacher sa vrai douleur, espérant juste que ça crainte ne sois pas fondé pour cette fois, il ajouta un dernier commentaire.

"Je reviendrai vous voir plus tard, prenez bien soin de lui Sanada." Dit-il avant de partir sans se retourné.

Masamune, la tête contre le cœur de Yukimura, la main rassurante de son amant sur sa mâchoire, ferma les yeux de contentement.

"Enfin seuls." Lui murmura Masamune, encore légèrement essoufflé.

"Tu es brulant…" Yukimura lui caressait le visage d'une main et le tenait contre lui de l'autre, une expression de profonde angoisse face à l'agonie dissimulé de Masamune.

"Ce n'est rien." une fois de plus Masamune força un sourire.

Yukimura continua de le rassuré par ses caresses alors qu'il débouchonnait la fiole avec ses dents, son regard ne quittant pas celui de Masamune il prit le contenu dans sa bouche en essayant de ne pas recraché par réflexe quand le goût rance et très amer l'envahi jusqu'au sinus. Pas étonnant que Masamune ne pouvait avaler une chose pareille.

Tendrement, il se pencha sur le jeune roi et appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes, Masamune se laissa allé à un soupir d'aise au contact. Yukimura déversa alors le contenu de sa bouche dans la sienne contrôlant la toux reflexe de Masamune en jouant avec sa langue, il senti Masamune se tendre horriblement contre lui et senti un peu de l'infecte breuvage s'échappé d'entre ses lèvres, il remonta donc sa mange dans une tentative pour l'essuyé.

Yukimura ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que Masamune ne s'empare soudainement de cette mange, la serrant presque à l'en déchiré, frénétiquement, le jeune tigre interrompit leur baiser juste à temps pour voir son œil unique se révulsé et permettre à sa mâchoire de s'ouvrir en un hurlement silencieux. Puis, avant même que Yukimura ne puisse enregistrer ce qui venait de se produire, Masamune se détendit, retombant contre lui, l'œil encore humide.

Les deux amants marquèrent une longue pause pendant laquelle Yukimura en profita pour essayer de calmer son cœur devenu fou, alors que Masamune, souriant enroulait ses doigts dans la longue et soyeuse queue de cheval que Yukimura lui offrait. Surprenant une nouvelle fois le jeune tigre, il le fit passé par-dessus, lui et plaqua son dos sur le futon, utilisant son poids pour l'empêcher de bouger, il lui déroba ses lèvres, dévorant sa bouche avec une faim que Yukimura mis du temps à comprendre.

Finalement il le repoussa. "Masamune ! Essaierais-tu de me manger ?" mais ça n'avait été que pour poser cette question, quand il se remémora le commentaire qu'avait fait le dragon plus tôt.

Pourtant ce n'était pas de la peur dans les yeux de Yukimura, mais de l'espièglerie, et une petite pointe de désir alors que la peur de perdre Masamune et l'inquiétude de le voir au plus mal s'amenuisait face au baiser qui venait jonché son cou.

"Toute la journée…j'en ai eu envie. " marmonna-t-il entre deux baisers.

Yukimura rit doucement devant la frénésie avec laquelle il essayait de retiré ses vêtements, le couvrait de baisers, de morsures et de salive. "Et tu sûr ?" il devait lui-même en être sûr.

Pour toute réponse Masamune posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres exerçant une pression insistante, Yukimura souri, comprenant qu'il n'y avait pas de raison valable à se refuser à Masamune considérant la pénibilité de quoi que ce soit qu'il venait de traverser. Apparemment cela était terminé, mais cela avait été suffisamment grave pour que Kojûro envisage la disparition prématurée de son seigneur

Yukimura enroula sa langue autour de ses doigts d'une manière provocatrice. L'œil de Masamune s'écarquilla sous la surprise avant que son visage ne se mue en une expression de pure passion, Yukimura était tout simplement divin, qu'il soit passif ou non. Mais Masamune se sentait toujours faible et voyant Yukimura si avenant, il pria intérieurement qu'il n'essaie pas d'intervertir leur position, non cette fois c'était à lui de dévorer le jeune tigre, il n'y avait que comme ça qu'il pourrait assouvir ce feu qui le consumait.

Il remplaça enfin ses doigts par un nouveau baiser dérobant jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de lucidité de Yukimura tandis que d'une main il libérait l'érection palpitante du jeune tigre.

"Tant que ça ?" ricana il, essoufflé, se sentant obligé de faire le commentaire.

Yukimura fit une moue adorable et détourna la tête pour cacher son rougissement de honte.

"Ta faute." Accusa-il.

Masamune haussa les épaules et reprit, donnant au sexe dressé dans sa main une pression dangereuse. Yukimura ne retint pas sa voix quand il gémi son plaisir. Puis Masamune utilisa ses doigts humides pour en venir à la partie que Yukimura détestait le plus. Distrayant son amant du mieux qu'il le put il le prépara, tentant lui-même de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, embrumé qu'il était par se parfum sauvage de bois de hêtre, de cuir et de métal.

Déjà il était en Yukimura, il pouvait le sentir gesticuler de plaisir sous lui. Et que le désir carnassier emplissait ses sens, cette envie de chair, cette odeur de fer et de sucre, cette faim. Il put littéralement sentir cet ardant liquide dont le goût sucré surpassait le goût de fer, emplir sa bouche et venir s'écoulée dans sa gorge tendus tandis que ses dents perçait et déchirait cette texture douce à l'odeur si appétissant.

Trop perdu qu'il était pour entendre les hurlements de douleurs dessous lui. Yukimura lui criai sa douleur et le suppliait d'arrêté alors que Masamune mordait son cou le déchirait par ses violents coups de reins. Mais ça ne servait à rien, Masamune n'était déjà plus là. Il essaya de le frappé de se débattre, cela ne que pour effet de poussé Masamune à saisir ces bras offensant pour les plaqué au-dessus de sa tête, broyant presque ses poignet sous la pression tant il ne contrôlait plus sa force…ce n'était pas Masamune…c'était un dragon. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était retenir ses larmes…

Masamune entendit vaguement un cri, puis cherchant à relever ses yeux il ne rencontra que l'immensité d'une plage si vaste qu'on en voyait pas le bout, le ciel était gris et orageux, des sanglots parvenant à ses oreilles, pourquoi Motochika pleurait il ? Qu'elle était cette forme sans vie vêtu d'or qu'il serrait contre lui ?

"Pourquoi ?" l'entendit il dire entre deux sanglots. "Me hais-tu à ce point ?"

Enfin il fit la forme verte qui se tenait derrière Motochika, Motonari, les trait tiré par la colère, les lèvres serré en une fine ligne horizontale, c'était comme si ses sentiments étaient les siens.

Rage, désespoir, tristesse, haine, trahison,… jalousie…

Il fit Motonari relevé une lame circulaire, son éclat l'aveugla alors qu'elle retombait sur Motochika.

_Non…_

La plage devint plaine et le ciel orageux devint ciel de tempête, sa vue s'éclaircie mais il ne distingua qu'une silhouette pourpre et argent, tenant un sabre dans sa main, ce qui l'interpela plus ce fut Kojûro qui se tenait prostré face à cette silhouette, il essayait désespérément de se relevé alors que la peur s'immisçait dans son regard…il était en sang…quand la lame de la silhouette aveugla à nouveau Masamune.

_Non…Non…_

Cette fois il revint à lui dans la familiarité de sa chambre à Oshu, un sentiment de profonde quiétude l'empli quand il reconnut la silhouette entre ses bras.

Yukimura se redressa en position assise, scrutant la lune, il remonta un haori bleu indigo orné de cercles de différente couleur et taille, l'haori du clan Date.

"J'aurai aimé que ça se termine autrement Masamune."

Quoi ? Masamune ne pouvait pas avoir entendu correctement.

"Demain…je devrais te tuer."

Quand Yukimura se tourna vers lui, la nuit ne masqua pas son sourire radieux, ni même les rivières laissé par ses larmes. Le corps de Masamune bougea sans son accord et il déposa un baiser sur l'épaule dénudé de son amant.

"Alors…je devrais te tuer en premier." C'était ça voix, mais…il…

_NON !_

"Aarrrrh !"

Le hurlement guttural qui sorti de la bouche de Masamune le ramena lui-même à la réalité de la chambre doucement éclairé du pavillon d'Echigo. Secoué de sanglots et de tremblements, se sentant aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né, la seule chose qui l'empêchait de s'effondré sur lui-même était Yukimura en dessous de lui. Un Yukimura blafard, les yeux vitreux, du sang coagulant dans son cou et ses cheveux. Il leva une main tremblante vers un Masamune qui ne croyait toujours pas être dans la réalité.

"Tu es revenu…" murmura il en touchant sa joue, sa voix brisé.

"Yu-Yuki ?" demanda-il.

L'impact du coup de poing qu'il reçut alors l'envoya s'écrasé lourdement contre le mur derrière lui, sa conscience vacillante lui permit tout de même d'apercevoir Yukimura qui se recroquevillait dans le coin de la pièce le plus éloigné de lui, le regardant comme une bête sauvage. Puis quand tout commença à redevenir noir, il aperçut deux silhouettes entrée précipitamment…ah…il n'y avait plus rien à craindre donc…

TBC

Ok ça c'est un long chapitre...

Par contre mon déménagement risque un peu de freiné mes parutions, mais promis je ferais de mon mieux.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions sur ce chapitre. A la prochaine !


	22. Chapter 22

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples : DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers : Si je possédais Sengoku Basara la saison 2 aurait été une fête pour les fans de DateSana**

**Dragon Tales**

**Partie 22**

Kojûro hésita plusieurs secondes devant la porte qui menait à la chambre de son seigneur. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait reçu un ordre direct qu'il avait fini de s'inquiété, et bien que son instinct lui disait que Yukimura saurait prendre soin de Masamune, sa raison lui disait qu'il ne pourrait en être sûr que c'était lui qui était resté auprès de son jeune maitre.

Mais Masamune pour l'instant n'avait pas besoin de Kojûro, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il puise faire que d'attendre. Kojûro savait faire preuve d'une grande patiente en ce qui concernait Masamune, mais il également le seul qui pouvait lui faire perdre tout se moyens.

Soupirant, le dragon noir s'avança sur les chemins éclairé à la torche du jardin des Uesugi. Cette journée ne pouvait pas avoir plus mal commencé. Il n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué le tiraillement dans son cœur quand ils avaient trouvé les montures de Masamune et Yukimura sur le bord de la route, les sabres de Masamune soigneusement posé à proximité et recouvert par sa veste de combat bleue. Cette sensation désagréable n'avait fait que s'accroitre tout au long de la journée, à mesure qu'il conduisait l'armée sur les terres du tigre de Kaï.

Le voyage avait été épuisant, aussi bien nerveusement que physiquement. Alors il avait été légèrement irrité de ne trouvé au château de Kaï, la ninja blonde dont il avait oublié le nom et cet idiot de Maeda qui ne faisait que ce vanté de savoir quelque choses qu'il aimerait savoir et qu'il ne dirait pas. Au moins il avait appris de leur bouche que Masamune était en sécurité.

Alors quand il l'avait vu là, magnifiquement éclairé par la lune, son beau corps transformé et revêtus d'écailles, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se réjouir tant la colère l'avait s vite envahi. Et l'autre lui aussi était là dormant passible contre son seigneur, insouciant et innocent, pas le moins du monde conscient de l'amplitude de ce que Masamune avait fait pour lui. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre que de déversé toute cette colère et anxiété accumulé sur le pauvre tigre ?

Heureusement qu'il avait su ce contrôlé et au dernier moment c'était retenu de découpé Yukimura, bon il avait été un peu aidé l'air qu'avait le jeune tigre sur le visage quand il l'avait si brusquement tiré de ses rêves. Il y avait le fait qu'il était très furieux après Masamune, furieux que malgré toutes ses mises en gardes, et en dépit de tous le gens, tout un peuple, qui était derrière lui, il avait risqué quelque chose où il avait plus de cinquante pourcent de chances d'en mourir, juste pour une futile amourette.

Bon, Masamune était assurément sérieux avec Yukimura, de plus il comprenait les sentiments parce que lui aussi aurait pris un tel risque pour Masamune, mais c'était différent. Quand il avait enfin put retrouver son calme, Kojûro s'était aperçu que Masamune avait fait cela en étant juste persuadé qu'il s'en sortirait…être autant sûr de lui ressemblait bien à Masamune, Kojûro ne pouvait pas se vanté d'avoir une telle confiance en son seigneur, c'était pour cela que celui-ci n'échapperait pas à une bonne leçon de morale et une réprimande comme il se doit.

"Eh, Katakura-no-danna."

Kojûro sorti ces pensées pour que ses yeux habitué à la pénombre, rencontre ceux au reflet d'or qui lui souriait alors que leur propriétaire agitait la main pour lui signifier de le rejoindre alors qu'il était assis tranquillement sur le porche d'un pavillon.

Ah, et voilà encore une autre source d'inquiétude. Epuisé et encore sous le contre coup du poison, Sasuke avait insisté pour les accompagné à Kaï, alors même qu'il venait juste de se réveillé. 'Les ninjas ne sont jamais fatigué.' Avait-il prétexté, sans savoir qu'il rajoutait un poids sur les épaules de Kojûro qui n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre comment cet idiot de ninja avait pu prendre tant d'importance dans sa vie et dans son cœur.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux légèrement défait pour les arrangé, Kojûro ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il serait capable de sacrifié sa vie pour Sasuke, comme il le ferait pour Masamune…il avait encore du temps devant lui pour réfléchir à la question. S'il ne prenait pas quelques cheveux blancs, il se pourrait que Kojûro finisse par perdre des cheveux sous les soucis.

"Sarutobi." Salua Kojûro en retour, venant s'assoir à côté de lui histoire de soufflé quelques minutes.

"Alors ? Comment va Date, je n'ai pas vu Yukimura non plus ?" demanda il innocemment.

Kojûro eu les sentiments que son compagnon le savait déjà mais qu'il avait juste envie de le forcé à extériorisé, le samouraï apprécia le geste et ferma les yeux.

"Il a fait le plus dur, il a de grande chance de s'en remettre maintenant, Yukimura et avec lui, peut être mort d'inquiétude mais ça lui donnera une bonne leçon." Répondit-il sachant très bien que l'autre homme comprenait de quoi il parlait.

Sasuke fit une moue et ramena un genou contre son torse qu'il retint entre ses deux mains, il laissa tombé sa tête légèrement contre l'épaule de Kojûro.

"Ne soit pas si méchant avec mon danna, il ne pouvait pas savoir."

Kojûro passa, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, un bras sur les épaules de Sasuke. Il se remémora vaguement qu'il avait promis de donner à Yukimura quelques cours pour remédier à son ignorances des usages et coutumes de son peuple, choses qu'il n'avait toujours pas pu accomplir face l'enchainement d'imprévu.

"Je n'ai même pas réussi à me réjouir de sa prouesse…il est un dragon bleu c'est d'autant plus rare que la transformation d'un demi-sang…et ça va changer tellement de choses…" dit Kojûro sans pouvoir se contrôler.

Il porta une main sa main libre sur son visage, massant ses tempes, il senti que Sasuke s'était encore plus blottis contre que quand des cheveux couleur rouille lui chatouillèrent le cou.

"Un Dragon Empereur hein," commença il, ses main s'élevant pour s'enroulé autour du cou de Kojûro. "Je suppose que tu n'en attendait pas moins de lui, j'me trompe."

Kojûro lui répondit par un triste sourire, atténuant d'avantage la distance entre eux deux en attirant Sasuke ses genoux, le serrant contre lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir trouvé un tel réconfort grâce à ce ninja, il n'avait pas été si serein depuis bien longtemps, bien qu'encore percé de troubles.

"Je sais à quoi tu penses…tu sais, moi aussi j'ai cru être amoureux de Yukimura."

Kojûro arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'essayait de lui dire l'autre mais en même temps maudissant sa perspicacité.

"Je me suis juste rendu compte que ce n'était dû qu'a tout le temps que je passe avec lui, et mon incompressible envie de le protéger, parce qu'il et tout ce que j'ai, il est ma famille." Il caressa doucement la cicatrice sur la joue de Kojûro.

Kojûro ne dit rien de plus, le laissant continué, considérants ses mots il chercha la réponse au fond de lui-même, était-ce la même chose pour lui ? Il avait bien sûr, contrairement à Sasuke, eu une famille, pourtant très vite son monde n'avait plus tourné qu'autour de Masamune…

"D'ailleurs, prévient la prochaine fois avant de t'en prendre à lui, j'ai failli te trancher la gorge." Fit Sasuke toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais avec un éclat de sérieux dans le regard.

Kojûro comprit. "Tu as raison, je pense que je le considère comme mon fils, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il ne passe pas avant tout." Il embrassa le front du ninja. "Je me souviens maintenant, pourquoi je tiens autant à toi."

Sasuke se redressa, un faux air blessé sur son visage alors qu'il fit face à Kojûro.

"Quoi ? C'est tout ? Tu ne m'aime pas ?" Sasuke fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Kojûro, son sourire grandissant à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de lui, il ne reprit que quand seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient. "Parce que moi, oh humble ninja, suis complétement prisonnier de Katakura Kagetsuna Kojûro."

Kojûro ne trouva pas matière à protesté quand le jeune ninja s'empara de ses lèvres, au contraire il se fit une mission que de lui montrer comment embrassaient les vrais adultes et lui faire oublier toute idée de sentiments amoureux envers Yukimura. Après plusieurs minutes d'un baiser intense et non sans une dernière succion sur la langue joueuse de Sasuke, Kojûro le libéra, dans l'espoir de reprendre un peu son souffle, il en voulait encore mais Sasuke ne pouvait pas lui caché plus longtemps son état de fatigue.

"Ne t'avais-je pas dit de te reposer ?" et c'était bien pour cela qu'il avait cru Sasuke loin quand il avait attaqué Yukimura.

"Je viens juste de faire mon rapport à Oyakata-sama." Répondit-il, reprenant lentement son souffle. "Nous reprenons Kaï dès après demain." L'informa-il.

Sasuke ne laissa pas le temps à Kojûro de pouvoir faire le moindre commentaire et tourna rapidement la tête vers les autres bâtiments, si vite qu'il allait probablement en souffrir plus tard.

"Tu n'as pas entendu crier ?" dit-il, on ne peut plus sérieusement.

Kojûro, comme tous les autres, n'avait pas sous sa forme humaine, contrairement au ninja, un sens de l'ouïe accru. Choisissant de faire confiance à Sasuke, il se releva.

"Où ça ?" demanda-il, mais déjà le ninja repartait dans la direction de laquelle il était arrivé.

Il le suivi sans atteindre et ils se mirent tous deux à courir quand ce que l'on pouvait interpréter comme des cris étouffés devint plus audible.

"Ca viens du pavillon de Masamune !" constata-t-il à voix haute.

Puis un dernier cri, d'une voix différente, d'une sonorité plus profonde presque animale, et le silence était revenu quand ils ouvrirent la porte coulissante, juste à temps pour voir Masamune glissé le long d'un mur tandis que Yukimura se recroquevillait dans un coin réajustant ses vêtements par des gestes saccadés et malhabile.

Il fallait être un idiot pour ne pas avoir la moindre idée de ce qui venait de ce passé ici. Kojûro se précipita au chevet de Masamune qui venait de perdre connaissance tandis que Sasuke allait évidemment vers Yukimura.

Le ninja ne s'attarda pas à demander des explications alors qu'il recueillait entre ses bras la forme tremblante de Yukimura. Mais le jeune tigre ne frissonnait pas parce qu'il avait froid, où qu'il avait peur, mais parce qu'il était encore sous le choc de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti quand Masamune avait planté ses dents profondément dans son cou et avait bu son sang goulument.

Ça Sasuke l'ignorait tandis qu'il proférait des jurons et tuait le roi d'Oshu du regard, à défaut de pouvoir le faire physiquement. Kojûro était occupé à essayer de réanimer son seigneur, se renfrognant à la vue de sa bouche maculé de sang séché et la joue de Masamune où l'emprunte bleu du poing de Yukimura se dessinait. Il lui donnait de petites claques, commençant déjà à se punir mentalement de les avoir laissé tous les deux seuls…

Masamune mis quelques secondes de plus avec que ses yeux ne commence à cligné et qu'il ne reprenne connaissance. Il ne s'étonna pas de rencontré d'abord l'expression sévère sur le visage de Kojûro, mais ce qui le détourna de tout le reste c'était la sensation dérangeante de quelque chose de collant et qui le démangeait autour de sa bouche. Machinalement il s'essuya avec sa manche tout en se redressant.

"Doucement Masamune-sama." Kojûro l'aida.

Il eut raison de l'appuyé car Masamune failli tomber à le renverse quand il constata sur sa manche blanche maintenant souillé qu'il venait d'essuyé une certaine quantité de sang, en voyant cela, tout lui était revenu, le gout métallique prononcé dans sa bouche fit monté de la bile dans sa gorge.

"Yuki-Yukimura !" appela il frénétiquement, horrifié par ses propres actes.

Son serviteur l'empêcha de se précipité vers le jeune samouraï quand le regard de Masamune se posa enfin sur lui.

"Ne t'approche pas !" lança Sasuke, foudroyant Masamune du regard.

Et Masamune baissa les yeux, sa respiration devenant difficile tellement sa poitrine était contracté. Yukimura était si loin de lui. Le ninja retourna à Yukimura, nettoyant soigneusement la plaie dans son cou alors que Yukimura fixait un point à l'autre bout de la salle.

"Masamune-sama, laissez-moi voir votre œil." Lui demanda Kojûro.

Cela tira Masamune de ses pensées, mais cela l'agaça également, il avait besoin de soutien moral à cet instant, pas qu'on inspecte ses yeux. Toujours et il qui le laissa faire sans rien dire. Kojûro inspecta son œil, il se rassura en y trouvant toujours se gris mercure qui caractérisait l'humanité de Masamune, mais il y avait toujours cette fine pupille serpentine et ces paillètes doré qu'il n'y était pas avant…elle signifiait que le sang de son seigneur s'était définitivement éveillé.

"On dirait que votre côté humain et votre côté dragon son entré en osmose." Et il ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir du fait que l'humanité de Masamune n'avait pas été totalement détruite.

Le visage de Masamune se déforma une grimace exaspérer. Il repoussa les bras de Kojûro qui le soutenait. Il se redressa complétement sur ses jambes, passant la rage qu'il ressentait sur son serviteur.

"Ce n'est pas le moment ! Tu as vu ce que j'ai fait ? Tu crois que tu peux être fier de ça ? Hell No !"

Kojûro ne détourna pas le regard, affrontant la colère de Masamune, que pouvait-il dire de plus. Lui-même ignorerait que Masamune n'en vienne à blessé Yukimura. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait, du moins qu'il en soit au courant.

"Personne ne pouvait voir cela venir Masamune-sama, peut-être même est-ce le sacrifice de Sanada qui vous a permis de vivre." Kojûro ressenti le besoin de faire connaitre ce fait à son seigneur.

"Shit !" répondit Masamune se mordant la lèvre.

Il ne pouvait ignorer le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti, la sensation bien meilleure que l'ivresse et par-dessus tout l'oublie complet de soi alors qu'il avait volé la vie de Yukimura. Et cela ne fit que l'enragé plus, il avait failli le tuer bon sang !

"Masa…mune."

Il se retourna d'une traite vers la faible voix qui venait de l'appelé. Pâle comme la mort, le regard vide, anémié, Yukimura tendait une main tremblante vers lui.

"Non danna, ne bougez pas." Sasuke lui attrapa le bras qu'il remit sous la couverture avec laquelle il avait recouvert Yukimura. Il tourna un regard vicieux vers Masamune. "Comment pouvez-vous encore faire confiance à ce monstre…"

"Je…Yuki…" bredouilla Masamune.

Est si Yukimura lui aussi pensait qu'il était un monstre ? Il n'aurait plus jamais la force de s'approché de lui, il devrait lui dire adieu une seconde fois…non, quoi que Yukimura pense de lui il saurait le reconquérir, aussi long que cela puisse être et même s'il fallait tout recommencer depuis le début Yukimura sera de nouveau à lui, il lui prouverait que tout cela était un accident ! Jamais il ne permettra qu'une telle chose se reproduise.

D'un pas assuré il s'avança vers Yukimura décidé à le reprendre des bras de Sasuke. Le ninja sorti son arme d'une pocha caché et était sur le point d'empêcher la progression de Masamune, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son maitre ne la retienne, secouant la tête.

A contre cœur, une sensation extrêmement piquante dans les yeux, Sasuke se détacha de lui et laissa Masamune clore la distance qui le séparait de Yukimura. Les bras de Kojûro se rejoignirent autour de sa taille, le faisant d'abord tressaillir, il finit par se détendre, acceptant son impuissance face au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas protéger Yukimura contre lui-même.

Masamune sera Yukimura dans ses bras comme cherchant à fondre leur deux corps ensemble, le jeune tigre répondit faiblement à son étreinte, ayant désespérément besoin de sentir la chaleur de Masamune.

"I'm sorry…so sorry." Murmura Masamune dans son oreille.

Les tremblements de Yukimura diminuèrent peu à peu sous l'effet des caresses que Masamune appliquait dans son dos. "Ce n'était pas ta faute." Dit-il, bien qu'il n'ait pas réellement comprit les mots de Masamune, il avait juste sut.

Cette fois ce fut Masamune qui frissonnait, jamais il ne pourrait s'excuser suffisamment, il ne pouvait mettre des mots sur combien il se sentait horrible, sale, corrompu. Yukimura changea de position pour diminué l'appui sur sa jambe qui commençait à s'endormir, révélant au regard de Masamune le liquide épais mêlé d'une autre substance rougeâtre qui souillait sa cuisse.

Le demi-dragon se mordit la lèvre au sang, alors il avait fait…ça aussi. "Non…je t'ai-"

"Chut." L'interrompit Yukimura, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de se blessé d'avantage. "Ne leur dit pas, Katakura-dono et moi ne serons pas suffisant pour empêcher Sasuke de t'émasculer s'il s'en rend compte. " murmura-il avec un léger sourire, ce n'était pas ce qui avait fait le plus souffrir Yukimura.

Masamune fronça les sourcils, repoussant l'envie de se dénoncé parce qu'il trouva cette punition tentante, son regard dévia une seconde, trahissant le fait qu'il chercha à voir où était Sasuke. Il ignorait que son gardien avait éloigné le ninja qui maintenant était occupé a changé le futon couvert du liquide vital de Yukimura.

"Masamune…plus que d'être violé, plus que la peur d'être vidé de mon sang…j'ai eu peur que tu ne revienne pas." Avoua sincèrement Yukimura, ramenant la pleine attention de Masamune sur lui.

Le jeune général de Kai prit la tête du roi d'Oshu entre ses mains, passant le bout de ses doigts sur la joue gonflé et bleui de Masamune, le jeune seigneur siffla légèrement quand ce geste réveilla la coupure à l'intérieur de sa joue…Yukimura ne l'avait pas manqué…mais c'était une bien faible punition en comparaison.

"J'ai pensé…non, j'ai senti que si je te laissais allé jusqu'au bout, ton humanité sera assez forte pour contenir le dragon qui et en toi." Yukimura luttait pour mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait ressenti. "Et ça a marché." Son sourire brillait.

Le souffle de Masamune s'emballa alors qu'il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Yukimura. Le jeune tigre avait de plus en plus de mal à garder ses paupière ouverte, épuisé par cette épreuve physique et morale, et Masamune ne l'aidait pas avec le cocon de bien être dans lequel il l'avait enveloppé. Il ne retint pas son bâillement mais résista à l'endormissement parce qu'il avait toujours quelque chose d'important à dire, il devait le faire…cette horrible soirée lui avait prouvé que même s'il avait le temps, aucun ne pouvait savoir ce que réservait le destin.

"Je t'aime." Prononça Yukimura d'un souffle.

Masamune cru perdre l'esprit alors qu'il serra Yukimura à l'en étouffé.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Mitsuhide continuait de caressé sa lame amoureusement, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres alors que les images de ses quelques minutes de duel avec le dragon lui revenait.

Il savait que de plus en plus de batailles, de plus en plus de carnage allait se succéder, oh oui, après tout il s'en était assuré personnellement. La curiosité de voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ce pays dévoré par les démons infernaux lui chatouillait les entrailles.

Le serviteur de Nobunaga se languissait de pouvoir enfin gouté à la souffrance et au larmes des plus grand guerrier du japon…Et peut-être…peut-être que l'un deux lui ferait connaitre ce plaisir incommensurable qu'il cherchait.

"Mitsuhide !" la voix caverneuse de son seigneur raisonna dans sa chambre.

"Oh, Nobunaga-kô, je vous croyait déjà occupé à partager votre couche avec Kichou." Dit-il une légère amertume dans la voix.

Nobunaga grogna, le seigneur noir savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de savoir pourquoi son général n'était pas rentré avec les troupes que de lui demander, même si ses petites manigances ne l'intéressaient pas, il se retenait à peine lui rappelé brutalement qui commandait. Mais faire souffrir se fourbe pourrait lui plaire, l'humilier et l'agacé devrait suffire, Mitsuhide n'était pas prêt de trouver le repos.

"Oichi…prépare là pour la bataille." Nobunaga n'eut pas besoin de demander quoi que ce soit, l'odeur de sang et d'excitation empestait la chambre.

Le sourire moqueur et audacieux s'effaça du visage osseux. Le détestable Nobunaga le privait d'amusement en lui imposant la garde de son idiote et inutile de petite sœur. Un ordre était un ordre, et qui sait peut être trouvera un moyen de tourmenté la jeune femme. Il dépassa Nobunaga et son regard se posant sur le visage du démon, il se demanda s'il pourrait un jour faire pleurer cette puissante créature comme il le faisait avec ses victimes. C'était une idée vraiment tentante.

Oichi était une jeune femme à mi-chemin entre l'adolescence et l'âge adulte, sa beauté envoutante mais trompeuse en avait envouté plus d'un. Elle avait de long cheveux d'ébène au reflet de nuit qui encadrait son visage en forme de cœur, sa peau délicieusement pâle semblait aussi délicate que des pétales de Sakura, ses yeux violines ne faisait que fixé le ciel visible par la petite fenêtre de la chambre qui lui servait de cage. Sa beauté était trompeuse car la jeune femme était encore revêtu de son armure, montrant que les batailles ne l'effrayait pas, c'était une armure de bande métal tressé orné de quelques touches de fourrure noire où la couleur rose cerisier embrassait la froideur de l'argent métallique.

Parfois un sourire se peignait sur ses lèvres rouges, parfois une larme solitaire glissait sur sa joue de porcelaine. Autrefois Oichi avait aimé plus que sa vie, autrefois Oichi avait été vivante. Il y avait un temps où elle avait eu espoir de sauvé son cher grand frère dont le corps était possédé par cet horrible démon, il y avait un temps où elle avait eu le secret espoir de sauvé cette âme.

Aujourd'hui elle n'était plus qu'une précieuse poupée que l'on gardait enfermé au fond d'un sinistre château. Aujourd'hui en avait oublié jusqu'à la raison même de son existence.

Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir dans l'ombre et son regard se détacha de la fenêtre, presque amoureusement elle serra contre son ventre un crâne blanchi, elle passa une main tendre et caressante dessus. Ses fines lèvres tremblèrent sous ses mots.

"Nagamasa-sama, qui peut bien venir voir Ichi à cet heure ?"

TBC

AliceGarden :

J'aime bien l'idée de combat entre les deux natures de Masamune. Je m'en veux un peu de laissé Yuki-chan en subir les conséquence, mais bon sur le coup ça me pressait bien ^^

Masamune développe des pouvoirs propres au dragons, normalement seule les anciens peuvent avoir des visions, en cela Masamune et spécial. Ces visions donne des indices sur ce que pourrai être un livre deux pour Dragon Tales

Bon en espérant que tu aies apprécié cette suite, j'essayerai de ne pas faire trop attendre. La bataille finale et proche. Bye !

Voilà un petit moment KojuSasu pour toi Xiaoland encore merci pour t'a magnifique illustration.

Je mets le lien sur mon profil pour celles (ceux ?) qui veulent la voir ^^:


	23. Chapter 23

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples : DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers : Si je possédais Sengoku Basara à la fin du film Masamune aurait embrassé Yukimura à pleine bouche juste pour montrer à Mitsunari comment ont faisait.**

**Puisse l'aide de ma bêta lectrice Shanatora rendre votre lecture plus agréable.**

**Dragon Tales**

**Partie 23**

L'œil de Masamune s'ouvrit une fois de plus pour aller se poser sur la porte menant à l'extérieur du pavillon. Il n'arrivait plus à fermer l'œil et n'avait plus sommeil depuis un moment déjà, il regardait le jour faire ça place petit à petit, ses pensées étant trop envahissantes pour qu'il puisse apprécier le repos qui lui était offert.

De plus il avait excessivement chaud avec Yukimura ainsi agrippé à lui. Le jeune tigre n'avait plus voulu le lâcher après le début de nuit mouvementé qui les avaient agités. L'ennui était que ce foutu ninja n'avait pas accepté cela et avait insisté pour que Yukimura ne passe pas la nuit seul avec Masamune, Kojûro avait évidemment suivi son point de vu, ayant déjà installé un autre futon avant que le dragon bleu n'ait le temps de protester.

Et c'était pour cela qu'il en était là, incapable de se rendormir, enveloppé dans un amas de membres avec un chauffage ambulant collé à son dos, une longue mèche de cheveux qui n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de se glisser dans sa bouche et le visage de Kojûro à quelque centimètre du sien, parce que cet idiot s'était fait éjecter de son futon par le ninja pendant la nuit.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette situation plus longtemps. Précautionneusement, il se détacha de Yukimura, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller, et se redressa en position assise.

"Masa…" Entendit-il murmurer derrière lui.

Masamune se tourna vers la voix, Yukimura était encore endormi mais son visage faisait une légère grimace, comme si son inconscient se rendait compte de ce que Masamune était sur le point de faire.

Avec un sourire en coin, il passa ses doigt sur la joue de l'endormi, lui tirant une sorte de soupir d'aise et fit apparaitre un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, Yukimura gigota pour retrouver une position plus confortable. Masamune se renfrogna quand le mouvement fit s'ouvrir le yukata du brun aux cheveux longs, révélant le bandage enroulé autour de son cou.

Pourquoi s'emblait-il s'acharner à faire du mal à ceux à qui il tenait ? Se demanda Masamune tandis qu'il quittait la chambre, prenant garde à ne pas trébucher sur Kojûro puis sur Sasuke… Etait-ce une sorte de malédiction dont il était victime ? Ou bien était-il ce que ça mère avait toujours clamé…Un monstre ?

"Fuck this." Grommela Masamune entre ses dents alors qu'il faisait lentement glissé la porte pour ensuite la refermer derrière lui.

Trop préoccupé, il n'avait pas remarqué la paire d'yeux ambrés qui l'avait suivi depuis l'instant où il avait commencé à bouger. Une tête aux cheveux rouille sorti de sous la couverture et une main serra fortement le kunai dont elle venait de s'emparer. Sasuke calma son instinct quand il remarqua que ce n'était que Masamune cependant une sensation de tiraillement l'empêcha de se rendormir, il ne pouvait pas attendre que Yukimura ou Kojûro se réveillent, son esprit d'espion lui disait que le dragon préparait quelque chose et que ce n'était pas plaisant, il se senti obligé de le suivre.

Aussi furtivement qu'un coup de vent, le ninja s'éclipsa et, tel une ombre, suivi le jeune seigneur, curieux de voir où celui-ci se dirigeait d'un pas si assuré.

Masamune parcouru l'immense jardin du palais de Kenshin, le soleil levant faisait s'ouvrir les fleurs une à une derrière lui, comme accompagnant ses pas. Sasuke, qui le suivaient en sautant de toits en toits, s'étonna de la façon avec laquelle la nature elle-même s'emblait souligner la beauté de Masamune, il se dit qu'elle fêtait sans doutes la naissance d'un nouveau roi du peuple dragon. Ça où bien, Masamune avait un parfait sens du timing.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang en repensant au fait que la naissance de ce dragon avait été faite grâce à la souffrance de Yukimura. Il en voulait tellement à Masamune qu'il se prit à rêver qu'il n'ait pas survécu à sa transformation, mais dans ce cas Sasuke ne savait pas s'il aurait été capable de consoler un jour Yukimura. Une bonne leçon était tout ce que Sasuke pouvait se résigné à infliger à Masamune et il savait qu'il trouverait bien le moment opportun.

Masamune avait définitivement et complètement volé le cœur de Yukimura. Sasuke étant son garde du corps et ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'un ami, il se faisait un devoir de s'assurer que Masamune se rende compte de l'importance de ce qu'il avait acquis. Yukimura lui en serait reconnaissait plus tard, il en était persuadé.

Masamune ne s'arrêta que quand la verdure céda la place à la terre et aux pavés, il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait et se dirigea vers les écuries, ou plutôt l'extension des écuries, celle réservée aux chevaux des invités, faite d'une simple clôture et d'un toit monté sur des piliers de bois.

Le jeune homme se posta devant la clôture avant d'émettre un sifflement auquel répondit un hennissement. Un cheval à la robe noire se présenta devant Masamune passant son museau par-dessus la clôture pour venir rencontrer la main levé de son maître.

Sasuke observa la scène avec un sourire amusé, en oubliant presque son objectif quand il entendit la réplique de Masamune.

"Hey, comment vas-tu camarade ?" Dit-il à l'animal. "Désolé de t'avoir planté comme ça la dernière fois."

Le cheval répondit en lui mordillant les doigts, Sasuke ne put retenir un petit ricanement à cette vue. Emporté par sa bonne humeur, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses blessures se rappellent à lui aussi subitement.

Sasuke n'avait rien dit à personne, il pouvait bien s'occuper de lui-même et ne voulait pas causer d'inquiétudes à un moment aussi critique, mais en réalité le poison n'était jamais complétement sorti de son organisme. Un lent poison de sclérose à en juger par la raideur de ses membres et les paralysies brutales qu'il subissait. En fait il ne sentait déjà plus ses orteils. Peu importait, Sasuke fit un léger sourire confiant sur le fait qu'il trouve un antidote avant que Yukimura ne s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit.

Finalement il regretta immédiatement sa faute d'inattention car il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Masamune se dirige presque aussitôt vers l'entrepôt jouxtant les écuries, il continua de frotter vigoureusement ses jambes dans l'idée d'aller au plus vite voir ce que faisait le jeune seigneur.

Il le trouva en train de fixer son armure, lui tournant le dos, maille et pantalon déjà enfilés, le dragon caressait pensivement le fourreau d'un de ses sabres. Ce qu'il comptait faire était évident, pourtant Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de demander.

"Et où contiez-vous aller comme ça ?"

Masamune ne répondit pas préférant finir de passer sa veste, Sasuke s'impatienta et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, mais Masamune dut sentir qu'il allait insister parce qu'il choisit ce moment pour enfin faire entendre sa voix.

"Tch," Rumina-t-il en haussa sèchement les épaules. "Je n'en suis pas sûr moi-même."

"Danna serait triste si vous le laissiez derrière." Et cela coutait à Sasuke d'admettre que son seigneur serait capable de risquer sa vie sans conditions pour cet homme.

Ne se retournant toujours pas pour faire face au ninja, le jeune brun regarda sa main gantée avant de continuer.

"Nobunaga… et son vassal ce pourri d'Akechi, je me demande pourquoi ils s'acharnent tellement sur moi…"

Sasuke ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi mais Masamune semblait avoir besoin de parler, le fait qu'il ait choisi Sasuke pour l'entendre devait avoir un lien avec le fait que le ninja resterait surement muet comme une tombe. Un seul regard porté sur lui suffisait à dire qu'il savait respecter les secrets… Ou alors il n'en avait rien à cirer et oubliait facilement ce qu'il venait d'entendre, c'était parfois avantageux d'avoir une mémoire sélective.

"Qui sait, peut-être que quelque chose chez vous ne leur revient pas." Répondit Sasuke cherchant à capter l'attention de Masamune.

Masamune émit un petit rire, lui avait une idée de réponse, les mots qu'avait prononcé Akechi à son égard lui revenait en tête, le corps mutilé de son messager, l'acharnement de Nobunaga à l'attirer hors d'Oshu… Tout cela faisait trop de coïncidences. Seulement quelque chose bloquait l'esprit de Masamune et l'empêchait de voir clairement le puzzle final, et c'était incroyablement frustrant.

Le brun-roux eu tout juste le temps de voir l'éclat de la lame de Masamune qu'il la retrouva sous son nez, bloqué de justesse par le kunai qu'il avait par bonheur emporté.

"Ehrr, violent dès le matin Dokuganryu-no-danna ?" Provoqua le ninja, bien que son ton se veuille apaisant.

Masamune afficha un sourire en coin. "Juste besoin de m'entrainer un peu, you see ?" Le demi-sang enchaina par un coup d'estoc.

Le ninja esquiva en faisant un back-flip, sortant de l'entrepôt, il se gratta le nez de l'index. "Et c'est toujours pour moi…" Bougonna-t-il.

"Hun ? Je t'avais demandé de me suivre peut être ?" Masamune continuait d'essayer de découper Sasuke.

Se contentant jusque-là de se défendre, Sasuke haussa les épaules, Masamune attaquait peut être à arme réelle, mais ce n'était rien qu'il ne puisse gérer. Il commença à répondre à ses coups, utilisant sa souplesse et sa vélocité supérieure pour tenter de prendre le dessus. Masamune ne se laissa pas faire et le ninja avait tout de même du mal à ne serait-ce que trouver le bon moment pour attaquer. Pour l'instant il en restait à garder le moins de contact possible avec son adversaire.

Il put se consoler en se disant qu'au moins Masamune avait oublié l'idée de partir seul à la rencontre d'Oda. Pour autant, Sasuke devait conserver ses forces pour la bataille à venir et Masamune ne le ménageait pas, le ninja devait trouver un moyen de refréner les ardeurs du jeune roi. Son regard se porta sur les pieds de Masamune, s'il arrivait à le faire tomber…

Mais aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé l'affrontement, Masamune s'arrêta, porta une main sur sa hanche et posa le plat de son sabre sur son épaule.

"Ce n'est vraiment pas aussi fun qu'avec Yukimura." Dit-il, soufflant une mèche de cheveux de devant ses yeux. "Au moins ça m'a défoulé."

Sasuke, légèrement surprit par ce comportement, ne sut pas quoi répondre, préférant fixer Masamune en secouant la tête en signe de désapprobation. C'est à ce moment qu'il constata que leur petite joute avait attiré quelques regards des lèves-tôt résidant dans le palais. Des serviteurs préparant le levé de leur maître pour la plupart, mais aussi des soldats d'Oshu et de Kaï.

Sasuke se gratta l'arête du nez. "Yare, yare."

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites !" Raisonna alors l'immanquable voix de Yukimura.

Son intervention mit définitivement fin à la rencontre lorsque Masamune préféra ranger son arme, observant avec amusement son amant qui faisait son chemin à travers les badauds pour pouvoir les rejoindre. Le regard sévère de Kojûro, qui le suivait, tomba alors lourdement sur Sasuke qui souhaita instantanément se faire tout petit.

"Morning, Yukimura." Fit Masamune comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

Il se renfrogna fortement et réprima un grognement lorsque qu'il constata le pas de recul qu'avait eu Yukimura quand il avait tenté de s'approcher. Ainsi donc malgré toutes ses déclarations de la veille, Yukimura avait peur de son contact ? Bien sûr qu'il avait été naïf de croire qu'il s'en tirerait si facilement, pas de doute que son bien-aimé mettrait du temps à lui faire pleinement confiance.

Le plus persistant et le plus clair des flashs qu'il avait eus durant son moment d'égarement lui vint à l'esprit. Masamune se repassa mots pours mots la conversation qu'il avait échangé avec Yukimura dans sa vision… Il ignorait les circonstances qui les avaient conduits à cet instant, mais si cela devait être une vision d'avenir, Masamune ferait tout pour que ce ne soit pas un avenir proche.

Peu à peu, les gens se dispersèrent pour repartir à leurs activités, ne restait alors comme publique que quelques hommes d'Oshu que Kojûro décida d'éloigner, tandis que Yukimura s'apprêtait à s'entretenir avec Masamune.

Sasuke se serait aussi éclipsé si le jeune tigre ne l'avait pas interrompu.

"Toi tu restes ici, j'ai deux mots à vous dire à tous les deux."

Masamune et Sasuke partagèrent une grimace.

"Comment avez-vous pu ?" De colérique, l'expression de Yukimura passa à la déception.

"Danna…", "Yukimura…" Dirent les deux hommes incriminés en même temps.

"Avez-vous, pendant même une seconde, pensé à ce que moi et Kojûro avons ressenti en ne vous trouvant pas à notre réveille ?" Yukimura secoua la tête pour retrouver le contrôle de ses émotions. "J'ai cru… J'ai tout de suite pensé que Masamune avait choisi de faire quelque chose de stupide."

Masamune grogna subtilement, son œil se portant furtivement vers le ninja qui l'avait justement interrompu alors qu'il songeait sérieusement à aller planter son sabre dans le cœur d'Oda.

"Et je vous trouve en train de vous battre !" Lâcha Yukimura.

"J'ai simplement essayé de l'en empêcher moi." Fis Sasuke en se désignant de son indexe.

"Et c'est comme ça que tu t'y prend ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillé pour commencer ?"

Sasuke n'avait jusque-là pas réfléchi à ce à quoi leur combat à arme réelle avait pu ressembler pour des yeux extérieurs. Il trouva soudainement le sol très intéressant, sentant le regard ardent de Yukimura sur lui.

"Masamune."

Le cœur de Masamune bondit dans sa poitrine quand Yukimura parcouru de lui-même la distance qui les séparait, et laissa les papillons dans son ventre l'envahir quand le samouraï entrelaça les doit de leurs mains.

"Je ne voulais mêler personne à ça, c'est après moi qu'en a Oda. C'est de ma faute si il a attaqué Takeda, j'en suis certain." Avoua Masamune péniblement.

Yukimura plongea son regard dans le sien, et Masamune n'y vit pas une once de doute quand il affirma :

"Tu n'es plus seul Masamune, je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser y aller seul ! Nous vengerons notre honneur tous ensemble." Yukimura sera sa main plus fortement.

Masamune ne se souvint pas de ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Il ne restait plus l'ombre à présent de l'idée qu'il avait eu de se rendre seul à la forteresse d'Azushi. Il fut alors plus que jamais certain de la victoire qu'ils ramèneraient à Oshu, leur victoire.

Oooooooooooooo

Un plan très précis des environs de la forteresse du clan Oda était maintenant posé sur la table. Etaient réunis autour, les généraux et seigneurs représentants les puissances en œuvre pour contrer l'ennemi commun.

L'heure était à la stratégie plutôt qu'aux tentatives impulsives et Masamune regardait pensivement les pions disposés habilement sur la carte. Il se complimenta intérieurement de ne pas s'être fait un ennemi de Takeda quand il constata avec quelle précision et quelle rapidité ses éclaireurs avait conçu et mis à jour cette carte. Un petit regard à ses côtés et l'expression sur le visage de Kojûro lui dit que son œil droit n'en pensait pas moins.

"Mes hommes ont rapporté la présence d'une grande armée sur les lieus." Intervint Sasuke.

Les regards attentifs se tournèrent vers lui dans l'expectative d'autres détails. On avait disposé sur le plan des pions indiquants la position des hommes qu'ils auraient a affronter, cependant cela n'indiquait pas leur nombre ni leur attitude.

"La plupart ne sont que des ouvriers travaillants sur des chantiers… Il y avait une si belle forêt ici avant. " La fin de la phrase fut dite plus faiblement comme une réflexion personnelle. Puis il continua. "Mais les autres s'organisent en petits contingents et font des rondes. Ils nous attendent visiblement."

"Rien que les forces d'Oshu ne puissent contenir." Argumenta Masamune.

Shingen désapprouva et mis cette précipitation sur le compte de la jeunesse de Masamune.

"Il n'est pas si facile d'attaquer de front un ennemi qui s'attend à nous recevoir. Ils peuvent avoir d'autres forces postées en embuscade."

Masamune croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, reprenant sa réflexion, un peu vexé de devoir compter avec Kenshin et Shingen plutôt que de procéder de sa façon préférer: foncer dans le tas.

"Peut-être serait-il judicieux d'envoyer une première vague en appât et de garder d'autres hommes en renfort puis de les attirer à découvert, mais même ainsi nous ignorons s'ils mordront à l'hameçon." Suggéra Kojûro.

Les deux plus vieux seigneur semblèrent approuver cette option qui semblait jusque-là la plus judicieuse.

"Pourquoi ne pas envoyer d'abord la cavalerie de Takeda ? Ensuite j'arriverai et sauverai leur fesses." Lança Masamune comme une boutade.

Shingen ne vit pas la provocation et le prit pour mot, Yukimura regarda Masamune avec effarement. "Parce qu'il serait plus facile de sacrifier des hommes qui ont déjà tant souffert ?" gronda-t-il en se levant.

Kojûro intervint avant que Masamune et Shingen n'en viennent au poing. "Mon seigneur voulait mettre en avant le fait que la cavalerie de Takeda est inégalée et la plus à même de subir le moins de perte." Rattrapa-t-il.

Des étoiles naquirent dans les yeux de Yukimura qui crut instantanément les mots de Kojûro, il se trouva fier de faire partie de cette noble armée. Shingen n'en fus pas si certain mais préféra se rassoir.

"Nous ne pouvons pas ainsi envoyer une armée plutôt qu'une autre alors que nous ne sommes même pas certain de l'impact que cela aura sur nos ennemis." Dis Kenshin avec la voix de la sagesse.

Un grognement collectif s'éleva alors qu'ils se retrouvaient une nouvelle fois au même point sans pouvoir trouver un accord qui déboucherait sur une stratégie efficace. Il fallut plusieurs minutes de silence avant qu'une voix assuré ne s'élève.

"Ils en ont après Masamune…" Affirma Yukimura attirant des regards intrigués sur lui. Yukimura chercha alors le regard du jeune seigneur dans l'espoir d'y trouver un soutien. "Tu me l'as dit toi-même: c'est après toi qu'ils en ont, alors pourquoi ne pas leur faire croire que tu es venu seul ! Ils iront après toi à coup sûr !"

Des sourires remplacèrent les expressions graves.

"C'est une idée intéressante Yukimura." Dit Shingen.

Yukimura fut submergé de fierté et de joie d'être approuvé par son seigneur, seulement il lui manquait encore l'approbation de Masamune pour qu'il en soit à se retenir de bondir au plafond.

"Qui pourrait se faire passer pour Masamune ?" intervint finalement Keiji.

A début tout le monde se tourna vers lui avant de très vite s'en détourner.

"Non, pas lui." Dirent-ils tous.

Keiji bouda dans son coin, s'il avait posé la question c'était bien parce qu'il avait envie de jouer le rôle. Lui qui n'appartenait réellement à aucun des clans ici présents avait bien envie de se rendre utile d'une quelconque façon. Kenshin comprit sa détresse et vint à son secours.

"Keiji, qu'en est-il du message que tu as fait parvenir aux Maeda; ton oncle et ta tante acceptent-ils de nous prêter main forte ?" Demanda-il.

Keiji fit un soupir à fendre le cœur. "Ils n'ont toujours pas répondus." La tentative de Kenshin tomba à l'eau et il crut pendant une seconde que le vagabond allait s'enfoncer d'avantage dans la morosité. C'était sans compter sur la bonne humeur naturelle du jeune homme qui retrouva le sourire en disant. "Je suis sûr que Matsu est en train d'imposer l'idée à Toshi en ce moment même, on recevra sûrement des nouvelles bien assez tôt."

"Mais on n'aura pas le temps de les attendre, Oda rassemble ses forces nous ne devons pas lui laisser le temps de lancer une attaque décisive pendant que nous sommes tous rassemblés ici." Commenta Sasuke qui ne savait simplement pas combien d'autres matins il pourrait retenir Masamune.

Ce dernier passa une main dans ses cheveux, toutes ses pensées convergeants vers un certain moment de sa vie, toute cette situation sonnait comme une grosse impression de déjà-vu.

"Rien qu'on ait pas déjà fait right Kojûro ?" Intervint-il, attisant la curiosité.

"Je serai ravis de me faire passer pour vous une nouvelle fois Masamune-sama, surtout si cela implique de vous protéger." Répondit Kojûro, lui aussi nostalgique.

"Alors, c'est d'accord, Kojûro se fera passer pour moi et je m'introduirai discrètement dans la forteresse pour aller directement botter les fesses de se royal emmerdeur."

Des nez se froncèrent face au langage fleuri de Masamune, mais personne ne trouva quoi que ce soit à redire, de toutes les propositions faites depuis le début du conseil c'était celle qui sonnait le plus juste.

"Je viendrai avec toi, pas question de risquer que l'ennemi mette la main sur toi !" lança Yukimura sûr de lui.

Il s'en voulu tout de même de s'être emporté si soudainement et d'avoir outrepassé les éventuels ordres de son seigneur. Il ne savait pas vraiment si Shingen aurait préféré l'avoir à ses côtés, seulement le sentiment que le vrai danger planait sur Masamune suffisait à lui faire oublier cela. Yukimura était confiant sur le fait que son seigneur ne risquait rien, pas tant qu'il restait entouré de toutes ses personnes en qui il avait confiance. Il se détendit et relâcha sa respiration quand Shingen émit un son qui exprimait son accord.

"Je peux venir moi aussi ?" tenta Keiji

"Non, moins on est nombreux, moins on a de chance de se faire repérer." Statua rapidement Masamune, content de pouvoir enfin se battre aux côté de Yukimura seul.

Keiji recommença à bouder.

"Kojûro aura besoin de ta protection." Cette fois ce fut Kenshin lui-même qui réussi à redonner le sourire à Keiji.

"Sasuke pourra également veiller discrètement sur lui." Ajouta Shingen, le susnommé acquiesça.

"So good, alors nous sommes enfin d'accord."

Masamune fut celui qui résuma le mieux la situation.

Ooooooooooooo

Motonari s'étendit de tous son long sur le lit dans la cabine de Motochika. Le voyage de retour lui semblait encore plus pénible que l'allée, il demeurait incapable de trouver le sommeil, et n'osait sortir au soleil pour montrer son visage marqué au rustre équipage à qui le pirate l'avait confié.

"Votre intervention n'est pas nécessaire." Répéta-t-il en se ressassant les mots prononcé par l'oracle.

Loin de lui l'idée qu'il se repassait cette exacte phrase pour pouvoir se regarder en face après avoir abandonné toute implication dans ce qu'il savait être un plan de vaste envergure.

Ce mal qui se répandait, il ne faisait aucun doute que, quel que soit les mots de cette femme il en serait affecté tôt ou tard…

Motonari se tourna dans le lit, ennuyé par la vue du plafond de bois. Son nez entra au contact avec le cousin de plume, l'un des quelques objet occidental dont ne semblait plus pouvoir se passé le pirate. Il inspira profondément avant de s'en rendre compte, son odorat capta l'odeur épicée des cheveux de Motochika.

Oui il avait fini par céder, oui il avait admis qu'il était amoureux, oui son cœur battait plus fort à la seul pensé de ce visage rustre mais beau, de cette voix profonde mais douce et de ce parfum marin. Motochika avait réussi son coup bien que Motonari sache qu'à un moment il le trahirait forcément et lui briserait le cœur, comme c'était toujours le cas avec les gens qu'il avait cru proche de lui. Pourtant… Pourtant, il voulait croire aux mots du pirate borgne, il voulait croire que cela valait toutes les peines du monde.

"Il vaut mieux avoir connu l'amour et en avoir souffert que n'avoir jamais vraiment vécu." Dit-il.

Il se redressa soudainement, les talons de ses bottes raisonna sur le planché. S'il pensait ça, alors que faisait-il encore ici ? Qu'est qui lui avait pris de laisser Motochika partir à la guerre ? Il n'y avait que lui et lui seul qui avait à présent le doit de vie et de mort sur cette imbécile ! C'était le prix que Motochika devait payer pour l'avoir mis dans cet état.

Il rassembla toute sa volonté pour finalement conclure que c'était la seule option envisageable. Ses oreilles de kistune frétillèrent lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et prit une grande inspiration avant de crier :

"Eh ! Bande de barbares incompétents ! Où se trouve le port le plus proche ?"

Quelques tête jusque-là affairées ce tournèrent vers lui et semblèrent le considérer et Motonari trembla de rage, de froid ou d'appréhension, impossible de le définir.

"Le renard pomponné se bouge enfin les mecs ! On va rejoindre Aniki !" aboya subitement l'un deux.

Des sifflements et des clameurs de joies s'élevèrent de tous les endroits du petit navire et très vite Motonari le senti changer de cap.

"Humph." Souffla-t-il les poings sur les hanches. Il semblait que ces idiots allaient lui être utiles finalement.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples : DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers : Comme je l'ai toujours dit jusque-là.**

**Note : Version revue et corrigée avec l'aide de ma bêta Shanatora un grand merci  
**

**Dragon Tales**

**Partie 24**

La lune était étrangement roussâtre ce soir, elle semblait si proche de la terre que l'ignorant aurait pu la croire sur le point de s'écraser. En revanche, pour ceux qui savaient lire les astres comme Kojûro, une telle lune annonçait un changement, un renouveau, ou bien la destruction. Et quand la lune s'élèverait au-dessus de la tour d'Azuchi, elle marquerait pour lui le signal d'avancer.

Mais ce n'était pas à cela que songeait le dragon noir alors que le vagabond Maeda Keiji l'aidait à peaufiner la ressemblance avec son seigneur. Le subterfuge devait être suffisant pour tromper l'ennemi, alors Kojûro ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer la première fois où il s'était fait passer pour Masamune. Cela c'était produit peu de temps après leur retour à Oshu, son roi de l'époque, le père de Masamune, était alors en pleine guerre et avait réclamé à ses côtés tous ceux pouvant porter un sabre, y compris son jeune fils jusqu'ici ignoré.

Masamune, n'écoutant que sa fougue et sa jeunesse, s'était bêtement jeter dans la bataille, cherchant sans doute à trouver enfin la reconnaissance de son parent. Le jeune demi-sang n'avait alors pas l'expérience et ceci n'était autre que sa première bataille ! Il se retrouva très vite blessé et encerclé. N'écoutant que son cœur et près a tout pour venir en aide au plus vite à son jeune maître, Kojûro avait bandé son œil droit et du haut de la colline avait crié, 'Je suis Masamune ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Je suis Masamune !'.

Les soldats ennemi avaient donc délaissé cet enfant tremblant de peur et poursuivi l'imposteur. Et bien que ce jour-là il se soit assurer la reconnaissance et l'amitié de Masamune jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il n'avait plus jamais prit le risque de laisser le dos de son jeune maître sans protection.

Kojûro dut avouer que ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, ce n'était pas que leur stratagème échoue, mais bel et bien que Sanada Yukimura ne soit pas à la hauteur pour protéger son seigneur comme il l'avait toujours fait, ça n'avait pas d'importance que Masamune ne soit plus le frêle et triste petit garçon d'autre fois.

"Faut-il que tu portes un croissant de lune aussi ?" La question de Maeda le tira de sa réflexion.

"Pardon ?" demanda-il, n'ayant pas réellement entendu la question.

Keiji haussa les sourcils en réajustant le drapé bleu par-dessus l'armure que portait habituellement Kojûro.

Il mima la forme d'un croissant de lune asymétrique au-dessus de sa tête.

"Je te demandais si ce ne serait pas mieux de porter un croissant de lune, tu sais, pour être plus reconnaissable de loin." Affirma le jeune homme, étonné de voir que quelqu'un de sérieux comme Kojûro puisse se trouver distrait dans un moment aussi crucial.

"J'étais justement parti chercher ça." Leur répondit la voix de Sasuke venant de derrière eux.

Les deux hommes ne purent que rester coi en voyant que le ninja avait lui aussi jugé bon de se déguiser, tenant nonchalamment dans sa main un casque orné d'un croissant de lune fait un peu à la va vite, il avait surpris tout le monde en copiant jusqu'au moindre détail l'apparence de Kojûro.

"Le Dragon borgne ne se promène jamais sans son œil droit, non ?" dit-il avec un clin d'œil ostentatoire, devant le manque de répondant des deux autres, seul la voix n'avait pu être copiée mais Sasuke faisait de son mieux pour la faire paraitre plus grave.

Keiji ne se fit pas prier pour lui tourner autour, inspectant le ninja devenu samouraï dans les moindres détails poussant des exclamations d'appréciations. Sasuke grimaça quand il le trouva trop envahissant sur son espace personnel. Keiji renifla, avant de s'éloigner pour faire une remarque.

"Mais tu sens toujours le pin et la sauge, alors que Kojûro sent plutôt le métal et le bouillon de légume." Commenta-il.

Kojûro et Sasuke roulèrent des yeux de concert se retenant de faire remarquer l'impertinence et l'inutilité de la chose. Sasuke se retint également de faire lui aussi une remarque concernant l'odeur de Keiji mais s'abstint, tandis que Kojûro reprenant son sérieux donna ses ordres à Maeda.

"Vas t'assurer que les troupes se tiennent prêtes, dit leur d'éteindre leur torches que leurs yeux s'habitue au noir, l'heure et presque venu."

"Oui !" affirma Keiji avec un semblant de salut militaire qu'il avait dû voir quelque part, avant qu'il ne file faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé

Sasuke passa le casque à Kojûro. "Tout va bien se passer, Danna ne laissera personne toucher à un cheveu de Date, tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour eux c'est occuper le plus longtemps possible les soldats d'Oda en limitant les pertes de notre côté."

Kojûro devait s'avouer qu'il trouvait un peu effrayante cette facilité avec laquelle le ninja de Takeda lisait en lui, même si d'un autre côté il appréciait assez cela. Il se pencha pour récompenser cette remarque rassurante d'un baiser, mais se stoppa quand il réalisa l'étrangeté de la chose.

"Je dois dire que m'embrasser moi-même et quelque peu perturbant."

Sasuke gloussa, attrapant lui-même le cou de Kojûro, le général du clan Date cru d'abord qu'il allait recevoir un tendre baiser, il fut surprit de sentir le doux et intime contact d'un nez frotté vigoureusement contre le sien.

"Ceci est-il plus approprié mon seigneur ?" Se moqua Sasuke.

Il lui fallut tout son self contrôle pour ne pas rire en voyant Kojûro rougir comme une jeune fille.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Masamune s'accroupi, dissimulé dans la pénombre, à l'abri derrière les buissons situé à l'orée de ce qu'il restait du bois, son œil perçant la nuit à la recherche d'éventuel traces de danger. Yukimura s'agenouilla tout près de lui, portant une expression de désaccord sur son visage.

"Je persiste à dire que nous aurions du attendre le signal Masamune." Murmura-il.

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules, et même dans l'ombre il fit son sourire sûr de lui.

"Mais non, mais non, je gagne simplement du temps. Plus vite nous prendrons la tête d'Oda plus vite tous sera terminé." Insista Masamune, ponctuant sa phrase par des gestes de la main.

Mais Yukimura se renfrogna, si il y avait bien une chose que lui avait enseigné son seigneur c'était que quand on se donnait autant de mal pour mettre au point une stratégie et que celle-ci n'avait pas encore montré de faille, on s'y tenait. Le jeune tigre avait bien sûr suivi le dragon sans condition quand celui-ci avait suggérer, pour ne pas dire obliger, qu'ils commencent déjà leur part du plan. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'allait pas tenter de le dissuader.

"Peut-être, mais-" Yukimura fut sur le point de faire entendre son désaccord quand Masamune lui plaque soudainement une main sur la bouche.

Signant à Yukimura de ne pas faire de bruit, l'attention du jeune seigneur se porta par-delà leur cachette, très vite Yukimura entendit effectivement des bruits de pas rangés et ne tarda pas à voir passer, pratiquement sous leurs yeux, toute une patrouille de soldat. Il s'étonna de les voir si discipliner, pas un mot ne filtrant d'entre les rangs, les armes dressées aux points. Le jeune tigre tressailli à l'idée qu'il avait été à deux doigts de donner l'alerte.

"Je persiste à croire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée." Finit-il après que Masamune lui ait relâché la bouche, n'oubliant pas de garder sa voix basse cette fois.

"Tch, such a child. Je te dis que tout ira bien." Le rassura Masamune qui commençait à s'agacer de l'entêtement de l'autre. Un éclat passa dans son œil quand il lui vint une idée. "Hey, t'as été élevé par un ninja, non ?"

Yukimura confirma en hochant la tête, non seulement Sasuke s'était toujours occupé de lui d'aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, même s'ils étaient encore horriblement floues, mais il s'était aussi souvent entrainer en la compagnie des autres ninjas sous les ordres de Sasuke.

"Alors tu dois connaitre deux ou trois trucs pour s'infiltrer. " Masamune semblait suivre le cours de la pensée de Yukimura, mais le brun aux cheveux longs ne voyait toujours pas où il voulait en venir. Il passa une main nerveuse sur le bandage dans son cou, ce truc grattait affreusement.

"Si ça peu te rassurer, tu n'as qu'à passer devant dans ce cas." Masamune posait la première pierre de sa manipulation.

"Mais…! Je ne sais pas, non… je ne suis pas bon en discrétion, je préfère te suivre." Point marqué pour Masamune, Yukimura en avait même oublié pourquoi il protestait au départ.

Masamune lui tapota l'épaule. "Content que tu me fasse confiance." Il regarda bien attentivement et s'apprêta à les conduire tout deux jusqu'au premier mur d'enceinte quand Yukimura le saisie par le bras.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qui n'allait pas, commençant à s'impatienter, mais fut surprit de ne sentir que la tendre langue de Yukimura venir caresser la sienne, esquissant un sourire, il ne put se retenir de jouer avec le bout de la queue de cheval de Yukimura.

"Un porte-bonheur." Lui dis le samouraï, souriant timidement quand il le relâcha.

Et Masamune fut alors plus que jamais persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il échoue.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Le moment était en fin venu, Kojûro prit une grande inspiration les cavaliers derrière lui restèrent silencieux, presque de glace, leur chevaux avançaient lentement, appréhendant le moment où il ordonnerait enfin l'assaut. A sa droite, Sasuke, imitant à la perfection sa façon de se tenir, à sa gauche, Keiji, inhabituellement calme et sérieux. La tension était palpable, il pouvait presque ressentir le besoin de justice et de vengeance qui les accompagnait. En bon samouraï, aucun n'ignorait qu'il fallait savoir contrôler cette vague d'émotions, tous espéraient qu'après cela, les destructions et les tueries gratuites cesseraient. Les camarades tombés et les innocents massacrés pourraient alors enfin trouver le repos.

Oui, c'était au dragon dont Nobunaga voulait privée le roi, qu'incombait la tâche de planter la première lame s'assurant de la fin de cette maléfique conquête. Peut-être la guerre reprendrait-elle, peut-être était-ce illusoire de croire en la paix par ses temps troublés. Mais il était naturel de vouloir stopper un ennemi qui ne répandait que meurtre et chaos pour le simple plaisir de le faire. Personne de saint d'esprit ne pouvait laisser un tel être, le mal incarné, s'approprier puis détruire la terre qu'ils chérissaient.

Enfin, Kojûro fit signe aux hommes qui le suivaient de s'arrêter. Au loin se dressant sur une plaine maintenant sèche et aride, là où autrefois se tenait une vaste forêt foisonnante de gibier, s'étendait la haute et sombre tour du château d'Azuchi, demeure et centre de commandement du clan Oda. Ce clan autrefois faible avait presque sombré dans l'oubli. Ca ne devait faire qu'une vingtaine d'année qu'il était subitement sorti de terre et avait gagné en puissance jusqu'à prétendre pouvoir menacer les fiefs voisins.

La forteresse était, comme l'avait indiqué les éclaireurs, très bien garder. Devant le haut mur fortifié qu'il aurait été difficile de prendre autrement, l'armée d'Oda les attendaient, rassemblés par centaines, couvrant la plaine de silhouettes sombres.

Kojûro ne put se retenir d'esquisser un sourire, ainsi donc leurs stratégies semblaient fonctionner, évidemment, il n'aurait pu en être autrement. Il espérait que le mot disant que Date Masamune dirigeait l'attaque sur Azuchi se répandait déjà parmi leurs ennemis et que dans leur fervente volonté de rapporter sa tête à leur seigneur, la protection directe du château était moindre. Alors seulement lorsqu'il en serait persuadé, il pourrait affirmer que la totalité de leur stratégie avait fonctionné. Pourvu que Nobunaga ait été fidèle à lui-même et soit resté terré dans sa tour, laissant ses soldats mourir pour lui sans se trouver à leur côté.

Ce genre de comportement révulsait Kojûro au plus haut point, pour lui si le général avait encore des bras et des jambes il devait se tenir aux côtés de ses hommes et inspirer en eux des sentiments qui leur permettraient d'arracher la victoire.

Y avait-il même des généraux avec ces hommes ? Kojûro leva la main près à donner l'ordre d'attaque, il savait que Uesugi et Takeda étaient en position, mais l'incertitude sur la situation de Masamune laissait toujours son emprunte en lui. Sentant le regard de Sasuke sur lui il réprima un frisson d'appréhension.

"Allez ! En avant !" Cria-t-il à plein poumons, comme relâchant enfin toute la tension accumulée.

Et dans une clameur retentissante les cavaliers s'élancèrent sur la plaine, les cris de guerre et les chuintements de sabre que l'on tire furent à peine couverts par les hennissements furieux et le martellement des sabots. Kojûro lui-même se laissa porter par cette immense vague d'hommes et d'animaux s'élançant vers la guerre et un éventuel destin funeste.

Puis l'armée ennemie s'élança à leur rencontre dans un même mouvement fluide, mais silencieux, tranchant avec la vigueur et l'envie de vaincre des hommes de l'alliance anti-Oda. Le choc fut violent et déjà volèrent les première giclées pourpres et raisonnèrent les premier cris de souffrances.

Très vite il ne vit plus Keiji, puis perdit Sasuke, il n'était alors plus qu'instincts, son sabre tranchant dans les corps qui ne portaient pas leurs couleurs. Kojûro sauta de cheval, quand la masse humaine se fit trop importante. Tenir. Jusqu'à l'aube. Ils devaient tenir jusqu'à l'aube et si Masamune n'avait toujours pas brulé les étendards du haut de la tour avant que les premiers rayons solaire touchent cette terre désolée… alors… Kojûro n'osait même pas effleurer cette pensée.

Une lance passa juste sous son nez avant que les bras la brandissant ne soit trancher, il fut d'abord perturber de voir en face de lui son propre visage le regardant durement.

"Concentre-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment d'être ailleurs." La voix qui s'échappa de sa bouche le ramena à la réalité.

Kojûro secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, faisant un pas en arrière il marcha sur l'étendard de l'homme que venait d'abattre Sasuke. Un étendard rouge déchiré, portant le symbole de Takeda… Comment cela était-il possible, ses hommes portaient tous l'étendard d'Oshu. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à l'étrangeté de la chose. Une volée de flèches le poussa à faire appel à tous ses réflexes.

Quand son regard rencontra le tireur, Kojûro manqua de s'étouffer, ce n'était qu'un enfant !

Affichant un sourire espiègle, le garçonnet était vêtu d'un short et d'un haut mauve sans manche, des gants de cuirs couvraient ses bras jusqu'à son coude et son arc était presque aussi grand que lui. Son regard brilla quand il émit un éclat de rire joyeux, il semblait si innocent et adorable.

"Tu es à moi Date Masamune !" lança-t-il bandant à nouveau son arme.

Kojûro se jura d'arracher les yeux de la dépouille d'Oda Nobunaga.

Oooooooooooooooo

Masamune ne pouvait s'empêchait d'être étonné par la facilité avec laquelle lui et Yukimura avaient réussi à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château. Il se senti également vexé qu'un homme ayant donné autant de mal à son armée, mis Takeda en déroute et pratiquement décimé ses forces puisse avoir l'orgueil d'aussi peu protéger l'intérieur de sa forteresse alors qu'il avait fallu prendre garde à des centaines de soldats hors du mur d'enceinte.

Se fondant dans la nuit à travers les différents bâtiments, ils avançaient, Masamune prenant toujours soin de garder Yukimura à proximité, tout deux n'échangeant plus que des signes pour communiquer. Soudain le dragon se stoppa net, faisant butter violement le visage de Yukimura sur l'arrière de sa tête. L'effort que le jeune samouraï fit pour ne pas emmètre le moindre son de douleur tout en berçant entre ses main son nez rougit fit naître une grimace de compassion sur le visage de Masamune.

Il s'excusa silencieusement avant de rapidement désigner ce qui l'avait poussé à s'arrêter si brutalement. Enfin, ils étaient parvenus à la tour, cependant une immense cour remplie de soldats en rang serré et prêts à partir au combat les séparaient de leur but. Une femme pulpeuse s'avança vers la troupe, tenant une arme à feu occidentale à la main, et malgré leur point de vue éloigné ils ne purent que remarquer sa beauté vénéneuse. Le peu de bijoux qu'elle portait : une broche et un peigne décoré, lui servaient à garder ses cheveux sombres en un chignon ordonné duquel ne dépassaient que deux mèches encadrant son visage. Son kimono noir était orné de papillons sur les bords qui semblaient venir mourir là où le tissu se peignait d'un orange flamboyant.

Les parties visibles de son corps et une moitié de son visage étaient recouvert de bandages et une expression colérique ne paraissait pas vouloir quitter ses traits tandis qu'elle faisait les cents pas devant ses hommes.

"L'épouse D'Oda. Nôhime." Murmura Masamune à Yukimura quand il fut sûr que personne ne les entendraient.

Yukimura répondit en arquant un sourcil, il fronça également le nez, ses narines assaillies répétitivement par une odeur âpre qui flottait dans l'air depuis qu'ils s'étaient introduits derrières les premières fortifications. L'air était vicié ici, lourd, comme si la mort elle-même y résidait. Yukimura n'avait pas oublié, c'était cette femme qui avait conduit le siège contre le château des Date, elle avait blessé Masamune, et à la voir ainsi, il ne douta pas que le dragon lui avait rendu coup pour coup.

La belle femme tira soudainement en l'air, faisant sursauter Yukimura. Il serra sa lance dans sa main, et se mit instinctivement en position défensive, tous ses sens en alerte, il colla pratiquement son dos contre celui de Masamune quand l'épouse du démon donna des ordres aux soldats.

"Nous devons ramener Date Masamune vivant !" Ainsi donc les forces de l'alliance avait vu juste. "Mon seigneur m'honorera surement de la possibilité de le torturer, je lui ferait payer la défaite qu'il m'a infligé." Fini-t-elle par dire, sans doute plus pour elle-même.

Masamune fit un sourire en coin et haussa les épaules.

"Wrong, Lady, tu t'es trompée d'homme, dommage que je ne sois pas du genre à tuer les femmes." Murmura Masamune, en se rappelant que les forces d'Oda ne poursuivaient alors personne d'autre que Kojûro. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de regretter d'avoir laissé cette démone repartir, un sentiment inquiétant lui disait qu'il avait lui-même mis son œil droit dans le pétrin, il espérait plus que jamais que la stratégie convenue par les chefs puisse lui permettre de tenir le coup le temps qu'il faudrait…

Les troupes se mirent en marche sous les yeux des deux guerriers dissimulés, Masamune était tenté de profiter du mouvement de foule pour s'introduire discrètement dans la tour. Les éclaireurs avaient repéré une petite entrée utilisée par les serviteurs… Cependant il devait se retenir de foncer dans le tas et de tout détruire, l'envie de passer par la grande porte s'imposant à lui, et il savait qu'il en était de même pour Yukimura tant il le sentait fébrile à ses côtés.

Ils parvinrent à la petite porte, se fondant dans les ombres, ne se laissant pas dominer par leurs instincts. Seule s'imprégnant dans leur veine, la volonté, le besoin, la nécessité de vaincre. Beaucoup trop de choses reposaient maintenant sur leurs épaules pour qu'ils échouent bêtement. Et tout le reste défila, avant que le duo ne s'en rende compte, ils avaient posé leurs pieds dans le grand hall de la tour, là où tous les couloirs se rejoignaient, aux pieds de deux grands escaliers menant au étages supérieures encadrant la base rectangulaire de la bâtisse.

Masamune sorti de l'ombre et se tint pleinement dans la lumière des torches à la vue de tous, le regard levé, il tourna sur lui-même, ne cherchant même pas à admirer la merveille d'architecture. C'était pourtant la pièce du palais qui avait jusque-là la décoration la plus remarquable. Des vases d'occidents aux quatre coins, de la porcelaine de Chine très couteuse, des objets exotiques accrochés au mur.

"Il n'y a plus personne ici ?" Fini par dire Masamune d'un ton moqueur et un peu déçu, toisant une sinistre masque en bois originaire d'il ne savait quel pays.

"Personne ? Ichi n'est pas personne."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Impossible de savoir depuis combien de temps il bataillait, le ciel s'était tellement assombrit qu'il était difficile de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Les troupes de Date se démenaient pour garder l'ennemi occupé, mais plus les hommes guidé par Kojûro semblaient prendre l'avantage, plus leurs ennemis semblaient revenir plus nombreux.

Il serrait bientôt obligé de donner le signal pour des renforts, et que cela se passe si tôt dans la bataille n'était pas une bonne chose.

Seulement pour l'instant, Kojûro avait déjà fort à faire pour garder à l'œil ce persistant petit archer qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, il était heureusement parvenu à l'éloigner suffisamment du point le plus ardent des combats. Les volées de flèches de ce gamin faisaient des ravages. Kojûro refusait de tuer cet enfant, mais il était un général ennemi et le dilemme qui se faisait dans son esprit l'empêchait d'agir de façon rapide et efficace. Il se contenta donc que de le maintenir à distance tandis que l'enfant ne cessait ses assauts et ses injures chaque fois que le dragon noir lui échappait.

Il fallut l'intervention de Sasuke pour que Kojûro réalise ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le ninja se posta devant lui, revenu dans son apparence normale, il prit le jeune garçon par surprise et s'en suivi une brève lutte. Sasuke était plus rapide, le garçon n'étant pas entraîné pour le combat à courte distance, il pouvait affronter et surpasser des samouraïs, pas des ninjas, et à la fin de l'affrontement l'enfant s'était retrouvé par terre la large lame du shuriken de Sasuke poster à quelque centimètre de sa pomme d'Adam à peine formé, son arc brisé à ses pieds.

Le petit dégluti, il n'était plus du tout amusé, mais un air supérieur de défit ne quittait pas ses yeux couleur terre. Quelque part Kojûro ne put s'empêcher de voir une ressemblance avec Masamune, pauvre enfant impliqué de tout cœur dans quelque chose qui le dépassait.

"Même si vous me tuer vous ne vaincrez pas mon seigneur !"

Sasuke s'accroupi à sa hauteur toujours sous le regard scrutateur de Kojûro. "Je n'allais certainement pas tuer un gamin comme toi, de plus j'ai besoin de l'antidote pour le poison que tu avais mis sur tes flèches la dernière fois."

L'enfant cligna des yeux, incrédule. "Ranmaru n'empoisonne jamais ses flèches ! Il n'est pas un lâche. C'est cet idiot de Mitsuhide qui as encore joué avec moi !" Affirma-t-il.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils, Akechi Mitsuhide était la solution de son problème, il était sûr que le garçon ne mentait pas, mais l'homme n'avait pas encore été vu sur le champ de bataille et Sasuke commença à se demander si tout se passait bien comme prévu.

Kojûro enregistra l'étrangeté de l'affirmation du ninja mais choisi de la garder pour plus tard alors qu'il s'approchait du garçon, retirant le tissu qui cachait son œil valide et le faisait passer pour Masamune.

"Nobunaga est fini, maintenant tu ferais mieux de me dire ce que vous voulez à Masamune-sama." Le dragon noir parla calmement comme pour apaiser un animal sauvage, mais ses mots étaient tranchants comme l'acier de son sabre.

Le garçon sembla prit de cours, surprit de s'être fait avoir tandis qu'il constatait avec méprit qu'il s'était fait leurrer, pas seulement lui, mais tout le reste de l'armée aussi… Date Masamune n'était surement pas encore à la porter de son seigneur, mais il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il laisse ses paysans s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Il toucha la pierre qui ornait son gant au niveau de son poignet et elle se mit à briller d'une intense lumière rouge, si intense que les deux hommes durent, par reflexe se protéger les yeux tant la lumière devint aveuglante. Quand ils purent enfin les rouvrir le garçon s'était enfuit, ses mots raisonnèrent dans la nuit.

"Ceci n'est qu'une partie de l'étendu des pouvoirs de Nobunaga-sama !"

Sasuke se redressa et vint s'assurer de la protection de Kojûro et ils regardèrent autour d'eux cherchant dans la pénombre à mesure que les tâches noires provoquées par l'éblouissement s'atténuaient. Puis ils entendirent un lent râle qui attira leur attention.

Un soldat, du sang s'écoulant encore abondamment d'une large entaille sur son torse, venait de se relever, lentement il ramassa son arme sous le regard effaré des deux hommes. Il leva son sabre, un nouveau râle s'échappant de sa gorge. Ses yeux blanc révulsés rencontrèrent ceux de Kojûro qui, sans plus attendre, taillada à nouveau cet homme, lui coupant un bras, puis une jambe, mais l'autre vivait toujours ! Rampant vers eux en gémissant. Quel pouvait être cette infamie ?

Très vite, les hurlements terrifiés des hommes déchira la nuit et Kojûro comprit, tout prenait forme, tout prenait un sens… Il comprit que maintenant leurs morts venaient de rejoindre les rangs d'Oda.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Qui es-tu ?" Lança Yukimura, pointant l'intruse de sa lance.

"Ichi est Ichi." Répondit la voix s'avançant lentement vers le couple.

"Ne fait pas un pas de plus !" Rugit Yukimura.

Et elle s'arrêta d'abord un premier temps, laissant aux deux hommes le temps de la distinguer correctement, elle, son air triste et perdu, ses yeux violine vide de vie, et ses longs cheveux noir flottant comme un voile irréel derrière elle alors qu'elle se remettait en marche, lentement, comme si chaque pas lui coutait.

"Ichi, est désolée, elle ne veut pas faire ça… Nii-sama… Nii-sama a promis qu'il lui rendrait Nagamasa-sama." Dit-elle, sa voix semblant s'éloigner à chaque nouveau mot prononcé.

De tout son babillage Masamune reconnu tout de même le nom que cette jeune femme venait de prononcer.

"Azai Nagamasa ?" Ne put-il s'empêcher de réfléchir à voix haute.

Oichi s'arrêta net, son regard se durcissant tandis qu'elle le fixait, ses yeux redevenus scintillants pendant un instant. Yukimura détesta la façon avec laquelle elle dévisagea son compagnon, et la pitié qu'il avait ressentie jusque-là pour cette pauvre jeune fille n'aida pas à canaliser son sang qui bouillonnait comme pour le prévenir d'un danger. Cette fille était dangereuse, il en était certain.

"Le guerrier bleu connait Nagamasa-sama ? Ichi l'aime tellement, tellement…" répondit-elle clairement avant de retomber dans son monde.

Masamune connaissait le nom de cet homme, le jeune chef du clan Azai, il avait pour habitude de provoquer des soucis avec la frontière, le pays qu'il dirigeait, Omi, et celui de Masamune, Oshu, n'étant pas toujours en très bon terme. Mais il y avait de ça une paire d'année, les clans Azai et Asakura en entier n'avait plus donné signe de vie… Et maintenant il commençait à comprendre pourquoi.

Yukimura vit Masamune relever son sabre et ce n'est qu'alors que lui revinrent les leçons de politique de son seigneur, cette jeune femme devait être l'épouse de cet Azai Nagamasa, et donc cela ne faisait d'elle rien de moi que la petite sœur d'Oda Nobunaga.

"Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, où se cache ton frère ?" Demanda alors Masamune.

La tête d'Oichi dodelina vers le sol et elle se mit à murmurer des choses inaudibles, des murmures semblant s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier, mais pas à eux. Une aura noire bien visible grandit autour d'elle tandis que quelques-uns de ses mots parvinrent aux oreilles de Yukimura.

"C'est pour nii-sama, pour nii-sama qu'Ichi l'a tué, Nagamasa-sama, nii-sama veut le guerrier bleu alors Ichi va le lui donner."

"Masamune !"

Yukimura eu tout juste le temps de le prévenir que la pièce se voila d'un noir si intense qu'il ne pouvait même plus voir le bout de ses lances. Prit de cour, se sentant horriblement stupide d'avoir été surprit Yukimura chercha frénétiquement autour de lui, appelant Masamune. Un rire doux, un rire carillonnant, lui répondit, un rire féminin. Une silhouette passa devant lui.

"Dame Oichi !" Yukimura se lança à la poursuite de cette silhouette s'enfonçant encore plus dans les ténèbres.

Il faisait confiance à Masamune pour le retrouver, pour l'heure il devait s'occuper de la menace que représentait la petite sœur du démon, l'empêcher de nuire suffirait, elle n'était qu'un obstacle entre eux et Nobunaga. Qui sait, peut-être même Masamune avait-il profité que Yukimura se charge d'elle pour gravir les escaliers et se mettre en quête de leur ennemi mortel.

"Le guerrier rouge et amusant." La voix raisonna de derrière lui.

Lance à la main, Yukimura continuait de courir après des sons des bribes de couleurs, il n'était pas du tout angoissé par les ténèbres, en fait il ne savait même plus comment il était arrivé là au départ, ni même ce qu'il était censé faire, la seul chose qui demeurait c'était le besoin, l'envi d'attraper cette silhouette, cette voix qui ne cessait de rire de lui. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà, avait-elle un nom au moins ?

"Yukimura, mon chéri." Cette voix était bien différente de celle qu'il poursuivait jusque-là, si différente qu'il en sursauta.

Mais il connaissait trop bien cette voix, d'instinct il la reconnu, même s'il ne pouvait mettre de visage sur cette voix, ce souvenir depuis trop longtemps perdu, Yukimura se tourna doucement vers ce son délicat et tant aimer.

"Mon garçon comme tu as grandi." Cette voix était celle d'un homme.

Cet homme se tenait fièrement droit au côté d'une femme assise, habillé dans les plus belles robes, paré des plus beaux bijoux, la femme tendit vers lui deux main recouverte par ses longues manches de soie, un petit sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres finement peintes.

"Vien nous voir mon chéri."

Cette voix, ce parfum, cet homme aux cheveux bruns grisonnants, il ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage ni mettre de nom dessus, mais il se souvenait vaguement de ce petit bouc qui ornait ce menton. Yukimura se laissa tomber à genoux, et très vite les mains de la femme vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et une main de l'homme se posa dans ses cheveux.

"Mère…Père…" Personne n'avait jamais dit à Yukimura que la joie pouvait aussi faire pleurer.

Masamune, lui, n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'avancer dans les ténèbres, il n'entendait plus la voix de Yukimura, mais il pouvait sentir sa présence autour de lui et cela le rassura. Seulement Masamune ne baissa pas sa garde continuant d'avancer sans se presser. Il ne tarda pas à voir une lumière au bout, cela lui rappela la mine abandonnée qu'il avait exploré une fois pour se donner un test de courage et pour lequel il avait simplement oublié de prendre une lampe.

Le dragon bleu fronça les sourcils, étonné qu'une telle pensée puisse l'assaillir dans un moment pareil. N'était-il pas censé être accompagné, si ? Non, il était venu seul prendre la tête d'Oda, et il savait, il sentait que le démon se trouvait au bout du tunnel. Masamune ne pouvait plus attendre de parcourir les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de son destin. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la garde de ses sabres, les six, il fallait être prêt.

Une fois la porte de lumière franchit, Masamune se retrouva dans une grande pièce vide, hormis le trône massif qu'on aurait dit fait d'os peint à l'or. Face à l'Est, une porte était ouverte laissant voir une large portion du ciel de nuit. Il y avait une terrasse et Masamune put entendre les cris, le chants du métal et de la poudre, la guerre qui faisait rage au pied de la forteresse, pour lui, pour l'avenir du pays…

Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses armes, alors qu'un coup de vent fit voleter une cape rouge écarlate depuis la terrasse, il était là, le monstre responsable de tous ses massacres, un monstre qui ignorait les lois et les codes de samouraï, un monstre qu'il fallait, qu'il devait, arrêter.

"Je suis venu prendre ta tête démon !" Les mots franchirent les lèvres de Masamune avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte.

Il leva sa main portant trois de ses sabres devant lui, prêt à vaincre, prêt à se battre. Il n'aurait pas pu s'attendre à ce qu'Oda Nobunaga soit lâche jusqu'au bout. Et quand son ennemi se retourna enfin pour lui faire face, un sourire moqueur ornant ses lèvres fines, il ne put croire ses yeux qui lui montraient que ce monstre tenait entre ses bras un otage…et un otage au combien cher à Masamune.

"Ma-Masamune." Fit Yukimura agrippant le bras protégé de métal qui enserrait sa gorge. Il semblait perdu, étonné de se retrouver dans une telle situation, honteux peut être.

Sauf que Masamune ne le remarqua pas, tant la colère enveloppait déjà ses sens.

"Pleureras-tu dragon, si je lui arrache le cœur ?" La voix froide de l'homme tomba comme un couperet tandis qu'il plongeait son nez dans le cou exposé du jeune tigre, inhalant bruyamment son parfum.

TBC

Distorsion02: contente de te revoir. Tu tes lâché dans les com dis moi : ). Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir autant d'enthousiasme. Maintenant pour répondre à tes questions.

Tu trouvera le film facilement sur AnimeServ, dans les onglet à gauche tu cherche classement général et tu regarde, il et vostf par contre la traduction...on en repassera des meilleures.

Pour le coup de Masamune qui boit le sang de Yuki, j'ai pas voulu joué la carte vampire, mais le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus résister à ses instinct, nya le rêves prémonitoire donne des indices quand à un éventuel livre deux de dragon tales (je dit éventuel mais il et pratiquement déjà écrit).

Tout les persos (encore en vie) auront droit à leur petit bout de moment intime dans l'épilogue

y comprit Koju et Sasu. Kichou est le nom d'enfance de Nôhime, elle et Mitsuhide étaient des amis d'enfance et il aurait tenu rancœur à Nobunaga pour lui avoir volé la femme qu'il aimait.

Et je ne vais pas spoiler le film !

C'est Sasuke qui dit quelque fois Dokuganryu-no-danna, où Katakura-no-danna. C'est juste une façon de parler ancienne qui montre son rang inférieur et le fait qu'ils ne sont pas ses danna à lui.

Merci encore pour toutes tes reviews, j'espère que la fin sera à la auteur de tes attentes, bisous.


	25. Chapter 24 b

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples : DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers : Comme je l'ai toujours dit jusque-là.**

**Note : Bêta lecture par Shanatora !  
**

**Dragon Tales**

**Partie 24b**

Le sabre de Kojûro émit un bruit sourd en entrant une fois de plus en contact avec la chair de leurs ennemis, la tête de son opposant roula au sol, c'était peut-être plus difficile, plus long d'atteindre ce point particulier, mais s'était le seul moyen efficace qu'ils avaient trouvé pour les empêcher de se relever, ces… choses. Il ne pouvait pas se résigner à dire le mots qui était d'usage, ce n'était pas respectueux envers ceux qui était tombé.

Kojûro fatiguait, et il savait que les autres ne tiendraient pas longtemps non plus et la nuit qui ne semblait pas vouloir se terminer, l'incertitude quant à la situation de Masamune. Au moins il était certain que s'ils continuaient à le poursuivre c'était que son seigneur était toujours vivant.

"Maeda, envoie le signal pour les renforts, nous ne tiendrons pas plus longtemps !" Se décida-t-il à ordonner.

"Bien reçu !" Entendit-il plus loin.

Le long sabre de Keiji tournoya envoyant voler tous ses adversaires au loin, le temps pour lui de planter la fusée dans le sol et d'allumer la mèche, enfin le signal lumineux s'envola dans le ciel à travers la basse couche de nuage.

Maintenant tout ce qu'il restait à faire c'était tenir le coup… Tenir.

"Tenez bon !" Répéta Kojûro, tirant d'affaire deux de ses hommes.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Le craquement sonore du feu d'artifice ne perturba pas le visage impassible de Nobunaga, ce ne fut que quand Masamune commença à ricaner puis à franchement éclater de rire, qu'il se renfrogna.

Puis le dragon plongea, le surprenant et le poussant à lâcher sa prise alors que les griffes d'acier du dragon traversèrent le torse de celui qu'était censé aimer Masamune. Nobunaga grogna en regardant son inutile poupée animée tomber au sol avant de fondre en poussière dans un bruit crépitant… ne plus jamais compter sur Oichi.

"Pitiful !" Cracha Masamune. "Yukimura ne se laissera jamais avoir comme ça, il est mon rival, le seul à ma hauteur ! My pride !" Le dragon rugit, enragé.

Comment Nobunaga avait-il osé croire pouvoir le tromper avec un tour de passe-passe aussi enfantin ! Aussi grossier, c'était une insulte !

Nobunaga pointa le canon d'une arquebuse, étrangement courte et possédant deux canons, sur la tête du jeune dragon et tira sans sommation. Masamune esquiva facilement, son regard mercure criant sa soif de sang.

Ainsi donc, celui qu'on surnommait le seigneur des ténèbres était enfin décider à se battre pour sa vie, Masamune n'allait pas se faire prier pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

"Jamais je ne laisserais le pays à quelqu'un comme toi !" Lança-t-il, la foudre allumant son regard.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Les larmes de Yukimura cessèrent bien vite de couler sous les tendres caresses de sa mère, il porta la main à son cœur, ressentant une douleur soudaine. Sa mère releva son visage plongeant son regard dans le sien elle sourit.

"Tu dois te battre mon chéri."

Yukimura ne comprit pas, il n'en eu pas le temps, sa mère rit, mais son rire n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait, la vision de ses parents s'assombrissait, un froid mordant s'insinua en lui, douleur, peine, tristesse, Yukimura suffoquait.

"Ichi aime vraiment le guerrier rouge. Il est comme une fleur, jolie fleur éphémère qui meurt juste après avoir resplendit… Un lotus vermeil."

Et lorsque sa mère frotta son visage contre la joue de Yukimura, ses traits avaient été remplacés par la beauté froide de la jeune femme. Yukimura trembla, il chercha à se défaire de la prise de sa parente -ou bien cela n'avait-il été qu'Oichi tout ce temps, jouant avec lui ?- mais en vain, plus il luttait, plus la prise semblait se refermer sur lui.

Impossible d'échapper à cette étreinte mortelle, quelque chose de noir et d'encore plus sombre que les ténèbres dans lequel il était enveloppé le retenait, il pouvait sentir ses choses ramper sur sa peau, elles le touchaient, le griffaient, créaient de minuscules coupures. C'était si froid, Yukimura gémis d'inconfort quand il sentit ces choses se resserrer autour de son cou, il parvint à bouger son bras, tâtonnant derrière lui alors qu'il tombait peu à peu dans l'inconscience.

"Ichi espère que Nagamasa-sama aimera le nouveau corps qu'elle a choisi pour lui." Murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

Puis les doigts de Yukimura se refermèrent sur quelque chose de solide, un raccord vers la vie, il sentit l'ardeur monter en lui, la chaleur de son envie de vivre, la rage envers lui-même de s'être laisser tromper, la rage contre Oichi d'avoir utilisé le peu de précieux souvenirs qu'il gardait. Un rugissement s'échappa de sa gorge comprimée, sa lance fouetta l'air tout en s'enveloppant de flammes, brisant les liens sombre qui le retenait et illuminant soudainement les ténèbres de leur intensité.

Oichi cria de surprise, aveuglée, et s'éloigna de lui, portée par des sortes de mains immatérielles semblants sorties du néant. Ils étaient revenus dans le grand hall. Yukimura pantelant, serrant sa lance comme si sa vie en dépendait, observa la façon avec laquelle la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle avant que son regard ne revienne sur lui. Dur, perçant, déçu…

"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas simplement dormir ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Pardonnez-moi, dame Oichi."

Yukimura se mit en garde, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'abréger les souffrances de cette pauvre fille. Les mains immatérielles lâchèrent Oichi et fusèrent instantanément dans sa direction cherchant à s'emparer à nouveau de lui. Le jeune tigre sauta, esquiva, trancha dans ce qui paraissait être du vide, tentant de ne pas se laisser saisir, quand soudain les mains s'évanouirent.

L'air des poumons d'Oichi fut chasser bruyamment et un filet de sang franchit ses lèvres. Au moment où Yukimura regardait dans sa direction, elle baissa la tête vers l'endroit d'où elle sentait s'écouler quelque chose de chaud, quelque chose qui la faisait frissonner. N'était-ce pas une lame incurvée qui dépassait de son ventre ?

"Dame Oichi !" Cria Yukimura en revenant vers elle.

Mais elle n'entendit que l'horrible et humide bruit de la lame qui quittait son corps et elle ne vit plus rien quand ses yeux se fermèrent, elle ne senti pas son corps atteindre le sol, ni même ses propres ténèbres l'engloutir. Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était qu'elle était enfin libre, qu'enfin elle allait pouvoir revoir son bien aimée. Etonnant comment l'on se sentait vivant, juste avant que la mort nous emporte.

Yukimura regarda haineusement cet homme à l'aspect squelettique, alors que celui-ci regardait avec une sorte de fascination le sang s'écouler le long de sa faux, un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres minces, ses longs cheveux d'argent empêchait Yukimura de bien voir son expression, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir dégouté par cet homme.

"Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi mon seigneur continuait à garder cette pauvre fille."

"Akechi Mitsuhide." Prononça Yukimura, constatant avec mépris que tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté sur cet homme était la vérité.

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent releva la tête et souri à Yukimura. "Lui-même. Je vais te conduire à mon seigneur." Il commença à se diriger vers les escaliers.

Il était évident que Yukimura n'allait pas le suivre, la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister était amplement suffisante pour l'en dissuader, ramassant sa seconde lance sans jamais quitter du regard l'autre homme, le jeune tigre se mit alors en garde.

"Vous êtes un général d'Oda ! Pourquoi vous ferai-je confiance ?"

"Parce que sans moi tu te perdrais dans ce dédale, oh et puis Date Masamune à besoin de toi et vite." Il ponctua sa phrase par un rire étouffé qui provoqua de désagréables sueurs froides dans le dos de Yukimura.

Le jeune tigre sera la mâchoire et mordit sa langue pour se retenir de crier de frustration. Bordel ! Ce sale type avait raison, et Yukimura ne voyait pas comment il pourrait faire autrement, il avait confiance dans le fait qu'il serait parfaitement capable de trouver Oda par lui-même mais la question était : Combien de temps cela lui prendrait ? Masamune n'était plus là et à en croire les mots de cet homme il en était déjà à faire face au seigneur des ténèbres, bien sûr Yukimura n'était pas obligé de le croire, mais quelle raison avait-il de mentir sur ce fait ?

"Allons, petit chat, si j'avais voulu te tuer, ne crois-tu pas que j'aurais déjà essayé, hum ?" Affirma Mitsuhide sur un ton mielleux.

Une fois de plus Yukimura grinça des dents, puis avec un soupir résigné fini par abaisser ses armes. Non sans un regard brulant vers son interlocuteur, ses mots furent tout de même prononcer sur un ton glacial.

"Je vous suis, mais approchez-vous seulement de moi et je vous montrerais le tranchant de mes lances."

Mitsuhide se contenta de répondre par un petit ricanement, avant de se retourner et de gravir les premières marches du grand escalier, il était impatient de voir comment tout cela allait se terminer.

Ooooooooooooooo

Kojûro regarda à sa droite, puis à sa gauche, la ligne de front reculait, de plus en plus, irrémédiablement. La première ligne de l'alliance anti-Oda était en train de se faire submerger. De rage, il trancha la tête d'une des créatures mi-morte mi-vivante qui avait osé s'approcher de lui. Et toujours aucuns signe des renforts… Oshu n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à qui que ce soit.

Soudain, un fort bruissement de feuille attira l'attention du dragon noir, s'attendant à trouver Sasuke, inquiet de ne pas l'avoir aperçu depuis un moment, ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il ne trouva que la ninja blonde. Il se dépêcha néanmoins de retrouver son sang-froid mais elle n'attendit pas qu'il dise quoi que ce soit et délivra son message.

"La progression de mon maitre et du seigneur Shingen a été ralenti par des renfort d'Oda." Dit-elle précipitamment, sa voix ferme. "Nous avons sous-estimé notre adversaire, ils vous avisent de battre en retraite." Fini-t-elle après avoir abattu une des créatures se précipitant vers eux.

Kojûro la foudroya du regard. Puis ses yeux se portèrent vers le sommet de la tour où des flash lumineux pouvaient être aperçu, Masamune était en train de se battre pour eux, son regard revint finalement sur le champ de bataille baigné par la lumière grise de l'aube. Ses hommes étaient épuisés, à bout de forces décimé… Pourtant…

"Abandonner Masamune-sama, jamais, dites à votre seigneur que nous tiendrons notre position, même si nous devons mourir jusqu'au dernier." Dit-il bien fort pour que le plus grand nombre l'entende.

Et en réponse une clameur de joie et d'approbation retentit entre les rangs dispersés. Cette fois quand Kasuga hocha la tête, elle esquissa un sourire, admirant et respectant cet homme qui n'hésitait pas à offrir sa vie pour son seigneur, comme elle ne comprenait que trop bien ce sentiment. Kojûro répondit lui aussi par un hochement de tête et un sourire entendu. Elle disparut comme elle était arrivée.

Soudain, alors qu'il était sur le point de se jeter à nouveau dans la bataille, la voix claironnante de Keiji l'alerta.

"Des soldats nous arrives dessus par l'Est !"

"Et d'autres par le Sud !" Cria un autre homme d'Oshu.

Un vent de panique souffla et même Kojûro n'y échappa pas. Non, si c'était d'autre soldats d'Oda… Jamais ils ne tiendraient assez longtemps…

Une explosion de lumière et un bruit fort attira son regard vers le ciel, une masse volante laissa choir quelque chose qui atterri en plein milieu de champ de bataille, l'onde de choc envoya voler les ennemis dans tous les sens. Une nouvelle voix retentie, alors qu'une ancre de navire était reposée sur une large épaule.

"Fuii, ça n'a rien à voir avec naviguer sur l'océan, je n'arrive pas trop tard ?"

"Cho-Chôsokabe ? !" Ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner Kojûro.

Sous le choc, il ne vit pas les deux morts vivants se relever derrière lui, il ne comprit sa faute d'inattention que quand une large lame circulaire, rappelant la rondeur du soleil, vint trancher les deux têtes. La lame revint dans la main d'un petit brun vêtu de vert.

"Je crois que nous arrivons en fait à point nommé."

La main de Kojûro se serra sur le manche de son sabre, et il regarda une nouvelle fois la tour, redevenu calme pour l'instant… Finalement l'espoir était permis, n'est-ce pas ?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Masamune se redressa, retirant avec énervement son casque défoncé par le coup de fusil qu'il avait tout juste évité. Sa langue goutta le sang qui s'échappait de l'estafilade sur sa joue. Plusieurs minutes de combat déjà et il n'avait réussi qu'a effleurer son adversaire, le sourire suffisant qu'affichait alors celui-ci ne faisait que renforcer sa rage et son envie de meurtre.

Nobunaga jouait avec lui, et Masamune n'aimait vraiment, vraiment pas ça.

"Ne vas-tu pas être un peu sérieux ?"

Nobunaga haussa simplement ses épaules, tenant toujours Masamune à bonne distance avec son fusil. "Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas autant amusé, te tuer rapidement serait trop facile dragon."

"It's no joke !"

Une fois de plus Masamune s'emporta, des éclairs bleus accompagnèrent ses lames se dirigeant à grand vitesse, ses pieds quittèrent le parquet alors qu'il bondissait pour tenter un assaut aérien. Mais malgré sa vitesse, Nobunaga était tout de même un grand adversaire, et c'est avec brio qu'il bloqua l'attaque de Masamune, son regard de braise plongeant dans l'azure électrique. Masamune grogna sous la force de l'impact, ne relâchant pas pour autant la pression, il appuyait, appuyait, regardant avec satisfaction, l'expression de Nobunaga changer alors qu'il se rapprochait, brisant sa garde petit à petit.

Puis ce fut au tour du seigneur de ténèbres de grogner de frustration, vexé de ne pas avoir vu venir la dernière attaque de cet arrogant dragon. Lui aussi n'avait pas encore joué toutes ses cartes. D'un mouvement de bras il déploya sa cape. Devenu soudainement aussi dur qu'un tronc d'arbre, le tissu percuta Masamune sur le flanc, n'ayant pas préparé son corps à un tel impact, le dragon ne put rien faire d'autre que lâcher prise. Il se senti partir voyant défiler son environnement à grande vitesse devant son œil, il le ferma douloureusement, incapable de se rétablir, il savait que la chute allait être lourde.

"Masamune !"

Avoir sa course amortie par un torse dur et chaud fut bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'était attendu. Toujours est-il que Yukimura ne réussit pas à amortir totalement sa chute et les deux hommes, emporté par la force roulèrent au sol. Masamune secoua la tête pour reprendre son esprit, les côtes horriblement douloureuse, même à travers son armure il savait qu'il devait en avoir plusieurs de cassées. La main secourable de Yukimura sur son épaule l'aida à se redresser. Le jeune aux cheveux longs était lourdement essoufflé après avoir eu le souffle ainsi coupé, mais il affichait néanmoins un sourire rassurant… Il était là.

"Mitsuhide, pourquoi n'est tu pas en bas avec Nôhime…?" Rugit Nobunaga.

"Dame Oichi ne faisait pas son devoir, j'ai jugé nécessaire de le faire à sa place." Dit-il, s'avançant lentement vers son seigneur. Souriant, il désigna le couple en train de se remettre d'un grand geste de la main. "Voici l'autre acteur nécessaire à votre pleine résurrection !"

Le rire de Nobunaga s'éleva dans la pièce, exagérer, ridiculement fort et moqueur. Le canon de son fusil fut pointé directement sur la tête de Yukimura.

"Je ne peux plus attendre de te faire souffrir."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Motonari rejoignit Motochika au cœur de l'armée adverse, sa lame circulaire créant un passage assez large pour qu'il puisse rejoindre le pirate. Il savait que ce n'était pas le moment opportun, puisque l'ancre de Motochika fouettait l'air autour de lui, broyant les os de ceux qui osaient s'approcher trop prêt, pourtant c'était maintenant, il devait lui dire.

A peine eut-il réussit à arriver à la hauteur du pirate que Motonari senti un bras puissant s'enrouler autour de sa taille fine, il n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'une paire de lèvres invasive, qu'il commençait à trop bien connaitre, lui volèrent son souffle.

"Tu m'a manqué." Lui dit Motochika, caressant sa joue de son pouce ganté. "J'étais sûr que tu allais me rejoindre." Cela n'avait été qu'un test, et Motonari, brillant tacticien, avait foncé droit dedans.

Le petit brun obligea le grand pirate à le reposer d'un coup de pied dans le tibia. Il n'eut que faire de la grimace de douleur sur le beau visage du seigneur de Shikoku et plaqua son dos contre le sien. N'oubliant pas qu'ils étaient entourés d'ennemis qui en avaient après leur vie, il en coupa un net d'un geste gracieux.

"Je suis venu t'informer Chôsokabe." Motochika tua l'ennemi à sa droite, tandis qu'il finissait celui à sa gauche. "Que j'ai décidé de prendre t'on pari."

Le pirate le regarda avec des étincelles dans son œil océan, Motonari tua sans relâche l'ennemi qui s'était glissé derrière le pirate. "Ça veut dire que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi ! ?"

Motonari esquiva la trop grande affection du pirate en tourna habilement sur lui-même, sa lame circulaire le suivant dans son mouvement, éliminant les opportuns.

"Pour l'instant."

L'exclamation de joie de Motochika dû être courte car il devait faire face aux attaques insistantes des hommes d'Oda. Il parvint tout de même à se saisir de Motonari comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, s'étonnant comme toujours de la légèreté de son kitsune, en revanche il échoua à l'embrasser quand ce dernier plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

"Il y a toute fois, une condition." Motochika arqua un sourcil. Repoussant toujours leurs ennemis de sa main libre. "Tu seras à moi et à moi seul." Affirma Motonari. Motochika prit un air faussement déçus. "Tu devras répondre à mes quatre volontés. Si je veux que tu me rejoigne au beau milieu de la nuit, tu devras être là dans l'heure." Motonari laissa trainer sa voix. "Et quand je me serais lassé de toi, tu disparaîtras. Si jamais tu me trompes ou me trahis avant cela, je ferais de ta vie un enfer." Statua le kitsune avec la froideur et le stoïcisme qui le caractérisait.

Motochika haussa les épaules, n'était-ce pas comme cela que ça avait toujours été entre eux ? Et pour le reste, c'était à lui de faire en sorte que Motonari ne se lasse jamais. "Mais ça fait quatre conditions ça." Répondit-il, amusé.

Cette fois ce n'est pas dans le tibia qu'il se reçut un violent coup de pied.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Depuis que Yukimura l'avait rejoint dans la bataille, Masamune sentait qu'il prenait enfin le dessus sur le seigneur des ténèbres. Petit à petit, combinant leurs attaques et agissements avec une osmose incroyable, les deux guerriers avaient réussi à mettre en déroute le puissant démon qu'était Oda Nobunaga. Leurs dos se collaient lorsqu'ils reprenaient leur respiration, l'un protégeant l'autre instinctivement. C'était bien sûr très différent de quand ils se battaient l'un contre l'autre, et pourtant tout aussi grisant lorsque parfois leurs peaux entraient brièvement en contact. Masamune pouvait presque dire que même les battements de cœur de Yukimura étaient en harmonie avec les siens… Peut être… était-ce là le signe qu'ils étaient alors réellement fait l'un pour l'autre ?

Seulement cette fois l'enjeu était différent et ils n'avaient pas le droit de se perdre dans l'euphorie de la bataille, ils se battaient pour leur vie, pour leur peuple, et pour leur honneur. A mesure qu'il les affrontait, le démon se renfrognait et perdait le sourire moqueur qu'il avait eu jusque-là. Mais quelque chose d'étrange perturbait Masamune. Pourquoi ce monstre continuait-il à concentrer ses attaques sur Yukimura, était-ce parce qu'il s'était lassé de jouer avec le dragon et cherchait quelque chose d'autre avec le jeune tigre ? Quels avaient été les mots de Mitsuhide déjà ? Et puis ce stratagème miteux qu'avait utilisé Nobunaga, en lui faisant croire qu'il avait Yukimura en hottage, que cherchait-il à faire ?

Masamune n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir, Yukimura fit rapidement tournoyer sa lance et dévia le tir chargé du démon, il l'entendit ricocher sur l'un des ornements des murs, tandis que trois des sabres de Masamune frappèrent le sol créant trois onde de choc se dirigeant à pleine vitesse vers Nobunaga, des pics sombres, et immatériels au premier abord, jaillirent du sol et interceptèrent l'attaque, devenant dur comme de la pierre. Et les assauts se répétaient tantôt déviés, tantôt parés, tantôt esquivés. Persévérer, continuer, s'acharner était la seule solution.

Le regard alerte de Yukimura croisa un instant celui de Mitsuhide, celui-ci ne bougeait pas, se délectant du spectacle, pourtant il semblait avoir du mal à se contenir, sa langue pourpre passant langoureusement sur ses lèvres à chaque fois que Masamune ou lui passait à un cheveu de percer la garde de Nobunaga. En avait-il eu assez avec le sang d'Oichi qui coulait encore sur sa faux ? Non, les fous dans son genre n'en avaient jamais assez, alors que faisait-il ? Qu'attendait-il si fébrilement ?

Soudain, l'esprit guerrier de Yukimura dénicha une ouverture, son corps tout entier bougea par reflexe, trop entrainé pour laisser passer une telle opportunité, il fit appel à toutes ses ressources tandis qu'il cria le nom qu'il donnait à son coup.

"Kaenguruma !"

La roue embrasée se dirigea alors vers Nobunaga déjà occuper à retenir Masamune. Laissé pratiquement vidé et légèrement désorienté par sa puissante attaque, Yukimura ne senti que trop tard le vent dans son dos, mais il vit bien les pics d'Oda se diriger droit sur lui. Il aurait été facile de les esquiver si Yukimura n'avait pas été assez stupide pour se coincer avec seul la terrasse ouverte sur le ciel dans son dos et aucune chance de s'échapper sur les côtés. Ce ne fut que par pur chance qu'il réussit à éviter d'être blesser en se plaquant complétement contre la rambarde de bois rouge.

"Trop aimable !"

Et Nobunaga, pas aussi enclin que lui à un combat loyal, ne se fit pas prier pour lui tirer dessus, profitant du moment d'inattention de Yukimura. Le coup de fusil raisonna comme un coup de tonnerre. Les yeux noisette de Yukimura s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils croisèrent le regard devenu rubis du démon, puis il ne vit plus que les étincelles éclater au contact de la poudre, puis la lumière rougeoyante de la balle mortelle qui se dirigeait droit sur lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Alors le jeune tigre serra les paupières, attendant l'impact. Puis se fut le néant, c'était comme si tout se passait au ralenti, il n'entendait plus rien.

Et ce fut précisément pour cela que quand le bruit du métal se brisant dans une explosion raisonna, les tympans de Yukimura se vrillèrent si fort qu'il en perdit l'équilibre. Instinctivement il chercha à se couvrir les oreilles, puis il se sentit tomber en arrière, sans doute dû au dommage causé… pourtant il aurait dû recevoir la balle, non ?

Yukimura ouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour voir le visage paniqué de Masamune qui s'avançait vers lui en courant, tendant une main désespérée vers lui. Pourtant le samouraï continua de se sentir tomber, puis il se souvient, la terrasse, la rambarde en bois, le souffle d'un impact qui lui avait fait perdre l'équilibre. Yukimura tombait dans le vide, sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri silencieux, il tendit la main pour saisir celle de Masamune, trop tard, il sentit le bout de leur doigts s'effleurer, puis il vit Masamune s'éloigner de plus en plus, trop vite… Alors c'était comme ça qu'il allait mourir ? C'était ce visage de Masamune qu'il verrait en dernier ? C'est à ce moment que Yukimura réalisa que ce qu'il aurait aimé voir, c'était le sourire de Masamune.

"Yuuuukiiiiimuuuuraaa !" Le hurlement du dragon retentit par-dessus les clameurs de la bataille.

Il tomba alors à genoux, ses jambes ne le portant plus, serrant entre ses doigts les manches des sabres qui s'étaient brisés lorsqu'il avait dévié la balle qui aurait dû couter la vie à Yukimura, il l'avait cru sauvé ! Il aurait dû être sauvé ! Non, Yukimura devait mourir en héro sur le champ d'honneur ! Masamune s'était préparé à cela. Ou même vieux dans ses bras, mais pas comme ça, non pas comme ça, pas si tôt ! Pas alors même qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit…

Masamune regarda ses mains tremblantes, son corps secoué de spasmes et de sanglots. Comment pouvait-il encore prétendre accomplir son rêve de restaurer la gloire passé du peuple dragon et réaliser ses ambitions alors qu'il n'était pas capable de protéger une seule personne ! La plus importante à ses yeux… Que lui arrivait-il, ça faisait si mal, sa poitrine comprimait son cœur si fort qu'il avait du mal à respirer, alors que ses mains, ses main avaient soif de sang, ses mains voulaient frapper l'assassin jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le craquement au combien satisfaisant de ses os se brisant, même s'il ne pourrait plus jamais tenir trois sabre dans chaque mains. Son corps tout entier réclamait vengeance

Seulement, il était tétanisé, incapable de bouger, le regard embrumé de Yukimura alors qu'il basculait dans le vide et que Masamune avait frôlé ses doigts, qu'il avait failli à le rattraper, qu'il avait trahis la confiance de son aimé, ne cessait et ne cesserait jamais de le hanter. Une larme de frustration et de rage roula sur sa joue, puis une autre, encore une autre, et encore une autre, elles tombèrent sur le sol… Masamune ne les retenaient plus.

Le rire affreux, moqueur et simplement vile qui s'éleva dans l'air ne fit que renforcer sa colère et ses pulsions meurtrières.

"Pleure pour moi dragon. Nourris-moi de ton sang et de tes larmes"

Et avant qu'il ne le réalise, il sentit le froid de l'épée de Nobunaga sur sa nuque. L'autre continuait de le regarder souffrir. Quoi ? Qu'attendait-il pour le tuer ? Ne voyait il pas qu'il avait réussi que Masamune n'avait même plus la force de lui lancer un sarcasme ?

Quelque chose commença à emmètre un bruit de crépitement autour de lui et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Masamune réalisa que le sol de la salle était décoré d'un immense cercle de signes d'une belle complexité, les lignes blanches étaient, par endroit, parsemées d'éclaboussures sanguines appartenant soit à lui soit à Yukimura, il baissa les yeux pour voir là où ses larmes avaient touché le bois. Il était agenouillé entre les deux lignes pleines qui délimitaient l'intérieur et l'extérieur du cercle, et c'était ses larmes, qui en tombant sur un symbole s'était mise à bruler, crépitant comme une petite étincelle, les gouttes de sang elles aussi commençaient à bouillir, réagissant à une quelconque magie.

Bien que paralyser, incapable de réaliser ce qui se produisait autour de lui, Masamune lança tout de même un regard lourdement chargé de haine sur Nobunaga lorsque celui-ci passa une main de fer glacée sur sa joue, mélangeant le sang et les larmes encore présents sur le beau visage du jeune dragon. Masamune ragea, puis il capta dans son champ de vision l'un de ses trois sabres qui n'avait pas été brisé par le canon de Nobunaga, un croc de dragon. Tout ce mit en place rapidement dans sa tête, il était hors de question qu'il se fasse tuer avant d'avoir pu venger Yukimura… Et puis, il n'avait pas le droit de mourir maintenant... Yukimura n'aurait pas souhaité cela.

Ses forces lui revenant lentement, Masamune esquissa un premier geste pour se saisir de la lame tandis que Nobunaga était occupé à porter sa main salis à sa bouche gouttant avec délectation le résultat de ses actes. Sa langue passa langoureusement sur ses doigts, une expression semblable à l'extase sur son sombre visage, puis soudain, cette expression se transforma en celle d'un fou.

"Mitsuhiiiideeee !"

Lorsque que le hurlement de rage de Nobunaga retenti, Masamune s'était déjà emparé du sabre, atteignant d'abord le tranchant qui mordit dans ses mains ganté tellement il le serait fort. Il se jeta sur Nobunaga, avec nul autre but que de le tuer une bonne fois pour toute. Nobunaga, qui jusque-là n'avait plus prêté attention à lui, eu tout juste le temps de se retourner et de bouger pour voir le morceau de croc du dragon passer à quelques centimètres de sa gorge, mais au lieu de cela, le métal tranchant s'enfonça dans sa cape ensorcelée, la déchirant d'un bout à l'autre.

Dans un élan de rage, il s'empara brutalement de Masamune par le cou, les griffes de son gantelet vinrent se nicher douloureusement au niveau de son pouls. Masamune empoigna par reflexe le bras qui commençait à le soulever au-dessus du sol, mais il étouffait, la douleur devenaient intolérable, brisant peu à peu sa lucidité. Très vite sa vue se troubla, mais il ne put manquer le changement dans les yeux du seigneur des ténèbres, et le regard de Nobunaga… Ses yeux à la pupille rougeoyante emplis d'une haine et d'une colère insondable.

"Alors tu t'es défait du sortilège hein, peu importe si un serpent peut toujours ramper, il reste un vulgaire serpent." Gronda Nobunaga, Masamune ne put lui répondre que par un grognement étouffé.

Puis Masamune entendit un cliquetis métallique suivi d'un ricanement sans âme, il sentit le froissement d'un tissu autour de lui, et enfin une longue mèche de cheveux argent tomba par-dessus l'épaule de Nobunaga.

"Celui-là n'est pas mon sacrifice !" grogna Nobunaga fixant la tête qui venait de se poser sur son épaule.

De ce qui suivi, Masamune n'en perçu que des bribes car il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il perde connaissance quand Nobunaga le rejeta d'un un coin de la pièce de manière à avoir le champ libre pour régler les choses avec son serviteur.

Le ricanement de Mitsuhide se fit plus insistant, il laissa descendre ses doigts sur le bras qui venait de se débarrasser de Masamune comme un vulgaire linge sale.

"C'était ton but n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as trompé ! Depuis le début…" Rugit Nobunaga, il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait encore d'arracher les yeux de cette vermine.

"C'est un plaisir, mon seigneur, de vous voir à ce point dépendant de moi… Un délice oui… Car moi seul peu identifier les sacrifices qui vous rendrons votre puissance d'antan." L'expression de Mitsuhide était en accord avec ses mots. Il continua à toucher son seigneur d'une main, tandis que l'autre remontait sur le manche de sa faux. "C'est merveilleux la façon dont vous êtes tombé dans le piège… Date semblait parfait n'est-ce pas ?

Nobunaga en eu assez que l'infâme lui tourne autour, il le repoussa d'une gifle si cinglante qu'elle envoya Mitsuhide au sol, prenant d'abord une expression surprise, les yeux du serviteur d'Oda se troublèrent quand il toucha sa joue endolorie, là il pouvait sentir trois profondes entaille là où le gantelet de son seigneur avait touché sa peau d'albâtre. Son expression s'emplit d'un plaisir dissimulé à cette idée.

"Dis-moi qui es le sacrifice !"

Et Mitsuhide ne fit que rire de plus bel. "Je vous l'avait apporté également !" Son dos se cambra sous la force de son rire dément.

Nobunaga percuta pratiquement immédiatement, ses yeux s'écarquillant lorsqu'il regarda le balcon.

"Depuis le début, le guerrier rouge était un descendant des anciens rois, vous l'avez tué, il n'a pas d'héritier… Vous serrez donc prisonnier ici jusqu'à ce qu'il se réincarne ! Et je resterais à vos côté… Vous serrez a moi, cela peut prendre quelques mois voir cinq cents ans, et moi seul pourra identifier le bon sacrifice !"

Quoi de plus délectable que d'avoir toujours accomplit son devoir envers son seigneur, tout en le détruisant à son insu, quel sentiment grisant que de voir la rage, la colère et toute la haine de Nobunaga se concentré sur lui et seulement lui. Mitsuhide laissa alors échapper un gémissement de plaisir brut… C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré.

**TBC**

Distorsion02:

Masa et Yuki, on cru que c'était simplement facile, ils ne savaient juste pas qu'ils étaient 'attendu'. Ehehe

Mistuhide...ben c'est juste Mistuhide.

J'espère que la fin comblera tes attentes^^.

Et pour Dragon Tales 2, secret ! Secret ! Juste que je ne vais pas l'écrire de-suite, je vais d'abord faire quelques trad, et écrire un one-shot en deux partis que j'avais envie de faire depuis longtemps DateSana évidement (mais pas que.)

J'aime bien les Marvel, en fait je lisait des comics avant de lire des Manga, je sait pas pourquoi j'ai arrêté, j'étaitspetite...on et allé voir Avengers avec mon chérie ressèment, j'ai bien aimé. Je ne dirait pas que c'est mon film de l'année, on a pas encore vue Batman hehehe.

Bisous, porte toi bien !


	26. Chapter 24 c

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples : DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers : Comme je l'ai toujours dit jusque-là.**

**Note : Dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il comblera vos attentes, Bêta par Shanatora  
**

**Dragon Tales**

**Partie 24c**

La chute sembla interminable pour Yukimura, et le temps écoulé depuis les dernières secondes où il avait vu Masamune lui déchirait le cœur, comme s'il s'était déjà éteint avant de s'être écrasé sur le sol. Il n'avait que des regrets, et il regrettait d'autant plus qu'il aurait souhaité ne pas mourir avec autant de regrets. Depuis un moment déjà ses yeux s'étaient refermés dans l'attente d'une fin brutale, c'était incroyable à quel point on pouvait se sentir léger quand on tombait dans le vide, et c'était incroyable à quel point l'esprit pouvait se remplir de milliers de choses lorsque le moment fatidique était inévitable.

Ce fut donc pour ça qu'il lui fallut un certain temps pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne tombait plus, mais volait maintenant autour de la tour, sécurisé entre deux énormes bras recouvert par une lourde armure froide et dure. Yukimura ne tiqua pas, remontant son regard étonné vers celui qui l'avait rattrapé en vol. C'était un homme massif et au visage impassible dont le corps comme une partie de la face était recouvert d'une épaisse armure couleur terre. Deux corne de cerfs ornait le haut de son casque arrondit, tandis qu'une libellule doré était peinte à l'emplacement du front. Mais ce qui retint le plus l'attention de Yukimura s'était le jeune garçon perché sur l'épaule du géant, et qui lui faisait un sourire radieux. C'était fini ? Il était sauf ? Il allait revoir Masamune ? Et comment cet homme faisait-il pour voler ?

"C'était tout juste Sanada ! Je t'avais bien dit que j'avais vue quelqu'un tomber Tadakatsu." Dit-il.

Le garçon ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze où quatorze ans, et Yukimura ne voyant que sa tête ne pouvait que se fier au casque doré à la forme rappelant une feuille pointé vers le ciel, et au joues rondouillarde d'enfant rougie par le vent. Le jeune tigre le reconnu tout de même, car cet enfant était tout comme lui, l'une des rare personne avec qui Takeda Shingen daignait partager ses enseignements. Mais au contraire de Yukimura, il ne pouvait être l'héritier de Takeda, lui-même était déjà le jeune roi du fief de Mikawa.

"Tokugawa Ieyasu-dono !" S'exclama Yukimura plus que surprit de le trouver ici.

Yukimura n'eus pas besoin de réfléchir plus pour en déduire que l'homme qui l'avait rattrapé était le bras droit d'Ieasu, Honda Tadakatsu, celui que l'on prétendait le plus puissant guerrier du pays du soleil levant. Le regard de Yukimura se fit admirateur, comme il aurait aimé tester sa force contre un tel adversaire… Son armure était si particulière, c'était étonnant, et c'était sans doute cette énorme chose attachée dans son dos et faisant un bruit vrombissant, qui lui permettait de s'élancer ainsi dans les airs

"Le seigneur Chôsokabe de Setoshi à sollicité mon aide, je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisé, d'autant que le clan Oda menaçait également les terres de Mikawa." Ieyasu répondit à la question silencieuse de Yukimura, son sourire s'effaça brièvement pour faire place à une expression plus grave.

Les mots de Ieyasu ramenèrent Yukimura sur la triste réalité, il commença malgré lui à gesticuler entre les mains de Tadakatsu, cherchant instinctivement à se dégager.

"Je dois y retourner ! Je dois retourner là-haut !" Affirma-t-il précipitamment aux deux représentants de Mikawa. Yukimura chercha alors frénétiquement autour de lui et ne se clama enfin que quand sa poigne se resserra sur la lance qu'il avait agrippé lors de sa chute, il ne lui en restait qu'une, mais cela était amplement suffisant.

Ieyasu et Honda échangèrent alors un regard, Tadakatsu discutant silencieusement avec son seigneur, chose difficile quand on remarquait à quel point le regard de Tadakatsu était inexpressif, puis Ieyasu se retourna vers Yukimura.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. C'est Oda Nobunaga qui vous attend en haut de cette tour, il a déjà failli vous tuer non ?"

"Mais je suis vivant ! Cela ne veut-il pas dire que je dois y retourner ? Je ne peux pas abandonner, il en va de mon honneur de samouraï !" Je ne peux pas abandonner Masamune pensa-t-il tout aussi fort qu'il avait prononcé ces mots

Tokugawa se remit à sourire voyant bien là l'esprit du tigre que voulait lui enseigner Shingen, Yukimura semblait déjà tellement plus en avance que lui. Il soupira de résignation, s'en voulant tout de même d'envoyer son aînée vers une mort certaine, mais c'était comme cela que vivait les vrais samouraïs, non ? Il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord tapotant doucement sur l'épaule lourdement protégée de Tadakatsu.

"Si c'est votre souhait, je dois vous dire une chose." Ieyasu regarda la lance de Yukimura semblant un instant intrigué par l'éclat de la lame. "Nobunaga n'est pas un démon ordinaire, il ne peut être tué, ce que vous faite est inutile." Affirma-t-il en secouant gravement la tête.

Yukimura sembla intrigué, il ne comprenant pas ce que cela impliquait, jusqu'à peu il ignorait même que des démons vivaient toujours dans l'ombre des hommes ! La dangereuse capacité qu'avait Nobunaga à maitriser les ombres ne lui avait pas échappé, cela en faisait-il quelqu'un d'invincible ?

"Etes-vous un démon vous aussi Ieyasu-dono ? Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup." il commençait à en avoir assez qu'on lui cache des choses.

"Par les dieux, non, mais ma famille combats ces créatures de l'ombre depuis la première grande guerre. Il n'y pas que les démons qui connaissent la magie, vous savez. " Il sembla outré que Yukimura lui pose cette question, mais fit tout de même un clin d'œil pour ponctuer la fin de sa phrase.

Soudain, un cri de rage venant de bien plus haut de la tour attira leur attention, Tadakatsu cessa de tourner autour de la tour, préférant se stationner dans l'attente des ordres de son seigneur.

"Vous n'étiez pas seul." Dit Ieyasu comprenant soudainement l'empressement de Yukimura à retourner ce battre. "Tadakatsu." Ordonna-t-il, et le géant commença à remonter vers la terrasse depuis laquelle ils avaient récupérer Yukimura, Ieyasu se redressa du mieux qu'il le put depuis sa position sur le dos de Honda, il frappa sur son cœur de son point fermer. "Percez son cœur. Je m'occupe du reste."

Yukimura eu tout juste le temps de comprendre qu'il était déjà en train de monter en direction de la terrasse, Tadakatsu l'avait soulevé et le montait très rapidement. Pour les derniers mètres, le géant, trop repérable, préféra lui donner de l'élan pour garder l'effet de surprise. Yukimura savait qu'il pourrait tirer parti de la stupeur qu'allait provoquer son soudain retour d'entre les mort pour surprendre leur ennemi. Il priait juste intérieurement pour que le cri qu'ils avaient entendu ne signifiât pas qu'il était trop tard pour Masamune, il n'osait penser à ce qu'avait dû ressentir son aimé, il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas.

Les pieds de Yukimura entrèrent enfin en contact avec de la matière solide, il reprit son équilibre en utilisant ses genoux pour absorber la force de l'impact, le planché émit un bruit sourd en rencontrant si brutalement son poids. Le jeune tigre de Kaï du adapter son style de combat au fait qu'il ne portait plus qu'une lance, de plus, attaquer dans le dos était déshonorant pour Yukimura, il se sentait mal de faire ça, mais savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Lorsqu'il prit une pose offensive, il lança.

"Oda Nobunaga !"

Alors Oda tourna lentement sa tête vers celui qui venait de l'appeler. Voyant son regard fou, Yukimura commença à avoir des sueurs froides, il frissonna, il ne pouvait voir Masamune nulle part, son cœur s'emballa et il perdit son souffle. Yukimura savait qu'il devait se reconcentrer, sinon c'était la mort et tout ce qu'ils avaient fait aurait été en vain.

"Toi !" Immédiatement, il tendit ses mains vers le jeune samouraï. Yukimura tressaillit mais son regard se fit dur, il l'attendait.

"Non ! Mon plan magnifique !"

Nobunaga ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Mitsuhide, toujours au sol, ne lui agrippe le tibia l'empêchant de franchir les derniers mètres qui le séparait de la domination du monde.

Un œil bleu-gris s'entrouvrit, et Masamune se demanda s'il avait finalement échoué, pourquoi voyait-il Yukimura s'il n'avait pas lui aussi, atteint la porte des morts ? "Yuki…" Laissa-t-il échapper. Il avait pourtant si mal, tout son corps était douloureux, alors qu'on lui avait toujours dit qu'on perdait toute souffrance lorsqu'on mourrait.

"Impudente vermine !" Nobunaga assena un violent coup de pied dans la tête de Mitsuhide, arrachant un grognement de la gorge de son vassal. Pourtant l'homme aux longs cheveux d'argent ne lâcha pas prise.

Au contraire, de sa main libre il ramassa sa faux, il ne lui fallut qu'un léger appui pour se relever, se jetant sur Yukimura, hurlant de façon démentielle. "Je vais te tuer ! Tu as tout ruiné !"

Yukimura contrairement à Mitsuhide ne se voyait pas aveuglé par la folie et restait en pleine possession de ses moyens, il n'eut aucun mal à parer puis repousser la soudaine attaque. Nobunaga aussi émettait une aura malfaisante presque palpable, l'atmosphère de la pièce était devenue atrocement lourde. Si lourde que Masamune n'arrivait toujours pas à se redresser.

C'était bel et bien Yukimura qui luttait devant lui, il était bel et bien vivant. Nul ne pouvait être mort et dégager autant de passion, autant de chaleur autour de lui alors qu'il ne venait d'effectuer que quelques mouvement de contre-attaque. Nobunaga en voulait à la vie de Yukimura et ça Masamune ne pouvait le tolérer. Il poussa de toutes ses forces sur ses mains, serrant le manche de son sabre à s'en faire saigner les jointures.

Le jeune tigre de Kaï bloqua une nouvelle fois la faux qui venait de s'abattre au-dessus de sa tête. Son regard s'imbriqua dans celui de son adversaire, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait les pupilles de quelqu'un à ce point dilatées, cet homme tremblait de tous ses membres, son visage était tuméfié, déformé par une expression indéfinissable. Yukimura ne pouvait pas se battre contre quelqu'un dans cet état, il s'y refusait, c'était Oda son véritable adversaire.

Yukimura laissa alors la lame de la faux glisser sur la lame de sa lance, remontant sa main sur le manche rouge et or, il tournoya subitement sur lui-même, se retrouvant derrière Mitsuhide il lui asséna un coup de coude dans la nuque, le faisant tomber au sol. Cela aurait dû avoir pour effet de le rendre inconscient, portant Mitsuhide tourna vers lui des yeux injecté de sang, la salive qui s'écoulait de sa bouche tombait dans de lourds bruit de gouttes. Mitsuhide siffla, grogna et continua de ramper vers un Yukimura abasourdie.

"Ça suffit, il est à moi." Nobunaga écrasa les doigts de Mitsuhide.

Yukimura ne put retenir une grimace en entendant les os se briser dans un craquement sinistre. Mitsuhide ne cria même pas, ouvrant sa bouche dans un hurlement silencieux, et Nobunaga ne montra aucune pitié pour le traitre quand il renouvela son coup de pied à la tête, brisant par la même occasion son nez et sa mâchoire. La douleur cette fois fut trop insupportable et le corps de Mitsuhide tout entier retomba lourdement, sa tête s'effondra sur le sol recouverte par ses long cheveux collé par le sang.

Figé d'horreur, lorsque Nobunaga retourna ses yeux rouges vers lui, Yukimura parvint tant bien que mal à tenir sur ses jambes quand la voix caverneuse du seigneur des ténèbres raisonna.

"Ne t'inquiète pas le rituel sera rapide, je n'ai plus la patience pour que ta mort soit lente et douloureuse."

A l'entente de ses mots Masamune redoubla d'effort pour se relever, son corps tout entier le brulait, il avait la sensation que sa peau elle-même fondait sur ses os, sa vision déjà impaire était floue, mais il voyait le rouge de Yukimura, il voyait l'argent de l'armure de Nobunaga, il voyait la silhouette d'ombre iridescente qui planait au-dessus du monstre, il voyait cette créature innommable qui s'apprêtait à faire tomber son arme sur son bien aimé.

"Raaaaaaaaaah !" Le râle qui s'échappa soudainement de sa bouche secoua la salle.

Masamune trouva finalement la force de poser un pied, puis l'autre et enfin s'élancer dans une course frénétique vers son ennemi, son sabre pointé droit devant lui. Une lumière bleu dansa devant ses yeux, une force nouvelle l'anima, toute douleur s'envola. Ne restait qu'à quelque mètre de lui le responsable de toutes ses souffrances et de celles de son peuple, ne restait devant lui que Sanada Yukimura, l'homme qu'avait choisi son cœur d'humain comme de dragon, un homme qu'il se devait de protéger.

Nobunaga n'eut d'autre choix que de voir Masamune, baigné dans la lumière, s'avancer droit sur lui, son âme noire démoniaque commençait déjà à souffrir des effets de cette aura brulante et guerrière, se débâtant et gesticulant dans tous les sens au-dessus de lui, encrée dans une dimension que les simples humains ne pouvaient voir.

"Malin petit dragon." Murmura-t-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à recevoir cet avorton comme il se devait, il avait remarqué que le dragon ne fixait plus son attention que sur cette âme au-dessus de lui.

Nobunaga était quelqu'un d'orgueilleux, sûr de sa force, il avait cru Yukimura sous l'emprise de son sortilège de paralysie, il avait eu tort de croire que cela suffirait à le maintenir immobile le temps qu'il s'occupe de ce petit imprévu, il avait eu tort de sous-estimer les liens qui unissaient Masamune à Yukimura, et il ne remarqua trop tard que la lumière chaude qui émanait de Masamune se répandait de plus en plus, il remarqua trop tard qu'elle avait fait sortir Yukimura de sa torpeur. Nobunaga ne comprit cela que quand il senti le froid d'une lame pénétré son dos, il ne le comprit qu'en voyant cette lame ressortir sur son torse à l'emplacement de son cœur.

"Rot in Hell !" Cria Masamune.

L'aura bleu du dragon accompagna son sabre quand il alla s'enfoncer à quelques centimètres de la lance de Yukimura. Elle s'enfonça alors dans le corps de Nobunaga par la blessure ainsi crée. Se tordant, hurlant, ses yeux se révulsant, Nobunaga semblait transpercer de l'intérieur par cette lumière, il mourait, c'était inéluctable. Soudain la lumière explosa projetant aussi bien Yukimura que Masamune dont la chute ne fut arrêtée que par les murs, murs tremblants sous le souffle de l'explosion. Toutes les lanternes tombèrent à terre. Le corps de Nobunaga s'échoua lui aussi comme un vulgaire pantin désarticuler, petit à petit, son armure, ses vêtements, sa peau devenaientt cendres, aussi dans ses dernier instants murmura-t-il:

"Une fin n'est qu'un nouveau commencement, un jour je renaitrai et tous vous payerez."

Une secousse remua la tour, un craquement sonore retenti au niveau du toit. Yukimura se redressa péniblement tout en rivant ses yeux vers la source du bruit.

"Masamune ! Le toit s'effondre." A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'un énorme morceau de poutre se brisa dans un assourdissant craquement de bois et de tuile. "Masamune !"

Yukimura n'attendit pas un instant de plus et se précipita vers l'endroit où reposait son compagnon. Celui-ci gémit de douleur en entendant les appels du jeune tigre.

"Shit ! C'est tout l'étage qui s'effondre, notre combat à fragilisé la poutre maîtresse. Sauves-toi, je te rejoindrai." Lança-t-il, résigné mais heureux d'avoir triomphé.

Il sentit le sol trembler sous lui, mais il senti surtout la main de Yukimura agripper son bras et le remonter. "Jamais je ne partirais sans toi, pas cette fois, Kojûro me tuerait." Ajouta-il avec un peu moins de sérieux dans la voix, cela me tuerai pensa-t-il sans le dire.

Masamune esquissa un sourire, puis il senti Yukimura se tendre, ouvrant son œil unique, il tenta de focaliser sa vision encore floue sur le visage de l'être aimé, c'était bon de le voir vivant.

"Que ce passe-t-il ? " demanda il, curieux de l'expression qu'il déchiffra sur ce beau visage.

Le dragon ne comprit pas vraiment, tous ses membres lui faisait suffisamment mal pour qu'il se rende bien compte qu'ils étaient toujours là, et il s'avait bien qu'il n'avait pas reçu de blessure mortelle au point qu'il soit déjà en train de se vider de son sang. Alors pourquoi Yukimura le regardait-il comme si il lui était poussé une deuxième tête ?

"Rien." Yukimura répondit, esquissant un sourire furtif, il passa le bras de Masamune par-dessus son épaule. "Ne n'avons plus le temps."

Masamune grogna quand Yukimura le releva, il était vraiment trop engourdi pour pouvoir même l'aider, mais Masamune parvint tout de même à rassembler un peu de ses forces pour mettre un pied devant l'autre, Yukimura aussi n'était pas en parfait état, il pouvait le sentir en étant si proche de lui, et le large bleu qui s'étendait sur son ventre découvert ne contredisait pas les soupçon du dragon, et de plus il n'y avait pas moyen que Yukimura soit entièrement remis de ce que Masamune lui-même lui avait infligé...

"Grimpe sur mon dos." Lui dit Yukimura.

Il ne protesta pas d'avantage, quand une large portion du sol s'affaissait à quelques pas d'eux. Masamune passa ses mains autour du cou de Yukimura et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, le jeune tigre le soutint en passant une main sous ses genoux, le dragon épuisé laissa sa tête retomber contre l'épaule de son compagnon. Ils étaient déjà dans le couloir bordé de tapisserie quand Masamune remarqua quelque chose d'étrange.

"Quelque chose traine par terre." Marmonna-t-il, intrigué mais trop fatigué pour y penser plus que ça.

"C'est ta queue, essaie de l'enrouler contre toi." Lui indiqua Yukimura comme si de rien n'était.

Masamune se redressa subitement, leur faisant presque perde l'équilibre "What ! Quelle queue ?" Il regarda derrière lui.

Il se frotta l'œil en croyant qu'il avait rêvé quand il avait aperçu ce long appendice couvert d'écailles bleutées qui se balançait joyeusement derrière lui en partant de la base de son dos. Il siffla lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il venait de se frotter l'œil avec une main elle aussi recouverte d'écailles, ses ongles s'étant allongés de plusieurs centimètres et ayant pris la couleur et l'éclat du saphir.

"Qu'est-ce que…" Le dragon ne voulait pas y croire.

Masamune passa cette même main sur son visage, il fonça les sourcils en le trouvant lui aussi écailleux, ses doigts passèrent sur ses canines effilées qui dépassaient d'entre ses lèvres, il comprenant maintenant l'expression de Yukimura, son apparence devait vraiment être repoussante, il n'aurait pas pu savoir… Jamais un demi-changement comme ça n'avait été possible.

"Il se peut alors que je ne reprenne jamais apparence humaine. What a crap" Réfléchit-il à voix haute, son expression se faisant grave.

"Rassures-toi, je voudrais encore de toi même si tu restes comme ça." Yukimura déposa un baiser sur la main restée sur son épaule tandis que Masamune découvrait les cornes ou plutôt les bois de dragons sur le sommet de son crâne. Masamune mordilla sa lèvre inférieur, s'en voulant d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde douté de la sincérité des sentiments que lui avait avoué Yukimura. "Allons, faisons vite." Le jeune tigre réajuste Masamune sur son dos et reprit sa course évitant tant bien que mal les débris de plus en plus gros qui tombaient autour d'eux. La chutes à répétitions de morceaux de plus en plus gros avaient créé une réaction en chaines occasionnant bien plus de dégâts que ce qu'ils avaient prévu, le temps pressait…

"Love you…" Masamune étouffa son murmure dans le cuir de la veste de Yukimura. Et Yukimura sourit, heureux, parce qu'il perçevait toute la profondeur de ses mots.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Kojûro, en sueur et haletant, essuya son front du dos de sa main. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat serein pendant que, dans les premières lueurs du soleil matinal, les monstres animés par Nobunaga s'effondraient les uns après les autres. Très vite la stupeur se répandit et les soldats humains du clan Oda s'enfuirent sous les huées et cris de victoire des siens.

Kojûro tomba à genoux, son énergie vidé par une nuit de bataille acharnée, il était à bout de forces, physiques comme morales, ça avait été juste mais ils avaient gagné n'est-ce pas ?

"On a gagné Motonari ! Les petits ont sauvé le pays !" Les clameurs de joies de Motochika confirmèrent sa pensée.

Et le dragon noir se prit à ricaner, nerveusement d'abord, puis il éclata sincèrement de rire, c'était fini, enfin… Ses hommes se demandèrent s'il ne s'était pas heurté la tête mais quand Keiji l'imita ils ne trouvèrent rien d'autre à redire.

Au pied de la tour, le seigneur de Mikawa rabaissait enfin son bâton de prière. Il tourna un sourire solaire vers le géant qui l'accompagnait.

"C'est terminé Tadakatsu." A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il tomba évanouie dans la large main ouverte de son garde du corps. Honda ne se rassura que quand il entendit sa respiration lente et douce, il était fier de son jeune seigneur.

Enfin aussi soudainement que les soldats maléfique d'Oda étaient tombé, un énorme morceau de toit tomba, Tadakatsu eu tout juste le temps de mettre son seigneur à l'abri, toute la structure vibra sous l'effort que faisaient les murs pour rester debout, mais au final tous savait que la tour ne tiendrai plus longtemps sur ses fondations.

Kojûro voyant cela oublia sa fatigue et il se redressa, près à accourir au secours des deux jeunes gens qu'il savait encore à l'intérieur. La main de Keiji l'arrêta avant même qu'il ait mis un pied devant l'autre.

"Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, la tour serra à terre avant même que tu n'aies atteint la cour principale !" Et même si cela lui fendait le cœur, le dragon noir ne pouvait ignorer la justesse des mots du vagabond. "Nous devons avoir confiance en eux." Ajouta Keiji sûr de lui.

Sasuke observa la scène sans jalousie mais avec une pointe d'amertume dans le cœur, lui était rapide, il aurait pu rejoindre les deux jeune gens… Mais il n'en avait plus la force, et le bâtiment s'effondrait, ses genoux ne le portèrent plus et il glissa au sol grimaçant en s'apercevant qu'il était tombé dans la boue. Cette grimace s'effaça vite et son visage s'illumina quand le nuage de poussière provoqué par la chute des débris s'estompa, dévoilant un château qui certes tenait à peine debout, mais qui était toujours là.

Et le ninja su que d'autres visages que le siens s'illuminèrent quand une silhouette rouge, son bandeau et ses cheveux flottant dans le vent sorti d'entre les portes brisées de la forteresse, portant une large forme à la couleur bleu immanquable.

L'épuisement et le terrain accidenté ne firent rien pour arrêter l'ardeur de ceux qui se précipitèrent pour les rejoindre, Kojûro le premier.

Yukimura ne put rien faire d'autre que de stopper sa marche en voyant tous ses hommes, entendant leurs sifflets et leurs acclamations venir vers eux depuis le champ de bataille en contrebas, il gloussa doucement, prit d'une incontrôlable joie.

Masamune lui tapota sur l'épaule, ramenant son attention à lui. "Le lac. Tu crois que tu peux me porter jusqu'au lac ?" Masamune n'expliqua même pas sa demande soudaine.

Yukimura ne chercha même pas à discuter la requête de son amant, affichant un sourire fatigué mais aimant, il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, puis il se dirigea vers le grand lac Biwa qui bordait le flanc du château, contournant le mur d'enceinte.

Les soldats en liesses les virent partir de l'autre côté, certains s'arrêtaient sous l'incompréhension, et un murmure se répandit parmi eux, une seule et même phrase sur toutes les lèvres:

"Mais que font ils ? Où vont-ils ?" Ils s'échangèrent des regards, sans comprendre la situation.

Kojûro soupira, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, essayant tant bien que mal de les plaquer de nouveau en arrière tandis que quelques mèches rebelles échappées lui tombaient devant les yeux. Lui avait une petite idée de ce qui se tramait dans la tête de Masamune, parce que ce ne pouvait être que Masamune qui les avaient poussés à partir dans une autre direction. Mais bon, bien qu'il soit probablement celui qui connaissait le mieux Masamune, même lui était curieux et voulait vérifier si son idée était la bonne. Il suivi les deux jeune gens déjà rendu invisibles par les remparts du château, seulement cette fois il ne pressa pas le pas, se doutant que ces deux-là voulaient un moment seul…

Péniblement et légèrement à bout de souffle, Yukimura déposa Masamune sur le sable graillonneux des bords du lac. Le dragon tituba douloureusement jusqu'à atteindre l'eau, il dut bien admettre que cette stupide queue était idéale pour l'équilibre, il s'agenouilla et plongea sa main écailleuse et griffu dans l'eau tranquille, provoquant une onde qui troubla son reflet.

" …la dernière fois je me suis concentrer sur l'eau du lac et j'ai réussi à reprendre ma forme humaine." Avoua-t-il péniblement, sentant les yeux chaleureux de Yukimura dans son dos.

Yukimura étira ses bras vers le ciel, tentant d'assouplir un peu ses muscles, il soupira aux mots de Masamune. Très vite, le silence s'installa entre eux, puis Masamune sentit le dos de Yukimura s'appuyé contre le sien, une pression douce et réconfortante, et Masamune se prit à remercier les dieux de ne pas lui avoir pris Yukimura, de leur avoir laissé une chance une fois de plus.

"Pourquoi déteste tu tans t'a forme de dragon? Moi je la trouve assez majestueuse." Dit Yukimura, son sourire perceptible dans sa voix.

Masamune se raidit, troublé. Il haussa finalement les épaules. "Tch, Je l'ignore moi-même, you see ?" Affirma-il avec son habituel air cool et assuré.

Il sentit l'arrière de la tête de Yukimura venir percuter légèrement la sienne, c'était la façon qu'avait le jeune tigre pour montrer qu'il n'y croyait pas, il insistait.

Masamune dut se résigner à avouer, Yukimura pouvait être vraiment obstiné quand il s'y mettait, et le dragon était juste trop crevé pour jouer avec lui. "Je suppose que c'est parce qu'un petit garçon que j'aimais beaucoup à énormément souffert à cause des dragons, il m'a toujours fait savoir à quel point il les détestait et je… Surement que je me suis mis à détesté ma nature. C'est paradoxale car une partie de moi voulait atteindre cette forme pour prouver mon droit à régné sur les miens tandis qu'une autre partie haïssait l'idée même d'être un dragon…"

"Oh, cet enfant devais vraiment compté pour toi. Ce devait être un combat de tous les jours" Répondit Yukimura, compréhensif. Il ne cesserait jamais d'admirer le courage de Masamune.

Masamune ricana. "Toujours." Soupira-t-il de façon inaudible.

Le dragon empereur commençait à voir le soleil le lever de derrière les montagnes, peignant l'horizon des couleurs de l'aube. Un jour nouveau commençait, un jour où peut être les gens se réveilleraient et iraient travailler insouciants, sachant qu'ils étaient protéger par des guerriers comme eux.

Yukimura sentit les bras de Masamune passer autour de sa taille pour venir se joindre au siennes posé devant lui, il les serra dans les sienne, souriant en voyant qu'elle n'était plus couvertes d'écailles que par endroit, on aurait dit de la poussière de diamant posée là pour décorer la peau pale de Masamune. Il sentit le nez de son amour venir se nicher dans son cou, alors il ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise, il se sentait si bien, si sécurisé.

"C'est terminé Yukimura… L'alliance n'a plus lieu d'être." Statua péniblement Masamune.

"Je sais."

"Je dois repartir à Oshu, l'hiver et tout proche, too close, je dois préparer les miens."

"Je sais."

Plus leur conversation continuait plus les mains de Masamune se resserraient autour de Yukimura, et finalement Yukimura tourna la tête, délogea Masamune de son cou et colla son front contre le sien, portant tous ses sentiments dans son regard noisette.

"Mais je dois rester ici, ils ont besoin de moi pour reconstruire. Kaï est ma patrie" Dit Yukimura, la lèvre tremblante.

La main de Masamune s'éleva pour venir prendre la joue de Yukimura, et au moment où leurs bouches allaient enfin se retrouver ce fut au tour de Masamune de murmurer.

"Je sais."

C'est pris dans un baiser passionné et désespéré que Kojûro les retrouva. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, il n'aurait jamais cru être aussi heureux de les retrouver entier et en plus ou moins bonne forme. Mais il était obligé de les interrompre, tous avaient besoins de soins et de repos, ça lui faisait mal de les priver du temps qui leur restait ensemble.

Il fut tiré de ses pensés quand des mèches roussâtres vinrent lui chatouiller le menton, une main gantée vint alors lui faire sèchement tourner la tête en agrippant ce même menton.

"Laisse-leur cinq minute. Qu'on aient au moins cinq minutes à nous."

La façon dont il se retrouva prisonnier d'un ninja espiègle ne lui laissa pas vraiment le choix. Le cœur de Kojûro se serra quand il ne put s'empêcher de penser lui aussi qu'il ne le reverrait pas avant un bon moment.

La voix grave et forte de Motochika ne les perturba pas. "Eh, Mori, on dirait que c'est la mode. Je suis sûr que je peux faire mieux. "Dit-il en se penchant sur le petit brun.

Une main sur la bouche l'arrêta et le rejeta en arrière. "Ne t'avise pas de faire ça en publique." Grogna Motonari.

"Mais ne t'avise pas de croire que je te laisserai t'échapper." Insista Masamune, après qu'il se soit décider à laisser respirer Yukimura.

Le rire du jeune tigre se répandit de façon communicative. C'était bon de pouvoir savourer la victoire.

Très vite le temps viendra où Oshu et Kaï devrons à nouveau se séparer, puisse leurs habitants profiter de la paix tant qu'elle durera. La période était trouble et nul ne savait quel seigneur voudrait soudainement agrandir ces terres pour nourrir les sien ou pour s'enrichir, quel fou voudrait renverser cet empereur couard qui les gouvernais tous exercent son droit divin depuis longtemps révolu, quel fléau les attendrait, ou même quel tournant l'histoire pouvait bien prendre pour des hommes comme eux. Même les oracles ne pouvaient prévoir ce qui se produirait maintenant.

Mais Masamune et Yukimura savaient. La distance, les années, la guerre, ni même le plus vile des démons n'avaient pu séparer ces deux enfants dont le destin était lié. Alors ils savaient qu'ils se retrouveraient. Très bientôt, leur lames raisonneraient de nouveau l'une contre l'autre, très bientôt, leur corps bougeraient à l'unissons dans le plaisir et dans la passion, très bientôt ils seraient à nouveau complet.

Mais d'ici là… le temps suivrait son cour.

Ooooooooooooo

Le pas lent mais assuré d'un homme à la silhouette hautaine mais frêle fit craqué les graviers alors qu'il marchait sur les ruine du château du roi démon déchu.

Le vent froid du début de l'hiver le fit frissonner, alors il resserra sa cape autour de lui, ses cheveux couleur de neige ondulés voletants devant ses yeux lilas. Sur ses lèvres peintes se dessina un sourire tandis qu'il resserra sa main sur celle du jeune garçon qui l'accompagnait.

Le petit avait des cheveux à peine moins blanc que ceux de l'homme, il était maigre et élancé une mèche descendant sur son nez et ses yeux olives étaient brillants quand il rencontra le regard de l'adulte, il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ou quinze ans, pas de doute que sa maigreur avait un rapport avec sa taille plus petite que les garçons de son âge.

"Tu vois Mitsunari… Ces gens ont besoin d'Hideyoshi, seule sa force pourra les guider dans l'obscurité, et c'est notre devoir de tout faire pour l'aider, et jamais plus jamais une telle chose ne se produira. Le promets-tu ?"

Et le visage du garçon s'illumina d'un sourire radieux et doux, contrastant avec son aspect glacial et froid. "Je ferais tout pour Hideyoshi-sama et Hanbei-sama." Promis le garçon.

Non, personne ne pouvait prévoir de quoi était fait l'avenir, mais certaines personnes en avait une petite idée…

**FIN**

Oh mon dieu, je ne savais pas que ça me ferait cet effet-là de finir une fic épique que j'écris depuis plus de deux ans, c'est un roman ma parole !

Enfin j'espère que la fin aura été à la hauteur de votre attente chers lecteurs. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont accompagnée jusqu'au bout, dans l'attente et l'incertitude ^^ mais j'avais bien dit que j'arriverai au bout.

J'espère vous retrouver pour mes prochaines fic, et peut être que je me déciderai à l'écrire ce livre deux. Merci au tous ceux qui mon suivi et mention spéciale à AliceGarden, Distorsion02 et Oogawa Miharu qui m'ont tenu la main jusqu'aux dernières marches.

Tout ce que je peux dire c'est à la prochaine !

Bon j'avoue, il y aura un petit épilogue…

Distorsion02 :

Je suis tordu d'avoir fait croire tous ce temps que le sacrifice était Masamune alors que je savais très bien que j'avais l'intention que ce soit Yukimura depuis avant même que la fic ait prit forme dans mon esprit ^^. Motonari est un tsundere, tsundere, il fait le dur fait celui qui n'aime pas mais au fond de lui il est en dénie complet parce qu'il à un cœur fragile, j'aime les perso compliqué comme lui, mais si ça le rend con parfois.

Me suis donné du mal pour la scène de combat, j'ai encore du mal à écrire des combat à deux alors un combat à trois…

Je n'ai tué personne…qui ne soit pas déjà mort une fois ^^

Pour les fic Loki et Thor, y'en a quelques une sur ce site dans la section Movie: Thor.

Bye bye ! Et merci encore.

Je crois que je vais pleurer maintenant…


	27. Chapter 27

**Auteur : Nami-chan.**

**Couples : DateSana, MotoMoto, KojuSasu.**

**Disclaimers : Comme je l'ai toujours dit jusque-là.**

**Note : Attention se chapitre est M Ratted !**

******Revu et corrigé par Shanatora**  


**Dragon Tales**

**Epilogue**

Une fois de plus, suivant des centaines d'autres fois depuis que le jour s'était levé sur les terres d'Oshu, Masamune lâcha un soupir d'ennui profond. Sauf que ce soupir fut celui de trop, celui qui le poussa à laisser tomber son travail en cours pour préférer s'étirer longuement. Ses vertèbres se remirent en place dans un craquement sonore et cette fois Masamune soupira d'aise.

Dire qu'il s'ennuyait aurait été un euphémisme, si on lui avait dit qu'il aurait, depuis la défection du clan Oda, à passer son temps enfermé dans une pièce à signer des papiers, réviser les impôts, élaborer une méthode juste de rationnement et d'approvisionnement pour espérer passer l'hiver dans les meilleures conditions tout en se remettant d'une guerre, et bien il n'aurait sans doute pas réfléchi avant de se sauver à la recherche d'aventures ou d'autres challenges, laissant le travail ingrat à ses magistrats.

Mais Masamune était là, faisant son devoir de roi consciencieusement, grattant le papier en attendant que d'autres lui soient amenés. Parce que c'était son devoir. Il se leva complètement, le besoin d'exercice se faisant trop fort, et cette sensation, cette pulsation dans tout son être lui rappela la missive qu'il avait reçue quelques jours plus tôt.

C'était la providence vraiment, qu'elle soit arrivée à ce moment, et la date qu'elle indiquait représentant enfin la fin d'un ennui mortel n'était autre que le jour d'aujourd'hui, cette pensée porta un sourire au coin de ses lèvres, ce qu'il avait patiemment attendu arrivait enfin.

"Masamune-sama ?" demanda la voix de Kojûro à la porte, cherchant à obtenir l'autorisation d'entrée.

"Entre." Lui répondit simplement Masamune.

Masamune le regarda passer la porte silencieusement, se tenant droit. Il constata rapidement que Kojûro ne portait avec lui aucun autre document, mais en revanche, son visage était marqué d'un air sévère accentué par ses sourcils froncés tandis qu'il regardait le bureau abandonné de son seigneur. Masamune leva l'œil au plafond, s'attendant déjà à recevoir une leçon de son bras droit qui s'était surement attendu à le trouver en plein travail.

Lui-même ne s'attendit pas à ce que Kojûro se contente de passer une main dans ses cheveux avant de reporter ses yeux sur son seigneur, visiblement résigné à ce qu'une pause soit faite concernant les affaires politiques d'Oshu.

"Les éclaireurs ont rapporté l'arrivée d'un individu suspect sur notre territoire, il n'a pas encore été pleinement identifié mais…"

"Où ?" l'interrompit Masamune

"Au sud, près de la route de Yonezawa." Répondit Kojûro après avoir marqué un temps de pause, juste pour voir l'impatiente fuser dans le regard de Masamune.

"Thanks !" jeta soudainement Masamune.

Kojûro eut tout juste le temps de terminer sa phrase et de réaliser qu'il venait de lui parler que Masamune avait disparu par la porte qu'il avait malencontreusement laissé ouverte. Il tendit le bras, tentant de le rattraper et de refréner sa précipitation.

"Masamune-sama !" tenta-t-il, sa main ne rencontrant que le vide. Le dragon noir savait qu'il était inutile d'insister davantage, il préféra marmonner. "Et ça ne fait que trois semaines…"

Si Masamune comptait pour autant lui échapper, il se faisait des illusions, cependant Kojûro savait quand il devait rester discret, Masamune ne lui en voudrait pas s'il le suivait de loin, après tout ce n'était que pour s'assurer de sa protection.

Oooooooooooooooooo

La brise froide de ce premier mois d'hiver lui tira un frisson qu'il ne put réprimer. Masamune réajusta l'écharpe blanche qu'il portait autour de son cou, cherchant à ne pas perdre plus de chaleur dans son immobilisme forcé. Son cheval souffla bruyamment, de petits nuages de buée sortant de ses naseaux. Il avait fait un temps beau et clair ses derniers temps, or il était un enfant du pays et savait mieux que personne que ce vent annonçait l'arrivée imminente des premières neiges de la saison.

Un hennissement fit écho dans la plaine, attirant son attention. Et là il le vit. Même de loin il était si reconnaissable, sa longue chevelure châtain porté par ce même vent qui faisait rougir son nez et ses joues de froid, ce bandeau de cuir rouge ondulant entre ces mèches. Lui qui était d'ordinaire vêtu d'un rouge éclatant portait désormais une longue cape de voyage couleur terre de sienne. Il stoppa soudainement son cheval démonta sans plus attendre après avoir constaté qu'il était observé, sa cape fut retirée tombant lourdement sur le sol. L'autre fit de même, ses doigts gantés glissants sur la garde de son sabre tandis qu'un sourire se peignait sur son visage. Puis plus rien ne bougea sur cette plaine, le vent cessa de souffler.

L'homme aux cheveux longs fit un pas en avant, Masamune fit de même. L'éclat de la lame d'une lance brilla faiblement dans le soleil blafard suivant le bruit métallique d'un sabre sorti de son fourreau. Les pas lents devinrent de rapides foulées, puis finalement d'amples enjambées quand les deux hommes se mirent à courir, s'élançant à la rencontre l'un de l'autre. Masamune sentit cette chaleur électrique surgir dans ses veines, animant ses muscles, sa gorge se contracta lorsqu'il cria le nom qui hantait ses pensées.

"Sanada Yukimura !" lança il, courant en maintenant son sabre devant lui.

"Date Masamune !" fut la réponse du plus jeune tandis qu'il se précipitait à sa rencontre.

Et la rencontre fut tout aussi explosive que la première fois. Lorsque leurs lames entrèrent en collision, c'était comme si la foudre les avait frappé en même temps, et le tonnerre fut alors remplacé par le choc caractéristique du métal rencontrant le métal, les étincelles provoquées par le contact dansèrent dans leurs yeux, et quand leur vision leur revint après avoir été si brutalement ébloui, les deux hommes constatèrent l'évidence, les sourires qu'ils affichaient s'accordaient.

Masamune prit quelques secondes pour se délecté de la vision de ce visage qui lui avait tant manqué. A ce qu'il voyait, Yukimura était venu préparé, comme il en attendait d'un guerrier comme lui, portant son armure complète et même une nouvelle pièce de tissu venant se croiser sur sa poitrine et le protégeant du froid tout en laissant son ventre exposé. Le dragon bleue, lui avait, dans sa précipitation, omis d'enfiler son armure pectorale et n'était alors recouvert que par son haut blanc, sa veste bleu et la cotte de mailles légère cachée en dessous, c'était à peine s'il avait pris le temps d'attacher convenablement ses jambières. Mais il n'avait pas oublié de mettre un haori bleu saphir sur ses épaules et une écharpe blanche autour de son cou, il ne fallait pas ignorer le froid.

"Enfin je te retrouve." Dit-il, s'inclinant pour mettre encore plus de pression sur son sabre.

Yukimura émit un doux gloussement à ces mots. Il feinta Masamune en le laissant appuyer son sabre avant de se retirer brutalement par un pas en arrière laissant le dragon, emporté par son élan, avec tout juste le temps de reprendre son équilibre pour ne pas s'écraser le nez dans une motte d'herbe. Le jeune tigre fit un bond et se laissa retomber ses deux lances pointées sur Masamune.

Ce fut au tour du dragon de ricaner quand il riposta utilisant son sabre pour accrocher les lances de Yukimura et le projeter au loin, avant de faire un bond en arrière, tirant cette fois ses six sabres.

"Tu joues sérieux direct. Okay ! It's our party !" Masamune recommença son assaut.

La lance droite de Yukimura tourbillonna. "Oyakata-sama ne m'a donné que quelques jours de permission, je compte bien profiter de chaque instant. " répondit le tigre, tandis que la lance gauche passait à ras du sol, cherchant à déséquilibrer une nouvelle fois Masamune.

"Tch, tu n'as jamais su faire durer le plaisir." Rétorqua Masamune, contrant l'attaque de Yukimura par une série de rapides coups d'estocs.

Sa vitesse, bien qu'impressionnante ne fit pas plier Yukimura qui se défendit habilement, gêné uniquement par le fou rire incontrôlable qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Il était simplement si heureux. L'ennuie c'était que son bonheur se transmit, ce fou rire ne tarda pas à être communicatif, loin de l'idée que Yukimura puisse être en train de se moquer de lui, Masamune se mit également à pouffer de rire.

"C'est si bon de te revoir…" prononça Yukimura essayant de reprendre son souffle, toujours échangeant quelques passes d'armes avec Masamune, seulement bien moins agressives et vivaces. Le dragon borgne lui fit un sourire se voulant charmeur.

"Oh ? Thanks." Dit-il faussement étonné, lui était bien loin d'avoué combien il s'était ennuyé de la présence de son rival.

Yukimura n'aurait jamais cru que la présence du dragon puisse autant lui manquer. Bien sûr il avait été énormément occupé avec la reconstruction du palais de Shingen et autres manœuvres militaires, mais ça n'avait pas empêché ses pensées d'aller vers Masamune dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, à savoir dès que son esprit n'était pas occupé par autre chose de plus important.

Voyant ses soupirs devenir de plus en plus long aux fils de jours qui passaient, et Yukimura redoubler d'ardeur et d'efforts dans son travail alors qu'il était évident qu'il cherchait à ne penser à rien d'autre, Shingen avait fait le choix judicieux de lui offrir quelques jours de permission à la condition qu'il porte un message à Oshu, comprendre par là qu'il rejoigne immédiatement le dragon et ne reste pas dans ses pattes. Yukimura s'était empressé de rédiger un courrier annonçant sa venue aux Date, trop impatient pour réussir à faire la surprise à Masamune

En voyant Masamune qui l'attendait déjà dans le vent froid du début d'hiver, Yukimura en avait complètement oublié sa mission et avait entrepris de réchauffer son corps grâce au langage qu'eux seuls partageaient, celui des armes, du corps et de leurs âmes qui entraient en résonnances lorsque que leurs lames entraient en contact. Ils étaient des amants certes, mais ils étaient des samouraïs avant tout, des guerriers appartenant au combat et au champ de bataille.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se perdaient dans leur soif de combat, les coups redevenaient féroces et sérieux, cherchant avant tout à faire tomber l'autre plutôt qu'à s'amuser en dépit du sourire satisfait qui était toujours peint sur chacun de leurs visages. Leurs souffles devenaient erratiques à mesure que le combat s'étalait en longueur, leurs coups de plus en plus désespérer, c'était jouissif, c'était eux…

"Tu t'es encore amélioré depuis la dernière fois !" s'exclama Masamune, reculant pour prendre de l'élan, toutes griffes en avant.

Yukimura bondit avec la souplesse d'un félin, prêt à le recevoir, "Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester derrière toi !" _pas si je veux marcher un jour à tes côtés_, pensa il avant de s'en être aperçu

Il bloqua l'avancée de Masamune, cherchant encore un difficile point d'ouverture. Masamune ne lâchait rien, et Yukimura peinait à trouver la faiblesse qui ferait pencher la balance en sa faveur, mais ça son adversaire n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

"That's right ! Et je n'en attends pas moins de toi ! Mais tu es encore loin !" affirma le fier dragon.

Masamune attaqua sur le côté, Yukimura ne comprit que trop tard que c'était une feinte et que Masamune reproduisait son mouvement de plus tôt, essayant une attaque aérienne. Ses réflexes bien acquis firent la différence, il harponna de ses lances les sabres de Masamune et fit basculer le poids de son corps vers l'arrière, sachant qu'après avoir sauté d'une telle hauteur, essayer de bloquer Masamune comme cela le ferait tomber au sol. Au lieu de cela il courba le dos en arc, propulsant le dragon derrière lui, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se redresser, plantant ses lances et par la même occasion les sabres de Masamune dans le sol. Le tigre se servit de ses armes comme levier et ce fut lui qui projeta son corps sur celui de Masamune.

Le dragon ricana une fois de plus, ses lames bloquées à plats sur le sol, s'il les lâchait il perdait, mais Yukimura à califourchon sur son ventre était lui aussi dans l'incapacité d'utiliser ses armes s'il voulait maintenir sa position de force. Cette situation n'était finalement pas pour lui déplaire.

Sauf que Yukimura se pencha sur lui, ses longs cheveux venant effleurer sa joue, tandis qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille.

"Tu es coincé ! Déclare forfait."

Cette perspective, en revanche, fut loin de plaire autant à Masamune, perdre face à Yukimura mettait en jeu jusqu'à sa fierté et ça c'était difficile à concevoir pour lui, pas quand il avait encore de quoi se battre. Son front percuta de plein fouet celui de Yukimura, poussant le plus jeune à ce redresser, titubant couvrant de sa main l'endroit douloureux, celui-ci laissa échapper un cri de douleur surprit.

"Pas si je peux encore me battre." Son poing rencontra l'avant-bras de Yukimura.

"Ne te réjouit pas trop vite, le combat à mains nues est ma spécialité."

L'œil de Masamune s'écarquilla quand il vit le poing de Yukimura se diriger sur sa mâchoire, il sut qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de parer, ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'agripper à la veste de Yukimura tandis que la force du coup porté le projeta à plusieurs mètres, il attira Yukimura dans sa chute…ça allait laisser des marques…

Son dos toucha le sol mais il utilisa ses jambes pour faire passer Yukimura derrière lui, il entendit le jeune samouraï protesté lui aussi quand son dos heurta à son tour le sol, Masamune ne l'avait pas lâché pour autant et fit une roulade en arrière pour que cette fois ce soit lui qui se retrouve à califourchon sur Yukimura, il leva le poing pour frapper à nouveau. Yukimura attrapa alors les bords de son armure et le retourna, bloquant les bras de Masamune, il oublia le genou qui vint le percuter dans le dos, très vite leur combat se transforma en lutte au sol. Ils roulaient dans la terre et l'herbe se salissant et saisissaient tout ce qui passait par leur main, cheveux, vêtements, membres et tout ça dans le seul but d'immobiliser l'autre et d'avoir le dessus, c'était douloureux, pleins de grognement, de plaintes et d'injures mais ça aussi c'était se battre. Juste une forme de combat moins noble et moins appréciable, mais tout aussi pleine d'entrain et de passion quand il s'agissait d'eux.

Yukimura se figea quand, essoufflé, les cheveux encore plus en batailles et défaits, il se rendit brusquement compte de quelque chose. Il était encore à califourchon sur Masamune, celui-ci maintenait fermement son bras gauche alors que le droit tenait une poignée de cheveux, il la lâcha, se redressant avec précaution. Le rouge que l'exercice avait fait naître sur ses joues gagna ses oreilles et le bout de son nez et Yukimura frissonna. Masamune ne put rien faire d'autre que l'observer tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle et se détendait doucement. Avec des doigts à peine tremblants il défit sa lourde ceinture et la jeta à côté d'eux sous le regard interrogatif du dragon, bien qu'il ne soit pas mécontent que Yukimura se débarrasse de cette armure inutile qui n'arrêtait pas de s'enfoncer dans ses côtes ou ses hanches.

Soudain Yukimura baissa la tête, cachant son regard dans ses mèches châtain et fit une lente ondulation du bassin, signifiant à Masamune quel était son problème. L'œil de Masamune s'écarquilla, s'allumant d'une douce lueur désireuse quand il sentit l'immanquable dureté qu'arborait son compagnon à travers les couches de vêtements qui les séparaient. Un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres, il renvoya la friction à Yukimura, obtenant une sorte de ronronnement de la gorge du jeune tigre… Alors il n'était pas le seul à...

"Tu le veux ? Ici ? Right ?" demanda-t-il la voix rendue légèrement rauque par l'envie.

Toujours trop honteux et embarrasser pour relever le regard, Yukimura hocha la tête sans précipitation. "J-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais attendre… C'est de ta faute. Assumes les conséquences." Ajouta-t-il en rougissant furieusement, une adorable moue peinte sur ses lèvres.

Masamune n'eut pas besoin de l'entendre deux fois. Il s'empara sans plus attendre du collier à six pièces de Yukimura pour l'attirer à lui joignant leurs lèvres dans un fougueux et foudroyant baiser.

"Tu es…mauvais pour mon self-control." Murmura le dragon tout en continua à mordiller et à jouer avec les lèvres de Yukimura.

Le tigre lui montra, en saisissant délicatement la langue invasive du dragon entre ses dents avant de la suçoter, qu'il n'était pas en reste et n'avait pas l'intention de rester passif. Cela ne fit que réjouir davantage Masamune.

Oooooooooooooo

Kojûro protégeait Masamune de loin, caché par les grands pins de la forêt la plus proche, il ne put réprimer un petit ricanement en constatant que les deux jeunes hommes croisaient déjà le fer à peine s'étaient-ils retrouvés. Voir Masamune être pleinement lui-même alors qu'il laissait parler sa fougue et pas coincé derrière un bureau à signer et remplir des papiers toutes la journée l'aidait lui aussi à se sentir enfin mieux et à se détendre.

Il resta encore à observer le combat, appréciant la magnifique dance de ces deux guerriers. Il croisa les bras et s'appuya contre un pin, une forte odeur de résine emplissant ses narines, ses yeux occupés à suivre le spectacle sur la plaine. Il savait que cela pouvait durer encore longtemps, et qu'un éventuel assassin serait fou d'attaquer son seigneur dans un moment pareil… Si le combat n'était pas si impressionnant à regarder il aurait été tenté de rentrer.

"On dirait que j'ai bien fait d'emporter à manger et à boire." Fit une voix depuis plus haut dans l'arbre.

Kojûro leva les yeux, sa main se portant instinctivement sur la garde de son sabre, mais il se détendit tout aussi rapidement quand il reconnut le son de cette voix. Là, accroupi sur une branche, Sasuke lui faisait un grand sourire, tenant un bambou plein de liquide inconnu d'une main et une boite à bento de l'autre.

Kojûro fit un sourire goguenard en regardant le ninja atterrir gracieusement près de lui. "J'ignorai que tu avais aussi obtenu une permission." Dit-il en attirant soudainement Sasuke contre lui, avec déjà en tête l'idée d'une forme de vengeance pour l'avoir surpris ainsi.

Le ninja lâcha ses denrées sous l'effet de la surprise, le samouraï n'avait pas pour habitude d'être aussi démonstratif. Très vite, il se reprit et passa lui aussi ses bras autour de la taille de l'autre.

"C'est parce que je n'ai pas eu de permission, mais l'ordre de surveiller Yukimura." Fit-il, un air faussement blessé.

Kojûro le relâcha et entreprit aussitôt de ramasser les mets que Sasuke avait apportés avec lui.

"Je ne te trouve pas très assidu dans ta tâche, peut-être devais-je t'aider ?" se moqua-t-il à nouveau, tendant les boites à Sasuke.

Vexé de ne pas avoir reçu ne serait-ce qu'un baiser sur la joue, Sasuke prit les objets sèchement et s'accroupit, ses yeux se reportant sur les éclats de lumières qui provenaient de l'affrontement entre Masamune et Yukimura.

Kojûro s'installa silencieusement à côté de lui, sous le même pin où il s'était appuyé depuis que le duel avait débuté, un silence entendu et reposant s'installa entre les deux hommes tandis que Sasuke s'affairait à disposer les bentos qu'il avait emporté, il jetait parfois un coup d'œil discret à son voisin, tout de même un peu vexé de constater que le regard de celui-ci restait indéfectiblement rivé sur le combat qui opposait leurs maîtres respectifs.

Après tout ils se devaient d'être vigilants, car même si aucun attaquant n'était assez stupide pour s'en prendre à Masamune et Yukimura quand ils étaient dans de tels états, ils avaient justement tendance à se laisser porter et à mettre eux-mêmes leurs vies en danger et c'était pour cela que Kojûro et Sasuke devaient se tenir prêt à intervenir. Mais Sasuke avait bien le droit de se sentir délaissé, il avait senti Kojûro devenir de plus en plus distant avec lui depuis qu'il avait deviné que le ninja avait caché sa maladie…

Le ninja brun-roux relâcha un lourd soupir quand, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le samouraï daigna enfin briser le silence.

"Tu…Ton empoisonnement ? Je veux dire, as-tu trouvé un antidote ?" demanda franchement le dragon noir sans tourner son regard vers Sasuke.

Le ninja fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas parler de cela, il n'aimait pas l'idée de causer de l'inquiétude à quelqu'un. Un ninja se devait d'être indépendant de tous sentiments, sauf que ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était toujours conformé aux règles. Sa mine renfrogné se défigea quand il sentit la main du samouraï venir enlacer la sienne posée à côté de lui, alors même qu'il ne le regardait toujours pas.

Il haussa les épaules. "Sans l'antidote d'origine… Enfin ça avance, la sclérose ne progresse plus et j'ai pu diminuer les symptômes, je serai complètement rétabli avant la prochaine saison." Il savait que s'il n'était pas sincère avec Kojûro l'autre le saurait immédiatement.

C'était une sorte de promesse implicite entre eux de ne plus se cacher quoi que ce soit l'un à l'autre concernant leur relation.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du grand brun et le ninja prit la liberté de laisser reposer sa tête contre la large épaule. Il se sentait vraiment étrange, une sorte de picotement prenait naissance dans son bas-ventre et son cœur se sera à l'idée que l'autre ait pu être affecté par le fait qu'il avait échappé à une mort certaine et douloureuse. De plus quand l'autre main de Kojûro vint caresser sa joue il ferma les yeux, sa bouche s'entre ouvrant pour laisser échapper un soupir d'aise… Enfin il allait recevoir se baiser tant attendu.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il crut parce que Kojûro émit un drôle de grognement appréciatif qui ne pouvait en aucun cas être destiné à Sasuke. Renfrogné il rouvrit les yeux, une moue boudeuse commença à se dessiner avant que ses yeux ne se posent à nouveau sur le duel et qu'il ne constate à son tour que le combat avait pris une tout autre envergure, ce fut alors un sourire fier qu'il afficha.

"Ah, Date-danna a pris un gros risque, le corps à corps et la spécialité de Yukimura."

Il vit le coin de la lèvre de Kojûro se redresser légèrement. "Je connais Masamune-sama, je l'ai moi-même entrainé et je peux te dire que ton petit seigneur a du souci à se faire, parce que cela fait longtemps qu'il m'a dépassé."

Sasuke se fit dubitatif. "Il est cuit, tu vas le récupérer en miettes." Provoqua-t-il, voyant que Yukimura ne se laissait pas faire.

Kojûro émit cette fois un lent grognement. "Cesse donc de dire du mal de mon seigneur, où je serais contraint de te couper la langue pour laver son honneur," Kojûro vit Yukimura plaquer Masamune au sol, et soupira se demandant s'il n'avait pas rouillé son seigneur en le forçant à rester derrière un bureau depuis la fin de la guerre. Il se tourna alors enfin vers le ninja qui affichait un air triomphant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Rapidement, il saisit le menton du ninja et le força à lui faire face. "Ça ne me plairait pas non plus, j'apprécie la vivacité de cette petite vipère."

Et sans plus de paroles inutiles, il joignit enfin leurs lèvres. Sasuke ne se fit pas prier pour laisser la langue du samouraï venir attraper la sienne. Ils échangèrent un baiser profond, Kojûro prenant rapidement le dessus, ne laissant pas le temps à Sasuke de faire quoi que ce soit, trop intense pour le ninja qui n'y était pas préparé. Il repoussa doucement le dragon noir, reprenant son souffle, un filet de salive les liait encore.

"Je croyais qu'on en arriverait jamais là. Tu ne fais rien à moitié j'ai cru que tu essayais de m'étouffer !" Sasuke semblait encore frémir sous ce que venait de lui faire subir son compagnon.

Kojûro plongea son nez dans le cou du brun-roux, humant doucement cette odeur si particulière qui n'appartenait qu'à lui seul. "Je te taquinais, je voulais voir combien de temps tu pourrais tenir." Ça avait été un jeu délicieux.

"Et j'ai perdu c'est ça ?" Sasuke passa ses bras autour des épaules de Kojûro sentant déjà l'effet de ses attentions.

Le ninja senti l'autre sourire dans son cou et ne put retenir un petit glapissement de surprise quand Kojûro mordit la peau sensible juste sous sa mâchoire. Puis Sasuke se mit à sourire à son tour alors qu'il se glissait sur les genoux du dragon, collant son torse contre le sien alors qu'il chercha son visage dans le but d'un nouvel échange buccal. Seulement il s'arrêta net, bloquant tous mouvements et se contractant.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait à Yukimura ! Et en public en plus !"

Ses yeux perçant n'avaient rien raté du moment où Masamune avait saisi Yukimura et l'embrassait maintenant de façon hautement indécente, c'était inadmissible, un déshonneur pour Yukimura, c'était s'attaquer à la pureté du jeune tigre, c'était… Mais pourquoi Kojûro s'acharnait-il à le retenir ? N'était-ce pas son devoir d'intervenir à lui aussi ?

Le ninja tourna un regard glacial vers le samouraï tout en essayant de défaire les bras qui s'étaient fermement attachés autour de sa taille. "Rassures-toi, je ne vais pas le tuer… Juste le découper un peu." Dit-il, lentement.

Pour toute réponse, Kojûro se contenta de resserrer sa prise, il regarda fermement les yeux bruns parsemés de paillettes d'or qui lui faisaient face, normalement il se serait lui aussi insurgé contre un tel comportement chez son seigneur, mais là il n'y avait qu'eux et de plus il avait tout autre chose en tête. Trop longtemps, si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été intime avec Sasuke… Et maintenant qu'il avait commencé il ne savait pas comment s'arrêter. Si ce n'était justement que le temps écoulé faisait qu'il appréhendait ce moment… Comment Sasuke allait le prendre ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il ne disparaitrait pas après cette fois ?

Ses pensées durent passer dans son regard puisque Sasuke finit par se détendre entre ses bras, il sourit quand il posa son index entre les sourcils froncés de Kojûro.

"Tu devrais te détendre si tu n'as vraiment pas l'intention d'intervenir." Puis il embrasse le coin de la lèvre de son aimé.

"Masamune-sama sera puni en temps voulu." Affirma Kojûro, terminant ainsi de céder à son désir avant tout.

Cette fois le sourire de Sasuke se fit large alors que la lueur sombre et sauvage dans les yeux du dragon réveillait en lui ses aspects les plus pervers. "As-tu déjà fait ça dans un arbre ?"

Kojûro arqua un sourcil interrogatif face à la question incongrue.

Ooooooooooooooo

Masamune n'avait pas tardé à faire glisser la veste de Yukimura et déjà ses doigts parcouraient allégrement le torse qu'il sentait frémir sous ses caresses, à aucun moment il n'avait lâché les lèvres de Yukimura et se délectait toujours des petits sons de plaisir qu'il ne cherchait même plus à retenir. Il saisit les hanches sculptées du lancier et tenta de changer leur position de manière à obtenir un meilleur accès au corps tant désiré.

Seulement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Yukimura l'en empêche, ses doigts délaissant les cheveux de Masamune pour se refermer autour de ses poignets dans le seul but de le conduire à poser ses mains sur ses fesses ronde et fermes. L'œil de Masamune s'écarquilla devant tant d'effronterie de la part de Yukimura, et au fond de lui il se sentit fier d'être un si bon professeur. Résigné, il se laissa faire quand Yukimura défit les liens de son pantalon et attaqua son cou, il pouvait bien laisser le vainqueur se faire plaisir… Pour l'instant. Parce qu'il n'allait pas résister à prendre les devants longtemps si le jeune tigre continuait à le torturer de la sorte.

"Ahn !" fit brutalement Yukimura alors que Masamune pinçait un peu trop fort un téton durci.

Masamune ricana, utilisant l'effet de surprise pour reprendre le dessus, il sera un bon coup la fesse gauche toujours couverte de Yukimura le regardant se mordre la lèvre pour se retenir de rendre son plaisir trop sonore.

"Yukimura…" murmura Masamune contre le pouls de Yukimura juste après y avoir laissé sa marque.

Et Yukimura le regarda tendrement quand il le poussa à se rallonger dans l'herbe fraiche, le capturant de son regard lubrique et désireux, il sentit les mains de Yukimura glisser jusqu'à ses hanches, puis son pantalon partit tandis que Yukimura libérait son membre à moitié dressé. Son regard suivit celui du tigre qui pendant un instant sembla hésitant en regardant cette hampe de chair qui n'avait même pas été sous la protection d'un sous-vêtement.

"J'ai envie de te faire te sentir bien… J-j'ai appris qu'on pouvait le faire comme ça." Yukimura se pencha, laissant ses longs cheveux venir chatouiller l'aine du dragon bleu. Il rougissait de honte à l'idée d'avoir consulté en cachette des livres sur le sujet. Masamune semblait juste savoir tant de choses. En tant que son rival, Yukimura refusait de perdre.

Masamune était trop occupé à se mettre en colère en se demandant comment Yukimura aurait bien pu apprendre une telle chose qu'il ne réalisa pas vraiment ce qu'il était sur le point de faire pour lui.

"Oh ! Shit !"

Il ne réalisa vraiment que quand les lèvres gonflées de baisers de Yukimura se refermèrent sur son gland sensible. Les sourcils de Yukimura se froncèrent bien qu'il apprécie grandement la réaction qu'il avait initiée chez Masamune. Le problème était simple, il avait certes vu des images, et visiblement elles n'avaient pas menti sur le plaisir que procurait cet acte, mais à partir de là il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Après un certain temps de réflexion, le bout de sa langue vint goûter l'organe qui pulsa en réponse.

"Nhnn, Yuki…" fit Masamune, passant une main dans les cheveux de Yukimura.

Encouragé par la main de Masamune, le jeune tigre pris un peu plus du membre dans sa bouche, traçant la texture et les sillons avec sa langue. Le goût n'était pas des plus plaisants, mais il n'était pas horrible non plus, sa mâchoire lui faisait un peu mal et c'était difficile d'en mettre beaucoup sans avoir envie de vomir. Cependant le regard embrumé de Masamune, ses gémissements contenus et son visage déformé par un plaisir coupable envoyaient directement des éclairs jusque dans les reins de Yukimura qui faisait que tout en valait le coup.

La poigne de Masamune se resserra douloureusement dans les cheveux de Yukimura tandis que celui-ci commença un mouvement de va-et-vient s'arrêtant parfois pour suçoter le bout comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il mangeait des dangos. Soudainement, il sentit le sexe se gonfler dans sa bouche devenir encore plus gros et Masamune se tendit avant de tirer sur ses cheveux.

"Stop ! Yuki stop, pas si vite !"

Yukimura libéra Masamune dans un bruit humide, les yeux larmoyants, une petite coulée de salive tombant de son menton, Yukimura demanda :

"Ce n'était pas bien Masamune ?"

Masamune regarda un instant le ciel nuageux pour pouvoir retrouver un semblant de calme, comment Yukimura faisait-il pour le mettre dans des états pareils ? C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'il se servit de sa main toujours dans les cheveux de Yukimura pour l'attirer contre lui, lui faisant comprendre par ses baisers que le problème était justement que Yukimura avait été trop bon.

"Mhm… Fool… J'ai bien failli finir trop vite." Affirma-t-il entre deux baisers.

Sa main vagabonde entra en contact avec la bosse opulente dans le pantalon de lin de Yukimura, exerçant une douce caresse, Masamune approfondie encore plus le baiser si cela était même possible.

"Ahhn… mhmm… bon." Gémit Yukimura.

Il fit allègrement sursauter Masamune malgré lui quand celui-ci sentit les doigts habiles du lancier se refermer sur son membre sensible, le ramenant à la réalité, son regard se posa sur cette main, il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais cette fois ce fut Yukimura qui le fit taire d'un baiser ardent. Le tigre n'était ni plus ni moins qu'en train de guider l'érection de Masamune vers son entrée. Il mordit la lèvre de Masamune sous la douleur fulgurante et sentit rapidement le goût caractéristique du sang dans sa bouche, le dragon ne le laissa pas le lâcher pour autant, l'incitant à laper cette blessure. Il se sentit un peu idiot d'avoir été si vite et avec un minimum de préparation, le sexe de Masamune n'était lubrifié que par sa salive, mais il était si proche, il était à bout et il savait que Masamune aussi.

Serrant les dents, il s'enfonça jusqu'à la moitié, essoufflé, en sueur, Yukimura tomba à moitié sur Masamune. Un sourire carnassier jusqu'aux oreilles, et avec un lent coup de langue dans son cou, Masamune aida le jeune homme à se redresser en position assise sur son abdomen. Il attendit quelques secondes que Yukimura sa calme et reprennent son souffle, et plongeant son regard dans le sien, posant tendrement une main sur l'avant-bras de Yukimura et l'autre sur sa hanche, il termina de le pénétrer d'un coup de rein brutal.

"Ah !" le dos de Yukimura s'arqua quand il rejeta la tête en arrière.

Masamune sorti lentement, presque vicieusement, avant de réentrée à nouveau d'un coup sec, ne laissa pas le temps à Yukimura de s'y préparer. Très vite pourtant, le tigre s'adapta au rythme lent et suppliciant de Masamune et usa de sa position quelque peu dominant pour s'imposer, allant et venant de plus en plus vite sur le sexe dressé et palpitant sur lequel il resserrait ses muscles contractés de plaisirs.

"Nhg, fucking good !"

Le jeune roi dragon n'en menait pas large, Yukimura était vraiment incroyable, le destin lui avait réellement offert le meilleur des rivaux. Lui-même calmant son souffle erratique, il se redressa et reprit le contrôle de ses coups de bassin, d'un coup fort, il toucha le fin fond du plaisir de Yukimura qui cria.

"Aaaah ! Masamune !"

Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux, son corps tout entier était parcouru de frisson, il souffrait de plaisir, ses gémissements se couplaient à ceux de Masamune tandis que leurs mouvements perdaient en cohérences et pourtant devenaient de plus en plus intenses. Puis il sentit cette sensation, cette sensation de débordement, la sensation que tout disparaissait autour de lui et que quelque chose en lui allait exploser, se libérer.

"Masa… Masa… Je viens… Je viens !" gémit-il.

Masamune lui sourit et accentua à nouveau ses coups, sa main venant trouver le sexe abandonné de Yukimura pour l'accompagner dans son orgasme. Le jeune tigre ne tarda pas à exploser dans un cri tellement intense qu'aucun son réel ne sortit de sa gorge, des rubans de semence blancs virent se répandre sur les vêtements froissés de Masamune l'atteignant même jusqu'au menton. Les muscles internes de Yukimura se resserrent si brutalement et si fermement qu'il eut mal, mais cela ne le freina pas pour autant quand lui aussi se déversa en Yukimura exprimant son contentement dans un râle rauque.

Quand sa vue s'éclaircit enfin à nouveau la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage paisible et contenté de Yukimura allongé contre son cœur… Yukimura s'était tout simplement évanoui sur lui, cet idiot. Masamune émit un petit rire à cela, commençant à caresser les cheveux de Yukimura avec énormément de tendresse et d'affection.

"Tu me rends dingue Sanada Yukimura…"

Ooooooooooooooooo

Il ne savait pas comment ils leur avaient été possible de trouver un équilibre sur cette large branche, en suspension dans l'air et ajoutant un soupçon de dangerosité à leur escapade, Kojûro fut forcé d'admettre que l'idée du ninja n'avait pas été si mauvaise.

"Pervers." Murmura une fois de plus Kojûro tout en resserrant Sasuke contre lui, assurant encore plus l'équilibre.

"Avoues que tu aimes ça." Murmura Sasuke accentuant brutalement la pression sur le sexe dans sa main.

Kojûro ne confirma pas mais se vengea en appuyant son pouce dur le gland de Sasuke répandant sur ses doigts le liquide pré-séminal qui s'y était accumulé. Le ninja gémit dans son cou reprenant sa caresse avec obéissance, il aurait aimé en avoir plus, aller jusqu'au bout, mais cela avait été une affirmation implicite entre eux, il était encore trop tôt, ils n'étaient pas des jeunes bourrés d'hormones comme ses deux-là sur la plaine… Il leur fallait du temps pour que tout redevienne clair entre eux. Ça ne leur empêchait pas de se donner un peu de plaisir.

Kojûro l'embrassa lentement, tendrement, amoureusement tandis qu'il joignait leurs deux membres dans sa main aidant Sasuke à faire de même, ils accentuèrent ainsi leurs caresses et leur plaisir. Le ninja gémit doucement tandis qu'une larme de plaisir roulait sur sa joue, le dragon noir ne la laissa pas s'échapper et la recueilli d'un petit coup de langue.

Sasuke était aux anges, transporté de plaisir, ne restait que lui Kojûro et ses lèvres, leurs mains jointe dans cet acte intime. Sasuke était un ninja et était loin d'être innocent en matière de sexe, il avait fait bien pire. Mais le fait qu'il pouvait sentir par ses simples mouvements de va-et-vient et le sexe dur et gonflé contre le sien tous les sentiments que l'autre homme exprimait pour lui, surpassait de loin tous les amants et amantes qui avaient pu partager son lit. Lentement, douloureusement, Sasuke se sentit venir et vida sa semence avec l'aide de la main de Kojûro. Le samouraï regarda pratiquement avec fascination se gland expulser l'essence de vie et perdre en taille au fur et à mesure, il ne tarda pas lui aussi à partir, emporter par l'excitation soudaine que lui avait procurer cette vision.

Satisfait, dans son âme comme dans son corps, Sasuke reprenait son souffle contre l'épaule de Kojûro, il était si paisible qu'il manqua de basculer quand la voix profonde de l'autre raisonna soudainement.

"Cette femme, la ninja blonde," Sasuke leva un sourcil interrogatif ne comprenant pas pourquoi Kojûro voulait soudainement lui parler de Kasuga. "Je ne veux pas que tu l'épouses." Affirma Kojûro sûr de lui, la mine renfrognée.

Le second sourcil de Sasuke rejoint l'autre haut sur son front. "Pfff." fit il en essayant de se retenir de rire, la veine qui se gonfla sur la tempe de Kojûro l'acheva. "Ahahahaa !" il éclata franchement de rire. La veine de Kojûro fut rejointe par une consœur plus petite, Sasuke prit sur lui pour se calmer, essuyant les petites larmes du coin de ses yeux il s'expliqua. "Il n'y a guère que Yukimura pour croire encore que Kasuga et moi sommes ensemble."

Il sentit les mains de Kojûro se joindre dans son dos. "Alors… Il n'y a rien entre vous ?"

Le ninja haussa les épaules. "Nous sommes effectivement fiancés depuis notre enfance, mais ce n'était même pas nos parents qui avaient décidé pour nous, ni elle ni moi n'avons l'intention de respecter cette vieille tradition idiote."

"Pourquoi flirter autant avec elle alors, ça à l'air d'être une femme respectable." Kojûro ne semblait pas vouloir croire les mots du ninja.

Se voulant rassurant, Sasuke plongea son regard dans les yeux sombres du dragon, il caressa sa joue. "Ces réactions sont hilarantes, mais je crois que je préfère mille fois les tiennes."

Loin de se sentir offensé, Kojûro laissa Sasuke joindre leur lèvre délicatement un baiser chaste et aimant. "Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller récupérer ses deux idiots en bas." Affirma-t-il en caressant les pommettes de Sasuke avec ses pouces.

"Aye, aye." Répondit le ninja, lumineux.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Quelque part très loin au sud, dans un palais aux abords de la mer de seto, l'astre solaire devait encore pointer ses rayons pour que le jour commence. Un froissement de tissu dans la pénombre alerta l'occupant d'un lit, épuisé, il parvint cependant à formuler quelques mots étant pourtant incapable d'ouvrir l'œil.

"Où vas-tu ? Je t'ai pourtant ordonné de rester jusqu'au lever du soleil."

Une large main vint se poser dans ses cheveux pour lui gratter l'un des deux petits triangles roux qui surplombaient sa tête, l'action aida un œil en forme d'amande à se réveiller, se posant sur le visage ombré et masculin d'un pirate.

"Motonari… Je t'ai pourtant dit hier soir que je ne pouvais pas, mon équipage et moi préparons cette expédition depuis des mois… Ils m'attendent."

Motonari se redressa dans son lit, n'essayant même pas de couvrir sa nudité quand le drap glissa. "Quand vas-tu revenir ?"

Le pirate approcha son visage du kitsune et tenta de lui voler un baiser que celui-ci esquiva en tournant la tête, Motochika soupira, se résignant à répondre s'il voulait obtenir la moindre affection.

"Dans peu de temps. Je te le promets."

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus d'informations, Motonari croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda Motochika sévèrement. Motochika sourit et entreprit de chercher ses vêtements à travers la pièce sous le regard silencieux et inquisiteur de son bien aimé.

"Motochika." L'interpela-t-il soudainement. "Embrasse-moi." Ordonna-il.

Jusque-là occupé à nouer sa ceinture, Motochika se retourna vers Motonari, sachant qu'il valait mieux pour lui ne pas discuter les ordres du seigneur d'Aki. Il en profita pour retourner sensuellement jusqu'au lit, laissant ses hanches musclées et masculines tenter le petit amant qu'il aimait tant.

Motonari l'attira à peine eu il posé un genou sur le matelas moelleux, il ouvrit les lèvres pour pousser Motochika à approfondir immédiatement leur échange, ses mains faisant remonter le pirate contre lui, le jeune seigneur gémit pour attiser le désir du pirate tentant de le distraire en utilisant son corps.

Caressant longuement sa cuisse, Motochika tenta de l'arrêter entre deux baisers. "Mhm… Motonari… Mon cœur… Je dois vraiment partir."

Vexé, Motonari repoussa brutalement Motochika, le tenant à bout de bras. "Très bien, va-t'en, mais ne part pas trop longtemps… Peut-être prendrai-je Shikoku si je suis d'humeur."

"Je n'en doute pas," affirma Motochika avec une longue et tendre caresse sur la cuisse qu'il avait toujours en main. "Mais nous l'avons fait déjà cinq fois cette nuit, si nous le faisons encore une fois maintenant, je crains que tu ne puisses plus être capable de faire les choses importantes que tu avais prévues aujourd'hui."

Motonari grommela dans sa barbe en relâchant Motochika, vexé que ce fichu pirate ait toujours raison dans ce genre de situation.

Avant de ramasser son cache-œil et de se sauver par la terrasse comme il en avait l'habitude Motochika gratifia tout de même d'un dernier petit baiser Motonari qui ne se refusa pas cette fois.

"Je reviendrai chargé de cadeaux pour toi tu verras, je ne serais pas long."

Motonari se leva et enfila un yukata de toute façon il n'allait plus dormir maintenant, tandis que Motochika jetait un œil par la fenêtre pour voir les premières couleurs de l'aube, le temps allait être idéal pour partir en mer aujourd'hui… Si seulement il avait pu emmener Motonari… Il se promit qu'un jour il parviendrait à faire lâcher ses devoirs au seigneur d'Aki.

"Prend soins de toi." Dit-il, ne laissant derrière lui que la brise marine alors qu'il utilisait son ancre pour se propulser jusqu'au navire posté dans la baie.

Motonari lui tourna le dos, peut-être serait-il soulagé s'il faisait exécuter l'espion qui lui avait confirmé que la fameuse expédition de Motochika durerait au moins six mois…

Ses mains vinrent cacher son visage alors qu'il retint un sanglot. "Je te hais, maudit pirate." Déjà l'oni n'hésitait pas à jouer avec son cœur... Et Motonari était déjà trop épris de lui pour tenir sa promesse de souffrance… Alors il demeurait celui qui souffrait en silence, gardant son mal égoïstement.

Oooooooooooo

L'homme élégant aux yeux lavande conduisit le jeune garçon dans la vaste cour d'un magnifique palais. Le casque d'or du garçon reposait sous son bras alors que ses cheveux bruns en bataille étaient laissés libre au vent doux qui régnait ici, ses yeux d'enfant pétillaient d'admiration, la large et gigantesque armure de Tadakatsu ne faisait pratiquement aucun bruit alors qu'il suivait son seigneur.

"Le seigneur Hideyoshi, sera plus qu'enchanté d'apprendre que les forces de Mikawa soutiendront les Toyotomi, seigneur Ieyasu." Fit le bel homme un sourire se traçant sur ses lèvres peintes.

"Je ne pouvais que proposer mon aide au seigneur Hideyoshi, nos idéaux sont exactement les mêmes nous devons nous soutenir pour reconstruire le pays, n'est-ce pas Tadakatsu ?"

Le géant de fer ne fit qu'émettre une sorte de bruit métallique qui fit allègrement sourire l'enfant. L'homme s'arrêta soudainement et un vent violent vint soudainement secouer la cour.

"Je lui avais pourtant dit de s'entrainer dans l'arrière-cour aujourd'hui." Murmura-t-il, avec tout de même un soupçon de fierté dans la voix qui n'échappa pas à Ieyasu.

"Qu'est-ce ?" demanda le brun en voyant une silhouette plus loin vers l'une des ailes extérieures.

Les yeux lavande curieux se posèrent sur l'enfant avant de jeter un coup d'œil rapide à l'immense gardien. "Venez." Dit-il simplement conduisant Ieyasu jusqu'à la personne qui avait provoqué ce vent.

A mesure qu'il se rapprochait, Ieyasu sentit une nouvelle bourrasque qui porta à ses oreilles un juron presque poli. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un autre jeune garçon qui ne devait pas être plus vieux que lui. Celui-ci s'entrainait au sabre contre un homme de paille, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Il avait des cheveux couleur argent lunaire très court qui se rejoignaient en pointes sur son front et sa peau était si pâle, et facilement visible considérant qu'il était torse nu, qu'on l'aurait dite transparente. Ieyasu était comme subjugué par ce corps fin et élancé sans être squelettique alors que lui était déjà plus musclé et plus trapu. Il ne sut pas quoi faire d'autre qu'ouvrir une bouche ébahi quand le garçon tourna de fins yeux vert olive en direction du groupe qui venait à sa rencontre.

Un rougissement s'étala délicatement sur les joues du sabreur quand il capta le regard intense de l'héritier Tokugawa.

"Mitsunari ?" demanda l'homme efféminé, cherchant à connaitre les raisons qui avait poussé l'enfant à lui désobéir.

Le dénommé Mitsunari sembla faire une moue honteuse alors qu'il s'inclina. "Pardonnez-moi Hanbei-sama. Je me serai entrainé dans l'arrière-cour mais Kanbei à encore égaré ses bombes et la cour est défoncée de trous, Gyobu est occupé à le forcer à réparer." Affirma le garçon pour s'excuser.

Hanbei cacha son sourire derrière une main gantée, il aurait apprécié que leur invité soit introduit avec les bizarreries du château un peu plus tard cela dit. "Bien, je comprends. Seigneur Ieyasu je vous présente Ishida Mitsunari, disciple de Toyotomi. Mitsunari je te présente Tokugawa Ieyasu, le jeune seigneur de Mikawa, ses forces vont rejoindre l'armée d'Hideyoshi à partir d'aujourd'hui."

Le regard jusque-là neutre de Mitsunari se fit glacial, se fixant sur méchamment Ieyasu. "Je ne vois pas en quoi un gamin pourrait être utile à Hideyoshi-sama."

Hanbei fut sur le point de réprimander Mitsunari pour sa rudesse quand contre toute attente Ieyasu saisie soudainement la main droite de Mitsunari dans les deux sienne avec enthousiasme.

"Oh non ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aurais la chance de pouvoir être avec quelqu'un de mon âge ! Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûr que toi, moi et Tadakatsu seront d'une grande aide à Hideyoshi-sama !" affirma Ieyasu irradiant de son sourire solaire

Mitsunari grimaça et retira vivement sa main postillonnant "Cesse donc d'être aussi impoli… Je ne suis pas ton ami."

Mais le nouveau rougissement sur ses joues blanches n'échappa pas à Hanbei qui sourit une fois de plus.

"Mais bien sûr que tu es mon ami !" affirma simplement Ieyasu, sûr de lui.

Et comme ça Mitsunari venait juste de se faire son premier ami, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, vexé de ne pas avoir son mot à dire, il pesta contre les gamins impoli et stupide qui allait lui voler l'attention d'Hideyoshi-sama. Loin de cette pensée le stratège qu'était Hanbei perçu quelque chose dans ses enfants…

C'était comme si au fond de lui, il savait qu'ils détenaient avec eux la clé du futur.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Masamune éternua vivement, frissonnant sous le lourd kimono qui lui servait de couverture.

"Je gèle." Fit-il en se recroquevillant après avoir tendu à Kojûro son mouchoir souillé.

"Je brûle." Fit Yukimura à côté de lui brulant de fièvre tandis que Kojûro remplaçait la compresse humide par une fraiche sur son front.

"Que ça vous serve de leçon bande d'idiots, on ne se déshabille pas en plein vent en cette saison!" réprimanda le serviteur en se relevant. Les deux hommes émirent un gémissement plaintif se sentant effectivement stupide d'être tombé malade.

Kojûro lâcha un soupir de lassitude, "Je reviendrait pour vous servir votre repas… D'ici là repos et rien d'autre comprit !"

"Okay, Okay !" fit Masamune étouffé par la couverture.

"Hmmm." Fit Yukimura haletant doucement.

Kojûro se retira et n'alla en fait pas plus loin que deux chambres après celle de son seigneur. Il haleta horriblement juste après avoir consciencieusement refermé la porte derrière lui, il se moucha allègrement, dix minutes déjà que son nez était bouché et qu'il respirait discrètement par la bouche !

"Hnn, comment vont-ils ? " lui demanda Sasuke de sous un amas de couverture, venant juste de se recoucher après avoir changé sa compresse.

"Ils ne mourront pas aujourd'hui" répondit simplement Kojûro en retournant à quatre pattes vers lui. "Mais je ne pourrais plus tenir longtemps sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte que nous sommes malades nous aussi. " il poussa Sasuke et s'incrusta sous les couvertures. "Bouge un peut, donne-moi de ta fièvre je suis gelé."

"Hnnn, j'me sens stupide…" répondit Sasuke.

"Et ils disaient que les idiots ne pouvaient pas attraper un rhume..."

Et c'était stupide vraiment stupide d'être tombé malade ainsi… Mais oh purée ça en avait valu la peine.

**Fin… **

**Je m'excuse vraiment qu'il mais fallu****t**** trois moi pour finir enfin ce chapitre ça ****a**** été plus une épreuve de force que j'e ne l'aurai****t**** cru. J'aimerais remercier chaque petit commentaire, chaque petit mot agréable qui m'ai****t**** été laissé…et même ceux qui n'était pas agréable****s**** parce**** que ça prouve que vous avez lu****. Bon le livre deux ne sera pas pour tout de suite mais je promets que d'autre****s**** projet Sengoku Basara sont à venir. Merci encore !**


End file.
